Runaway: The 77th Hunger Games
by ThatBlondeGirl130
Summary: A sequel to Mockingjay Day: The 76th Hunger Games. District 8 girl Angel West has survived District 13's second bombing but can she survive the Hunger Games?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**So, here we go again guys. Obviously I wanna submit my own tribute like I do so that one will be reserved. The form for this will be on my profile. PM ME YOUR APPLICATION/S! DON'T REVIEW OTHERWISE I WILL NEVER USE THEM! If you read my last SYOT, you may recognise this character. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

I'm alone. My family are dead; well as far as I know. The last time I saw my mom was back in district 13 when the bombs went off. I saw a gap under the fence but just as I got under, another bomb went off. I saw my sister again about 20 minutes later; there were no more bombs but now we were racing through a forest fire. I couldn't hug her or speak to her but I had a few heavenly minutes seeing her. The only problem was she looked terrified and I was terrified; for both of us. Then a tree fell down and I couldn't see her. I hope with all my heart she and my mother are together. But I can't think about them now. I don't know where I'm going; somewhere, anywhere. I've only been passed one district since district 13 and that was district 11. I was going to try and sneak in and maybe stay there for a few days, but there were at least five of those… guard guys in one section of the fence. I have no weapons so I'm without meat and I barely know my plants so I haven't had a lot of anything. It's only been a couple of days so I'm ok, if not pretty hungry. Wait, what's that. Please let it be a fence; it is! As I get closer I try and get an idea of how many guards I need to avoid. There's one in a tower and one by the fence itself. But… there's a corner that's barely in their sights. I'll still have to be quick, but I have a chance. Ok, 1 2 3, GO. I sprint for the corner and from the corner of my eye see the peacekeeper nearer to the actual fence look up briefly. Now I need to be careful. I don't know whether this fence is electrified. Well here goes nothing; I close my eyes and stick out my index finger. I wince when I feel the shock. I hear someone snigger nearby.

"Come out coward!" I growl, almost certain it's a little kid.

"Well, well, well… trying to sneak it are we?" comes the voice of boy and he isn't little.

This boy is older than me, at least 18 surely (I'm just 16 now). He has black hair and ragged clothes on. I self-consciously straighten down my auburn hair.

"Look are you going to help me or not?" I ask impatiently; I still need to get in here and that peacekeeper's gonna hear something in a minute.

"Hold it sweet cheeks, what's your name?" he smirks.

"Angel; Angel West."

"Angel West? Sounds like you're on the wrong side of the tracks Angel."

"What's yours then?"

"Who wants to know?"

"The more impatient version of the girl who just asked."

"Woah, settle down halo. The name's Johnny."

He lifts up part of the fence without being shocked at all. I blink at him until he says "Come on, before this thing gets hot again!" I crawl under, trying to be quick but cautious.

"I guess I better explain since you're not a townie. This is district 8; you happen to be in an area called The Eye. It's called The Eye cos it's where all the "little people" live. Also known as anyone who isn't a friend of our big wig Mayor, Ned Chancy. Now let me tell ya bout Ned Chancy; in district 8, the mayor thing, isn't a vote in system or some achievement, it's a family heirloom. The point is, he's as high and mighty as it gets although at least he keeps away from The Eye. If you don't already know, the Hunger Games are back again; they only just got the peacekeepers in and boy are they a bunch of punks. Except these two guys, Randy and Luigi; they give us free food and shit so they're ok. Randy was the one guarding the fence which probably why he turned a blind eye when he clearly saw you coming. Anyway, welcome to our little slice of paradise."

We stand in an ally; the ground is filthy and the "paradise" Johnny is on about lies behind an old looking green curtain. Inside is another girl plus 2 other boys.

"Hey get your asses up you guys; we've got company" Johnny demands.

"Oh come on Johnny, we told ya not to bring you're sluts back here" the girl complains, then she looks at me.

"Carmen give me some credit; I don't just bring random whores home anymore. This is Angel."

"She certainly sounds like a whore."

"Nice to meet you too" I pipe up and Carmen glares at me.

Johnny takes my hand and leads me to the other two boys.

"This here is Switch" he gestures to the boy on the left "and this is Nick" he gestures to the other boy.

"The pleasure's all mine" Nick says in Capitol like accent.

"Yeah… me too" I nod.

"Woop" the other boy says, nodding his head to non-existent music.

Johnny sits on the unoccupied arm chair (unoccupied because of the spring sticking out) and lays back.

"So this my family" Johnny smiles, referring to his friends.

"But what happened to you're actual family?" I ask.

"They died; all of our families did, one way or another. My ma starved to death."

"Radiation poisoning" Carmen says when I look at her.

"Some rat shot my brother and my dad cos they were "stealing." Just cos some of that grain was being used to feed our family instead of goin to the Capitol" snarls Nick, revealing the accent to be fake.

"Woop, woop woop" snarls Switch.

"What's your story Halo?" Johnny looks at me sympathetically.

"I'm from district 13" I simply say.

They all go silent, understanding instantly.

"You can stay with us sweetie" suggests Carmen.

"But- I need to find my family… in case their still alive" I explain.

"You can be part of our family now" Johnny concludes.

That was last year. The Crazy 8's (a nickname made up by the people who claimed the member's used morphling) really have become like family. Carmen's kind of a bitch but we've still became friends, even though she still calls me "Johnny's Whore" and "Slut" like they're nicknames. Nick's insanely smart and is like Johnny's second in command. I'm sure Switch is really nice too; not that I understand him. As for Johnny, well, he's kind of special. Last year I missed the reaping but this year I could be in trouble. In The Crazy 8's, we take turns getting tesserae but because we're all 17 (even Johnny, despite looking older) we're in six times already. I dunno, maybe it's not so bad but I just have this bad feeling you know, that in a few weeks, I could be heading to the arena.

**So the district 9 female is obviously already taken. By the way, I won't be doing a sponsorship system, just because last time it got too complicated. I will try and do tiny competitions every so often though and the winner gets a sponsor gift. **


	2. Tribute List Update

**Tribute List**

**Just one more reserve to be filled out and we have a FULL HOUSE PEOPLE! So anyway if you want to and haven't already, give the paragraph below the list a read. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favour!**

Tributes so Far:

District 1

M: Scout Parker (15)- Bookwit

F: Whittier Lear (18)- Cashmere67

District 2

M: Lucas Cobaine (17)- TheOtherLachance

F: Aurora Felici (17)- SakuraDreamerz

District 3

M: Clio Slate (12)- RuetheDay

F: Annaliese Slate (18)- RuetheDay

District 4:

M: Dusty Abernez (15)- InnocentPrimroseEverdeen

F: Santana Wolf (17)- captain-random64

District 5:

M: Riddell Thicket (13)- TheOtherLachance

F: Mai Moonheart (18)- SnoozingHamster

District 6:

M: Ares Tower (18)- jakeboy4194

F: Juliette Ryde (15)- Emmileeblue

District 7:

M: Lewis Simmons (12)- Emmileeblue

F: Nicole Jade Smith (18)- HPVSHG

District 8:

M: Jaden Williams (15)- HazelFireSky

F: Angel West (17)- ThatBlondeGirl130

District 9:

M: Terrian Demetrius (18)- Cashmere67

F: Cersei Grace Helms (17)- minimojo99

District 10:

M: Reedman Phelps (16)- SakuraDreamerz

F: Ruby Rachel Roderigez (12)- goldie031

District 11:

M: Luke Matthew Pond (15)- TimetoVapouriseAMathsTeach

F: Jenneth Myra Speare (14)- TimetoVapouriseAMathsTeach

District 12:

M: Coal Hartcell (14)- loverman22

F: Dandelion Wildflee (12)- InnocentPrimroseEverdeen

All applicants are appreciated :)

"Salem" screeches the president's fiancée Oria "Why aren't the Hunger Games on?"

"I've told you dear; the hunger games are only once a year. It's nearly time" he sighs, looking up from his papers.

"You know when you put a ring on my finger, I told all my friends "Girls, I can't wait to marry Salem; for once I'm gonna get everything I want." But I don't have everything I want do I? Put the Hunger Games on now! I need some laughs in this relationship! Jesus, now you've distracted me from wedding planning. Thanks Salem that is just like you isn't it."

Oria storms out and Salem looks at his emails again. After realises Oria was an awful head gamemaker, he'd tried to find a new one but to no avail.

"Miss Athena Lockwood for you sir" Salem's personal assistant calls in.

"Who?" Salem asks distractedly.

"She's interested in the head gamemaker position."

"Forget it; I'm not hiring another female head gamemaker. That's absurd."

"But sir, she's insisting."

"Oh; very well. Send her in John."

A lean, tall, dark haired woman enters. She's wearing a long blue dress almost resembling that of a Greek goddess.

"Hello Mr President. I am…" she begins

"Athena Lockwood; yes I'm aware. Look Miss Lockwood, unless you have some amazing idea, you're wasting my time" Salem interrupts impatiently.

"Oh but I do."

She pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to Salem. As he reads, his eyes widen.

"Well this is… this is a masterpiece."

"Really? Why thank you."

Salem takes her hand.

"You and I; we will go down in history as the greatest president and gamemaker ever seen. You're hired!" he grins.

Athena nods in appreciation but keeps a knowing look in her eyes; this year's games **will** be legendary, but the less Salem knows about them, the better.


	3. District 1 Reaping

**District 1 Reaping**

**There are still a few places left but because districts 1-4 are filled I thought I may get a move on with the reapings. If you only have one tribute or if you're just a reader who doesn't have any, you're quite welcome to create one. I've missed doing these reapings so I'm glad to be doing another SYOT. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Scout Parker POV**

"Hey Scottie; listen, I need you to go get tesserae for me again" smirks Ryan Douglas, the biggest douche I know.

"Ryan, can't you get your own tesserae this time?" I sigh, even though I know what his answer will be.

He puts on a scared face.

"But w-what if I get reaped? I couldn't bear to slit all of the tributes' throats or decapitate them or… oh wait, I could. Except I'd rather do that to dumb inbreds who don't follow orders; get the message?" he growls.

When I stay silent he mutters "I thought so" and starts to walk away. You know what? Screw this.

"I'm not an inbred!" I yell.

Ryan and his friends (or bodyguards if you like) slowly turn around.

"Oh, is little Scottie getting a bit angry? Maybe he needs a time out. Boys" he gestures to his "friends" and before I know it I'm being picked up.

In front of a large, adoring crowd, they throw me in the dumpster where I'm covered in yesterday's tuna casserole. I hate district 1; all anyone cares about is those stupid hunger games and how we have to "bring honour to our districts." Everyone at my school hates me; except my best friend Alexis and my sisters Grace (10) and Onyx (18). Onyx doesn't care what anyone thinks of her and has dark purple hair so naturally sticks out like a sore thumb plus she doesn't behave like a district 1 girl. She enjoys being an outcast and likes weird music. Grace is too young to fit into any of the district 1 cliques yet i.e. the robots (aka district 1 normal) or the outcasts. Alexis is an outcast like me but only because we're friends. Since the games only began again last year, being popular in district 1 has just depended on your commitment to perfection which I can say Alexis has. After it sounds like the crowd has cleared, I pull myself out of the dumpster, lose my balance and fall in front of her.

"I always knew you'd be falling at my feet one day Scout" she laughs and then helps me up "Don't worry about it; Ryan is such a dick."

"Thanks Alexis. So how long until the reaping?"

"About 20 minutes; wanna do some last minute training?"

"Are you gonna force me either way?"

"See this kind of perception is why we're friends."

**Whittier Lear POV**

"Oh Danny; could I please use that dagger; this one's all rusty" I whimper weakly.

I unclip my hair and shake my head so the blonde curls flow perfectly over my shoulders. Danny blinks at me, slightly startled.

"I-I-I- sure" he hands me the dagger still in a dreamy state.

Honestly, some people need a taste of reality. But I'm not gonna be the one to give it to them if it gets me what I want. To be honest, it's easiest if I'm the only one who understands reality; it makes getting what I want so **easy**. Although this time, I have to get what I want by myself. This year I'm volunteering, and I'm certainly going to do a better job than Shimmer Starlight. Oh I don't deny her some glory for making it to 3rd place; its how she did it I despise. Never took anything down to a fair fight; always making some kind of pathetic advantage for herself. Frankly, the only sign during the whole process she had any skill was by getting a training score of 10. Any fool can shoot a bow and arrow at someone point blank. I mean I understand the use of manipulation better than anyone but I would have just flirted with that Phoenix boy until he killed everyone for me. If you behave like a bitch, everyone's always out for some kind of revenge. If you try and get someone else to do it, the blame is on them.

"Whittier!" someone calls.

I look down to see Lucy Rockwell, a 14 year old and decent knife thrower, looking up at me.

"What is it Lucy?" I ask impatiently.

"Well you see, my mum said if I don't volunteer this year, she'll throw me out and I haven't got anywhere to go. I know you're meant to be the one volunteering this year but, I was wondering if you'd let me instead" she explains.

"Look Lucy" I sigh "You're sweet. But sweet's good for selling girl scout cookies, not winning the hunger games, ok?"

"B-but my mum…"

"You're really starting to bug me Lucy; now get out of here before I take my dagger here, and slit your throat."

I say the last part in such an angry whisper, all she can do is wince and run away crying. Good; how dare she try and take my place in the games. She's got another 3 years to volunteer, little urchin. I see my friends Glamour and Heliotrope walking in as she runs out.

"Me-Ow girl; don't you think that attitudes gonna get you killed?" Glamour jokes.

"Who would kill someone as perfect as me?" I smile.

"So true!" my other friend Agate pushes past Glamour and Heliotrope and runs right up to me.

"Hi Agate" I says pushing him back a little.

Agate's been in love with me for years. Sadly, to me love in measured in strength and poor Agate's… well, kind of scrawny. When a man can manage a dagger as well as I can, then we'll talk.

"So you ready for the reaping?" Glamour asks.

"Please; was I ever not ready?" I reply.

**Scout Parker POV**

"Don't worry; you won't get picked!" Alexis is reassuring me on the way.

"Are you kidding? If I had a nickel for every time someone made me get tesserae for them, I'd be the richest boy in district 1" I groan sadly.

"Really; richer than the Lears?"

We look over at Whittier Lear, daughter of Calico Lear, owner of Lear furniture. They're a pack of arrogant snobs who pretty much represent everything Alexis and I hate.

"Well that **would** be a struggle. Anyway, Ryan or someone will probably volunteer so even if I am picked, I should be fine."

I say bye to Alexis and tell her to meet me at my house after school. Then I get into the crowd and the reaping starts.

"Hey guys, so that time has come again where pick the people going into the arena" beams Elina Blossom, the district 1 escort "So let's get right down to it. Boys first this time; and the lucky fella is… Scout Parker!"

I stand very still for a moment, giving people a few seconds to volunteer.

"Come on Scottie, you little wimp" calls out Ryan and at least 99% of the crowd laughs.

I'm shoved and shoved until I'm in that in between bit where the peacekeepers stand. So many of them hate me; but I didn't think they wanted me dead.

**Whittier Lear POV**

A pathetic looking, district 12 worthy boy takes the stage; oh it's him. Nobody likes this guy and I have to ally with his sorry ass? Great; well maybe he'll be easy to manipulate. Anyway, on we go.

"And now the pretty little girl whose gonna be a tribute is… Miss Lola Bronx!" as Elina says her name, a dark haired inbred looking girl with glasses appears "Are you kidding me with this shit?"

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE" I sprint up to the stage without a second to lose, then waving to the crowd.

They all know me; my daddy owns Lear Furniture.

"I'm Whittier Lear!" I hold my hands up and listen for the applause.

Ah, I don't care much about the spotlight but sometimes it's good to get something you deserve. Don't ya think?

**Scout Parker POV**

"Oh Scout; I'm so sorry! I should have volunteered" Alexis cries into my t-shirt.

"No, I would have never forgave you if you did and you know it" I respond viciously blinking away tears myself.

My two sisters come in soon after and we say goodbye, knowing it'll probably be the last time. Grace hands me a silver chain and skips away joyfully, but I see a tiny tear drop down her pink cheeks. Just before Onyx leaves she hugs me.

"Ok, so I haven't exactly been the most amazing older sister but between you and me, you have skills. Hide them, you hear me? The weaker they think you are, the less they'll expect it when you slit their throats, and yes I mean the Careers. Knock em dead Scout!" she pats me on the back and leaves.

**Whittier Lear POV**

"Girls, I'm gonna miss you so much" I say as we have a group hug "I'll be back soon."

The leave soon after and my parents come in.

"I'm so proud of my little beauty ninja!" giggles my mom.

"You're wearing our ring right sweetie?" my dad looks at my hand hopefully.

I flash the diamond at them; it hits the light along the way revealing the carefully cut "Whittier" in the diamond. They leave the room holding hands and I look at my diamond again. Not much can cut a diamond; only something that's full on deadly. Something like me.

**So I hope you liked the first reaping; it was fun to write. It's rare I like both tributes in a district the same (even with the district 3 twins last time I had a favourite) but this time I do. The district 2 reaping should be up later this week. Ah, back to the old routine m'dears. Don't forget to submit a tribute if you have 0 or 1. Don't worry if you have 2; I'd rather not have anyone with 3 tributes this time. **


	4. District 2 Reaping

**District 2 Reaping**

**Guess what my lovelies; just one more reserve person has to fill out a form and I'll have all 24 tributes! I'm excited! Are you excited? Really; you're not? Fine I'll just be excited alone then and I'll save my excited cakes for myself. Yeah they were good ones. But now you'll never know. Anyways, I'm glad you guys enjoyed the district 1 reaping. If you think anything in the story should change let me know and if I get a lot of the same thing, I may just have to change whatever it is. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Aurora Felici POV**

"Twilight, hurry up" I whisper to my little sister "Did you get the bread?"

"Yes Auri, enough for all week" she replies.

"Don't call me Auri; we're not in the clear yet."

I carefully step through the broken window and then help Opal (also known as Twilight) out. We run into the streets where we're met by a good few peacekeepers.

"Sorry boys, no time for games today. Well, time to scat with the cats" I laugh at them clutch Opal to my side and make my way down the alley.

Crap, damn gun shots. The peacekeepers rush down the alley.

"Where are they?" growls one.

"Mick made us lose them" another replies.

"Jesus Mick, you're such a liability."

I hear all this from inside the air vent where Opal and I hide.

"Did we have to go in the butcher's vent? It smells like blood" she complains.

"Keep it down will ya? They could still catch us you know" I snap.

"Alright, alright."

I don't like going through the butchers vent either but it's the easiest place to hide if the peacekeepers see us. Opal and I have been doing this for months. Our story's simple really; our parents died and we were stuck rooting around dumpsters. That was until the butcher's, which is situated near our shack, was burgled. It was pretty bad robbery too; the burglars were all set to kill poor old Mr Wilson. Then I sneaked in to take some meat (we were hungry ok) and let's just say two of the people in the situation ended up with clever shaped wounds and neither of them were me or Mr Wilson. I ran off before he could say even a word of thanks; I wasn't getting arrested for attempted murder, thank you very much. I thought that'd be it but the more we scavenged, the more I longed for more good quality food. There was no hiding my idea from Opal of course and then Midnight and Twilight were born. We don't steal as such, we stop crimes and take food from the victim's shop as reward; it's a simple system. When we get back to our shack, a tuck Opal up in bed like our mum used to.

"Auri; we won't get reaped tomorrow right?"

Crap, I completely forgot about the damn hunger games.

"Oh, of course not Opal" I reply quickly.

"You promise? You promise you won't volunteer and leave me alone?"

"What do you take me for, a Career?"

We both laugh then Opal lays down and closes her eyes. Once I'm sure she's asleep, I do the same. Tomorrow will be hell.

**Lupus Cobaine POV**

I pull back another arrow and let it go; bullseye.

"Nice one Lupus" compliments one of my training group; some new guys.

"Shut up you moron; can't you see he's concentrating" another barks at him.

I pull back my last and… it lands just outside. Stupid bow; it's so flimsy. The stuff at the Capitol will be better.

"Miss" hisses someone in the back.

"What?" I spin round "Who said that?"

Everyone backs away.

"Who said it?" I roar "Come on, was it you?"

I shove one of the boys to the floor.

"Or you?" I slam one of the older ones heads against the wall and hear a delightful cruch "Or you?"

I pick up one of the younger kids, preparing for a throw when a girl steps forward.

"It was me! Put the kid down Lupus" it's Rowena, a girl with some serious guts; one day I hope they get spilled "But you wouldn't hit a girl, would you?"

I walk over to Rowena and go to punch her in the face.

"Lupus!" snarls a voice.

The crowd that's gathered quickly disband and Rowena disappears soon after. Oh great; not this bitch again.

"Mum, what do you want?" I bellow, still boiling hot with anger "I was about to end her!"

"Oh please, you couldn't end a paper bag with form like that. Now go over to that punching bag and practise; the reaping's soon and I don't want you embarrassing me by volunteering like a girl."

"Mum!"

"Practise!"

I droop and walk over to the punching bag. My mum is my trainer and boy is she good at it. She's the only person I know who could beat me in a fight and even then, with training I'd kick her ass. But she's good; better than most men including my father. He works in the Nut, signing papers mostly; not exactly a fighter. I can't really be bothered with games in all honesty; most of the people there are weak inbreds and even some of the Careers just suck. Still, if it gets me known as the hero who gave district 2 glory, so be it. Plus I have to volunteer or my mum will go nuts. Stupid old hag.

After beating the bag to the point that if it was a tribute it'd be mush, I go to the justice building. I get into the crowd as Caesar Lightdew; the pitiful excuse for an escort finishes his speech. He heads to the girls bowl first. Let's see if Rowena actually has the balls to volunteer this year.

"Aurora Felici."

**Aurora Felici POV**

Where the heck are the volunteers? Ah, well. I walk out of the line as casually as I try to look proud, hiding my smirk. So they wanna play hard ball huh? Well the male tribute won't be happy later, let's put it that way. I hear his name as I climb the stage stairs.

"Lionel Abraham"

And 3, 2, 1…

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE."

Now whose the douchebag I'm gonna have to fight?

**Lupus Cobaine POV**

While usually everyone mumbles to themselves about the tribute, as I walk up, all is silent. No more volunteers then? Good thing too; they know better. I walk up to Caesar Lightdew whose just frozen, stunned at the silence.

"I'm Lupus Cobaine" I introduce myself "And I have an announcement, so move."

Caesar steps back and I step onto the podium.

"Hello weak people; I'd just like to thank you for not trying to volunteer today since you know I would have had to wasted my strength dealing with you. As reward, I'll only snap some of your necks when I get back" a peacekeeper soon pulls me away from the microphone and we head towards the justice building.

I square up the girl next to me as we walk. She's about my age but looks like an easy target to me. Let's test this out.

"You're not very strong looking are you?" I leer at her.

"Why you little…" she growls.

"Silence!" booms the peacekeeper.

And I'm correct.

**Aurora Felici POV**

That jerk; I'm gonna have his head on a spike if I have to stick around with him for 5 seconds, let alone the whole hunger games. I mean, who exactly does her think he is? I look at myself in a nearby mirror. I may not be strong but we'll see who'd get out of a burning building first. He definitely wouldn't with that fat head of his. Suddenly I hear a knock on the door. Opal comes in; she runs straight up to me and hugs me.

"I'm sorry Auri, it's all my fault" she cries.

"Hey; of course it's not" I hug her tighter.

"It is; Auri, the peacekeepers, they know!"

"Know what?"

"They know who we are; about Midnight and Twilight!"

"How?"

"I don't know! But the peacekeepers found me this morning and told me to warn you. So I struck a deal; I told them if they let us off the hook, they could rig it so you went into the games. I know I should have volunteered myself but I was just scared."

"Opal, you did the right thing. I'm proud of you."

"It's time for you to go" a peacekeeper opens the door and takes Opal's hand.

"But what if you die?" she protests as he drags her.

"I won't; I promise I won't!" I yell and the door slams.

**Lupus Cobaine POV**

"Do I have to be here?" groans my father outside the door.

"Yes; if he has any hope of winning and bringing **some **pride to the family name, he'll need some kind of that fatherly encouragement crap" my mother retorts.

A hand (I'm guessing my mother's) pushes my father into the room.

"So son… what are you good at again?" my dad doesn't look up from his phone.

"Everything."

"Yeah well… work hard on that. Good luck."

He walks out and my mom gives him a shove along the way.

"Sometimes I wonder why I married such a spineless man; or how you have his genes" she says seriously.

"Have you got anything useful to say?" I ask her just as seriously.

"Watch your back Lupus; cos nobody else is gonna give two fucks about your ass once you're in that arena."

She turns away and leaves. I take a look at the bracelet around my wrist; my grandmother made it for me, years ago. She's long dead now but I've never took it off. I guess it's my tribute token now. Ah these games are gonna be fun; this year will be a bloody one.

**Was that weird? I dunno if I'm satisfied with this chapter. Does Lupus sound too much like Phoenix; does he sound like a Career at all. Any thoughts on Aurora? Also, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not really talking about how the tributes look that often as I've decided to let you imagine for yourself. District 3 reaping is next; and it may take a little bit because I haven't really thought about it yet.**


	5. District 3 Reaping

**District 3 Reaping**

**I know this is a little late but I'm afraid there will be times when I can only get a couple of chapters up a week. I've got to hand it to captain-random64, the author of one of the SYOTs I read, I have no clue how you manage to get chapters up nearly every day dude. You have skills. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odd be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Annalise Slate POV**

As the sun warms my face, I lie back on the roof of the school bike sheds, never wanting to leave. Just as I begin to get comfy though, my friend Nita pokes me.

"Lise; you got any morphine left?" she asks.

"I dunno" I don't open my eyes "Check the bag."

"I did; there's none left. Can you go and get some?"

"No I-"

"Lise?" calls a voice.

I look down at my bratty 15 year old sister Styx.

"What do you want Styx?" I say resentfully.

"Are you using morphine up there? You shouldn't use that; it's bad for your health" she nags.

"Bit late now sister" Nita laughs at her.

We both laugh and she glares at us.

"I just came to let you know I'm volunteering this year!" she says smugly.

I look directly at her.

"Excuse me?" I snarl.

"Well my dear sister, you may as well know. Back in district 2, I was quite renowned for my dagger skills and now I can't wait to kill some tributes!" she sneers.

I jump down from the roof; it's only a few feet.

"I bet mom and dad are gonna have something to say about that" I growl.

"So now you're the one worried about the parents? To be honest, I think they'll be quite proud that one of their children actually has the district 2 spirit they were born with!"

"Oh please, just get lost you goody two shoes!" I hiss.

She shrugs her shoulders and turns away. I hate Styx almost as much as I hate district 3. I have a brother too; his name is Clio. I guess he's ok. We moved here a few months ago from district 2 since our parents were both assigned as peacekeepers for district 3, my mom being head peacekeeper. But district 3 is so weedy; its industry is technology for goodness sake. I appreciate that we need some people to do the weak jobs but I **don't **want to live in the same place as them. I'm a Career; I have Career blood. I've trained as a Career. How much more proof do you need? That's why I'm volunteering. If I can't live somewhere strong, I'll have make district 3 seem strong and the only way to do that is by winning the games.

**Clio Slate POV**

"Then I was like STAB, STAB, STAB; three of those mean Careers all at the same time. Cool dream huh?" laughs my friend Therese.

"Not really; it's not like it's something **you **could aspire too" snarls my other friend Matthew.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because Nita says none of us babies would stand a chance."

"Ok 1. I'm not a baby. 2. That's dumb advice; not everything your stupid sister says is right!"

"Don't call my sister stupid!"

He pushes Therese and she pushes him back. A small fight ensues between the two of them; great this is the third time this week.

"Guys!" I demand quietly "Come on quit it!"

They eventually stop and Therese brushes the dirt off of her clothes.

"Fine, we'll let Clio decide. Clio, do you think my dream is cool?" she simpers sweetly.

"Oh yeah leave it up to cowardly Clio. Although surely even he can see that your dream is sad little girl dream, can't you Clio?" Matthew says almost threateningly.

"Err… I guess it's an ok dream" I shrug.

Well it is; but not to me. I hate fighting of any kind which is why I dreaded it when the games were reintroduced on my 11th birthday. But last year I knew my family would be safe because even if Styx or Lisey were reaped, someone would volunteer because we lived in district 2. Now we're in district 3; nobody volunteers in district 3. Plus, what if I'm reaped? Matthew talks a tough game and is pretty threatening (which is part of the reason I'm scared of him) and Therese is strong but I doubt either of them would volunteer. The only upside is thanks to my parents being peacekeepers, none of us need tesserae.

"Pfft, trust you to side with the girl. You practically are one, right down to the name and everything" Matthew scowls.

"Eurgh whatever Matthew; come on it's time for the reaping" Therese smirks, knowing she won the battle, despite (knowing Matthew's persistence) not winning the war.

I follow behind them, with zero idea of what the next 30 minutes will bring.

**Annalise Slate POV**

This is it; it's finally time. I can't wait to see Styx' face when I volunteer before her. I wonder if Clio knows I'm volunteering; blessed boy. Truthfully he's probably the only thing I care about in district 3. He may be a little weakling who foolishly sees good in everyone but he's a sweet kid. Thankfully I don't need to worry about him being reaped. It'd be ridiculous if he was; he's been in there once for goodness sake. On the other hand, I am slightly more on edge about it now we live here. If we were in district 2 someone would volunteer for him no problem but in district 3… it might be risky. Nita and I stand in the 18 year old girls crowd whispering to each other. Nita had told me our escort Petra Thistlewood, is a fat pompous Capitolite. She's certainly lived up to my expectations. Her face is white as sheet from the amount of makeup she uses but it just looks like paste. Her bright blue hair makes her look like a clown. After a very long, tedious, patronising speech, she wobbles over to the girls reaping bowl.

"And the female tribute representing district 3 is… Rosalinda Teel!" she chuckles unkindly at the girl's name.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I yell before Rosalinda Teel can even get out of the line.

"A volunteer from 3; is this some kind of joke?"

"Nope" I run up to the stage and then face the crowd "It's time we got some honour to district 3, don't ya think?"

Nobody responds but I just step back and grin at them, knowing what I've said won't be a bluff.

**Clio Slate POV**

"Ok, after that distraction" Petra glares at my sister "We can now get on with the boys."

This is awful; why would Annalise volunteer? I mean, she's one of the most skilled people I know but the Careers are just as good, if not better. I couldn't bare it if she died; she's all of got. Mum and dad don't care about me because I'm weak and Styx always puts me down when she's not bothering Clio. Annalise's the only one I trust. She might ignore me sometimes but when she does acknowledge me she's not horrible.

"Clio Slate!"

What?

"No! Someone volunteer; someone volunteer right now!" shrieks a voice from the stage.

For a split second I think its Therese but then I see its **Annalise**. I start to walk towards the stage and Annalise takes a long look at me.

"Do it; look at him! Oh fine, you can all drop dead then! That includes all you peacekeepers and you Capitol bastards!"

**BANG**

Annaliese falls.

"Lisey!" I yell.

But she isn't dead; I see a dart sticking out of her arm; they've knocked her out. It looks so ugly and that's when I realise. A dart in Annalise's arm is just the beginning. I'm gonna see much worse before I die or somehow win these games.

**Annalise Slate POV**

I blink my eyes open and go to stand; I fall quickly. My vision is hazy and my head hurts. I drag myself onto the wooden chair sitting in a corner. After what I just did, I doubt I'll get to see my parents or Styx again. I don't care; none of them care about me. Styx openly dislikes me and my parents only care about my ability. As for Clio, well, I'll have to cross that bridge when I get to it. This is gonna be harder for him then it is for me so I'll have to be the strong one. Suddenly I see the door swing open and Nita storms in.

"Hey Anna" she spits her eyes glimmering, even though I hate that nickname "Nice little train wreck you became out there."

"I'm sorry; it's just, he doesn't deserve it Nita" I protest.

"Well I **do** feel sorry for you" she sighs and I smile gratefully "After all, with your kid brother dragging you down, your chances have dropped pretty significantly."

In a second she's down pinned to the floor.

"Don't you ever talk about Clio like that, you hear me?" I roar.

Then I feel a sting as she scratches my eyelid with her sharp nails and the red blood blurs my vision. While I'm distracted, Nita rolls us over so **she's **pinning **me **instead.

"See Anna, this is why you live in district 3. Nothing to do with your parents; it's because your too pathetic and emotional to ever be a Career" she mocks me.

Two peacekeepers, upon hearing our noise run in.

"Knock it off!" one shouts as they pull as apart.

One holds Nita under his arm (even though she's a tall, muscular 18 year old) and carries her out. The door slams and minutes later I hear her screaming. I lean up against the wall that seperates Clio and I and begin to sob as I hear him saying goodbye to his friends. I hear little snippets of conversation like "You are brave Clio" and "Good luck Pipsqueak". I may achieve Career status but I'll never know friendship like that; and it hurts.

**Clio Slate POV**

My friends leave the room, sadly but not crying, which is more than what I can say for myself. I'm just reduced to snivelling when my family comes in. I stare at them, unsure what to do. We're not particularly close. They just look back at me and then Styx says "Can we go now?" and they leave. It doesn't matter. I've said my goodbyes to everyone I wanted to. I even have a goodbye from Annalise, right here in my pocket. It's a letter she wrote years ago, when I was about 4 and she was just about 10. She didn't ignore me then but I didn't read the letter until I was older, and could understand it properly. I pull it out and unfold it.

_Dear Clio,_

_You can't read yet but I just wanted to let you know that you're the best brother ever. You're much more interesting than Styx and one day I'm gonna be the strongest Career that ever lived so that you, mom, dad and even Styx can be proud of me._

_Love, the best sister ever,_

_Lisey_

I hug the letter and the quickly and neatly refold it before it can tear. I don't know how long I'm gonna last in the arena. I'll be lucky to survive the Bloodbath. But at least the last thing I can read before I die can be from someone I love.

**Aw, I hope you found that at least kind of cute. If you didn't, well you're not heartless, you just like marmite (which is almost as bad, but not quite). I've got some ideas in my head for the district 4 reaping so it should be up by Friday at the latest but no promises.**


	6. District 4 Reaping

**District 4 Reaping**

**Now we come to my favourite district, mainly because it's the home district of my favourite hunger games character, Finnick Odair and because I, like the bad bitches in district 4, am a pretty good swimmer if I do say so myself. Anyways, my weirdness aside, I just thought I'd let all you people who are new to my stories know this; after the reapings I do 3 POVS when tributes are on the trains to the Capitol, 3 about the chariot parade, 3 about picking allies, 6 about training, 3 about training scores and 6 about interviews. That way, every tribute will get a POV about something. But most important of all I need to tell you some bad news- from now on it's probably going to have to be 1 chapter a week. I really hope you keep reading but I feel like such a bitch for saying although I don't want you guys wondering where the hell I am. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Dusty Abnernez POV**

I stand in the cemetery, beginning to feel like one of the stone angels sitting by my sister December's grave. I put down the flowers my mum gave to me and then look at the head stone as if it were December herself.

"Someday I'm gonna make them pay for what they did to you. The Capitol will never see it coming. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine" I take one last long look at the grave and then turn my back on it.

I hate the games and I hate the Capitol. However unlike most Career outcasts, I don't hate killing. A lot of the time, killing brings justice. That's why when I get to the Capitol I'm going to kill every single one I see. My sister died playing their stupid game; now I want revenge. Her games had less hype and weren't as frequently shown but she was there. She competed in the mid-season games, a "celebration" of the new President. I watched every day, waiting for her to come home. She'd just turned 13 on the final day, when the district 11 boy crushed her skull with a hammer before being skewered by a spear thrown by the district 1 boy, the victor. My dad was working at the time and my mom had left to go to work early; my guess was she didn't want to see if December was killed. I was the only one who saw what happened to December and I am the only one who will have the image of her severed head rolling onto the ground in two separate pieces in my head for the rest of my life. Her death wasn't justice; it was pure brutality.

"Hey; hey Dusty!" calls a girl, Sandy, from my class "Come walk to the reaping with me and Rafael!"

Just my luck; I hate people who complain, especially over minor things, but I have no time for those two. Sandy's about as dumb as a girl can get and her boyfriend Rafael is just the typical Career. He doesn't like me and frankly I don't care enough to dislike him back. Sandy obviously doesn't get this, even when I get over there and Rafael says-

"Fuck off loser."

"Oh babe; I invited Dusty to walk with us. You don't care right?" Sandy pouts at him childishly and he just glares at me, as if it's my fault his girlfriend is a moron.

**Santana Wolf POV**

I sit up and let out a yawn. I look at myself in the mirror and smooth my hair down before heading downstairs. My sister Laila is already fully clothed, with all the enthusiasm of an annoying district 1 girl. My mom sits across from her, reading from the flashcards she'd made months in advance and my dad is flipping pancakes. This is my family; this perfect little Career family. Where do I fit? I don't.

"So, Laila, what made you decide this was your year to volunteer?" my mom asks my sister, mimicking Raymond Miles, the cheesy host of "The Raymond Show", who also interviews the tributes before the games.

"Well this is the second to last time I can compete and I thought I should try this year in case someone else beat me to it. Plus, I wanted to bring pride back to my district after last year" my sister flicks her hair in an almost cutesy way.

"Last year?"

"Oh come on Raymond; you saw the pathetic display that girl from my district put on."

The girl she's referring to is Glinda Odair. She was a little perky for my tastes but at least she was noble. Her mother died in the spring, some unknown illness. The supposed "display" she put on was by trying to abandon her ally in the games, Shimmer Starlight. Personally I thought she was right to leave that bitch, even if she did die minutes later. The games are irrelevant to me. They're just there. Luckily rather than alienating people, my "don't give a shit" attitude has earned me an unpredictable reputation, and that's just the way I like it. My twin sister, on the other hand, adores the games, to a point where it's quite sickening. I'm slightly older, like 10 minutes or something, so my parents had planned I would be the amazing viscous Career of the family and started training me when I was 5. When I got to 10, I started skipping training sessions and generally showing how little I care so in turn, my parents started to pay more attention to Laila. I'd be fine with this if they actually cared about me and didn't treat me like some kind of outcast. Ok, I'm not games obsessed but I'm not some weakling from 9 or something.

"Last question Laila; is that your natural hair colour?"

Oh bloody hell.

**Dusty Abnernez POV**

Sandy yaps on for the whole of the walk to the justice building while Rafael and I just walk along silently. When we get there, Sandy joins the 15 year old girls and Rafael the 16 year old boys. I edge my way into the 15 year old boys section. I don't wanna be right up by the peacekeepers; bunch of dick heads. Mary Lee West takes the stage, looking pretty pissed off; apparently she didn't want to be here this year. Well her and me both. Some people just love to complain about nothing.

"Hi district 4" she murmurs, before she's shoved by a peacekeeper to get closer to microphone "Alright, alright, let's start with the male tribute. And the lucky boy is…. Davy Nickel."

Davy Nickel… he was December's friend. But I can't volunteer; I need to find some other way to get to the Capitol so I can avenge her. December would understand.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

Everyone turns round to take a look at me, analysing my chances of winning. That kind of thing is important in district 4; how sad. Davy stares at me, puzzled, not recognising me at first. I make my way up to the stage calmly; no use making a scene. I've done this for you sis; I just hope it's worth it.

**Santana Wolf POV**

The volunteer makes his way up to the stage; I've never understood the hype some people get from "bringing pride to their districts."

"Ok, what's your name?" Mary Lee looks at the volunteer, possibly in disgust; I guess she doesn't like Career volunteers.

"Dusty Abnernez" replies the volunteer.

He doesn't sound too happy; hopefully that's a sign he's not up his own ass. Well, now it's my turn to join the game.

"And the female tribute is… Miss Tanya Bailey" Mary Lee says quickly.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

I look over at Laila who is looking back in what I can only describe as betrayal, which is, when you think about it, wrong. As I walk up to the stage, I hear lots of timid whispers of "Lupa". It's kind of my nickname, simply because it means "Wolf" in Latin. I don't mind; I am a wolf. Wolves are stealthy; they can rip out someone's throat and be gone seconds later.

"Another volunteer; great" Mary Lee sighs sarcastically.

When the crowd is clear Mary Lee pulls us aside.

"I know you probably think I'm some kind of airhead Capitolite but I assure you, if you behave like a couple of Career arseholes, I will simply treat you that way" she snaps.

Charmed, I'm sure.

**Dusty Abnernez POV**

My plan is over; I'll never avenge December now. I can't kill the one who caused December's death, not in a week. The only chance I have is winning the games, but to do that, I'll have to be a Career. I'll have to be one of them, like the guy that killed her. Where's the pride? Sure, I might be able to avenge December. But what will she think of me. I hear a knock on the door and my parents come in.

"Why Dusty; we've already lost December. I don't wanna lose you too" my mom winces, as if each word is harmful.

"He was December's friend. I'm sorry" I say, emotionless; showing feelings will just make her sadder.

My mom looks hurt at my tone and my dad just looks angry.

"What happened to you? Do you wanna be one of them? One of those, Careers. Like the one that killed your sister" he growls.

"Max, please" my mom grabs his arm, as if to leave.

"Answer me Dusty. If you are one of them, I don't want to see you again after today."

I don't even blink. He shakes his head sadly and leaves the room in silence.

**Santana Wolf POV**

"How could you do this to me Santana? I'm your sister and now I'll never get to be a victor!" my sister screeches.

"Well maybe you should have been quicker" I snarl; spoilt brat.

"It was bad thing you did. You don't have enough training; you haven't got a chance" my dad barks.

"Thanks for the confidence boost dad. I just wanted you to acknowledge me for once; all that seems to matter to you is the perfect Career child over there."

"I understand why you did it Santana" says my mom "You just wanted the limelight didn't you? But why did you have to steal it from Laila?"

"I didn't steal it! If you think I'm some kind of attention whore like her, you've got another thing coming."

"Eurgh, that's it; I refuse to stand here and be insulted. I'm leaving!" my sister declares before storming out.

"Oh Laila sweetheart, wait for me!" my mom runs after her and my dad follows.

Of course when I finally decide to behave like a Career, they care even less. Oh well; nobody holding me back now. Game on.

**I've got to say; personally I really like Santana. But Dusty's quite the sweetheart too. What do you think? District 5 will be up as soon as I can write it.**


	7. District 5 Reaping

**District 5 Reaping**

**Ok, so with the Career districts over, now we get to district 5. I'm gonna give you a brief fill in… TV SHOW STYLE.**

**Previously, in district 5 reapings…**

**The male tribute (Camera Jackie) was decapitated on the first day by the district 2 male because he was a pacifist.**

**The female tribute (Julie-Anne Beaker) got an alliance with the twins from district 3 (Branna and Baron Chrome) and was soon friends with Branna.**

**But she soon started a fake relationship with Baron, later killing him by mistake, intending to kill Branna who had just exposed her. **

**After trying to ransack the female tributes from districts 7 and 12, Julie-Anne got an axe in her back and Branna finished her off in revenge (she later committed suicide in guilt).**

**I may do this at the beginning of all my reapings just so you know how the tributes in the last story fared. Who knows, if the tributes from districts that didn't do well are good, maybe they'll get further this time. Don't quote me on that though, I am not promising anything! Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odd be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Mai Moonheart POV**

I look down at my 5 year old cousin Jack, keeping the same, cheesy smile on my face. For a second, he looks up at me curiously. He knows my smile isn't real and so do I. Most of the time, I can get by just by seeing the slightest good or generosity, despite the pain and suffering that surround the entire district. But when the reaping comes around, all I can think about is just that. Then for the whole couple of weeks or so the games go on, it surrounds you. There's no way of making it a happy thought. You just have to watch as the Capitol celebrates the vile slaughter of 23 children. My parents come in, the two of them looking very serious.

"Morning sweet pea; how you doing?" my mom asks as she pours herself some coffee "Want some?"

"No, but thanks mom. I'm fine, honestly" I reply flatly.

"Well I certainly am not. You're 19 in 2 days. In what world should you still be eligible for the hunger games? I tell ya, that Salem's out of his mind. Speaking of people being out of their minds, you should be my doctor. I mean a friend of mine went to see him because he's been freaking out about having chicken pocks. The doctor just says "Mate, you're not talking** rationally**"" he chuckles at is own terrible joke, looks in his mug and looks at my mom "Honey, would you?"

She takes his mug.

"Got it."

"Really though Mai, I wouldn't even worry. You got tesserae **once**; that means out of the 10's of thousands in the- what's it called?"

"Reaping bowl dear" my mom cuts in.

"Yes reaping bowl; out of the 10's of thousands of paper in there, you're in there eight times."

"Ok, can we please stop talking about the reaping around the breakfast table?"

"Yes dear."

"Sure mom" I agree.

As she pours Jack his juice, I feel a small smile appearing on my lips. My dad notices and laughs quietly to himself. Well this reaping day is starting better than last year's.

**Riddell Thicket POV**

"Move it pipsqueak!" my older brother Griffin barges me out the way as he goes down the stairs.

"Watch it!" I call back, but he ignores me.

In the kitchen, there's barely room for everyone- Griffin is slurping milk out of his cereal bowl like a pig, my younger siblings Azelia and Cuff are throwing their watery oatmeal at each other when my mom isn't looking, my other older brother Sorrell is talking to my dad about arena strategy and my twin sister Electra is sitting at the table with her hands over her ears. I walk over to her a pull one of her hands away.

"Morning sis" I grin at her.

"Morning" she groans, moving her other hand away.

"Toast is done!" my mom places the heavily stacked plate into the middle of the table.

I mess of hands reach in and block my view; when it's clear, there's just one piece of toast left. I make a grab at it but someone else takes it first.

"Sorry bro, gotta build up my muscles more. Besides, the hunger games aren't for scrawny bitches" Sorrell laughs, high fives Griffin and stuffs down the toast before I can say another word.

"Come on Riddell, let's get out of here" Electra suggests, pulling my arm towards the door.

I ignore her.

"Well- it just so happens I'm gonna volunteer!" I snap.

"Pfft, good luck" Griffin sneers.

"Boys please and Riddell don't lie. It's not clever" my mom hisses.

"I'm not lying!"

"Ok prove it" demands Sorrell "Go ahead and volunteer."

"I will."

"And we're leaving" Electra pulls me fully out of the door this time before I shake away from her grasp "What are you doing?"

"Are you crazy? You can't volunteer for the hunger games; you'll be dead on the first day" she growls.

"Thanks for the confidence. But don't worry, I wasn't planning to."

"Why bother lying then?"

"To shut them up."

"Oh real clever; they'll just call you a coward afterwards. And a liar. Which you are."

"**I **am not a liar. I'm a story teller."

"Same difference."

"No, liars just make a statement. **I **make it more interesting."

"Whatever; race you to the justice building!"

"Hey, wait for me!"

I chase after her but she's already way ahead. I worry about the reaping sometimes. Mom once told me; she had sister named Finch who competed in the 74th Hunger Games. Now part of me feels like someone from our family could get reaped. I don't care much about Griffin or Sorrell, but I couldn't bear it if it was me or Electra. I'll just stay positive, even if we've all had to get tesserae a lot.

**Mai Moonheart POV**

"Name please."

Ok, stay calm Mai; you got tesserae once.

"Name please."

Just once.

"Name please!" demands the peacekeeper.

"Oh, Mai Moonlight" I mumble, still not truly focussed.

"Ok give me your finger."

I don't even notice when she takes the blood sample. I just move with the crowd. How could this happen? Like my dad said, I'm 19 in 2 days. I'll be 19 if I go into the arena. It's not fair; not on anyone.

"Hi district 5; so last year wasn't a great one for us. But- but maybe… just maybe… someone from here will get to come home after the games!" Genevieve Hilton, the escort says shyly.

Even the Careers; they train their whole lives to be in the games and someone else gets an extra shot at it? Not to mention the younger ones; not that I'd kill a little kid anyway.

"This year's female tribute is…. Mai Moonlight."

Don't panic and you won't get chosen; that's what I'll do. I look up to the stage to watch the rest of the reaping when my friend Gemma nudges me.

"Shh, Gemma you'll get us in trouble" I whisper.

"But Mai, it's you" tears fill her eyes "You've been reaped."

**Riddell Thicket POV**

The girl makes her way up to the stage; she looks anxious but not exactly terrified. Jeez, I'd hate to be here right now.

"Right, now the boy. The male tribute is… Riddell Thicket."

Oh no… I duck down and start to crawl through the crowds, hearing lots of cries of "He's here" but I'm too quick for them. Then, two people lift me high in the air. It's Sorrell and Griffin.

"Here he is! Here's this year's victor" Griffin yells out sarcastically.

The two of them throw me out of the line and I turn to leave but peacekeepers block my way almost instantly. I gulp and walk up to the stage where Genevieve shakes her head at me sympathetically.

"Ladies and gentleman, Mai Moonheart and Riddell Thicket!"

Sorrell and Griffin laugh and point at me like it's all a game. Electra doesn't cry; she just looks at me in despair.

**Mai Moonheart POV**

The peacekeepers shove me into a room and I wait as calmly as I can for my family, knowing this calm will go the second they come in. Sure enough, Jack runs up to me and hugs me my whole body starts to shake to stop the tears flowing. I pick Jack up and hug him as hard as I can.

"Ow, Mai, you're hurting" he sniffs.

"Sorry" I put him down and turn to my mom.

She lets out a sob and I pull her towards me.

"Oh mom; please don't cry. I'll come back home; I'll win"

"aswaijafpleaseeofnhnegtrypdf isfpfnpa" my mom sobs gibberish and reluctantly picks up Jack and takes him out.

Then it's my dad's turn.

"Jeez, I'm sorry darling. I'm such a bad luck charm aren't I?" he chortles but still kind of sadly "I brought you something though."

He hands me a box and I start to lift the lid but he slams it shut.

"Open it on the train; not here. Not with the bozos watching" he whispers "You will make it out Mai; trust me on that."

As he leaves, I sit back on the chair and close my eyes, remembering any good memory I can, just to block the pain out.

**Riddell Thicket POV**

Only Electra turns up to see me; I thought my brothers wouldn't bother but surely my parents actually care.

"They're not coming" Electra breathes the words out quickly, so I almost miss them "Griffin and Sorrell are celebrating out there. They're just horrible; this is all so horrible."

"What about mom and dad?" I ask eagerly.

"Well, mom, fainted when she found out and dad's took her to the doctor. They send their love."

"Yeah sure. What about Azelia? And Cuff?"

"Sorrell and Griffin are in charge; they barely let me out. They said, and I quote, "They shouldn't see what a pathetic wreck their older brother is". But you're not a wreck and you're not pathetic. You could do well Riddell."

Her voice is getting shaky at this point so I decide to change tact, at least for her sake.

"Course I will. In fact, I'll- I'll win the whole games! I'll kill the Careers and-" I'm almost getting excited by my own stupid idea.

"No more stories Riddell; now it just hurts. It hurts too much, right here" she points to her heart and then straitens herself up, wiping her eyes and sniffing "But, I need to go now. By the way, I got you something to use as a tribute token."

She hands me a little fox. I recognise it; it was Finch's, all those years ago. Electra goes to leave.

"Goodbye Electra" I call but she doesn't turn, simply muttering "Hurts too much", before leaving.

Maybe leaving me for the last time.

**Well hope you enjoyed that. I feel like it was a little uninteresting but I did think that last time on the district 5 reaping and people liked that so hopefully that'll happen again. I'll get the district 6 reaping up when I can.**


	8. District 6 Reaping

**District 6 Reaping**

**I feel better about this story's district 6 tributes than the last ones (sorry to their creators). We'll soon find out if they really are. If you haven't noticed, I managed 2 chapters last week and hopefully this week it'll be 3. Thanks for your patience. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Ares Tower POV**

Jesus, this deer ways a ton; still my mom and I will eat better thanks to the money it's gonna bring in. I was lucky to get this one today. Although I can't help but think it's some kind of pre karma; you know, a little good luck just so I can get reaped without the universe feeling guilt.

"Oh Ares" Marsha Tanzy, a girl from the year below me, and her little friends, Quinn and Piper wave seductively.

"Morning girls" I call back happily.

I know what they really want; they want me to "choose" one of them. Now, call me an arrogant prick, but I am truly sick of people wanting me to "choose" someone just because I'm popular. I'm a person yet I somehow manage to feel like a piece of meat every time I'm around them. At least I have my friends. I reach the market and notice my friend JJ is serving on his family's stall where they sell flowers.

"Well, well, well, a pansy selling pansies; nice marketing idea" I joke.

"Oh come on man, give me a break. It's reaping day; do me a favour and buy something before she comes over" he speaks so quickly it takes me a minute to take in what he just said; by time I do, it's already too late.

"Joseph Julian Quelting; why are you just sitting around doing nothing? Get to work; this is no time for talking to friends!" JJ's mom storms around angrily, eventually turning to me "And you, buy something or get away from my stall!"

"Nice to see you Mrs Quelting" I leave promptly; just looking back to see JJ with a face that says "Thanks a lot (!)"

I sell the meat for a decent price; I know most of the people around the market, so I buy some groceries at a pretty good discount. When I arrive home, my mom is busily rushing around the house.

"Mom? What's the problem?" I ask.

"What's the problem? What's the problem? The problem is its reaping day and Ares has gone missi-"she cuts off "Ares! Where on earth have you been? I've been worried sick."

"I went hunting early, that's all."

"That's all? You know better than to stay away from that fence young man. Good god, what am I gonna do with you?"

She continues rushing around frantically despite the fact I'm clearly no longer lost. But this is just how my mom is. Ever since my dad died by getting electrocuted by the fence, she's always been kind of overprotective. I don't blame her. I'm all she has and besides my friends, she's all I have. But who knows what'll happen if I get reaped. I'd have a good chance considering my hunting skills, especially with a bow and arrow but I don't know how my mom would feel about seeing me kill someone else.

**Juliette Ryde POV**

"Let me help Mr Quelting" I pick up a box of flowers and take them over to his stall.

"Why thanks Juliette; here, take some roses. They're almost past their best anyway."

"Thank you. Have a nice day!"

"Come on loser, we're going to the justice building!" calls my friend Regina.

"You don't wanna keep Regina waiting" adds my other friend Gretchen.

I run to catch up with them, but I lose my footing and end up flat on my face in the mud.

"Oh jeez, here Juliette, grab my hand" my other friend Anna giggles as she helps me up then whispers "Sorry, Regina tripped you."

"It's ok; it was probably an accident" I try to wipe the mud off the best I can.

I'm lucky to have this many friends really. I've just had a lot happen to me and Regina said it makes me seem like a freak. It's pretty simple though; some psychopath killed my sister and then my parents just kind of stopped caring. They work a lot so I have to look after my younger siblings but my older sister helps; well when she's not yelling about something. Anyway, Regina's only a little mean, plus Gretchen doesn't talk to me enough to be mean and Anna's nice so I just try to be grateful.

"Hurry up morons!" commands Regina "Hey Julia!"

"It's Juliette" I correct her.

"Whatever; did you get tesserae for me today?"

"Yeah, it was really last minute too; I had to run the whole way."

"I didn't ask to hear your life story."

Anna looks over concernedly but doesn't say anything. The reaping shouldn't be too bad this year. I'm in a few extra times because I get Regina and Gretchen's tesserae too but I don't mind. I'm happy to help.

**Ares Tower POV**

Our escort, Maxwell Torono slides onto the stage on his knees. Don't get me wrong, I like dancing as much as the next guy, but can someone tell this dude we're at a reaping? As if by magic, a peacekeeper coughs loudly and Maxwell stops.

"Woah cats, no need to stop the flow. So before the reaping begins, we have to play this video from the Capitol" he sings smoothly.

The video roles and I don't think anyone even Maxwell or the peacekeepers pays attention.

"Ok so let's get right down to it" Maxwell points on every word and then heads to the male reaping bowl; well here goes nothing "And the male tribute is… ARES TOWER! Get up here boy; congrats."

Crap; I relax my shoulders and try to think of nothing, keeping an emotionless, if not moody face. I might not exactly be prepared for these but that doesn't mean I can't win. Hey, as far as my mom goes, I have to.

**Juliette Ryde POV**

I peer at the boy walking up to the stage; I think he's older. I don't recognise him. Now it's the girls turn. I haven't been in that much but I'm still nervous. I squeeze Regina's hand to support her but she just pulls it away and glares at me. Oops, I must have squeezed too hard. Maxwell pulls out a piece of paper and opens it.

"And the gal who'll be joining Ares is… JULIETTE RYDE; come on down girl!"

I freeze. Then, shaking with tears falling onto the ground and a runny nose, run up to the stage as fast I can, just to get it over with. People clear and instead of coming over to tell us where to go, Maxwell pulls out a cigarette and lights it. Ares goes towards the justice building but I look up at the escort expectantly. He sighs.

"You ain't my problem now kid" he takes a puff of the cigarette and shoos me away.

I follow Ares into the justice building. As I go I feel my skin. It's cold, like I'm already dead. In a way, I guess I am.

**Ares Tower POV**

I take a seat, wondering what the next few weeks will bring. This situation isn't ideal, but at least I have a chance. I can use a bow and arrow and I'm fast; it's my mom I'm worried about. She's lost my dad already; I can't let her lose me too. She's the first person to come in but she doesn't come close. She shrinks away from me.

"Ares, did you get tesserae? I told you not to because I knew it. I just knew this would happen. Did you?" she blinks insanely, trying to keep the tears from dripping.

"No mom. I didn't get tesserae; come here" I pull her towards me.

She's small and I'm a bit above average height so I feel like the parents hugging her tiny frame. She pulls away from me.

"Listen, I prayed for days I would never have to tell you to do this but, killing people, it's something you've got to do. Just try to kill as few as you have to ok? Promise me?"

"I promise."

She nods at me and leaves. Then JJ comes in along with my other friends, Hayden, Youl and Trent.

"So this is what it's like to be friends with a victor? Gotta say I'm not impressed. How about you guys?" JJ looks at the others and they all nod in unison.

"You dumb shits. You know the chances of me winning suck" I shrug trying to seem as if it doesn't matter at all.

"Seriously dude? You know you're gonna kick some Career ass in that arena" Hayden punches me in the arm jokingly.

We say goodbye for the last time and then they leave. I think back to last year; when both tributes died before the first week was up. I'm not gonna be like them. Whether I die or not, I'm gonna show them the Capitol can't just walk all over district 6, by whatever means necessary.

**Juliette Ryde POV**

I wait patiently for my first visitor. Someone has to turn up; I have a lot of friends. I help my whole class. Even without them, there's still my family. Nora's kind of, weird sometimes but, she'll bring the others to see me right. She has to. I wait another 10 minutes; I hear people going into the room next door. I'm not surprised; Ares Tower is one of the most popular guys in school. After a while, all goes quiet. Then someone comes near my door. I stand up in excitement but it's just a peacekeeper.

"It's time to go" he says, monotone.

"But- but my family and friends haven't visited yet" I protest.

"Pfft, let's face it kid. They ain't coming."

I look down so he can't see me cry and start to follow him. Nobody come to see me; because nobody cares. I'm just that pushover everyone just uses for favours.

"Juliette!" I hear a familiar voice and turn to see Anna running towards me.

Diving past peacekeepers she quickly hugs me tight.

"I know you can do it" she reassures me.

"But I'm not strong enough" I sigh.

"You're stronger than you think."

She places something in my hand. It's a bracelet my little brother Lucas made; I wear it as often as I can remember to. The peacekeepers drag Anna away and her screams echo the halls. I hate to think of them hurting her because clearly, she's the only friend I've got.

**So that wraps up the halfway mark; I'll try and get 7 and 8 up this week. In the meantime, keep reviewing; it means a lot hearing your views, honestly!**


	9. District 7 Reaping

**District 7 Reaping**

**Ah, district 7, the home of last story's victor. Now don't be fooled; I like the tributes submitted here so they have got a chance. That said, I like a lot of tributes… anywho, I thought I should give anyone who is new to my stories a brief history lesson in terms of why everyone talks like the hunger games haven't been going on very long. **

**A year after the rebellion, Paylor came up with the idea of Mockingjay Day; a day to celebrate the rebels' victory.**

**On the 25****th**** Mockingjay Day, Paylor was shot and her son Salem took over.**

**Salem is basically a dickhead dictator who reintroduced peacekeepers, divisions of the districts and most importantly, the Hunger Games.**

**So you see, before the Hunger Games in my last story (the 76****th**** Hunger Games), there hadn't been a Hunger Games in 25 years. That's why nobody is closely related to anyone who was in the games and I've had to make things up e.g. Foxface AKA Finch being somebody's aunt instead of their sister. I hope I have cleared things up. ****Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Nicole Jade Smith POV**

"Ok so stretch your arm right back" I do as he instructs me "Now put your left foot forward."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Who's the best axe thrower in district 7?"

I hurl the axe so hard it breaks through the target and onto the wall.

"Don't flatter yourself sweetie" I grin.

"Oh Queen of the Axes; I'm not worthy" Cole bows mockingly.

"Shut up."

I go to hit him on the head when he pulls me in and kisses me. If I were the type to brag, I could easily go on for hours about how lucky I am to find someone like Cole; who matches my strengths almost perfectly. But I'm not.

"So, were you thinking of volunteering this year?" I'm careful with my words; we're divided on our views of the Capitol and the games.

I know Cole would win and being a victor is hot.

"Not again; Nicole you know those games just breed bone headed Career victors with more muscle than brains. I wouldn't stand a chance."

"Last year the winner was a girl from here and before the rebellion a girl from district 12 won; district **12**, Cole."

"Look, I just don't wanna parade around for those snotty bigots."

"I suppose I could then. It's my last year anyway."

"No! I don't want you to get hurt, Nicole. Don't you see that?"

We're both quiet for a moment. Then I put my arms around him and say-

"Ok honey, I won't go if you don't want me to."

Before we can kiss again, I spot a girl from my class, Flora, walking through the street. I pull away from Cole, run outside to her and pull a necklace, fresh from district 1, out of my pocket.

"Hey Flora!" she looks up and I throw her the necklace "You owe me and don't forget. If you don't get me the money" I mime slitting my throat to her and she scarpers.

"You could just give stuff to them as gifts you know, considering your aunt is the mayor of district 7" Cole comes up behind me.

I keep my back turned from him.

"You know as well as I do things are tight around here. If they knew I was the mayor's niece, everyone would want something; for free" I hear the cynicism is my voice.

"I would never do that to you" I feel Cole's eyes burning into the back of my head like a guilt laser and turn around.

"That's because you care about me."

We head to the justice building and I wonder what this year's reaping will bring. I wish Cole would let me volunteer. Because my aunt is the Mayor and my mom is rich anyway (my dad was shot for poaching when I was 7) I barely ever get tesserae. Anyway, it's only fair someone who actually wants to be the games competes; why send some poor little kid in there?

**Lewis Simmons POV**

The first thing I hear as I wake up is my mother's screams. But I'm not disturbed. In fact, I laugh. I run downstairs to the kitchen. When I walk in, there stands my mother, soaking wet and glaring at my sniggering brothers Kyden and Noel.

"Lewis!" she growls "I don't suppose you had anything to do with this?"

"No mom; it wasn't me" I say, trying to seem innocent.

"What about you two?" she looks at my brothers.

"Whoever did this is clearly extremely immature" Kyden has supressed his sniggers to a small smirk.

Noel stays silent as usual. He hasn't spoken since he lost his girlfriend when he was 16; he's the only one who knows what really happened but he won't say. That was three years ago. My brother Kyden on the other hand can't talk enough. He used to be a lot of fun but sometimes he's boring and grown up. My dad died when I was 5; there was an accident in the forest. My mom had to work alone to provide for us for a while. Luckily, Kyden works now too, but I don't believe my mom when she says we're not struggling. We are.

"Honestly; you boys! You'll be the death of me. Does anyone want oatmea-arrh!" she is showered with oats as the cupboard door swings open.

Mom's face is almost purple. We don't laugh this time.

"Would you please tell me" her whispers are so sharp none of us even breathe loudly "That you all have to pull these stupid pranks on the most stressful day of the year?"

I can answer that; but I'd rather not. I've pulled pranks on my both reaping days. I only do it because- well, because it kind of lightens the mood; for me anyway, and my brothers. I wish my mom would laugh at it more though. She hasn't laughed as much since the Hunger Games begun again. I'm terrified of getting reaped; I'm the only one getting tesserae and sometimes I have to get a lot. I just try and keep positive. Before my mom can question us further there is a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" I've never ran to a door so fast in my life.

I answer the door and to my happiness it's my friend Jem.

"Hey Lewis" he grins.

"Let's go! Bye mom, we're going to the reaping!" I call quickly; I grab Lewis's t-shirt and make a run for it.

**Nicole Jade Smith POV**

"Hello ladies and gentleman. I am Talia Morris, but you may know me as Chickie from Capitol TV's The Real Housewives of the Capitol" her huge teeth reflect the faces of every person in the crowd.

I saw that show once; the Capitol may have style but "Chickie" does not. She's wearing a dress of white feathers and her hair has been died bright red; she looks like a chicken. As she walks over to the reaping bowl, I hear my friend Destiny wince.

"What is it?" I hiss.

She ignores me, her eyes on the reaping bowl. After a repeat of last year's routine, where Chickie picked out about 7 reaping papers just so she could get one she could read, a peacekeeper is by her side, just in case she does it again. Sure enough, the peacekeeper has to whisper the pronunciation of the name. Chickie rolls her eyes.

"Well that's a dumb name" she sneers "Desteenee Nunez."

Destiny gasps. I look at her slender frame; her muscles are still quite small and her legs are like pins. She isn't ready for this yet.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

Destiny looks at me gratefully, tears of joy in her eyes. She mouths "Thank you" at me and I run up to the stage. Thanks Chickie, you just got me into the Hunger Games.

**Lewis Simmons POV**

The girl who volunteered is tall and she's one of the older tributes, maybe an 18 year old. She's muscular too and I'm suddenly even more scared than before. Chickie goes over to the boy's reaping bowl, with her reading peacekeeper following her. She picks out one sticking out right at the top and unfolds it. The peacekeeper goes to whisper the name but she pushes his face away.

"I can read this one! Gosh, did you think I'm dumb or something?" she shrieks "Jem Willis!"

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

Oh thank god. Who volunteered? As I'm waiting for the person to come forward I suddenly realise everyone is looking at me. Is it me? Did I just volunteer? I slowly walk up to the stage as if I've been reaped and this is all down to bad luck.

"What's your name sweetie pie?" Talia's face looks like a clown's so close up.

"Lewis. Lewis Simmons" I stammer in a quiet voice.

Chickie goes back to microphone and I keep my head down. The other girl, Nicole I think her name is, looks over at me, with an indescribable expression.

"Ladies and gentleman, Nicole Jade Smith and Lewis Simmons" Chickie walks over to us but just as she is about to say something, I throw up on her shoes.

**Nicole Jade Smith POV**

Chickie squeal for a good couple of minutes while calling Lewis a "digusting little brat" and "a grotesque worm" which, in retrospect, can't exactly help his confidence levels right now. I don't know why he volunteered but by the look on his face, it certainly wasn't anything to do with bringing pride to his district. I'm glad, otherwise he might want me to be his ally and I'm not doing that. The Capitol will think I'm weak. I mean I have sympathy for the kid but he's none of my concern. In the justice building Destiny comes up right away shortly followed by my other friend Tierney and Cole. Nicole puts her arms around me and sobs into my t-shirt.

"Thank you so much Nicole; I know you'll do better than me in there. You're so strong" she compliments through her floods of tears.

"It's ok" I hug her carefully, almost afraid she'll smash to pieces like glass; well fragile by nature, fragile by build.

She leaves backing out; her eyes drip tears but she still smiles. Destiny's nice really, if not a bit over emotional. Tierney follows her out but not before saying-

"Good luck girl; don't you let them Careers take advantage of your talents if you let them use them."

Cole takes both of my hands.

"Listen, I know you wanted to volunteer anyway, but I'm glad you did it for the right reasons" he kisses me softly on the forehead.

"Err, yeah" I feel myself blushing in guilt.

"You did volunteer for Destiny right?"

"Yes; I mean, that was the main reason."

Cole pulls away from me and looks me right in the eyes.

"What do you mean the main reason? Did you just use Destiny as an excuse?"

"No; Cole, it wasn't like that."

"Look me the eyes and tell me you didn't volunteer for the glory."

I try to say the words but they don't come out. I just stammer the word "I" and cough a little. Cole turns his back on me.

"Cole; Cole wait! Please wait!" I cry "It's not what you think!"

I run up to him but he suddenly swerves round.

"You know I really want to believe that. We're through Nicole."

He slams the door behind him.

"Cole! Cole, don't leave me. Don't leave me please" I start to cry and sit down in the armchair.

I look at the ring on my finger; Cole got it for me. My crying stops fairly quickly and I just go into a sort of emotionless state. My family come in but I barely pay attention. Words come out of my mouth like robotic, automatic messages. One thought just plays on my mind.

_I'll make him sorry._

**Lewis Simmons POV**

I pace around the room in panic until my family come in. When my family come in, I continue pacing.

"Lewis?" my mom holds me straight "Why did you volunteer?"

"Jem" I say the single word as if it says everything, which in a way it does.

"I'm sorry buddy" Kyden ruffles my hair playfully but keeps a sad smile on his face.

Noel doesn't say anything; he just sort of stares at me in sympathy.

"So, have you got a tribute token?" Kyden asks.

I shake my head.

"Well maybe we should make you one" my mom smiles, pulling off my father's wedding ring (placed over hers; she didn't want to get rid of it) "Pass me your chain Kyden."

She threads the ring through the chain.

"There; now you can think of all of us when you're in the arena" Kyden suggests.

Noel looks over as if he's considering what he could add. He holds his hand out and my mom passes him the chain in response. He pulls out what looks like a canister of paint. Covering the ring to protect it, he sprays the steel chain so it shines like silver. After saying our goodbyes, they all leave and then it's Jem's turn.

"Hi" Jem says.

"Hi" I reply.

"So… you volunteered for me."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I didn't wanna see you die."

"But you wanna die yourself. Oh wait, sorry. You won't die."

"Pfft, let's face it, I probably will."

We stand staring at each other a little longer before Jem leaves. But just as he opens the door he throws a crumpled up piece of paper at me and gives me a wicked smile. I fold it up and put it away. I don't know why I don't feel as scared; maybe my brain's just given up in advance.

**Ok, I need to make some apologies.**

**I'm sorry if that last bit sucked; I just wanted to get this chapter done but I'm really tired. **

**I'm sorry to Lewis Simmons' creator (who unfortunately I****'ve forgotten) for leaving out the twins; I just didn't have anywhere to add them.**

**I'm sorry I forgot who Lewis Simmons' creator was.**

**District 8 will definitely be up tomorrow as long as I don't have a power cut or something as it shouldn't take too long. It'll be shorter because Angel will only have two POVs instead of three since you know about her life already. Seeya then.**


	10. District 8 Reaping

**District 8 Reaping**

**So I have to tell you, the other day I put my decorations up and ended up making up a Hunger Games version of "The 12 Days of Christmas". I ended up with-**

_**On the 12**__**th**__** Day of**__** Christmas Suzanne Collins gave to me,**_

_**A Love Triangle with Gale,**_

_**A Stuck up Girl named Glimmer,**_

_**A Brainbox named Beetee,**_

_**Some Monkey Mutations,**_

_**A Stylist named Cinna,**_

_**Snow the Evil Dictator,**_

_**A Tough Girl named Joanna,**_

_**FINNICK ODAIR!**_

_**A Cute Little Girl named Prim**_

_**A Love Interest named Peeta**_

_**A Mockingjay Pin**_

_**And a Hero named Katniss Everdeen!**_

**As you can see, I clearly have no life. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Jayden William POV**

"Do you love me Jayden?"

"Course babe; say hi to your mom for me, k?" I pick up my jacket and go to leave the room when she grabs me by the shoulder, swerves me around and kisses me for the tenth time.

After a couple of minutes, I become bored and pull away.

"Look, Becca; it's been good but I gotta go" I turn to walk out again.

"Jayden?" she calls.

"What?"

"It's Lena, not Becca."

"Oh, yeah right; that's what I meant."

She doesn't realise I've just mistaken her for her best friend; again. I doubt she will; Lena's one of my… slower girls. She's also one of the biggest slags, which is fun but a little time consuming. It's as I walk down the street I happen to bump into Becca who quickly pulls me aside into a nearby ally.

"Jayden, why didn't you call me last night?" she demands, tapping her foot.

Unlike Lena, Becca is smarter and much needier.

"Oh I'm sorry baby; I was preoccupied. I hope you'll forgive me" I smile at her shyly and she sighs.

"Well, I guess" she giggles "Got any time for me now?"

I never said she was much smarter.

"I'm afraid he's already got an appointment; with me" my best friend Zach appears out of nowhere and pouts stupidly "And about 99% of district 8."

"What?" Becca looks puzzled.

"Nothing Becca; we need to go to the justice building early" I explain.

"His fans demand it" adds Zach.

We walk off, leaving Becca with that stupid confused expression on her face.

"Jeez man, I gotta hand it to you. You're smooth" Zach says.

"Please don't ever call me smooth again. Any luck with Carmen?"

"What do you think that? That girl is more uptight than the new escort's face."

Cornelius Marigold, the last year's escort, was fired for sexually harassing the stylist and arguably many other Capitolites. The new escort had been on TV: Dolly Sunbow, a middle aged Capitol newsreader who's rumoured to be more plastic than human.

"Maybe you'd have a chance if you'd sort out your own face" I smack the back of his head.

"Maybe I'd have a chance if you got off the market for a change" he snarls back jokingly.

"You could just have my leftovers."

"You think I wanna date Ziana Yogavitch? Bros before hos dude!"

"Fine, if you're still striking out with Carmen when Ryan is eligible for the reaping, I'll break up with Becca and tell her to go to you. I'll still have 4 girls left anyway."

Ryan is my younger brother; he's just turned 10. It's just him and my mom at home, ever since my dad died. Me; I don't know what to think of the games. I guess it's interesting, if a little disturbing but I hate the Capitol. They just dress like crap transvestites and gloat about their richness; any fool can do that. And by Salem's standards, any fool can run Panem too.

**Angel West POV**

So here we go; first reaping. I'm standing in a crowd full of people I don't know. Johnny, Nick and Switch have all gone to the 17 year old boys section and Carmen to the 16 year old girls section. I'll be the first to admit I've gotten too dependent on Johnny. He's the only person I trust right now. The others are my friends but I don't trust any of them. I wake up in the middle of the night expecting to see Carmen, Nick or Switch with a bunch of peacekeepers ready to take me back to district 13, or what's left of it. I'd be able to kill with little hesitation if I went into that arena; I've lost my family and that can make a person do unspeakable things. But then what? If I win, what happens? I don't need that sort of exposure; what if someone recognises me from district 13? They'd kill me on the spot. Dolly Sunbow takes the stage; she looks like a mannequin, right down to the wig.

"Good morning district 8; may I just say what a pleasure it is to be the escort for such a lovely, clean district. Before we begin, we have a special video from the Capitol" she presses a button on a remote and a large screen starts to play a film.

I've never seen this before and by the end I feel sorry for the people who have seen it twice. It's revolting; they call Katniss Everdeen a traitor and show grisly videos from the games, acting as if it's all worth it. There's no mention of district 13; I'm not surprised. A clip from district 13 was part of what started the rebellion after two district 8 locals; Bonnie and Twill I think they were called, realised district 13 wasn't in ruins after they noticed the same clip was used.

"Angel West!"

What? Me; I've been reaped. I shakily walk up to the stage, but try to stand up straight so I don't look like some weak child. I keep my head down; the less people see of me on cameras, the better.

**Jayden Williams POV**

I'm not scared; I don't wanna get reaped, but if I do, I don't think my chances of winning are awful. I'm fast and pretty good with a spear. Even so, I wouldn't wanna have to kill some little kids or even someone really weak. It's not right. Sometimes I seriously question if the Capitol think the people in the districts are real, considering how entertaining they find watching children from all of them die every year. It's like we're animals. The female tribute tries to hide herself, putting her hands in front of her face for some reason. Dolly totters over to the boys reaping bowl in her high heels; what an idiot she looks. She digs right down to the bottom to get a reaping slip and when she pulls one out holds it right up in the air.

"And the male tribute is… Jayden Williams."

Ok I lied; I am scared. I hear all my female friends give a gasp of horror as I walk up to the stage. It isn't until I get there until I realise my mouth is wide open in shock. I promptly close it. Dolly takes mine and Angel's hands and lifts them up like the reaping slip.

"Ladies and Gentleman, this year's district 8 tributes, Angel West and Jayden Williams!"

I glance over at the girl again; I recognise her as one of Carmen's friends. I hope I can somehow use that to my advantage but for now I'll just try and keep the peace between us.

**Angel West POV**

My whole family come in; Carmen, Switch, Nick and of course, Johnny.

"Oh angelface I'm so sorry you got picked" Carmen cries as she hugs me tight.

"If you were that sorry you would have volunteered" sniffs Johnny.

"Lay off her Johnny; it wasn't her fault" I feel weird defending Carmen, but then I also feel weird getting comforted by her.

"Woop woop" Switch agrees (at least I think he agreed).

"Jesus kid, be careful; we want you back in one piece when you win" Nick says gruffly "And make sure you don't turn into one of, eurgh, **them**."

"Hey, what are you guys getting all sentimental for?" Johnny sighs disgustedly but then he gives me a serious look "But for real Halo, we don't want those Career bastards messing up that pretty little face of yours."

"I'll be careful" I say and I kiss him on the cheek.

He goes red so we promptly say our goodbyes and they leave. Ok, don't panic; I can do this.

**Jayden Williams POV**

I wait for a long time before anyone actually shows up. Without warning, Zach flies through the door, landing on the hard wooden floor. He gets up and brushes himself off.

"Nice of you to drop in; or fall in" I joke.

"Yeah, well all your little fans wanted to say goodbye. Anyone who was female is being kicked out as we speak" he pauses "Well, except your mom. But she didn't exactly look female in the first place."

"You are such a douche" I shove him.

"And you're a man whore" he shoves me back "But you're a man whore who people believe can win the games."

"Thanks. You're a good friend."

"Don't I know it. Good luck man."

**Capitol**

"Get off me you impertinent girl; my face doesn't need any prepping especially by the likes of you" snaps Athena Lockwood at Clarice, the makeup girl.

"Y-yes ma'am" Clarice scarpers.

"Hey Athena!" snarls Raymond from the snack table "Nobody yells at Clarice, but me, you got that?"

This is not a day to mess with Raymond; after the tabloids had soon got wind that he had broken up with his long term girlfriend Tallulah, the stress lines had started to appear prompting him to get a new layer of surgery. Athena doesn't say a word; she just walks over to him and looks at him like she's talking to a child.

"Now Ray, there's no reason why we can't get along. I may even be able to help you" Athena snaps her fingers "Aphrodite!"

A petite brunette girl runs over to them, her hair piled on top of her head showing off her bright blue eyes and heart shaped lips.

"This is my niece, Aphrodite; she's supposed to be a gamemaker but she's a dab hand at make-up" Athena explains.

"Raymond already has a make-up artist" pipes up Clarice.

"Dear, Aphrodite is only here to help. She can be your… assistant. So what do you say Ray? Shall we get on with our interview?"

Raymond, stunned into silence both by the incredibly attractive Aphrodite and the fact someone had called him Ray, a name he'd never been called, simply nodded and walked into the studio. But as the lights shone on him and Athena, he regained his control.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to The Raymond Show with me, Raymond Miles. Tonight we have a treat for you; please welcome our new head gamemaker, Miss Athena Lockwood."

Athena smiled secretively at the audience and nodded.

"So Athena, we've heard some very odd idea you've came out with. Is it true you fired all of last year's gamemakers?" Raymond asked, as an article flashed on the screen behind them.

"Yes, quite true. Those gamemakers didn't understand my vision so I hired some old friends who did" Athena explains.

"And they're here with us tonight. Please welcome, Zeus Marines!"

A tanned, strong looking man with blonde hair and a long beard takes the stage.

"Hera Brigadeer!"

A blonde, fierce looking woman of about 30 joins him.

"Aphrodite Lockwood!"

The young brunette girl struts on stage, blowing kisses to the crowd as she walks.

"And last, but certainly not least, Hades Gloomwidow!"

A thinner, sickly looking man takes the stage; his hair is a bluish black and he wears a very serious expression on his face as if he is concentrating on working out a solution to something. After a brief interview, the five gamemakers reunite.

"So, does Salem suspect anything?" Hera hisses almost spitefully.

"Of course not; he's far too self-absorbed by his own arrogance. All of you need to prepare some ideas for mutations; I've already got the arena covered. These games are the perfect way to gain Salem's trust" Athena smirks "Now scram; we don't need people getting suspicious."

**I need to tell you guys, I won't be doing the justice building ****bits for the other four reapings. I know it's not really fair but I just lose my inspiration in the end. Also sorry if the last part was kind of boring; I just wanted you to know Athena can't be trusted.**


	11. District 9 Reaping

**District 9 Reaping**

**If I have not made this clear already, I AM NOT DOING THE JUSTICE BUILDING PARTS ANYMORE. They're just too complicated and after a while I get bored of writing. I'm just trying to get through the reapings now, no offence. You all make great characters; I don't think there's really one I dislike this time. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Cersai Grace Helms POV**

Mother I miss you so much. Every day is awful; father has only got worse since your death. I know he killed you, but I have no way to prove it. I look in the mirror at myself and with my finger, trace the scar on my face. It's a big one; I got it a while ago, before my mother died. I saw something I shouldn't have. My father isn't just aggressive; he's smart. He knows how to make something look like an accident or a "mysterious illness". He's left me alone recently; he's been putting more pressure on my younger brother Garrett since the games have started again. He trains Garrett excessively; the dark circles under his eyes are evidence enough. We're safe for now though. He won't hurt either of us while there's a possibility we'll get reaped. He wants us strong, so we can win. The only reason he doesn't train me is because I'm a girl and as a result, he doesn't make me get tesserae in case I get reaped and "disgrace" him. I'd rather disgrace him than disgrace my mother multiple times by killing other people. I've still covered for Garrett a few times, just so he doesn't get reaped. I wake up early so my father will still be sleeping and I notice Garrett's already gone. I sneak down to the kitchen but when I get there, my dad is already waiting for me, a mug in his hand.

"Good morning Cersai" he smiles at me, almost in a friendly way.

"Good morning father. I'm just on my way out" I say quickly and head for the door.

"Not so fast; sit down. I want a word with you."

He grabs me by the shoulder and leads me to a chair where he sits me down.

"So young lady, you haven't by any chance been getting tesserae have you?" he asks and I gulp; how does he know.

"N-no" I stammer.

"Liar!" he slams down the mug and it shatters "I'll ask you again. Did you get tesserae?"

"O-only a few times."

"Good, we're getting somewhere. So what, pray tell, have you been doing with the oil and grain?"

"I-I-I-"

"Tell me the truth Cersai!"

"I gave it away."

My father smirks.

"Oh gave it away. Gave it away did you?" he mimics my voice "Your telling me you haven't be getting tesserae for your brother?"

"No."

"Really? So by that deduction, the head peacekeeper lied when he told me you were both in the same amount of times, correct?"

"He- he could have miscounted."

"No, I don't think he did. I think you are a dirty little liar who needs to be punished" my father picks up the urn containing my mother's ashes and holds it as if he's going to throw it "And I think your mother agrees."

"No! Please don't. I'll do whatever you want just don't."

"Tell me the truth Cersai."

"I d-did it. I just didn't want him to get hurt. I'm sorry father."

My father carefully places the urn back on the shelf and turns back towards me.

"Get out" he commands.

"What?" I whimper.

"Get out!"

I open the door and run out. I hear a smash as I leave and I'm unsure what it is but don't turn back.

**Terrian Demetrius POV**

"Home, home on the range" sings my friend Riley as we farm grain together "where the deer and the antelope play."

"What?" I laugh at her.

"Shut up. You know that song means I work faster."

"Really? Tell me, do all hard workers have terrible taste in music?"

Riley looks offended and then goes to get another sickle.

"Hey Terrian?" she calls.

"What?" I turn to her.

"Take this!"

She swings the sickle at me but I block it with mine. We have a very quick fight before she pounces on me and holds me down, the sickle poised at my neck. With the arm she's not holding down I grab my sickle and go to slam it down on her fingers. She gasps and moves her hand away and in a quick movement I pin her on the floor, pushing the sickle out of her reach. Weirdly, she doesn't struggle and for a brief moment we just lie there, looking at each other. Then she smiles.

"You've improved" she laughs "But you're still not as good as me."

"Pfft, I'm sorry, who pinned who?" I reply jokingly.

"Alright, alright, just get the hell off of me."

I get off and help her up.

"Are you nearly done?" she asks.

"More or less; but do you really wanna go to the reaping?"

"Not in the least. Unfortunately, as you know, we have to."

"Who even cares?"

"The peacekeepers mainly; and your parents."

"Are you trying to convince me to go or to stay?"

"Come on, Terrian; you know they love you really."

I suppose she's right. I'm an only child which is a good thing if you consider the fact I don't get tesserae that often but it's a bad thing if your parents are as protective as mine. My mom freaks out whenever I talk about the Capitol or peacekeepers or the Careers. God I hate them. Just thinking about those arrogant bastards makes me mad. My mom knows it. Heck, all of district 9 does, peacekeepers included. Still, Riley keeps me grounded and she's ok for a girl.

"Ok here's a deal; kiss me and I'll go with you" I suggest.

She rolls her eyes.

"Nice try."

I get up and we head to the reaping. I wonder sometimes if Riley has feelings for me. I don't even know if I have feelings for her. I guess I'd volunteer if she got reaped but that's just so those Career dickheads wouldn't hurt her. Eurgh, what's the use thinking about it? The truth is, a relationship where you're always terrified is about as good as no relationship at all.

**Cersai Grace Helms POV**

I'm still trying to blink away the tears. I'd never cry in front of my father; it'd just make him worse. I usually cry in private but I had to meet up with my friend Karla and of course she would have asked what was wrong. She doesn't know about my father or Garrett because I never talk about them but I'm pretty sure she has her suspicions. I sign in just like I did last year and I feel exactly the same way; confused. In a way, being reaped would let me escape. I don't fear death any longer. But I couldn't leave Garrett alone; and I don't rate my chances of winning. I probably won't be reaped anyway. I didn't get tesserae for Garrett that much. Rebecca Lorenzo walks on stage and I've got to say, for a Capitol woman, she looks pretty normal. Her hair is chocolate brown (previously fluorescent green) and her skin is tanned. She has a sort of Spanish look about her except for her eyes which look like a cat's; I'm pretty sure it was surgically done as they didn't look that way last year.

"Welcome to the 77th Hunger Games Reaping! For those of you who don't know, my name is Rebecca Lorenzo" she speaks very slowly, making her sound more than a little condescending.

She does the usual reaping bowl routine, picking the girl first.

"And the female tribute is… Cersai Grace Helms!"

What? Me? But I was only in there like, 10 times, tops. Wasn't I? I hug Karla quickly and then walk up there as the tears begin to flow. I have only one objective now; to get my brother away from my father. By whatever means necessary.

**Terrian Demetrius POV**

We are late in the end. A peacekeeper comes towards us but it's just Ron; he's a trainee peacekeeper so he's not totally brainwashed and therefore a pretty decent human being.

"Where have you been?" he hisses.

"Hey chill out Ron; we're here aren't we?" I grin.

"Oh, just sign in and get into your crowds!"

We do this quickly but while laughing despite being told to shut up by other peacekeepers. Ah, who needs them? They're just "glorified security guards" as Ron puts it. I breathe a sigh of relief when Riley isn't picked. The girl who does go up looks around my age, maybe slightly younger, although she looks seriously nervous. I feel kind of bad for her, but not bad enough to replace her with Riley. I wait in anticipation as Rebecca Lorenzo's hand hovers over the reaping bowl.

"Get on with it" I yell.

Everyone starts laughing and Rebecca huffs but at least it does the trick. Meanwhile I'm pull out of line by the peacekeepers. Nobody looks round; they know who I am. Rebecca takes a reaping paper out and unfolds it.

"Terrian Demetrius" she says almost spitefully.

The peacekeepers let go of me and push me forward, sniggering.

"Oh yes, it's hilarious" I say sarcastically.

I walk up to the stage with my head held high.

"Well someone got their comeuppance" Rebecca chuckles.

Nobody laughs.

"Fine; Ladies and Gentleman, this year's district 9 tributes, Cersai Grace Helms and Terrian Demetrius."

When Riley looks at me with tears in her eyes, I come back to reality. This is bad. I don't know how I'm gonna do it but I think it's time to remind the Capitol what I rebel looks like and how they can win the games. God knows I'll have to if I wanna see Riley again.

**I quite like Terrian now I've written his POV and Cersai seems quite sweet don't ya think? It's been hard for me to get this up but I'm glad I have; 3 reapings to go!**


	12. District 10 Reaping

**District 10 Reapings**

**Hey, so we're nearly done with the reapings and then we go VIVA LE CAPITOL! I don't even know what that really means; I just thought I'd say it. Any of you guys got snow? If you wanna lend me some my address is 1234 Street Road, Narnia. I can't say anything other than sorry. I've had an English essay to get done and plus this has been a hard chapter to write. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Reedman Phelps POV**

"Is the truck filled yet?" I call to my girlfriend Mali, whose sitting on top of the bonnet.

"Your last one makes" Mali scans her list "22."

"Ok, just 8 more to go."

"Hon, don't you think that's pushing it just a little? The truck's pretty much full."

"Are you kidding me? I once got 40 on this truck."

"Ok doll, your funeral."

"You're really talking about funerals today of all days?"

"Well sorry Mr Sensitive" she does a small jump off of the bonnet "I don't know why you worry; we won't get picked. Who would package the eggs? I mean a monkey could do a better job than you but still."

"Happy Hunger Games to you too!" I retort.

"And may the odds be ever in your favour!"

We both laugh at her horrible Capitol accent. I love Mali; that sound cliché but I really do. I would marry her if I wasn't smart. Marriage leads to kids and I never wanna put someone through what I'm going to go through for another 2 reapings; fear and a lot of it. I don't blame my family of course, since before the Hunger Games begun again, everyone thought they were gone for good. The games are disgusting but I'm smart enough not to say anything even remotely like that. It would just end in pain and not just for me. Despite the issues, my family live ok. We own the largest chicken farm in district 10 so we don't get tesserae a lot. I met Mali through the business. She needed a job and we needed an extra pair of hands.

"Hey Reedman!" someone calls in a whiney voice "Yolk's on you."

Suddenly my vision is blurred and all I can hear is laughing and Mali's screaming. When I get a second to look I see my sister Cassidy and her twin brother Dandy lobbing the eggs we've spent all morning collecting. I grab Mali's arm.

"Let's get out of here. I've got something I need to show you anyway" we make a run for it getting pelted with more eggs as we go.

When we get out of range, we stop to catch our breath.

"Jeez, I feel like the chick before it hatches out of the egg" Mali laughs, trying to shake egg off of her hand "What did you wanna show me?"

"Just look" I gesture to the wall.

"You wanted to show me a wall?"

"No, look you remember last year some kid carved the two tributes names into the wall; check out what I added."

Mali looks at the wall and then gasps at what she sees. I haven't exactly done much; I just carved "VICTORS" next to the names, so we could record anyone who survived. After all, they deserve recognition too.

"Oh Reed; that's so sweet" she smiles.

She takes my hand and we just sit down on the grass, hoping we never have to let go.

**Ruby Rodriguez POV**

"Ruby! Come put on the dress mommy got you!" I don't even breathe from under the bed.

She's gonna come up here soon; I'm not putting on that stupid dress. Don't get me wrong, if you wanna put me in one for some special occasion or whatever, I'll do it. But the reaping doesn't mean anything to me, not even fear. I'm scared of being reaped, but the process itself means nothing to me. Unlike my mom, who in typical district 1 style, treats the whole event like it's the most exciting day of the year.

"Ruby? It's me, Rosie" my twin sister calls.

"Down here" I mutter.

Me and Rosie are literally like chalk and cheese. You see, our mom has always been the typical district 1 Career; the type who wants to kill and look good doing it. Apparently, she was next in line to volunteer after the 74th Hunger Games. Rosie is the vainest girl you'll ever meet, but she can cower until the cows came home. I don't want to kill, but I guess my mom's aggression. I can throw knives pretty well and before we moved to district 10, my mom made me and Rosie train daily. Well, I trained. Rosie hung around with our friend Aqua while me and Aqua's twin Azure trained. It was never about going into the games; it was just something we had to do. Rosie kneels down and peers under the bed.

"You're gonna mess your hair up" she scowls.

"It looks stupid anyway; we look like twin pineapples" I crawl out from under the bed.

Rosie looks at me disgustedly, like I'm caked in mud instead of just a little dusty.

"Oh just look at you!" she brushes the "dirt" off with her hands "Mommy's gonna be so mad at you."

"That'll be a laugh" I scoff.

"Ruby Rachel Rodriguez, you're not the least bit funny!"

"Whatever; seeya later Rose."

"Stop calling me that! Where do you think you're going?"

I don't say anything; I look at the window and whistle as loud as I can. My friend Penny looks up from her book and puts it in her bag. She climbs onto her horse's back and yanks it's reins; a loud whine fills my ears.

"Sorry Rose, gotta ride on out!" I laugh.

I climb out of the window and jump down (my room is on the first floor but the house itself is quite small; my room is more of a loft) where Penny is waiting for me. Penny's my best friend in district 10, even though she's 14 and I'm only 12. She's one of the best cattle herders in the business, even better than her parents, plus she's the sweetest girl I know.

"What are you waiting for dummy? Get on!" she holds her hand out to help me up.

"RUBY!" screams Rosie from my room.

"Later Rose; cover me will ya?" I nod at Penny and she yanks her reins again.

**Reedman Phelps POV**

"Good morning and velcome to zee 77th Hunger Games District 10 Reaping!" Maralina Killaroma drones in her heavy accent "Now ve have a special video from zee Capitol!"

The video plays and Maralina's loud muttering of "I do not care if you have to skeen zee goat alive; just get reed of zee smell yes?" The video is the same as last year; a stupid propaganda based video about how great the games are. Once it's finally over, Maralina returns to the stands.

"My apologees for zee delay. Now for zee boys" her hand lingers over the bowl and then she whips out a reaping paper so fast she should win an award "And zee lucky young gentleman is… REEDMAN PHELPS."

Oh crap; I look around for Mali so I can somehow comfort her. As I reach the stage, I see Mali looking at me and mouthing something.

_The List_

She points in the direction of the school building; the victor list? I point to myself and she nods. I don't know how I'm gonna win, but I will, for Mali's sake at least.

**Ruby Rodriguez POV **

Maralina Killaroma is disgusting. What did those poor rabbits ever do to her? That said, I don't feel as bad for them as I do for the guy on stage. I never felt I'd feel this awful if I didn't know the person but I still do; I haven't seen Rosie. I hope she isn't reaped. She's not that popular at school; I can't bare the fault of her not having any friends to comfort her, even if she is annoying.

"Let us be moving on yes?" Maralina strides over to the girls reaping bowl and picks out the first reaping slip she sees "RUBY RODRIGUEZ!"

"No" I say to myself as peacekeepers begin to pull me towards the stage "This isn't right! I was only in there once. Please. Please!"

"Well that concludes our reaping. See you all next year!"

I look at the boy opposite me; he doesn't look too dangerous but that can all change in the arena. Anything can happen.

**I know my chapters are pretty bad lately; I am just so tired and so fed up of the reapings now. I really should have made them shorter. Sorry about that. I am determined to get up the district 11 reaping this weekend though so just wait. If you have a problem and feel I am not writing well, please tell me and give some advice and how I could improve. God knows I need it.**


	13. District 11 Reaping

**District 11 Reaping**

**Hey guys, first of all I just wanna say if some of my spacing is off. I dunno why but Microsoft is being awkward. Also, I was very surprised to see more reviews on my last chapter but I sure do appreciate it. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Jenneth Myra Speare POV**

I try to scratch my head under my hat; guess grain isn't exactly comfortable.

"Jesus, my shoes are killing me" complains my sister Beth.

"Shh! Stop moaning and Jenneth stop scratching your head like that; you're drawing attention to us. Now let me do the talking" she walks up to the peacekeeper and looks mad when she sees who it is.

It's Arnold, the youngest peacekeeper who seems to have a thing for Mary.

"If it isn't Mary Speare; you and your sisters look a little hungry. Have you reconsidered my offer?" he looks at her in a way that makes me wanna rip his head off of his shoulders.

"We'll never be that hungry; the answer is no" Mary practically spits at him.

"Well, you know the rules. I'm still gonna have to search you if you wanna walk through here" he searches Mary first and takes too long about it for my liking.

After he's searched all three of us, we run off into a nearby ally.

"Jerk; I hate him" Mary growls.

"We could do something you know; tell mom or dad" I suggest.

"And who will they report him too? Arnold's a peacekeeper remember?"

"What about the head peacekeeper?"

"Pfft, he does the same with the older girls; he'll probably give him a warning if anything."

"Why don't you just kick him where it really hurts? That'll teach the bastard!" Beth says fiercely.

"I've got too much to lose; we've **all **got too much to lose. Let's just get to The Bud; Luke and Percy will be waiting for us" Mary takes off her gloves to reveal little bottles of morphine inside "Have you still got your stuff?"

I take off my hat, being careful not to lose any of the grain. I got a hat full of it this morning. Mary removes her shoes and takes out the bottles of oil. The Bud is the district 11 black market. To save people getting tesserae, we get it ourselves and sell the supplies dirt cheap at Luke and Percy's stall. Plus, we split the profits so it's worth it most of the time. We found the morphine plant ages ago buried under some rubble. We could probably make a fortune on the morphine alone but Mary and I felt bad about making people addicted so we only sell it once a month.

"Eurgh, do you think Ruby will be there again?" Beth hates Luke's girlfriend but we've never worked out exactly why.

"Why don't you like her again?" I ask jokingly.

"She's just… she's always like she's on a sugar rush and high on morphine at the same time; and that grin. Jesus, it's too much to bear sometimes."

"Come on!" Mary demands "We only have another hour before the reaping. I wanna earn some cash."

I shiver a little. I hate those games; I watched last year's and it was brutal. Both tributes were killed by the district 1 girl. I never knew either of them thankfully, but it's still awful. I wouldn't have a problem with blowing the whole of the Capitol to smithereens.

**Luke Matthew Pond POV**

"Morning sweetie" my girlfriend Ruby kisses me on the cheek "You still waiting for the stock?"

"You got it" I sigh.

"Sorry we're late" my friend Beth arrives with her sisters Mary and Jenneth "Mary got hassled by Arnold."

"Again? Aw, that must suck. Come on sweetie; turn that frown upside down!" Ruby grins but Beth's expression doesn't move an inch "Or, keep frownin… I guess that works. Lukey, I'm gonna go get some groceries. Seeya at the reaping."

Ruby skips off; I love her more than anything. She may be a little sweet for some people but she's positive and in district 11, that's something you've gotta admire.

"Have you got the stock?" I ask the three girls.

"Yup, plus a few bottles of morphine" Mary passes me what she has "Now where's our share of last week's?"

"Yeah, yeah; hey Percy" I call to my best friend "Get their money."

Percy runs over and gets out their share then hands it to the Jenneth, the third sister.

"Err, morning Jenneth" he says quietly, not looking her in the eye.

"Morning" she replies just as quietly.

After their gone, Percy and I start to spread the stuff out on our table. It's not a bad job; we get the stock pretty cheap and make enough to go back to our families not empty handed. It beats working in the fields anyway, which is what my parents do. The extra money we don't have to get tesserae as much. The only downside is that we have to try really hard to hide the money so the peacekeepers don't get suspicious. The Bud isn't like The Hob in District 12; the peacekeepers don't have a clue what goes on and that's the way we like it.

"Luke! Luke, where are you?" calls a shrill annoying voice belonging to my twin sister Lily.

"Hey Lily Pond" I laugh; I say her full name just to irritate her (our parents didn't realise the joke at the time).

"Shut up; mom says we need to go the reaping" she pauses, looking at me expectantly "Now!"

"Fine, chill out Lily Pond."

Percy stays behind to hide the stock. If you ask me, the games are a waste of time. The rest of us train the best we can but we may as well face it; it'd be quicker for the Capitol to kill all of the tributes except a Career of their choice. Everyone's lives would be better if the Capitol were wiped out of existence.

**Jenneth Myra Speare POV**

Ok, I'm freaking out. Why did I let Mary convince me into this tesserae idea? What if I get reaped? I can't kill anyone and I don't know how to get sponsors; I don't know how to make people like me. I have enough trouble trying to get Percy to notice me. I suddenly realise Steve Redfern is about to pick the female tribute. I feel myself shaking and Beth suddenly elbows me.

"Don't knock it" she holds out her hand and I see her other hand is held by Mary.

I take her hand and make a half-hearted attempt to smile through my fear. It won't be us; there's so many others with more tesserae.

"Jenneth Myra Speare!"

"Aaa" I let out a short scream and my breath grows heavy "I c- I can't move- aaa!"

"Get on stage" snarls a peacekeeper.

"Hey leave her alone" growls Beth.

She and Mary help me up to the stage and my breathing starts to return to normal. But then the thoughts start. They all use the same words. Fear. Death. Me.

**Luke Matthew Pond POV**

Not Jenneth; Jesus. Jenneth isn't strong; you only have to have seen her reaction to being reaped to know that. Percy isn't even looking; he's had feelings for Jenneth for a while. My guess is he's guilty; for not saying anything or doing anything. It's not his fault though; he reacted the way anyone would of in his position.

"Now for the boy. The lucky guy is… Luke Matthew Pond!"

What? This can't happen; not me and Jenneth. Are you serious? I wanna do something but I know the best thing to do. I walk up there and I take Jenneth's hand and squeeze it comfortingly.

"Hey Jenneth" I whisper, trying to not to move my lips; she responds with a muffled sob "I'm gonna do something, and you may not like it but you need to trust I'm doing it for us to get sponsors ok?"

She continues sobbing for a moment but then she gives a quick nod. I let go of her hand, wipe away her tears and kiss her lightly on the lips; the audience gasps and so does Jenneth. I feel bad for Ruby and Percy but the Capitol will love it, and as much as I loathe them they're the best way to get me and Jenneth home.

"Well, let the games begin eh?" I mutter to Jenneth while she just looks on confusedly.

**I like these tributes; they seem like good people but I'll have to see what I do with them. I actually feel really great about this chapter. I know it's shorter but I didn't wanna make it drag and I'm happy with its length. Honestly though, if you don't like it, please give me your feedback; it's so appreciated. I really hope I get the district 12 reaping up tomorrow but if I don't I'll definitely work to get it up by Wednesday. I'm kind of looking forward to going to the Capitol now.**


	14. District 12 Reaping

**District 12 Reaping**

**After a long week and a half, we're finally at the last reaping; thank god. Although I am looking forward to doing this reaping to tell you the truth. Just as a by the way this is the order the next few Capitol chapters will go in. **

**Meeting the Mentors**

**Chariot Parade**

**Training (Part 1)**

**Picking Your Allies**

**Training (Part 2)**

**Training Scores**

**Interviews (Part 1) **

**Interviews (Part 2)**

**Luckily because most of my work is done now, these chapters shouldn't take me as long. I'm hoping to get to the Bloodbath by New Year, so keep your finger crossed for me. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Coal Hartcell POV**

I run through the forest, trying to get out of sight as fast as possible. Once I'm sure, I look around.

"Lala? Lala!" I call and suddenly I'm met with the familiar growling.

Lala is a badger I found about six months ago; she's kind of a pet, only I have to sneak under the fence to see her. She doesn't seem happy that I'm late, growling more than usual.

"Sorry I'm late girl; but look what I've got for you" I pull some dried beef out of my pocket and she eats it in seconds "You got anything for me.

I've taught Lala to gather berries into a pile and usually she gets at a few. But today she just whimpers and curls up beside me; great. I'm starving. Since Salem took over, my mom works all the time; she barely gets to sleep let alone cook. The little money she gets pays for the rent and the bare minimum amount of food but usually it only covers one meal a day, so that means no breakfast. For the most part it's ok because I have Lala but when she doesn't bring me anything, it means I have to get tesserae or steal stuff, and that's kind of risky. I'm in there three times automatically, plus the times I've had to get tesserae comes to about… 12. Which isn't bad considering people in The Seam usually have their name in their around 30 times. I hate the Capitol; they're the ones who have forced my mother into this exhausted state. She'll work herself to death. I hate the games too, yet I wouldn't mind competing in them if it weren't for her and Lala. I'm not afraid of death; if anything, I'd see it as a way of this poverty.

**DONG**

Crap; it's nearly 10. I'm gonna be late. I get up quickly, disturbing Lala who growls angrily.

"Sorry Lala; I'll come back later ok?" I explain to her.

She lets out a whimper and I know she's somehow aware I might not come back.

**Dandelion Wildflee POV**

"Dani! Dani, can you hear me?" buzzes a voice through the intercom.

I stop playing my flute and rush over to it.

"What is it Roy?" I ask cheerfully.

"Ok, we need you go into tunnel V and remove the blockage. Now it's pretty heavy; are you gonna have any trouble? Should I send someone down there?" he replies.

"It's ok; I can do it."

I go over to the entrance and carefully crawl through. I hate tunnel V; it's the smallest tunnel in the mines and I'm the only one who can fit in there who can get the big boulders. I'm usually ok with small spaces but not tunnel V. The wind wails through it and spiders always find some way to get their webs around the entrance. Still, I don't mind doing it if it helps daddy. It's just me and him at home; we live in The Seam so things are pretty bad. Mama died when I was a baby and then my twin sister joined her a few months later. I don't like thinking about it, but I can't imagine what daddy would have to feel like if I was reaped and didn't come back. I don't like seeing him hurt; it makes me hurt too. Neither of us can lose the other, we just can't. It makes me scared of working in the mines, but the supervisor of tunnels S-V, Roy, is nice and makes sure I'm ok. I reach the blockage; it takes all my strength to move it but eventually I get back without a scratch on me.

"Did you get it?" Roy's voice buzzes hopefully.

"Got it!" I puff, as I drag the boulder a last inch.

"That's my girl!"

I say goodbye to Roy and carefully place my flute in its box. I really shouldn't bring it to the mines but it was my mom's and the music; it makes me feel like I'm in a dream and- somehow nothing scares me anymore. Not even the Hunger Games.

**Coal Hartcell POV**

I walk to the reaping alone; it's not as if I have a choice. I don't really have any real friends in district 12 but it doesn't make a difference to how I feel during the reaping; I'm still scared. You don't have to be friends with someone to care for them. The person picked could be a girl in my class or one of the street kids or even just someone younger than me. Oh jeez; Effie Trinket walks up to the stage, looking as shaky as any of us, and she's not the one getting reaped. She isn't even in Capitol fashion today; her hair is straight and blonde while her clothes- a white blouse and a long brown skirt- are baggy. She doesn't even look like an escort. It's probably because Katniss Everdeen has fallen into depression; rumour has it they were quite good friends at a time.

"Good morning district 12; lovely bright day isn't it?" she smiles half heartedly "This time; we start with the boys."

She grabs hold of the reaping bowl and pulls out a name. Then she puts on a pair of **glasses** to read the name.

"Coal Hartcell!"

Me? I- what's that noise? Is that growling? It can't be-

"Get this thing off of me!" screams a female peacekeeper.

"Lala no!" I shout, but to no avail.

**BANG**

Lala stops moving and falls to the ground, lifeless.

"You- you son of a bitch!" I yell, blinking away my tears "She was just an animal; she was harmless!"

"She was just a **stupid **animal; now get on the stage" snarls the peacekeeper who shot Lala, shoving me towards the stage.

I realise it's useless trying to do anything and do as I'm told. I have no control of anything in my life; none of us do. We're all just remote control toys the Capitol can play with until we don't work the way they want us to. Well I'm not accepting that; all I have left now is my mom. And you'd better believe I'm gonna fight to get back to her.

**Dandelion Wildflee POV**

I get to the reaping just in time and get my blood taken as Effie announces the male tribute. I look at him; he looks older than me but still not that old and his red hair sticks out among the pale auburn haired district 12 children. I'm scared; I don't want to die. District 12 rarely does well; last year the female was strong and came joint 5th with the district 11 girl. I may be able to throw some small boulders but what good is that when I'm against the Careers or even the other districts in general. The winner was from district 7 last year and there was a strong girl from district 8; I haven't got a chance. Please god, if your listening; don't do this to my family.

"Dandelion Wildflee!"

My body goes cold. I stay still for a few seconds and then I walk. Everywhere is quiet; no mumbling, no crying, not even bird chirping.

"I'm sorry daddy, I'm so sorry" I whisper to myself.

I reach the stage and close my eyes; I don't want to move, I don't want to speak; I just want to pray. Pray for a miracle.

**Forgive me for the cheesy ending; I just wasn't sure what to do. Hopefully this reaping was at least at a decent level. Either tomorrow or Thursday I'll post our first Capitol chapter (well kind of; the first one will be on the train). **


	15. Meeting the Mentors

**Meeting the Mentors**

**OH MY GOD; are we actually on the first Capitol chapter? Nope! Sorry for semi lying but we have to have the train chapter. It's like the law of Ellesse. Anyway it's the first chapter since the prologue that's not a reaping so quit whining (hopefully my fricken awesome reviewers are mature enough to avoid doing this though it's more likely you're all as childish as me). Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Lewis Simmons POV**

Nicole pushes past me and looks out the window. She waves goodbye happily but then her face drops. I rush over just in time to see a boy of about her age walking away, a crowd clearing for him. I look at her sympathetically.

"What are you staring at?" she snarls.

I jump back at her response and she shrugs as if to say "Don't blame me." She lies back in her chair and falls asleep within minutes. As soon as district 7 is out of site, I'm ready to throw up all over again. I feel like I've never lived without fear and I was reaped less than an hour ago. It doesn't help everyone I've met so far whose meant to be help me looks like they're gonna kill me any minute. Chickie hates me, even though what I happened was an accident and Nicole just seems like a Career, but worse. She's strong but she's also kind of- angry. I wish I could cheer her up; maybe she would go easier on me in the arena. Then it comes to me; I could pull a prank on her! I look over to get a perspective and notice that she still looks angry, even when she's sleeping. She doesn't look like the sort of person who likes being pranked. What am I supposed to do now? Suddenly, I hear footsteps. They wake Nicole up.

"What- what's going on?" she murmurs wearily.

"I don't know" I reply nervously.

"Well whoever it is, they're gonna be sorry."

"Am I?" a familiar voice asks.

"Oh not you" sighs Nicole.

Amy Leigh Gizmo raises her eyebrows as she walks through the automatic doors.

"Hi Nicole; nice to meet you" her voice is monotone; it's hard to tell what she's feeling.

"Well I can safely say the feeling isn't mutual" Nicole is more sarcastic; her tone makes me shrink back in my chair.

"Look, I'm just here to help."

"Good for you; but if you wanna help someone, go help the shrimp" she gestures to me "After all, if anyone needs lessons on how to die quickly it's him."

Amy slowly walks towards Nicole; as she gets closer, it's easy to see Nicole towers over her.

"You know who you remind me off? You remind me of a Wonder Jones; the only difference is the Capitol have already broken you" Amy smiles at her and then turns away.

"Still mourning Terro are you?" Nicole calls.

Amy turns to face her again.

"That was a mistake" she beckons Nicole towards her, instigating a fight.

"Bring it bitch" Nicole prepares to fight and runs towards Amy.

Except… Amy doesn't do anything; she simply raises her right leg. Nicole is left clutching her stomach in pain.

"Rule one- don't pick a fight with someone stronger than you" Amy smirks.

Nicole storms off to the other room and Amy comes over to me.

"Hi; you're Lewis right? Look, I'll help you as much as I can as long as you listen, because it looks like Nicole isn't gonna need anything, luckily for me" she shakes her head in the direction Nicole went.

"Why do you wanna help me?" I ask.

"Last games I got to live; the only reason I got to live was by doing two things- trusting my instincts and luck."

"What do you mean "luck"?"

"I mean, if that boy Danny Suvillian hadn't sacrificed himself and killed Shimmer, I wouldn't be standing here right now. That's a big debt to owe to someone. I figure by helping someone like Danny win, we'll be even."

"You think I'm like Danny Suvillian?"

That's a big title to live up to; among the strongest of contestants, Danny was the youngest one.

"You could be; I don't see why not. Now go to sleep; we start training tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

But she slams the door before I can ask anymore.

**Whittier Lear POV**

"I've gotta say, your hair is just so cute!" I compliment my escort Elina Blossom.

"Oh my god; thank you. Did you know these are extensions?" she gushes.

"No way!"

"Totally!"

"Miss Blossom?" a peacekeeper calls from the door "Spike wants to talk to you."

"Eurgh, escort duties are the worst!" Elina complains before leaving Scout and I alone.

I've already worked out how to handle Elina; she's just one of those prissy airheads who are happiest when someone is complimenting their looks. We met our mentor Spike earlier; he's just an alpha male; looking attractive and strong is more than enough for him. Annoyingly, until now I haven't got a spare moment to work out how to manipulate Scout. Still, no time like the present.

"It's warm in here; do you mind if I take my top off?" I try to seem innocent about it to start with.

He shrugs and I take off my shirt. This is gonna be easy; I'm older and beautiful.

"So, tell me about yourself" I smile flirtily at him but he just looks away from me "What's wrong, I don't bite; unless that's what you're into."

"It won't work" he says nervously "You- you can't make me be a Career."

"Oh, you caught me; you don't wanna be a Career huh? Pity; I wanted something cute to look at in the arena."

"You think I'm cute?"

Hook line and sinker; now just one more little touch. I walk over and sit close to him.

"Not just cute; you've gotta be the hottest guy in district 1" I lean towards him.

"Stop it!" he pulls away from me aggressively "This isn't real!"

"Really? Tell me Scout, how real is this?"

I grab his shirt and pull him close to me; once my lips hit his, he stops resisting. He puts his hands around my waist and we make out for a few minutes. Not bad for a 15 year nerd like him. I pull away this time and Scout's looking on in awe.

"That's all for now I'm afraid" I pull on my shirt and walk towards the door before quickly turning back "Later handsome."

As the doors close, I smirk to myself. He puts up a good fight but he's just the start of a long line of people who'll fall. Soon, all of the Career boys will be willing to give up their blood for me; and I'll be happy to oblige.

**Cersai Grace Helms POV**

Garrett; he's all that's on my mind. Is my dad mad he didn't volunteer for me? What if he threw him out? I picture Garrett alone in the streets; stop it Cersai, he's fine. But I can't make myself believe it. It doesn't help neither of them came to see me. Karla came though; she found a picture of Garrett. It's old but it's good enough for me, even if it does make me worry about him even more.

"Hey, Cersai" I look up to see the male tribute (whose name I don't even know) talking to me for the first time "Are you alright? You look a little pale."

"Err- I- excuse me" I semi squeak before running out the door.

Strangely, no peacekeepers stop me. Our carriage is the last one so I go out to a small balcony area and run right up to the edge. I feel ready to throw up, but I don't. Instead, I just stare over the edge and watch the rails disappear under the train one by one. But I find myself thinking-

_Is this my chance?_

There's no peacekeepers to stop me; I could just end it all now, quick and painless. There's Garrett to think of, but- somehow, part of me feels like he'll be ok. He's all I've got to live for, but he can go on without me. I climb over the rails and stand on the edge, still holding on. I don't need to worry; even if a peacekeeper does come out here, I can jump before they get a chance to stop me. I close my eyes, loosen my grip and-

"Cersai don't!" I hear the boy's voice and suddenly my grip tightens again, as if he's holding me back.

"D-don't try and stop me! I'm gonna do it; I'm gonna jump!" I inform him.

"Can't you see that's exactly what they want?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you die, they get a new story. You're practically helping them to promote the games."

"I don't care; I'll be dead. It won't matter to me."

"Well what about afterwards? They'll need a new female tribute; they might even replace you with one of your own friends just for defying them."

"They won't punish Karla; they can't do that."

"Who says they can't? You'll be dead; her family can't do anything but try and run and you know that's impossible now both of last year's tributes' families disappeared" he pauses and there's a brief moment of silence "You know don't you; deep down you know this is a stupid idea."

I still don't say anything. After a couple of seconds, I start to pull myself up and as I look up, the boy's holding his hand out to me. I take it and climb over the railings.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I don't even know your name."

"It's Terrian and I don't know; the Capitol already has enough power over us. If you'd killed yourself, it would have just proved they've taken away the little control we still have."

Before I can ask anymore, a red haired woman looks round the door.

"Hey, both of you get back in here right now!" she barks.

"What?" Terrian blinks bewilderedly.

"Just get in here!"

The two of us promptly go inside where Suzy is pacing around impatiently.

"Listen very carefully maggots; the name's Suzy. My friends call me Sweet" she swerves round "You don't."

"Pfft, like I'd bother" Terrian mumbles; Suzy storms over and, with a rod I've just noticed she's carrying, lifts his chin so he's looking her in the eye.

"You disrespecting me maggot?" she asks sharply.

"No; I just don't think you have the right to treat us this way" Terrian explains.

"Oh, so I got a smart aleck on my hands" she turns to me "What about you Miss Wallflower; got anything to say?"

"No ma'am" I answer quickly.

"Good, now both of you keep me 100; go, go, go!"

The two of us get down and start doing push ups the best we can on the less the spacious train. It gives me some time alone with my thoughts. I'm still alive, thanks Terrian; but is it worth it?

**Well I hope you LOVE this chapter considering it's taken me until almost 2:30am to finish it. I'll try and get the Chariot Parade chapter up before Christmas but I truly do not know. It all depends on whether I get inspiration and when I have the time. By the way, here is the full list of mentors-**

**District 1: Spike**

**District 2: Enobaria **

**District 3: Beetee **

**District 4: Annie Cresta**

**District 5: Melissa**

**District 6: Cyrus**

**District 7: Amy Leigh Gizmo**

**District 8: Ludo**

**District 9: Sally (Sweet)**

**District 10: Jedediah**

**District 11: Leef**

**District 12: Peeta Mellark **


	16. Chariot Parade

**Chariot Parade**

**So I was so happy to get the ideas for this chapter so quickly that I had to write it down now so I didn't forget it. I'm so happy I've got two chapters up in the space of two days and by the way thank you so much for your reviews and I notice a lot of you write a fair amount, like you actually tell me what you liked about it and it really does make me so happy so thanks a lot. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Capitol**

Raymond Miles opens the door to his private box happily; life is good right now. People are off his back, Aphrodite is sweet and Clarice is as resourceful as ever, except a little moody. Narrating the chariot parade is Raymond's favourite part of the games simply because he, Raymond is the only one talking. Without warning, a boy of about 19 bursts through the door.

"Uncle; how are you?" he asks

Raymond sighs; as much as he loves his nephew Marcus, Marcus always wanted something. The question is, what would it be this time?

"Well if isn't Marcus. What bring you hear dear boy?" Raymond tries to sound excited, but still appears somewhat unnerved by Marcus' arrival.

"Uncle; the thing is- I kind of quit my job."

"Why would you do something like that?"

"I was thinking, maybe I could be your new co-host!"

"Marcus, are you insane? My boss is the president; I can't hire some kid without his permission."

"Oh come on, just for today."

Raymond glares at his nephew, but upon realising he'll never go away even if he were to say no, he pulls out a chair.

"Take a seat; just please try not to say anything stupid."

**Jenneth Myra Speare POV**

"You see Ginevra, I also used Demeter as my inspiration and since my tributes are from a richer district, I should get to use that theme since I have more to live up to, get it?" snarls the district 9 stylist Marilyn.

"Unfortunately for you Marilyn, considering Demeter is traditionally the goddess of agriculture, I'd say you don't have leg to stand on" the district 11 stylist, Ginevra snaps back.

"That's where you're wrong; Demeter is the goddess of **harvest** and that clearly means grain!"

They've been at it for about half an hour now; the shouting is starting to hurt my head. Each district is supposed to pick one of the 12 Greek gods or goddesses to inspire the chariot outfits. I don't understand why; I'm guessing it has to do with the arena. Most of them are pretty predictable; for example, district 4's outfits are inspired by Poseidon. But since there's an overlap with Demeter, now the stylists have been told to decide amongst themselves and with a pair of Capitol women, it's not exactly easy. It's been pretty plain sailing so far; I'm still scared but I have Luke to protect me now. He's nice; I never realise how good a friend he was. He said on the train we should fake a relationship to get sponsors but I'm not how I feel about that. I don't want to hurt Percy's feelings, or even Ruby's. Neither of them came to the justice building; I'm guessing they were too upset so we had to rely on his sister Lily and my sisters Mary and Beth to tell them the truth. Part of me thinks it'll work and Percy will know its fake, but my heart's telling me it's a bad idea. A very flushed Ginevra comes back with our outfits still intact. They're pretty but simple; I have white dress with a gold band tied around the waist and a crown made of orange autumn leaves. Luke's is similar but is made more like a smock with short sleeves, includes a pair of shorts for him to wear underneath and has the same autumn leaves on the shoulders and a fake plastic one attached to the band like a belt buckle. We get changed and when I see him, he looks great. I haven't looked in the mirror yet but Luke's eyes widen when he sees me. As walk out we run into our mentor Leef and our escort Steve. Leef nods approvingly; he doesn't speak.

"You're carriage is second from the back. May I just say, Jenneth you look lovely" Steve smiles.

"I agree" Luke kisses me on the cheek but I shrink away "Sorry, got a little carried away."

"It-it's fine" I stammer.

We walk towards out carriage and I instantly feel bad. Luke's only trying to help us get sponsors and I'm screwing it up. I only wish I could give some kind of message to tell him it's not real. Wait, that's it! I know what I can do. In my joy, I take Luke's hand and he looks up, startled. I wink at him and he smiles.

**Mai Moonheart POV**

I feel absolutely ridiculous. To go along with this Greek theme, our outfits are meant to be inspired by Apollo, god of the sun. We're in skin tight black long sleeved leotards and equally tight black leggings. Riddell is skinny so it doesn't look quite as bad, but on me it shows off all the places I'd rather hide. They tried to make me wear a corset but I knew it'd just make me look worse, like I have stomach rolls. The worst part is the hats; attached to both of them is a huge bright torch, kind of like a spotlight. It's supposed to show the sun shining alone in the dark of space according to our stylist Fiango. Riddell can barely keep his head up with his on. I'm terrified now; I've been laughed at before and it's just horrible. But it's alright; everything is going to be fine. I mean, my mentor Melissa seems ok but she behaves just a Capitolite; we have nothing in common. Our escort Genevieve on the other hand spent most of the train ride correcting Melissa's mistakes in mentoring as little patronisingly as she could possibly manage so I have barely spoken to her, at least not personally. My tribute partner is a kid so I can't even look at him without feeling personally responsible for the hardships he'll suffer in the games. He seems so harmless too; all he does is tell little made up stories and pretends their real. How can someone like that be put into such a corrupt place?

The chariot suddenly starts moving and I feel my hat go warm where the light has been turned on; here goes nothing.

"Welcome all to the chariot parade; tonight I'm joined by my own nephew, Marcus Miles" Raymond announces.

"Hey; Marcus is in the house!" Marcus' voice booms through the room.

I smile; ok, this is kind of fun right? After a short moment I start to get into it and stand taller. I notice Riddell shaking a little with the weight so put my hand on his shoulder in attempt to hold him steady. I deliberately grin widely at him so he gets the message and starts smiling too. Now we're positioned, I can look at the other tributes. District 2, who Raymond says are meant to represent the God of war aren't dressed too differently; they look like gladiators, with shining gold armour and carrying swords. Oddly, this year district 4 is dressed somewhat similar. They're wearing turquoise armour but they're wearing what look like mermaid tails; it'd look very childish if they weren't holding scary looking tridents. It's probably because they're supposed to represent the God of the sea.

"Next we come to district 5, representing Apollo, the God of the sun. I'm not too sure about this one myself; what do you think Marcus?"

"I've gotta agree Raymond, but you've got to admit, the girl is smoking" Marcus replies; his comment makes me blush, just as we're shown on the banners, which display footage from the cameras.

So much for not feeling embarrassed.

**Reedman Phelps POV**

I can't believe district 10 have to wear fur again; doesn't that Maralina bitch not understand we work on farms, not in slaughter houses? To be fair, at least this year it's relevant; we're representing Artemis, goddess of the hunt. Still why can't they dress us in farming clothes like what we wear in our district? Actually I know why; it's because Maralina says "You shood be gratefool that ve allow you to vear such igh class items instead of zat scruffy barn wear!" I can't stand her or my mentor for that matter. He's just a lazy git who sits around as if we're supposed to provide him with advice. My district partner, Ruby, seems tough for such a little girl; I don't doubt she could go far, but I probably won't be allying with her. Still, I'll have to try and find someone. Maybe tomorrow; some people will try to make alliances in training. I don't want to be a Career, not that they'd have me but at the same time, I'm not going with a bunch of little kids.

"Reedman! It's time to go; chop, chop!" proclaims Maralina, snapping her finger at me like I'm a dog.

I glare at her and get on the chariot with Ruby.

"Good luck" she whispers.

"You too."

The chariot moves quicker than I expected but I'm guessing it's because they're in a slight hurry to fill up the gap now district 9 have been excused due to "illness". It's not illness; it was an argument between the stylists from 9 and 11, an argument which 11 won. Coincidently, it's 11 I notice the most, but not because of their outfits. The boy is just smiling, waving and holding the girl's hand. But the girl keeps mouthing something every time she's shown on the banner, then blowing a kiss. I don't know what kind of message she's trying to send, but sending any message is playing with fire. It's odd, I could have sworn she was mouthing the name "Percy" but why would she do that if she has a relationship with her district partner. They may not be all over each other but you do get hints of their relationship every so often. I try to refocus my attention onto the costumes even though it's just district 12 left. I don't want to think about possible scandals in case I blurt something stupid out. With Mali and my family to think about, the last thing I wanna do is draw attention to myself.

"And finally, district 12, representing Hephaestus, God of fire!" Raymond reminds me where I am again and I look at the outfits.

The two are dressed in orange; she's wearing a layered dress that looks like it's practically made of tissue paper and he is wearing a tank top and pants in the same style with some weird hat on his head. Once they're in position out walks President Salem; god I hate this guy.

"As with last year, we must remember give our thanks for this yearly event by remembering how the games returned. Katniss Everdeen, evil rebel leader, wreaked havoc almost three decades ago and my mother encouraged this ridiculous behaviour. But when she died, I knew it was my duty to return Panem to its glory. The games serve as a punishment to all those who supported Katniss Everdeen, putting the whole of Panem at risk" Salem's voice is loud, but sounds even louder due to the silence; some people here agree with him.

But most of them are too scared to say they don't.

**Jeez, I feel so bad for Salem; poor guy. Not. I probably won't get the next chapter up until at least boxing day but I may write a chapter on Christmas if I get a good idea and am not doing anything with my family simply because I enjoy writing this story. Regardless, have a badass Christmas and a damn good new year. MERRY CHRISTMAS (or Hanukah or Kwanza or a good day if you don't do anything)!**


	17. Training Part 1

**Training Part 1**

**Ok, firstly I hope you all had awesome Christmases/Hanukahs/Kwanzas/Days; I got so lucky in the present department plus it was nice to see some of my family again and watch Christmas specials (did anyone SEE Doctor Who? I'm super confused; but it's a good kind of confused. Clara/Oswin/whatever is such a badass). Also, I'm gonna respond to Concerned Fan. Its ok bro, me and captain-random have discussed this. I'm not intending to do powers, the Greek aspect in mine is more gonna come from the arena and stuff. On that note, captain-random if I have copied something of yours, DEAL WITH IT. I joke, let me know in the reviews. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odd be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Terrian Demetrius POV **

Cersai and I are the first two tributes to arrive. I guess Suzy's militant schedule does have its perks. The next tributes to enter of from district 1; the girl looks at me and smirks. I glare at her and clench my fists. I notice Cersai is looks at the floor and shaking so I nudge her.

"Hey, don't let them see you're afraid" I whisper, though to be fair, the male tribute doesn't exactly look threatening.

Nevertheless, Cersai bites her lip to stop it trembling and looks defiantly at the district 4 tributes, who enter next, but neither of them seem to take much notice. Soon, every district is here, including district 11 who entered with their lips firmly attached. I don't have a problem with them but there's a time and a place. The head trainer, Cleo Talawaka comes in. She must have some weird ability to catch everyone's eye at once, because we all stop talking almost simultaneously.

"Good morning tributes; this is the time you use to your advantage. We have 18 stations and several trainers by each of them. They will engage in combat with you if asked but we are forced to warn you this year that fighting other tributes or indeed myself, you will forfeit your private training session and be given a score of 0" she concludes "Begin!"

As per usual, the Careers rush over to the stations specialising in the most deadly weapons. I notice the boy from 1 looking over at the throwing knives longingly but is pulled over to the daggers station by the girl from 1. I walk towards a station specialising in swords so I can transfer my skills with a sickle. Cersai follows me but when we get there she doesn't pick up a sword she just watches me with some kind of odd fascination. I try to ignore her and get into destroying the dummy, picturing the district 1 girl's smirk.

"Why do you hate them so much?" Cersai asks as I pause for a breath; I don't have to ask who she's talking about.

"It's simply, to the Capitol as long as those prissy snobs are happy, nobody matters. I don't matter; you don't matter" I snarl.

She looks hurt but I don't care.

"If I don't matter, then why didn't you just let me fall?"

"Use your brain, you stupid bitch!" I push her onto the floor "Nobody cares if you live or die; it's just one less person for the Careers to kill!"

"B-but you said; you said they'd replace me!"

"Just get lost!"

"No! All this time you've just been feeding me this bullshit just to get one over on the Capitol? How selfish are you?"

"Get out of my face!"

"Make me!"

"Oh I don't think you want me to do that."

"On the contrary, I'd like to see you try!"

"Ok, break it up!" a peacekeeper cuts in and looks at Cersai first "You go to another station please."

"Fine, but let me just tell you something Terrian. You may not matter, but I'm gonna make sure you and the Capitol know I do."

She walks off and I continue stabbing the dummy, even though it's already in pieces. I don't care if she's gone; I don't need her. I don't need anybody.

**Annaliese Slate POV**

I can't believe I'm actually staying with Clio. I've tried to get him to get an alliance himself but he doesn't want to leave me alone. I don't intend to be alone. I am a Career. I was born in district 2. I was raised there for almost the whole of my childhood. Speaking of Careers, the six of them are huddling by the weightlifting section but aren't using the weights. I listen in to hear their conversation.

"Well aren't you just Miss Independent? Just know Aurora my dear, independence is exactly the same as being alone and being alone means having no one to protect you from certain… incidents you may be phased with" sighs Whittier, the district 1 girl.

"You don't scare me Whit; and FYI Barbie called, she wants her plastic little nose back" the girl who I'm guessing is Aurora sneers.

Admittedly I can't help but let out a snort at her weak joke but there's a more interesting piece of information on offer. The Careers are missing a member; a girl. A district 2 girl. I look over at Clio who is concentrating on his knife throwing. I wait for Aurora to leave then stride over, two knives in my hand.

"Losing members already are we?" I say jokingly.

"No, we're losing weaklings who want to get themselves killed" replies the district 2 boy sharply.

"It's just a game Lupus; play it or don't" the district 4 girl shrugs, smiling mischievously to herself "So you wanna take her place huh new meat?"

I want to hit her for calling me new meat but try to play it cool.

"Is there any other reason I'd be talking to you people?" I reply.

"Hmm, I like you new meat. But it's not up to me, it's up to our glorious leader" the girl says sarcastically; she doesn't look me in the eye so I don't know who she's talking about "The creepy blonde, genius."

I head over to talk to Whittier but she's already preoccupied, talking to the district 4 boy.

"Who hurt you so bad that you can't trust- oh we have company" she looks up at me "What exactly do you think you're doing over here?"

"I was hoping to join your alliance" I say.

"Oh you were **hoping **to join our alliance? Well unfortunately for you we don't accept people because of hope, we accept them because of ski-"before she can finish I hurl both knives simultaneously at the target where Clio is throwing.

They don't just hit the target, the combined strength collapses the centre altogether. I grin briefly to myself before changing to a bored expression and staring back. Five shocked wide open mouths stare back at me; Whittier recovers first.

"That'll do" she says simply "You may be in our alliance."

A large part of me wants to bow mockingly and give her the finger but I don't.

"Lisey wait!" Clio comes running over to me "What are you doing with them?"

"Ooh, is this your boyfriend **Lisey**?" Whittier leers.

"He's my brother" I scowl through gritted teeth.

"You can't make me go in there alone; you can't be a Career! I won't let you!" Clio pleads.

"Clio, I have to do this."

"No you don't!"

"Just grow up already Clio! Grow up, and then go away!"

Clio's lip trembles and he runs off crying. The girl from 12 looks nervously over at him. Then, she looks at me in fury. She picks up a large weight with little difficulty and hurls it into a glass wall, which shatters into millions of raindrop sized pieces. I turn away and laugh with my fellow Careers. Clio's just a baby.

**Ares Tower POV**

I hate the games and the Capitol; I always will. Yet being here, it feels ok; it's just nice not to be stared at all the time. No one here knows me; I'm a nobody and that's just the way I like it. Besides, despite feeling ok, there's loads of other shit to put up with. Our mentor, Cyrus is in short, a bully. He harasses Juliette more than me; he keeps saying she'll die in the bloodbath just like the last year's district 6 girl. She acts like she's not fazed but when he goes she starts wheezing. Our escort keeps trying to convince us to have plastic surgery before the interviews; as if she hasn't had enough for all of us put together. Juliette's not so bad; she's harmless, but she doesn't seem to be a good ally idea. I haven't really seen what she can do. I wonder where she's gone; she was over by the camouflage station earlier. I've been practising my hand to hand combat but I'm still crap. Maybe I'll just go back to the bow and arrow station. I head over there and see one empty station but just before I grab the bow, the girl from 8 snatches it from my grasp momentarily giggling at my expense.

"Hey!" I bark at her.

"God, what's your problem?" she replies.

"I need to use that."

"Well sorry; you don't have to be such a dick about it."

"Please don't fight" someone pipes up.

"Who said that?"

"Me."

The back wall starts to move and then two eyes blink open. It's Juliette, covered in camouflage matching the colour of the wall.

"Oh hey Juliette" the girls sounds relieved.

"You know Juliette?" I say in confusion.

"We're allies."

Of course, obviously they're allies.

"Ares, this is Angel West" says Juliette.

"How ironic" I joke.

"Very funny **Ares**; isn't Ares the God of war? Why don't you prove you live up to **your **name?" Angel passes me the bow.

"Fine, I will."

I pull back the arrow, trying to concentrate and then let it go.

_TWANG_

"Bullseye!" I call happily.

"Not bad" Angel shrugs.

"Not bad? You can't score any better than that."

She ignores me, takes the bow from me plus another arrow and pulls the string back.

_TWANG_

Not only does her arrow hit the centre; it goes directly **through **my arrow slicing it into two halves.

"Good shot" I say sourly.

"Lucky shot more like" she compromises before holding her hand out "Truce?"

I shake her hand roughly but in response she tightens her grip. We may not particularly like each other, but we're gonna be great allies.

**I don't really know what to think of this chapter; I like to believe it turned out reasonably well but that's for you guys to decide. Now Christmas is over (not that I wanted it out the way; I love Christmas), I'm gonna try and get a new chapter up every day. Tomorrow should be Picking Your Allies so we should see some major bitchiness coming out. Unfortunately, I probably won't manage my goal of getting to the bloodbath by New Year but I'll try to at least get to the interviews. Wish me luck!**


	18. Picking Your Allies

**Picking Your Allies**

**Now we come to one of my favourite chapters to write; you know why? Cos what happens during an alliance offer can lead to REVENGE! Sorry, but you got to admit, everyone loves a bit of revenge. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Scout Parker POV**

After training, they send us to the lunch room but Whittier walks off with Dusty from district 4. I think I might love her. She's sexy, smart and strong. She's all I think about day and night- except, she hasn't really treated me the same as she did on the train lately. She's always with Dusty or Lupus. But she wouldn't go with either of them would she? I walk into the canteen where Whittier is already sat with the rest of the alliance. I don't know what to think of them; they all pretty much ignore me unless they want something. At least Whittier's different. I walk up behind where she's sitting and kiss her on the cheek.

"Hey beautiful" I say as smoothly as I can.

"Scout, what do you think you're doing?" she snaps in a startled tone.

"I- but you said-"

"Excuse me boys; I need to have a word with Scout."

She bends down and whispers something to them that makes them snigger. Well, Lupus sniggers; Dusty just smirks slightly. Whittier takes my hand and pulls me over to a corner.

"Please don't ever do that again" she commands.

"You mean kiss you? But- aren't we together?" I ask, scared to hear her response.

She registers my hurt expression and puts her arm around me.

"Oh honey, of course we are. It's just- I don't want us to show off our relationship in front of people, especially while we're here, to make sure you aren't just faking it for sponsors. I don't want to get hurt" she sighs sadly.

"I won't hurt you Whittier. I'd do anything to make you happy" I reply.

"Really? That's so nice of you. You're such a cutie."

She starts to walk away before I can respond.

"Ok, I'm just gonna go get some lunch now I guess" I call to her though she doesn't answer.

I always thought this would be horrible, but really, I'm lucky. Ok, so my mentor is always praising Whittier's skills and my escort ignores me in favour of mutually complimenting with Whittier but at least Whittier's my girl.

"Hey kid!" whispers someone from behind me in the line; it's Aurora, the district 2 girl who left our alliance.

"What?" I reply, trying not to let the other Careers see I'm still speaking to her.

"You better watch your back around her."

**Nicole Jade Smith POV**

I fluff my hair in the bathroom mirror; this is it. This'll show Cole; I never really intended to be a Career but I realised during training just how useful joining them would be. Not only would I get to be with other skilled hunters, it'll really piss Cole off. Truthfully, breaking up with him was probably for the best. I'll admit I loved him dearly for a short time. But he was just standing in my way; I'd never be doing this if we were still together because I'd be scared of upsetting him. Now, I couldn't care less. In fact, I hope he sees me doing this. Well, he probably won't but never mind. I push the bathroom door open and stroll towards the Career table. People start to stare at me; I like it when I make an impression.

"Hello Careers; so I heard you're looking for a new alliance member?" I take a seat at their table.

"That must have been a weird thought process" the district 4 girl mumbles sarcastically.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, sweetheart, the position's already been filled" the girl from 1 says in a condescending tone.

"By who?"

Without warning my chair is pulled out from under me and I have to grab the table so I don't fall.

"By me" snarls the girl behind me who I assume is the one who took my chair "Now get hell off of our table."

I stand up smartly and step aside.

"You're gonna pay for this; all of you. You're safe for now, but that won't last. Mark my words. You will be sorry" I warn them before storming off to the sound of their laughter.

I go into the bathroom and try to stop my angry tears falling. I won't be defeated by those nobody's. Because now I'm angry. Those Careers have no idea what they've started.

**Juliette Ryde POV**

"Are you crazy? That would never work!" Angel laughs.

"Why not? If I ate 3 days' worth of food in the arena, I would be set for at least a couple of days, if not all three" Ares explains.

"No you wouldn't; you'd puke idiot."

I wish they'd stop fighting; I mean, I have no right to stop them but I can't think straight when they do. Plus, we're supposed to be talking arena strategy but every time we get onto a subject Angel and Ares disagree on, they have argue about it. The last few days have been hard; my mentor can't stand me. He compares both of us to last year's tributes all the time, saying I'll probably die in the Bloodbath like Sevtamira and that Ares will probably go into a rampage and be stopped by 12 year olds like Jesse. Ares thinks the escort, Maxwell's mad but I think he's kind of fun although he gets distracted way too easily. I don't know how we'll do in the interviews considering he's barely helped us. I'm scared of the games but I know my chances are better now I'm in an alliance. Angel is a bit fierce, but she's on my side plus she's strong. Ares seems to think similarly to her which is why it's so weird that they don't get along.

"Fine, whatever; let's just move on. I think we need another alliance member" Angel suggests.

"Finally something we agree on" Ares agrees.

"So we have intelligence and agility" she gestures to me then herself "We just need some muscle."

"What about me? I'm pretty strong."

"I mean, numbskull, someone who's good with a sword. Now start looking."

I take a look at the people sitting alone. There's quite a few, even some that are quite strong looking.

"What about her?" Angel points to the district 9 girl who is looking at the floor sadly.

"No way, I don't want this alliance to be overrun with girls" Ares argues.

"What's wrong with girls?"

"Well you hardly set and good example and someone like Juliette wouldn't be strong enough. No offence Juliette."

"None taken" I reply cheerfully, though I am a little hurt.

"What we need is someone- someone like that."

He points to the district 7 girl who is glaring at the Careers while scraping her knife onto the metal table.

"I though you didn't want the alliance to be full of girls" retorts Angel, having to slam her fist down on the table to get his attention again.

"I meant weak girls" Ares teases her and you can see Angel resisting the urge to hit him.

"What about him?" I point over at the district 10 boy who is sitting alone writing something on his napkin; where did he get a pen from?

"Hmm, I'd make you about right there. He seems relatively strong" Angel gets up and Ares nods in agreement and joins her.

We stand beside him but he doesn't look up.

"Hi err-"Angel starts.

"Reedman; Reedman Phelps" the boy answers, still not looking up.

"Hi Reedman so we were wondering if you'd be interested in joining our alliance?"

He stops writing a looks up.

"Ok" he says.

"Wow, that was easy" Angel smiles.

"I have someone to get back to."

He screws up the napkin when he sees me looking at it and stands up.

"Can I ask you a favour?" he asks all of us.

"Go ahead dude" Ares replies.

"Never ask me who I need to get back to."

We nod and leave the canteen for afternoon training but I'm left wondering. What was Reedman writing on the napkin? Was he writing a letter or something? Maybe I shouldn't pry. But how am I supposed to trust him when he's keeping secrets?

**Kind of a weird way to end my chapter I know but oh well. I did want to ask; do you get annoyed when some chapters are shortened? I don't do it because the character is boring. It's only because different situations take longer or shorter to talk about. Anyway, I'm gonna try and get up Training Part 2 tomorrow but the Training Scores probably won't be up until Monday. Just as a by the way, Santana Wolf's (District 4 girl's) creator, captain-random64 has a new SYOT coming out tomorrow so if you aren't a fan of his already, check it out tomorrow. She writes some of my favourite fan fics ever; look at the old ones too if you want. I created Emerald May whose in the 63****rd**** and 100****th**** Hunger Games, Ella Glass whose in the 68****th**** Hunger Games and Ashlyn Miller and Cherry Lorr****ell in the 80****th**** Hunger Games.**


	19. Training Part 2

**Training Part 2**

**If you read my last chapter, you'll know I told you I wouldn't get training scores up until Monday but it's possible I could get them up tomorrow after all or maybe even tonight. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Lupus Cobaine POV**

Finally we're at the interesting part; I'm starting to wish I hadn't wasted my time by volunteering. I forgot about all that chariot ride bullshit. Though to be honest, I've been let down from the start. Instead of having a useful mentor, I get Enobaria, who is just an older version of my mom. The escort, Caesar Lightdew is more pathetic than I ever believed he would be. The best thing a Career can be is feared, but I only care about being feared by people with a spine and Caesar babbles whenever he comes near me; useless creature. Aurora's just a traitor who I can't wait to kill. Why can't she be more like Whittier? She's ambitious, beautiful and as hungry for victory as I am; it's a shame the circumstances are different otherwise it'd be pretty easy to get into her pants. I mean come on; she's as close as she can possibly get to all three of us guys. Scout, Whittier's district partner thinks she's his girlfriend and Dusty, the district 4 boy thinks he and Whittier both have the same "issues". At least I see her for what she is; a slut who thinks it's hot to control people as powerful as her. I know because I can relate.

"District 2 tributes to the training centre for private sessions that is all" buzzes a female voice through the intercom.

On the way to the training centre we bump into Whittier and Scout, holding hands. Whittier pulls her hand away the second she sees us. She smirks at me while Scout just looks ahead dreamily; how sad. She barely acknowledges Aurora before walking on.

"Slut" hisses Aurora; Whittier keeps her back turned.

"I'd say something back but you're wearing **that**; do I need to?" she snarls.

Scout and I laugh even though it's not that funny before we part ways in our separate districts. I wait outside the training centre with Aurora and when my name is called, I know my training session is going to be special. I walk in and pull two dummies into the centre, then grab a sword.

"This is what I'm going to do to my victims" I decapitate the first dummy and a couple of the gamemakers nod in approval "And **this** is what I'm going to do to anyone who gets in my way."

I slice down the dummy's back and torso then cut the arms off. I then pounce on it and rip the stuffing out of it, picturing it as the insides of every person who has ever annoyed me; those stupid kids at the gym back home, Rowena and last but not least, Aurora. By the time I'm done the dummy is almost split completely at the waist.

**Riddell Thicket POV**

"Hurry up Riddell! Lateness is so crude!" cries Melissa.

You'd think by that reaction she'd be my escort but actually Melissa's my mentor. Genevieve, the actual escort is just as late as I am. She's still brushing her teeth as we're about to leave.

"Get off of his case Liss, I'm sure he has good reason" she chuckles after spitting out a lump of toothpaste into the kitchen sink.

"Ok one, that is disgusting; two, it's **Melissa**; you'd think considering we went through this last year you'd recognise the pattern and three, please stop encouraging him!" squeals Melissa angrily.

Genevieve winks at me and we both laugh quietly. I've kind of got a reputation now for my stories or "lies" as Melissa, the stylist Christa and my prep team call them. I don't see anything wrong with it; the truth is boring. Only Genevieve seems to understand it, and possibly Mai; she never really gets involved. Currently she's sitting at the table tapping her fingers on the table and humming, with a kind of- fixed smile on her face. I think she's been trying to keep positive but no one really believes she is.

"Let's go, let's go!" Melissa pulls Mai up and pushes us both out the door; Genevieve shortly follows us.

"Don't listen to her guys; she's just stressed because her nose job has been postponed" Genevieve explains jokingly.

"I heard that!"

We rush off to the training centre before she can come out. I have to go straight in so I don't get a chance to decide what to do.

"Riddell Thicket, why are you so late?" asks Athena, the head gamemaker angrily.

There's an idea.

"Well Miss Head Gamemaker, it's quite a funny story. I'll tell you while I demonstrate my camouflage skills" I pick up the paints provided.

As I'm finishing off my arm so it blends in with the wall, I'm really getting into my story. So are the gamemakers it would seem or at least one of them; I think his name is Zeus. He's barely stopped laughing since I began.

"So at this point Melissa's nose is just a bloody blob and Mai looks like she's about to puke. Luckily, Genevieve found the plastic nose just in time but as she was running over she slipped over an ice cube and- oh I'm done. Tada!" I put my arm against the wall to show how well it blends in.

"Woo! That was amazing; give this kid a 12 right now" Zeus yells excitedly.

I leave the room quite satisfied and as I open the door Mai jumps; she was standing by the door, listening in.

"Woah, what did you do in there? They're going crazy for you!" she says excitedly.

"I just told it like is" I shrug, not wanting to give anything away.

But funny enough, that's exactly what I didn't do.

**Coal Hartcell POV**

I don't want to fight anymore; it's too humiliating. I tried really hard to show I'm an all-rounder but I don't think I did too good a job. My aim was off for the most part; I wasn't concentrating properly. All I can think about these days is Lala; she was my only friend and I didn't do anything to save her. Every time I went to hit the dummy with a sword I imagined it was Lala I was hitting. I was going to move onto camouflage but I ran out of time. The gamemakers didn't look impressed. Dandelion ran ahead to let Peeta, our mentor how she did. They're really close; a little too close. Despite being one of the smallest, youngest tributes, she has some serious muscles. She can lift the some of the heavier weights in the training centre and even throw them sometimes. Apparently Peeta was great at that sort of thing too so he's always giving her extra tips. But as a result he ignores me altogether. Effie Trinket returned to having candy floss inspired hair the day after the reaping so she's not in sad anymore. She's more willing to help. Except she's decided Dandelion's "so adorable" and even though she doesn't totally blank me, it's clear who she favours. Dandelion and I don't really tend to talk; we don't seem to have a lot in common. I don't seem to have a lot in common with anyone actually. I haven't got any more friends here than I did at home. I walk into the penthouse, where the Avoxes are already serving dinner.

"Coal; you're late!" Effie sighs "Sit down, and no elbows on the table please.

Honestly, you put them there once and suddenly you're the rudest guy on the Earth.

"You smashed through **three** glass walls in a row with **one **weight? That's amazing Dani" he looks over at me "What about you Coal?"

"What do you care?" I growl, not looking up.

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb; all you've done is paid attention to the little girl wonder there. Why do you wanna here my business now?"

"Oh come on Coal, don't be like that."

"Listen here loverboy, you can't teach **me** anything anyway. I wish Katniss was our mentor, or even Haymitch. You're useless."

Effie gasps and Dandelion winces but instead of getting mad, Peeta just looks kind of hurt. What a loser. I hope I don't grow up to be like that. We finish our food in silence.

**I feel bad for Coal; I'm being so mean to him. We'll have to see how he fares. Now I'm at the end, I'm pretty sure Training Scores won't be up until tomorrow. By the way, do I end my chapter on an awkward note too often? Just curious. **


	20. Training Scores

**Training Scores**

**Ladies, gentleman and tortoises, it's that time you've all been waiting for- the training scores. Now, everyone wrote down a training score on their application and some of them were quite high so obviously I do have to lower certain people's a little. However in some cases, to go with how I've written a character, I may take scores up a bit too. Well you shall have to read to see. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odd be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Aurora Felici POV**

I'm so sick of it here. Ever since I told the Careers I don't want to be one of them they've done everything in their power to make my life hell. Luckily for the most part the only one that gets a chance is Lupus and he doesn't seem to think I'm worth his time. But when we're in that lunch room, it takes all of my strength not to send Whittier flying the second she looks my way. This must be how Danny Suvillian felt last year. Still, I have one difference to Danny Suvillian; I'm a fight. But like him, I'm not going down without a fight. So when it came to my private training session, I went all out. I might not get the best score, but at least equal some of the Careers. I sit down and our mentor, Enobaria turns on the TV. I'm glad it's in district order; not too long a wait.

**District 1**

Scout Parker: 8

Whittier Lear: 10

Jeez, I wouldn't wanna be Scout right now. I wouldn't mind getting an 8 but some Careers practically consider it an offence.

**District 2 **

Lupus Cobaine: 10

Aurora Felici: 9

"Well congratulations both of you, we beat district 1's average this time round. Let's hope you can both get further than them too" Enobaria smiles; I have no problem with her, she's tough but it works.

I doubt she'd be as happy if she knew I wasn't a Career anymore; district 4 can sometimes get away with it but if you're in district 2, they expect you to at least stay with the Careers until the end of the first week. Lupus smirks at me triumphantly; I don't care. A 9 will still get me the sponsors I need.

**District 3**

Clio Slate: 6

Annaliese Slate: 9

**District 4 **

Dusty Abernez: 9

Santana Wolf: 9

So I've managed to equal half of the Career alliance and done better than another. I notice our escort Caesar hasn't said a word; it's because he's still afraid of Lupus, which in retrospect, bearing in mind what I think of him, is pretty pathetic. It's only the interviews left now; my last chance to make an impression. I may be strong but I need to rely on sponsors for supplies; my chances of getting a weapon at the Cornucopia are fairly scarce unless I end up close to it. The Careers are gonna target me, especially now the training scores are out. On the upside, I can imagine Opal's face glowing with pride though god knows what she'll think when I'm killing people in the arena.

**Angel West POV**

Jesus, where the heck did these nerves come from? Maybe it's based on the fact so much pressure is growing. I thought getting an alliance would prevent me from freaking out but it seems to be the cause. I'm just getting this feeling everyone is gonna score higher than me. Ares is much stronger than I'm willing to say; he could get a great score. Then there's Juliette; she's not too strong physically by she's so smart. As for Reedman, well I don't know enough about him to judge. I've heard he's a pretty strong guy. I wonder where Jayden is; he's my district partner. He seems like a nice guy but god, he flirts with anything that moves including me.

**District 5**

Riddell Thicket: 6

Mai Moonheart: 5

"Hello ladies; looking good Tansy" he grins at the stylist who waves shyly then at the escort "Dolly is that a new nose or are you just happy to see me? And Angel, nice lip gloss; mind if I have a taste?" he comes in for a kiss but I back away.

"Nice try" I can't help but smile.

**District 6**

Ares Tower: 8

Juliette Ryde: 5

Oh, poor Juliette; the Careers never appreciate anything but weapon use. She must have tried so hard too. But lucky Ares; I wonder what he did to get Career standard. Still, hopefully he won't be expecting that of me.

**District 7**

Lewis Simmons: 6

Nicole Jade Smith: 9

**District 8**

Jaden Williams: 7

Angel West: 8

"An 8? Congratulations kid, you've hit the big time! Career standard; and they said it'd never be done in district 8" chuckles our mentor Ludo "And good job with the 7 Jayden, seriously dude."

Ludo's only 22 and acts like he's our age but he's a lot of fun. He's probably my favourite person here. I can't believe it; I've got an 8. I mean I knew I was pretty good but, this is just great. But then how did Reedman do? I bet the sponsors are lapping it up now. My head tries to remind me I'm going into a dangerous game in couple of days but I just want to enjoy this time while it lasts.

**Luke Matthew Pond POV**

I actually have been feeling pretty calm for most of this time. After all, I only have two people to worry about; me and Jenneth. In terms of pressure, we have it better than the Careers. Or we would, if it weren't for the fact that most of them are so arrogant the concept of worry probably didn't enter their brains. Unfortunately Jenneth isn't taking it is well. I tried to hold her hand both for support and to keep up the idea that we're together but she just pulled it away and started biting her nails. Leef, our mentor has paid little attention to us as a pair, mainly focussing on us individually. His advice is normally written down since it's rare to hear more than one word out of his mouth each day. But Steve, the escort and our stylists, Lucinda and Cecelia keep looking over concernedly. Clearly they think we're having relationship issues.

**District 9**

Terrian Demetrius: 6

Cersai Grace Helms: 5

**District 10**

Reedman Phelps: 7

Ruby Rachel Rodriguez: 7

Ok, they're giving out fairly high scores so we should stand a chance; but I hope we won't seem worse because high scores are common.

**District 11**

Luke Matthew Pond: 7

Jenneth Myra Speare: 3

"What? How did you get a three?" I almost shout in shock.

Jenneth doesn't say anything; she just pulls me into the bedroom. I hear Lucinda and Cecelia murmur "Mmhmm" as we shut the door.

"Ok, this is stupid" I pace around the room as a talk "What have the gamemakers got against you? We need to complain right-"

"I sabotaged myself" Jenneth whispers quickly.

"You what?"

"Not so loud, they'll hear us!"

"Why would you sabotage yourself?"

"To get us more sponsors; if I look like some weak submissive female, they'll feel sorry for me."

"You know, that's pretty smart."

"Don't sound so surprised; eurgh, I feel sick."

She runs into the bathroom and pukes and when she comes back we go out just in time to see a last glimpse of the district 12 scores.

**District 12**

Coal Hartcell: 3

Dandelion Wildflee: 6

Jenneth is still clutching her stomach in pain; I wonder what's wrong with her.

"Excuse me" she says before running back through the door.

I check she gets to the bathroom ok then turn back around. Everyone including Leef is glaring at me. Lucinda and Cecelia are shaking their heads disapprovingly and Steve has his arms folded.

"What?" I ask.

"Oh that poor girl; I hope your own pleasure was worth it young man" Lucinda scowls.

Wait- they don't seriously think-

"It's the baby I feel sorry for" Cecelia whimpers.

Yep; they actually are that stupid. They think Jenneth's pregnant.

**I know it's kind of far-fetched but I just wanted to show how dumb the Capitolites are. Anyway, I am doing nothing for New Year's Eve so Interviews Part 1 should be up tomorrow possibly along with part two; then I could do the Bloodbath on New Year's Day. Oh well we she shall see. One other quick thing; if your upset your tribute hasn't been mentioned lately, it's only because they will have been mentioned earlier or they'll mentioned in the interviews. I deliberately structure the Capitol chapters so every tribute gets one POV, no more, no less. **


	21. Interviews Part 1

**Interviews Part 1**

**I love doing the interviews because it's one part where every tribute's is at least slightly different. It's also kind of annoying because I have to decide whose interviews I'm going to show. Now, bear in mind some people are just talking about other interviews since I want to make sure you hear how everyone did, even if it's not in much detail. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Dusty Abernez POV**

Why have I been wasting all of this time? All I've worried about is December and avenging her but I've never taken a minute to think about myself. One of the hardest things I've had to do here is join the Careers but why? I thought December would be ashamed of me. I've wanted to kill everyone here ever since December died and what for? What would it have done for me? I would have just died trying. All these thoughts of December have just been holding me back; I could have put all of my grief into training and given December something to be proud of or at the very least the rest of district 4. If it wasn't for Whittier, I'd still be depressed. I wouldn't have a chance of winning. Now the burden of avenging December has been lifted and I'm a free man. I'm almost slightly excited for my interview. Whittier is just finishing hers.

"Now, for my last question; I, as well as many of my fellow Capitolites have been wondering about you love life" the second Raymond finishes his sentence loud cheers a wolf whistles are heard through the audience "So anything or- anyone you wanna confess to?"

"Alright, I'll admit it. There is a special guy in my life. He's strong, smart and best of all, he really understands me" Whittier pauses "But you'll just have to wait until the games to find out who he is."

"Ah, Whittier, you tease us all so; ladies and gentleman, from district 1, Miss Whittier Lear!"

Whittier walks off stage and goes straight into the bathroom before anyone can speak to her. I notice Scout has this stupid smile on his face; it's quite pathetic actually. Whittier's pretending to like him just so he'll do stuff for her. District 2 is next. I ignore Aurora's interview- she's a traitor and must be treated as such- but even Lupus is uninteresting. He just plays the aggressive Career angle. Though to his credit, it seems to work and he gets a loud cheer from the audience. Annaliese, our new ally from district 3 isn't nearly as good. She tries to act aggressive but she just seems annoyed. Her district partner holds onto his seat like letting go would result in falling into red hot lava and barely lips a word for each question. Well, Santana's up next. **She'd **better not screw up.

**Santana Wolf POV**

God, if Laila and my parents could see me now. There's a possibility they've been watching but I suspect it's more likely they're boycotting them in an attempt to spite me and if you don't believe they'd do this, you haven't met my parents. I literally could not care less; since they probably won't be feeling too proud of me any time soon even if I do win I'm just gonna play the game the best I can; the outcome is irrelevant.

"Now this young lady seems very different to last year's district 4 female, so please join me in welcoming Santana Wolf!" a thunder of applause begins on Raymond's cue; Showtime.

I keep my facial expression fairly neutral, just letting out a tiny smirk; that way, I keep my unpredictable streak. Nobody knows whether to expect a preppy enthusiastic girl like Whittier or an aggressive and slightly moody girl like Annaliese. I am just me; I am Lupa.

"Good evening Santana; so, I've heard you have a reputation for being somewhat unpredictable; is that true" Raymond asks.

"Raymond, Raymond, Raymond; you have a brain. Judge for yourself."

"Hmm… yes… next question- generally, what do the games mean to you?"

"They're interesting primarily because, as you may well know, it's not just one game at all."

"Oh?"

"Around here, people play games with each other all the time. In fact, there's a game being played in my alliance that I find particularly entertaining to watch. Although I do wonder if some of them are aware they're playing a game at all."

"Don't you play yourself?"

"No, I'm more of a spectator than a player. You have to choose carefully who to play with; it's very easy to lose everything you must understand?"

"I couldn't agree more. Ladies and gentleman, Miss Santana Wolf!"

I'm pretty sure I've just confused about 90% of the Capitol, Raymond included, but maybe that other 10% possess enough intelligence to know what I'm talking about. When I'm offstage, Whittier storms over to me.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hisses.

"What do you mean?" I reply innocently.

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Now, now Whittier; no one likes a sore loser."

**Ruby Rodriguez POV**

"Psst! Ruby! Ruby!" Dandelion calls from behind me.

I do my best ignore her; it's not hard, I just have to think about how stupid my hair looks. I swear the stylist took classes from my mom. I guess the dress isn't so bad; it's long and red. It's simple and that's just the way I like it.

"Ruby!" Dandelion calls again.

I sigh and walk over to her.

"What?" I ask angrily.

"I'm scared; I don't want to look weak" she whimpers.

"Of course you'll look weak if you whimper like that. I don't know why you have a problem with it anyway; weakness equals sponsor sympathy and sponsor sympathy equals sponsor gifts."

"But I feel stupid."

"Look, I can't talk to you anymore. People are gonna get suspicious. Remember, as far as the Capitol is concerned, you're working alone."

I get back in line; Dani (Dandelion) needs to toughen up. She's my age but she acts much younger. She's really bad at keeping things secret too. When we were training, I looked for a potential alliance and it didn't take long to find one. There are four of us in total; I'm the leader and knife thrower. Clio Slate, from district 3, is the legs; he's not much tougher than Dani, but he's a lot faster. He's even faster than the couple of Careers who went to the running training station. Dani's the muscle; anyone who can even carry one of those weights is strong in my book. Finally Lewis Simmons, from district 7 is the brains; well, he's sneaky anyway and he can make traps from pretty much anything which considering how little food we'll be able to get at the Cornucopia will be useful. But to keep people from knowing we're an alliance, we've spoken as little as possible; we barely know each other. All I've told them is our initial strategy; grab what matches your skill set if you can than run towards the left of the arena. To the Careers, any alliance is a threat.

That's what my mom told me when she came into the justice building; she didn't get to say much else. I don't blame her; she doesn't just have me and Rosie to think about. There's also my sister Rani plus the triplets; my baby sister Riley and my baby brother Ricky and Randy. I haven't really thought about my family since I've been here; I'm just taking each day as it comes. Nothing must weaken me. Dani keeps trying to talk to me but I just focus on the interviews. The boy from 4 has certainly changed his tune. I heard his sister died in the games and some people said they heard him talking about killing the president. I don't know what he's pulling. The district 5 boy is kind of funny but the girl kind of creeps me out. She has a very fixed grin on her face through the whole thing. I'm sure whatever the girl from 6 is saying is very interesting but truthfully I can't even hear her. Her district partner seems to play the tall, dark and mysterious angle and it works. I haven't the faintest idea what he's talking about but it seems to make the Capitol women swoon; bloody dolls. When his interview concludes, the show cuts to commercial. I'm kind of looking forward to my interview; I'm not gonna be this cutesy little girl like Dani; I'm just gonna be me. I feel bad but Dani playing the innocent angle takes the pressure off the rest of us because she alone can get us more than enough sponsors.

**Am I the only one who's happy Santana kind of owned Whittier? I liked writing Ruby's too; I think she's different from the usual 12 year olds. ****As for Dusty, I don't know where that came from. Seriously, I'm the one who wrote it and I don't have a bloody clue. Sorry I'm a little late; I got kind of stuck last night. But Interviews Part 2 should be up this evening. **


	22. Interviews Part 2

**Interviews Part 2**

**So here we are with our second chapter of the day; I will be posting at least one more small one. If you read my last story you'll know I always right a brief chapter before the Bloodbath. Finally, if there is a chapter up tomorrow (there may not be) it'll be early since I'm having some friends over. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Jayden Williams POV**

"Jayden, don't leave me! Pretty please" pleads Teal, the apprentice of my stylist.

"Sorry Teal, it's been fun but I can't miss my interview" I pull on my lime green suit jacket but as I do, Teal grabs my shirt and pulls me towards her.

"Stay here and I'll make sure there doesn't need to be an interview."

"Tempting as that sounds, I gotta get some sponsors. Later; oh and if I win, I might just call you."

Ah, I never thought the Capitol would be this satisfying. The girls here make Lena seem uptight. Tonight alone I've made out with four different girls and that's without my little session with Teal. Don't worry, with these ones I make sure they know it's just fun. Unfortunately they don't all seem to get the message. I sneak out of the dressing room and back into line. Looks like I'm just in time. The district 7 girl is just finishing her interview; and she looks good in white. Kind of controversial though; you'd get the idea she's innocent. Besides, she looks too confident in herself to appear innocent. In fact, by the looks of it she's made the Careers appear a lot more modest. Her district partner's pretty entertaining; he's a funny little kid that's for sure. You can see his nerves though; god knows why you'd put a kid that young in a game like this. Angel, my district partner is next; I like her. She's got a pretty sharp wit if I do say so myself. I've never known a girl to respond to me flirting in such a weird way. Most girls in district 8 either seem really offended or blush like there's no tomorrow. Angel's wit shines through in her interview; shame she's already got an alliance. I haven't but I don't mind. I'm just gonna do my best; I welcome death but if it has to happen, I'm not going down without a fight. When Raymond calls my name I walk out on the stage and wink at a couple of ladies in the audience, even the ones that are clearly forty year old virgins.

"So Jay, can I call you Jay; what are your views on the Capitol so far?" Raymond's grin is so ridiculous it's hard not to laugh.

"You can call me Jay; if you wanna get punched in the face" the audience gasps and Raymond pulls and even funnier shocked expression "Relax Ray, I joke. But call me Jayden. As for the Capitol; one of the best things about being here is the people I've met, particularly some lovely ladies."

"Interesting; so Jayden, if you won, is there any of these ladies in particular you could see yourself having a future with?"

"Well there is one girl whose just amazing; words can't even describe her and that's just her looks" the audience laughs "On the other hand, I have a special girl back home too."

The vague description is all part of my plan. All the girls I've met in the Capitol will think they're the first girl and all of the girls in district 8 will think they're the second girl. I'm not lying exactly, just not being very specific. It's not exactly the most moral thing to do, but I need to get the sponsors interested and now is as good a time as any.

"Sadly Jayden, that's all the time we have but I for one, wish you luck in getting back to the girl you love, whoever she is. Ladies and gentleman, Jayden Williams!"

I walk off stage, winking at a few different ladies this time. This time, female screams echo through the studio. Well that's one way to make a good impression.

**Clio Slate POV**

I don't know who to talk to anymore; I can't talk to my allies without people getting suspicious and I definitely can't talk to Lisey because she's a Career now; even if she didn't completely ignore me, the other Careers wouldn't let me talk to her. I just wanna go home. My training score wasn't that good and my interview was pretty bad; why can't I be strong like Lisey? I have to reread her letter every night just so I don't cry myself to sleep. I'm pathetic; maybe Lisey's right. Maybe I just need to grow up. The escort Petra Thistlewood ignores me too; in fact she ignores everyone. Beetee's ok I guess, for an old man. But I can't do what he tells me too. I have strengths but when it comes to showing them to people like in the private training sessions, I just can't do it. I'll watch the interviews; that'll get my mind off it. The girl from 9 speaks strangely, like she's in her own little world. All she talks about her home life; she seems crazy. The boy is scary; he starts describing how he's going to kill the Careers. Eventually the peacekeepers have to take him offstage by force.

"I'm not insane; I'm going to kill them. I'm going to stab the through the eyes and cut out their tongues so they can't even scream" he yells this as he passes them and the boy from 1 takes a step back.

"Pfft, we'll see about that" the girl from 4 mumbles.

The next tribute is Ruby, one of my allies. Even if I can't be as strong as Lisey, I wish I could be as strong as her. She's not like other kids my age. She's more determined; she knows what she wants. Her interview is bizarre; she's doesn't exactly act cute but she gets all excited over the Capitol clothing but then she catches my eye and briefly smirks. I knew it; it's all an act. Clearly it's a good act since the audience cheer loudly for her. Her district partner does well too; he's so funny and quick witted, he almost seems like Raymond's co-host. District 11 is kind of confusing, especially the girl. Raymond speaks very softly with her; asking if she needs a glass of water or if she's feeling nauseous. The girl seems very confused and at the end of her interview walks off the stage in a dazed fashion. The boy's interview reveals the truth but not in a good way. He's booed as he walks on stage which is a pretty bad sign.

"So Luke, are you confident that the child is actually your own?" Raymond asks.

"Look, for the last time there isn't a child! Jenneth isn't pregnant and we're both offended you think she is!" Luke growls back.

Meanwhile, backstage Jenneth has a terrified look on her face. But soon her cheeks flush red when all of the other tributes start looking at her stomach; she crosses her arms over it angrily. When Luke gets offstage, she cries into his shirt and the two are allowed to go back to their room.

"I don't know why **they're **getting special treatment; just because the little slut got herself knocked up" the district 7 girl snarls.

"Nicole?" the girl from 7 looks over at Ruby expectantly "Shut up."

**Dandelion Wildflee POV**

A fight breaks out backstage and I'm so scared of what's going to happen, I rush onstage just to get away from it all. The audience laughs at me and I freeze in embarrassment. Luckily, Raymond helps me to my seat.

"Someone's rather excited" chuckles Raymond.

"S-sorry" I stammer.

"No need to apologise my dear; we like to see tributes who are happy to be here don't we folks?"

The audience cheer even though there's nowhere else I'd like to be less. I hate being here; I don't like being in the spotlight yet that's the only place I seem to be in right now. Effie and the stylists are constantly fussing around me; it's weird. I like Peeta a lot but I did something wrong. I wanted to impress him, so I lied and told him I smashed through three glass walls with one of the big weights in the training centre when I only smashed one. He was really mad when I only got a 7; I felt so bad. I feel worse about Coal, my district partner. No one seems to care about him very much. I wish the stylists would just leave me alone for one minute and make editations to **his** outfits so it's the proper size or for Effie to teach **him **how to be likeable in front of the sponsors. It's not fair on either of us; I never get to be alone and he never gets help.

"Dandelion?" I jump when Raymond calls my name, forgetting where I am for a moment.

"What?" I ask.

"I guess you're nervous as well as excited huh?" Raymond jokes "I said, what's it like living in district 12?"

"Well, I help out in the mines; it's hard but it's kind of fun sometimes."

"Don't your parents worry about your cute little face getting dirty?"

"It's just me and my dad actually."

The audience aw in an annoying manor.

"You have my condolences. So what do you do in the mines? Does your daddy tell you which buttons to press?"

I'm starting to get angry; I don't like how he's talking to me.

"No, I unblock the little tunnels that other people can't reach into."

"I see because you're so little."

"Please stop talking like that; you're- you're hurting my feelings."

"Oh I'm sorry little girl. Will some candy cheer you up?"

"Stop it! Stop talking like that, just stop it!"

I run offstage as fast as I can. I may not have made a good impression, but at least now the spotlight's on Coal for a change and that can only be a good thing, right? His interview **is** pretty good; it's kind of sad too because he talks about how he's only ever been happy when he's with his pet but now she's gone. I hope Coal's chance doesn't mean I've lost my own.

**I know Dandelion's outburst was kind of weak but I just wanted to show how she was fed up of being stuck in the spotlight just because she's little and cute. I don't know what you're gonna think. Last chapter of the night should be up relatively soon after this one.**


	23. It Begins

**It Begins**

**Here's a brief chapter leading up start of the games, just to get your excited for the Bloodbath. Yes I'm a bitch but I don't care. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Angel West POV**

Ok I'm ready; I have a good alliance, I think the Capitol likes me and most importantly, nobody has worked out I'm actually from district 13. My stylist Rosalinda gives me my neatly folded tribute outfit with a tear in her eye; I've grown to like Rosalinda. She's quite nice under all that rose pink make up, if a little ditzy.

"We had to choose colours for our districts this year; I picked scarlet just for you, to bring out the colour in your pretty brown eyes. Good luck sweetie" she smiles proudly at me.

As I finish getting changed two peacekeepers run in.

"Angel West; we know who you are! We're here to take you back to district 13" one of them growls.

"Not on my watch honey" Rosalinda pushes me into the tribute tube and closes the door.

As it rises, I hear the sound of gunshots and screaming; oh Rosalinda. I'm sorry.

**Ruby Rodriguez POV**

One shot Ruby, one shot is all you get.

_30… _

_29…_

_28…_

**Scout Parker POV**

I've got to protect Whittier.

_27…_

_26… _

_25…_

**Jenneth Myra Speare POV**

I need to stay alert; but all I can think about is all of the Capitol people looking at me in disgust.

_24…_

_23…_

_22…_

**Riddell Thicket POV**

I look around at everyone; the boy from 2 is next to me. Are you kidding?

_21…_

_20…_

_19…_

**Cersai Grace Helms POV**

The first person to catch my eye is Terrian; he's on the left. I do matter, I do matter, I do matter.

_18…_

_17…_

_16…_

**Dusty Abernez POV**

I'm doing this for me and me alone.

_15…_

_14…_

_13…_

**Santana Wolf POV**

I see a lot of angry face directed at me. Well game on baby.

_12…_

_11…_

_10…_

**Ares Tower POV**

I don't care about being Mr Popular; I just wanna go home.

_9…_

_8…_

_7…_

**Aurora Felici POV**

For the first time, I need to face my problems alone.

_6…_

_5…_

_4…_

**Clio Slate POV**

I can be strong; I can.

_3…_

_2…_

_1.._

_Let the 77__th__ Hunger Games Begin!_

**To Be Continued…**

**Tomorrow that is; I love writing this chapter. It's short but it gives and insight on what the tributes are thinking. Tomorrow- the Bloodbath begins. DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**


	24. Bloodbath

**Bloodbath**

**Well here it is; I'm excited to write this chapter and I hope your excited to read it. Sorry if I kill one or more of your favourites. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Ruby Rodriguez POV**

I jump off the launch pad; I spot the throwing knives almost instantly. I'm only gonna get one chance at this. I run over to the edge of the Cornucopia grab the knives and run for it. I feel someone take a swipe at me.

"Woah!" I jump back and see the girl from 1 with a dagger.

"Poor little girl; game over for you- OW!" I look down and Lewis is by her feet, a small penknife firmly in the girl's leg.

"Lewis? You're not meant to be here!"

I run off instantly but Lewis tries to pull his penknife out of her leg.

"Forget it Lewis; hurry!"

He gets the penknife out and runs towards me. But the girl from 1 is up again and she's running faster.

"Come on Lewis; you can make it!" I scream.

He reaches me- with the dagger going right through his back, the point of it directed at me.

"Find Dani- and Clio" he chokes, the blood dripping from his lips.

Someone kicks his back so he slides down the dagger, onto the dusty stone ground.

"Your turn" the girl from 1 whispers; I dodge the dagger and run off into the arena.

Where do I go now? I take a look back; the arena is the middle of an old looking stone temple and up ahead looks like a city.

**Lupus Cobaine POV**

Goodbye boy from 12; god this is great. Oh, hello girl from 8. She doesn't even see me. I pull back a new arrow and aim for her head- only for the boy from 6 to push her out the way.

"You dick!" I growl at him.

"Go Angel!" he tells the girl.

"Forget him; he's not worth it!" she replies and pulls him away.

So they're friends huh? Well that's very interesting.

**Mai Moonheart POV**

There's blood everywhere; I can't bare it. Ok, keep positive Mai, I need to find a back pack or- something. The number of living people around the Cornucopia is slowly lowering; the girl from 4 catches my eye. I try to run but when I feel the knife in my back, I know it's all over for me. What was I thinking? My number was up from the start. I close my eyes and block out the pain- forever.

**Scout Parker POV**

I pick up a throwing knife just as the boy from 9 comes running towards me, axe at the ready. I shakily put my machete forward but it's hardly a defence. I close my eyes and wait for the end to come but it doesn't. Because the boy just ran into my knife. He falls but I barely notice. The girl from 9 stands watching glassy eyed from one of the pillars making up the stone temple surrounding the Cornucopia. As the boy becomes motionless, her bewildered expression becomes a small smile. Then she runs away.

"Scout! Why'd you let her get away?" Dusty smacks the back of my head hard.

"I- I don't know. Whittier? Whittier, are you ok?" I call; I can't see her.

"I'm right here Scout" she walks up the temple steps.

"How many people died?" asks Annaliese.

"Four I think; the girl from 5 and the boys from 7, 9 and 12. Scout got one of them" Santana announces, impressed.

"Shrimp boy killed someone?" Lucas almost sound impressed too.

"Wow, this is a side of you I haven't seen before Scout" Whittier smiles flirtily.

Lupus and Dusty give her a funny look; they know Whittier's my girl. Wait a second, have those pillars gotten- bigger?

"Did Clio make it out?" Annaliese suddenly says worriedly.

"Who?" Dusty looks confused.

"My brother, you moron!"

"Don't get mad at me bitch; I'll still cut your throat, alliance or no alliance!"

"Whatever I'm going out hunting!"

Annaliese storms off, but when she walks tries to walk through the space between the pillars, a loud shock sound is heard.

"What the heck?" she growls.

Lupus experimentally shoots an arrow in between two other pillars but it just drops as it gets closer.

"We're trapped!" Whittier cries and I instantly run over to comfort her.

"No shit Sherlock!" sighs Santana.

"Attention Careers; to leave the Cornucopia alive, one of you must be sacrificed, that is all!" Raymond's voice booms through the arena.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**So what did you think of the Bloodbath? I hope it wasn't underwhelming. From now on, I'm going to put the list of the dead below just like I did last time.**

**Death List**

**24****th****- Lewis Simmons: I had no problem with him but I thought one of the alliances should have a loss plus I think following Ruby is the kind of thing Lewis would do. I will miss him though; he was all cheery.**

**23****rd****- Mai Moonheart: I always felt so sad when I was writing for her; I had no idea what to do with her character. I thought it'd be best if I just ended her pain. **

**22****nd****- ****Coal Hartcell: I felt kind of bad killing him because he's been pretty popular but I struggled to write for him.**

**21****st****- Terrian Demetrius: I'm sorry to his creator but he was one of the hardest characters for me to write for. I have no idea why. Plus, he was all bitchy towards Cersai and I'm thinking "this girl has enough issues without you targeting her".**

**Remaining Tributes**

**Both District 1 Tributes**

**Both District 2 Tributes**

**Both District 3 Tributes**

**Both District 4 Tributes**

**Riddell Thicket of District 5**

**Both District 6 Tributes**

**Nicole Jade Smith of District 7**

**Both District 8 Tributes**

**Cersai Grace Helms of District 9**

**Both District 10 Tributes**

**Both District 11 Tributes**

**Dandelion Wildflee of District 12**


	25. Day 1

**Day 1**

**So after yesterday I see some of you have some questions. Now not all of them will be answered today so bear with me. Also, to those who read my last stories; I got 11 reviews on my last chapter; you know how happy that made me? You guys are so sweet! Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Annaliese Slate POV **

How can this be happening? I get into the Careers, as is my birth right, only to have it thrown back in my face. We're still trapped in this stupid temple and what's worse? The hovercraft hasn't collected the bodies in case we try to escape. For the first time since I've been here, I'm keeping my mouth shut. There's no use in drawing attention to myself; I've already done that by pissing off Lupus. I know exactly who **should **die; that little wimp from 1, Scout. He doesn't seem like a bad kid but at the end of the day he's a liability. Not that it counts for anything since he's protected by Whittier and Dusty will stand by Whittier's decisions.

"I say we kill off the Sass Machine" Whittier points at Santana accusingly; personally I think Santana's one of our best allies.

I'd rather her than Whittier any bloody day.

"Watch it Blondie; don't make me rip those extensions out of your head. Why don't you think about strength instead of people who hurt your little feelings? Exactly how many kills did you make Dusty?" Santana leers.

"At least I don't let my emotions get in my way; some people have a temper tantrum if their arrow misses" Dusty hisses at Lupus.

I notice nobody has said anything about Scout; everyone seems to have come to the same conclusion as I have. They also don't have the courage to question Whittier's usefulness and that's just because they can't; everyone in the alliance either loves her or recognises her power well enough to drop it. Lupus still hasn't said a word; he just leans up against the pillar smirking to himself.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself Lupus?" Whittier growls impatiently.

"Hmm; I was just thinking- why are we Careers? Why were people originally put into the Career alliance?" he pauses to see if we can answer "They all had Career blood. They came from Career districts; last I checked Annaliese was from district- eurgh- 3."

Shit.

"That's a good point actually" Whittier's frown slowly transforms into a sadistic smile "You're an inbred."

"I-I'm not! I was born and raised in district 2; I've only lived in district 3 for two years!" my voice is getting higher with every defensive syllable.

"But you're blood has been corrupted by the district 3 diet; you're not one of us."

"I am! I am a Career!"

"Scout- get me my dagger."

This is it; I'm going to die. Unless-

"Wait! If you kill me, you'll never know my plan. We're all strong; we want to keep our alliance as large as possible right? I know how to keep it that way if you just listen."

"I say we cut her heart out" Dusty whispers.

"No" Whittier objects putting her dagger down "Go ahead sweetie; tell us your idea. But remember, your life's depending on it."

**Luke Matthew Pond POV**

My plan has got so wrong; I'm the most hated person in the Capitol. Jenneth hasn't spoken since her interview where she's so embarrassed. We managed to get a backpack each but our only weapons are a penknife for Jenneth and some kind of gun for me. But it's not loaded and it doesn't look like there are any bullets available. It's not like there's nowhere to stop; there are hundreds of abandoned stone houses making up the arena. But we need to find food first; my backpack carried the weird gun and two large bottles of water and Jenneth got a lighter plus some dried fruit. But that's hardly going to last us long.

"Luke, we need to stop soon; this sun is giving me a headache" Jenneth clutches her head in pain but then she winks at me.

It's just a flicker of the eyelid but it's enough; I know what she's doing. She's trying to get me to behave the supportive boyfriend so we can get some sponsors. I run over to her and kiss her forehead.

"It's alright baby; we'll stop soon, I promise. I hate seeing you in pain" I squeeze her hand supportively.

After taking another half an hour or so to look for food I decide to call it a day and, after checking no one is nearby trying to ambush us, sneak inside one of the houses. It's very small; one room on each of the two floors. Jenneth, still trying to look weak, lies down in the shadows where she can't be seen. I come over and lie next to her.

"Hey Jenneth; I'm sorry you've got to do this with me. I get that it's kind of weird but your doing a good job" I whisper; just about loud enough for her to hear so the camera don't pick up what I'm saying.

"You're not bad at it yourself; I guess if I had to pretend to be in love with someone, I'm glad it's you" she replies, her eyes still closed.

**Clio Slate POV**

"What are we going to do? We can't do this alone Clio; you know we can't" Dani winces as if each words is painful "W-what if they're dead?"

"They're not dead" I say defiantly "There were only four canons; they could have been for anyone."

"Including them!"

Dani bursts into tears; I'm trying to help her the best I can but I'm still scared. We're camped out in one of the buildings but neither of us wanted to go too far which means the Careers could still get us, easy. I need Ruby back; she knows what to do all the time. And Lewis seems so smiley; maybe he could at least lighten the mood. On the bright side, we got a lot of food at the Cornucopia. Dani picked up a big basket of fruit as well as a sack containing four heavy metal balls. I found a backpack containing a packet of dried beef and a sharp throwing knife. But I'm no Lisey; I'm a baby just like she said.

"Yeah, I'm proud to be a coal miner's daughter; I remember the well the well where I drew water. The work we done was hard, at night we'd sleep 'cause we were tired. I never thought of ever leaving Butcher Holler" Dani murmurs to herself, keeping to a regular tune as if she's singing.

"What is that?" I ask, after a couple more verses.

"Oh! Sorry; it's just a silly song they sing in the coal mines back home. I kind of picked up the words."

"Don't stop; I like it."

So Dani nervously starts to sing the song from the beginning. As she gets more into it, I find myself joining it. Soon we're singing in unison. But then a cold wind passes through the house and we stop. We remember.

**Aurora Felici POV**

Something isn't right; I have some weird feeling inside me. It's the Careers. I can't be certain, but I don't think they've moved since the Bloodbath. That doesn't make sense. They have Whittier and Lupus in there; why haven't they hunted again? At least, I don't think they're hunting. I got incredibly lucky in the Bloodbath; I walked right by Lupus and he didn't do a thing. I think he was so angry about missing his shot at the girl from 8 he ignored me; I managed to grab a packet of dried beef and a spear before Dusty from district 4 noticed me. From there I just ran to the nearest ally where I found a shack not unlike the one I sleep in with Opal back home. I considered staying in one of the abandoned houses but that's the first place the Careers will look; even if they have to go through them all. I hear the horrible loud Capitol anthem and "The Fallen" appears in the sky; I watch through a hole in the roof of the shack.

**District 5: Mai Moonlight**

**District 7: Lewis Simmons**

**District 9: Terrian Demetrius**

**District 12: Coal Hartcell**

I'm relieved I don't recognise any of the names at all but seconds later I feel awful. Maybe Mai was an older sister, looking after her siblings alone or maybe Terrian was a rich boy who gave food to the poor. I've always known the Capitol didn't care about any of the districts let alone the tributes in the games. But I never thought I'd stop caring about the other tributes too. Maybe I'm just as bad as them.

**Sorry for using the word "maybe" a lot; I felt like it might be effective in some way. Anyway, with luck I'll get day 2 up tomorrow but after that it's more likely updates will be every 2 or 3 days instead.**

**Death List**

**24****th****- Lewis Simmons: I had no problem with him but I thought one of the alliances should have a loss plus I think following Ruby is the kind of thing Lewis would do. I will miss him though; he was all cheery.**

**23****rd****- Mai Moonheart: I always felt so sad when I was writing for her; I had no idea what to do with her character. I thought it'd be best if I just ended her pain. **

**22****nd****- Coal Hartcell: I felt kind of bad killing him because he's been pretty popular but I struggled to write for him.**

**21****st****- Terrian Demetrius: I'm sorry to his creator but he was one of the hardest characters for me to write for. I have no idea why. Plus, he was all bitchy towards Cersai and I'm thinking "this girl has enough issues without you targeting her".**

**Remaining Tributes**

**Both District 1 Tributes**

**Both District 2 Tributes**

**Both District 3 Tributes**

**Both District 4 Tributes**

**Riddell Thicket of District 5**

**Both District 6 Tributes**

**Nicole Jade Smith of District 7**

**Both District 8 Tributes**

**Cersai Grace Helms of District 9**

**Both District 10 Tributes**

**Both District 11 Tributes**

**Dandelion Wildflee of District 12 **


	26. Day 2

**Day 2**

**So, as you may or may not know a while ago I said I wasn't going to have a Sponsorship System. Then I realised that if I didn't, I'd have to pick myself and that would be favouritism so here's what I'm going to do. Every two or three chapters I'm gonna post either a poll or a couple of quiz questions. In the case of the poll, the most popular tribute will receive a small random sponsor gift like food, water or a lighter. On the rarer occasion that I post a couple of quiz questions, whoever PMs me the answers first gets to give ANY sponsor gift (within reason) to a tribute of their choice. Anywho, I've just put a poll on my profile so go on there to give your tribute the best chance of getting a sponsor gift! Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Jayden Williams POV**

Jesus, these games are harder than I thought and I'm only on the first damn day. In the Bloodbath, I focussed on the one thing I needed; a weapon. It took pretty much all my energy to get a hold of a dagger quick enough. I didn't think of food; I just made the assumption I'd be able to hunt things later. I didn't take into account the fact we'd be in some dusty old city with barely any plants much less animals. I didn't wanna have to do it so early but I'm gonna have to kill someone; even if they don't have any food, it might get me sponsors. I have a lot of Capitol ladies right where I want them, but they won't send stuff unless they actually believe I'm strong.

**Whittier Lear POV**

I actually can't believe how stupid these boys are; they're all serving me like I'm the president. If the Sass Machine and Poor Lisey can't take it, then they'll be the ones who pay. I'm running this alliance now. Annaliese is easy enough to control; thanks to Lupus she's practically bringing the next kill to me. As much as I hate these morons, her idea seems to make sense. Scout's playing dead, since he'll pretty much screw up any other job that doesn't require getting me things. I'm gonna "cry" over the body when we see a tribute close by while Lupus, Santana and Dusty argue whose fault it was he "died". As the tribute comes closer, Annaliese will call him over (we're hoping for some stupid little kid who'll eat out of her hands) and ask him if he wants to be a Career since we've lost a member; obviously the tribute will say yes and as soon as the gamemakers get rid of the force field to let him in, it'll be too late for the idiot to even scream. We all get in position and notice the boy from 5 coming near; perfect.

"Why? He was so young" I sob, trying not to get the blood (previously belonging to the district 9 boy) on my clothes.

"It was you! You always said he was liability" Santana growls at Lupus.

"This coming from the girl whose always hated Whit; what better way to get back at her than by killing her best friend?" he snarls.

From the corner of my eye I see the boy registering the situation and then Annaliese gestures to him; I don't hear anything until the boy asks loudly-

"I've just got one question; why is that dead guy breathing" he laughs; dammit.

"Breathing? He's not breathing!" I push down hard on Scout's chest to try and stop it rising.

"Oh come on Careers; you've gotta do better than that to fool me!"

"Look are you gonna help us or not?" Annaliese says seriously.

"Of course; I wanna be a Career!"

His tone is sarcastic but suddenly he trips and as he falls, his arm comes through the force field. Annaliese grabs his arm and pulls him in; we've got him. She holds him up against one of the pillars. I get up, my dagger in my hand.

"I applaud you sweetie; you made it into the Careers. Unfortunately, sometimes members are prone to little **accidents**" I stab the dagger into his thigh.

"Ow, look I'm sorry. You see, I have two personalities and one of them- OW" I stab his shoulder before he can finish his sentence.

"You wanna hear something interesting about most trained Careers; we know exactly how to cause the most pain for the longest time" I smile at him, almost trying to be friendly; it's all part of the fun.

"Whittier, stop; he's had enough" Annaliese pipes up.

"But we're having so much fun, aren't we kid?"

The kid groans in pain, but I'm not done with this pathetic little liar yet.

**BOOM**

His body goes limp, a knife in his head.

"Who threw that?" I yell "Tell me now!"

"I did" Santana sneers still holding the throwing knives.

"That wasn't your decision to make!"

"Well my throwing knives would beg to differ."

"Shut the hell up both of you! We can't just stop with this kid; we need to make up for lost time. Let's hunt some tributes" Lupus barks.

Eurgh I hate her; I hate her so much. Why can't she just succumb to my charms like the others? Or at least fear me like Annaliese; stupid girl. I would kill her in a heartbeat but how would that make me look huh? I'd be killing one of the stronger members of our alliance; they'd think I was sabotaging them. She wants me to kill her for that reason; I just know it. I need to break her.

**Jayden Williams POV**

I've been walking around this arena for hours; everyone's snuck inside those houses with their alliances and I can't attack whole alliances. Wait a minute; as I pass an alleyway, I notice a small shack. I could hide in there until someone came nearby; then I could strike. I run towards it but as I open the door I'm met with a spear head right in front of my face.

"You have 5 seconds to tell me why the hell I shouldn't kill you" it's a girl; should be easy pickings.

"You know, for someone whose threatening my life, your very pretty" I say flirtily, but she's unmoved.

"4 seconds."

"Is it wrong that this is really turning me on?"

"Yes; 3 seconds. You're seriously pushing your luck aren't you?"

"Fine; do you need an ally?"

"Nope; 2 seconds."

"Ok, I'm really sorry; if you don't kill me I won't hit on you as much I swear!"

She pulls her spear away from me and looks down at the dagger.

"If you even try, you will be very sorry."

I breathe a sigh of relief as she lets me into the shack; I would kill her but considering how quick she was with that spear, I think I'll leave it.

"Well welcome to my little slice of paradise" she sighs sitting down on the floor.

"So what's your name?" I ask her.

"Aurora; call me Auri if you must."

"I'm Jayden; call me Jay **if you must**."

"Are you making fun of me less than a minute after I spared your life?"

"I guess you could say I am."

"Then you have some serious balls; I like that."

"Enough to get rid of the rule about me not hitting on you?"

"Nope."

**Angel West POV**

I hate being in debt to people, especially now. I know I should be grateful that Ares saved my life but I know if we get near the end, I won't be able to kill him and that scares the shit out of me. But not as much as the fact that I'm now responsible for all of these people; if they die it's gonna be on my conscience. Besides all of that though, I like my alliance; Juliette's a smart girl, if not a bit wimpy. Although it's thanks to her we've got a decent amount of food; the rest of us focussed on weapons while she managed to get three backpacks. I still don't know much about Reedman; he doesn't talk much. As for Ares, I can't say I like him but he's a good guy; he's not a complete idiot and he's a good hunting partner. We're not gonna be any more than hunting partners but that suits me. Or it did, until I started owing him. The Capitol anthem blares again and the four of us peer through the window.

**District 5: Riddell Thicket**

"District 5 has been wiped out already?" Juliette says in surprise; she walks over to the chart she's drawn in the sand and crosses it out.

"I'm just glad it's not us" Ares says shaking his head.

Reedman just shrugs. It's early days yet and I don't know what tomorrow will bring.

**God, I feel like I'm getting so boring. I really hope you don't agree but if you do feel free to offer advice please. **

**Death List**

**24****th****- Lewis Simmons: I had no problem with him but I thought one of the alliances should have a loss plus I think following Ruby is the kind of thing Lewis would do. I will miss him though; he was all cheery.**

**23****rd****- Mai Moonheart: I always felt so sad when I was writing for her; I had no idea what to do with her character. I thought it'd be best if I just ended her pain. **

**22****nd****- Coal Hartcell: I felt kind of bad killing him because he's been pretty popular but I struggled to write for him.**

**21****st****- Terrian Demetrius: I'm sorry to his creator but he was one of the hardest characters for me to write for. I have no idea why. Plus, he was all bitchy towards Cersai and I'm thinking "this girl has enough issues without you targeting her".**

**20****th****- Riddell Thicket: After not giving him an alliance, I didn't know what to do with him. Sorry to everyone who supported him. **

**Remaining Tributes**

**Both District 1 Tributes**

**Both District 2 Tributes**

**Both District 3 Tributes**

**Both District 4 Tributes**

**Both District 6 Tributes**

**Nicole Jade Smith of District 7**

**Both District 8 Tributes**

**Cersai Grace Helms of District 9**

**Both District 10 Tributes**

**Both District 11 Tributes**

**Dandelion Wildflee of District 12 **


	27. Day 3

**Day 3**

**Unfortunately, as previously warned, I'm gonna be a bit slower with uploads but in a way I'm glad; hopefully it'll improve the quality because right now I seriously feel like I'm in a bit of a funk. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Santana Wolf POV**

Well Lupus is officially gone crazy already; you'll never guess who's being left to guard the supplies; me and Whittier. I mean, does he wanna lose an alliance member? I know for a fact the bitch is still butt hurt that I killed that kid before she could torture him more. She needs to get over herself because as soon as she comes after me, I don't care how much I've provoked her, she's getting her eyes gouged out. Actually where is she?

"Looking for someone" she pops up by my side.

"God!" I jump back "What the hell are you doing?"

"Well you see dearie, I've made it no secret I can't stand you."

"Yes **dearie**, I like to think I've done the same."

She flinches when I make fun of her.

"You're sarcastic ways aside; there is something extremely **interesting **to me about the power you hold. You're not like the others are you dearie? You see right through me."

"Thanks; it means so much to be complimented by a bottle blonde whore like you."

I expect her to flinch again but she comes closer, so we're face to face.

"Here's what I propose; you and I, two hot powerful bitches lead the Career alliance to victory. Then we get them to kill each other and then it's just you and me."

"A free trip the final 2 huh? I must say I'm impressed; but I know one thing that'll make this sweeter."

"Tell me."

I pause for a moment and look into her eyes as sincerely as I can. Then, I neatly punch her in the gut.

"You can take compliments from whores but you can't make deals with snakes."

"Eurgh, you- you bitch!"

She clutches her stomach in pain, lying on the floor. I look down at her with no pity.

"You won't break me" I whisper.

**Cersai Grace Helms POV**

Nobody has found me yet; I wonder why. I feel quite strange; at night my worry for Garrett fills my dreams until the sky becomes bright again but when it does, I don't worry anymore. In fact, I feel like I've just injected several needles full of morphine. Maybe it's just the relief that Terrian is dead but I'm not quite sure. Truly, I think I may have gone slightly mad. That's ok though because as mother used to say, the best people are. I'll just stay in this tree until I feel better; oh where's it gone. I'm sure it was here a moment ago. I guess I better start walking. I could hide in one of these buildings. Oh here's one and someone has already put down food for me. That's kind. Except, I'm not too hungry at this moment. I'll just curl in the corner until I'm hungry again.

**Jenneth Myra Speare POV**

"Jenneth you mustn't come with me; it's not good for the baby" Luke protests, trying to force me to sit down again.

"I'll decide what's good for this baby thank you; I need fresh air" I reply angrily.

I haven't been out for the last couple of days; Luke wants us to get at least one sponsor gift before we tone down our couple act. It's depressing pretending to be pregnant; I feel like a tramp and a traitor as far as Percy's concerned. Plus, if I don't think about the "baby" at all, I look careless. I can't even imagine how Luke must be feeling; at least Percy and I aren't actually together. But then my guilt covers Ruby too; we're risking the fact that she could claim Luke is cheating on her with me. But she wouldn't do that to her own boyfriend would she?

"Look I want to protect you and our child and it's hard to do that if I'm fighting another tribute or worse, a mutation" Luke continues.

"Fine, but take my knife to protect yourself; that gun thing is useless" I hand him the knife and he goes.

I hold the gun tightly; useless or not, it might look threatening to someone without any weapon at all.

**BEEP**

What was that?

**BEEP**

A bright light shines through the tiny window. Suddenly, a small blue bag materialises in front of me. I feel inside… darts. What am I gonna do with darts? I guess I could try and throw them. I take a look at the little label.

_A Gift from the Gods to the most Popular Tribute!_

I try and smile so I can be grateful to the Capitol people but I genuinely have no idea what to do with the darts. They're too heavy to throw; I tried. Hang on, this gun thing is about the same width. I wonder… yes, it fits.

"Help!"

Luke. I pick up the bag and the gun thing. When I run out, Luke isn't there. Then I look up. A huge bird creature holds Luke's shoulders in its huge talons. But this isn't some ordinary bird; attached to each set of talons is a human like leg. As I'm standing behind it, I see long golden hair cascading down its wings. I can't do this; I can't do this.

"Get off me you winged freak!" I hear Luke snarl.

The creature's talons tighten and I hear Luke wince in pain. I have to do this.

"Hey bird brain!" it turns around instantly at my call "Put him down!"

The creature's face appears human, but when it opens its mouth, I hear a squawk.

"Jenneth, no!" Luke cries.

As the creature flies up high, I put in a dart. Where's the trigger on this thing? Wait, it's like a tube. It's a blow gun. The creature swoops down and I put the end of the gun in my mouth.

"Jenneth!" Luke yells again.

A loud squawk is heard; golden feathers blur my vision but I just keep launching the darts. When I open my eyes again, the creature is on the ground, twitching slightly, but considering it's feathers have been tinted red, I'm not worrying as much about it. I rush over to Luke; he's conscience but his face is severely bruised from when the creature dropped him. I drag him as quickly as I can back to the little house. He drifts back out of conscieness but I watch as his stomach rises and falls over and over again. I hold his hand the whole time; its ok Luke, you're safe now.

**Ares Tower POV**

I don't know what Angel's deal is; before I saved her we were getting along fine, give or take some disagreements. But now she's avoiding me like the plague; I just don't get it. Girls. When we arrive back at the house, our stuff is in a mess and in the corner, a girl lies passed out.

"Whose that?" I ask.

"That's Cersai Grace Helms; she's the district 9 girl" Juliette informs us.

I've got to hand it to Juliette; she may not be the strongest but she's by far the smartest. She knows every tribute, first and last names as well as ages, heights and weights.

"We can't just let her stay there" Angel hisses "We've got to do something."

"Fine I'll wake her up" I go to poke her but Angel slaps my hand.

"Don't wake her up! What if she's armed you idiot?"

"Jesus, who rattled your cage Halo?"

Angel freezes on the spot; then she goes very red. The next thing I know I'm on the floor, Angel on top of me. Now bear in mind, I'm a large guy and Angel's properly a little below average height.

"Don't you ever call me that again Ares Tower or else- or else I don't know what I do but it won't be good, got that?" she barks.

"Err guys, the girl's waking up" Reedman pulls out his dagger; it's not a very big one but it'll do.

The girl's eyes blink open; she sits up and stretches before looking at us. She doesn't look the least bit afraid.

"Oh, are you the people that put out the food for me?" she says softly.

**Ah Cersai, you crazy bitch. I think I've finally got my groove back in my opinion. I tried to make the whole Santana and Whittier thing bordering on flirting but primarily power based. The more I write for Luke and Jenneth, the more I grow to like them. I've also noticed that I usually have one like big event that's pretty long then a few that are smaller. But I dunno maybe you guys like that, just let know. Finally, if it's not clear Jenneth won the poll; well technically she tied with Angel but I decided to let Jenneth have it since I had an idea for her, plus Angel's my tribute. **

**Death List**

**24****th****- Lewis Simmons: I had no problem with him but I thought one of the alliances should have a loss plus I think following Ruby is the kind of thing Lewis would do. I will miss him though; he was all cheery.**

**23****rd****- Mai Moonheart: I always felt so sad when I was writing for her; I had no idea what to do with her character. I thought it'd be best if I just ended her pain. **

**22****nd****- Coal Hartcell: I felt kind of bad killing him because he's been pretty popular but I struggled to write for him.**

**21****st****- Terrian Demetrius: I'm sorry to his creator but he was one of the hardest characters for me to write for. I have no idea why. Plus, he was all bitchy towards Cersai and I'm thinking "this girl has enough issues without you targeting her".**

**20****th****- Riddell Thicket: After not giving him an alliance, I didn't know what to do with him. Sorry to everyone who supported him. **

**Remaining Tributes**

**Both District 1 Tributes**

**Both District 2 Tributes**

**Both District 3 Tributes**

**Both District 4 Tributes**

**Both District 6 Tributes**

**Nicole Jade Smith of District 7**

**Both District 8 Tributes**

**Cersai Grace Helms of District 9**

**Both District 10 Tributes**

**Both District 11 Tributes**

**Dandelion Wildflee of District 12 **


	28. Day 4

**Day 4**

**I don't know what it is with me lately but I actually seem to be getting ideas; I guess last year's arena didn't really have any theme. If you haven't notice, I did a cover for this story; it's nothing special, just my Mockingjay pin on a scarf, but I like to think it looks pretty good. Anyone else got a Mockingjay pin? Anywho, I am having serious trouble deciding who to kill off. I at the very least like all those remaining. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Nicole Jade Smith POV**

Just one last day; one last day and my revenge can begin. I've been having strange dreams ever since I got in here; they're vivid dreams. They tell me things; I know who will die today and I know how. I knew I would survive the Bloodbath; my dreams told me. I didn't collect a thing and the next morning a sack full of food was waiting for me. So how do I know today is when something is going to happen? I found a freshly made sword by my side this morning. Now you might think I'm completely insane but I'm not insane I'm just someone who has set her sights on a goal; if that makes me insane, I don't wanna be sane. If only I could see Cole's expression when I finish killing the Careers and then move onto some innocent people. I didn't want to have to do what I'm about to, but he's forced my hand.

**Ruby Rodriguez POV**

How many buildings are there in this arena? I haven't ate or drank for two days; that's what you get for just going after the throwing knives. I'm so stupid; if it wasn't for me Lewis probably would have lived. I stop for a moment and lean up against a building. My mouth is as dry as can be and the hot sun is relentless. My stomach growls in pain. Part of me just thinks ending it all would be the right choice but I can't afford to think like that. Somewhere there are two scared alliance members worrying about me. Not to sound self-centred, but I'd feel the same if it was the other way round. Plus I have a family back home, just like everyone else. Knowing I barely tried to get back to them would be the worst feeling in the world, for them and me. But as I stand I hand covers my mouth; I drop my throwing knives in shock before a second hand grabs my arm, trying to pull me inside. As I try to get away, a third hand grabs my other arm; oh god, what is this thing. I lose my energy quickly and have to resort to dragging my feet in a last attempt but soon even that's not enough. I fly backwards- but so does the creature. This is my chance. With a sudden spur of adrenaline, I run forward and out of the house.

"Ruby wait it's us!" calls a voice; I recognise it.

"Ruby!" the second voice is also recognisable and I have to turn around.

"Dani? Clio? You guys!" I run over to them, but my adrenaline seems to have run out and I fall into Dani's arms.

"Goodness, you look horrible Ruby; Clio get her some fruit, she's thirsty" Dani pulls me in the best she can and lies me down.

They give me watermelon and even though it's not actual water, I eat it eagerly. After a couple more pieces, I sit up.

"We haven't got much; we've tried to ration it the best we can. I'm afraid the only other thing we can give you right now is a couple of bits of dried beef" Clio explains.

"Can I have another piece of fruit instead? My throat hurts" I croak.

"Don't talk Ruby; it'll only make you worse" Dani tries to sound angry but she just looks terrified "I'll give you one more piece of watermelon, but we need to look for some real water tomorrow."

"Ow!" Clio says suddenly.

"What is it?" Dani asks, her wide eyes suddenly filling with fearful tears.

"Something just hit me; I think it came from the roof."

"What? Ow!"

"We need to go" I croak again but try to sound urgent.

More rubble starts to fall so we try and get out. As we edge towards the doorway, the roof begins to fall through. The whole room is shaking, but I don't know if it's just me. I've never seen Dani run so fast, much less faster than Clio. She manages to carry me with some struggle while Clio picks up the food. Seconds after we're out, the building collapses and then they're all at it. One by one like dominos as far as any of us can see. I long to sleep but I don't wanna be dead weight.

"We've got nowhere to go" Clio says shakily.

I'm sure we all want to cry, but the games would remain merciless.

**Dusty Abernez POV**

I just want to kill someone; I want my district to be proud of me. Is that so much to ask? We've been walking all night and half the day; where are those pathetic bastards hiding? Annaliese thought she saw someone, but whoever it was got away before she could identify them; stupid inbred. I don't care what anyone said; her idea was a fluke. One of us would have thought of it sooner or later even if we had cut her heart out. It doesn't matter I suppose; after all, Whittier's promised the three of us boys Annaliese will die first in the Career Bloodbath. I'll be the one to kill her; she's my kill and it's a special one. I was made a Career by birth right; I don't care what she says, she was made a Career by our choosing and our choosing alone. She's the type December would want me to kill. I know that now.

"Hey Dusty" Whittier comes out of nowhere, looking beautiful as ever.

"Hi Whit" I smile at her but then remember she's not meant to be here "Whose guarding the stuff?"

"Santana, silly. I left her because- well because I wanted to see you. So have you done your sister as proud as you wanted to yet?"

"If you mean have I got a kill, no. It sucks."

"Well if killings what you want, I have some good news. I saw that alliance Lupus was talking about a few days ago. It's the boy from 10, both tributes from 6 and the girls from 8 and 9. If I were you, I'd aim for the girl from 8 or the boy from 6; the rest seem to be following them. Cut off the head and the body will die is the thing to remember."

"Thanks Whit. You'd better get back to the post."

"Ooh assertive aren't ya? One last thing; don't listen to Lupus; you see the chance to get one of the targets you go in alone. The others will back you up."

She walks off and I pull out my sword; I knew I'd get my chance soon enough.

**Reedman Phelps POV**

I can't stop thinking about her; Mali. All I can think about is what it would do to her if I died; it terrifies me. Yet my focussing on her is stopping me focussing on strategy. I was even doodling her name on my napkin when I joined this alliance for crying out loud! If I don't start contributing soon, I'll look like the weak link and I've seen what happens to weak links in these games. Still, there's always Cersai; I don't even think she knows what planet she's on right now. While the rest of us are walking, ever since the building we were in collapsed, she's skipping along without a care in the world. Although, maybe that is the best thing to do.

"Wait, I hear something" Juliette looks around; all that remains is the debris of the fallen buildings.

"Someone's nearby; is it the Careers?" Angel tenses.

"You tell me!" the boy from 4 comes running towards us.

Me, Cersai, Juliette and Angel get back. The boy doesn't look fazed. In fact, he slows down. Of course; Ares is up front. This isn't about us; it's about him.

"Ares, watch out!" I yell; there's no time for us to get over that.

Ares rushes to pull out his bow and arrow but the boy is too close. He raises his sword and-

**TWANG**

The boy drops his sword and stumbles backwards, the arrow in his neck. But it's not Ares who shot and arrow; Angel lowers her bow.

"Now we're even" she says, not looking any of us in the eye.

**Dusty Abernez POV**

The alliance run away; I've failed. I cough and feel my own blood splatter onto my shirt. Whittier comes over and kisses me.

"At least my final sight can be one this beautiful" I compliment her.

"I'll see you in hell sweetie" she picks up my sword.

"What? No!"

I start to choke on the blood; all I can do now is make sure I'm looking into the she devil's eyes before-

**BOOM**

**Nicole Jade Smith POV**

My head aches; something just went wrong. My dream has changed; the district 6 boy was meant to die. Someone has interfered.

**Juliette Ryde POV**

I like my alliance; well most of the time. Right now it's kind of awkward. No one is speaking; we're hidden behind a large pile of rubble, wondering what to do next. Ares walks over to Angel but when he tries to hold her hand comfortingly, she pulls it away.

"Please don't" she still won't look at him.

"Ok, just answer my question; what did you mean when you said we're even?" he asks.

**RUMBLE**

Did the rubble just move?

"That's none of your business" Angel replies.

**RUMBLE**

"Of course it's my business; what did you mean?" Ares continues.

"Fine, you really wanna know?" Angel stands up "I just wanted to show you that I don't need you ok? Just because you saved me in the Bloodbath; it doesn't mean anything!"

"I never said it did!"

**RUMBLE**

"You guys…" I call to Cersai and Reedman look up but Ares and Angel completely ignore me.

"But you've been thinking it; and I don't. I don't need you!"

"If you don't need me, why don't you just go?"

"I would if I didn't want to help the rest of them."

**RUMBLE**

"We don't need you anymore than you need us; go!"

"Fine I will!"

Angel storms off, but she has no weapon; I can only hope this is sign she'll be back.

**RUMBLE**

Angel stops in her tracks.

"Huh?" she turns back around.

"You're not fooling anyone Angel!" Ares scowls.

"No, Ares, can't you hear it?"

**RUMBLE**

"What the hell?" Ares stands up himself.

"It's happening" Cersai grins "My dream is happening; we're all gonna be trapped" she begins to laugh manically.

"Cersai?" I give her a slight shake but she just keeps the same grin on her face as she looks at me.

"But this can't be a dream because I'm still happy. My dreams aren't happy."

She continues to laugh.

**BOOM**

A large blue block falls in front of Angel; it's tall, almost like a wall.

"You guys?" she calls from the other side.

"What's happening?" Reedman cries.

**BOOM**

Another block falls, by us this time.

"We're all going to be trapped; people are going to die. It's so sad yet kind of nice" Cersai giggles.

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

Angel is almost completely blocked in; she tries to run round it but two more walls fall either side of her. She's trapped in some kind of weird hallway.

"Someone help me" she yells, suddenly panicking.

"Bye Angel!" Cersai waves even though Angel can't see her.

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

We're trapped just like Angel was moments before; I try to walk around a wall myself experiementally but the same thing happens.

"I don't want to be alone; I need you Ares! I need you all!" Angel sobs.

"It's ok Angel; I'll find you! I'll always find you!" Ares yells.

**BOOM**

Angel doesn't call back. We soon find out why when we're met with the same-

**BOOM**

All is dark.

"_Attention tributes; welcome to the labyrinth!" _a voice buzzes.

**To be Continued…**

**The thing with Angel and Ares made me super sad; seriously, depressing stuff. I hope you liked this chapter; I made it longer just because I can. Sorry to Dusty's fans that I killed him; you'll see why below. I was happy to reunite Ruby, Dani and Clio plus what do we think of Nicole- and Cersai for that matter? **

**Death List**

**24****th****- Lewis Simmons: I had no problem with him but I thought one of the alliances should have a loss plus I think following Ruby is the kind of thing Lewis would do. I will miss him though; he was all cheery.**

**23****rd****- Mai Moonheart: I always felt so sad when I was writing for her; I had no idea what to do with her character. I thought it'd be best if I just ended her pain. **

**22****nd****- Coal Hartcell: I felt kind of bad killing him because he's been pretty popular but I struggled to write for him.**

**21****st****- Terrian Demetrius: I'm sorry to his creator but he was one of the hardest characters for me to write for. I have no idea why. Plus, he was all bitchy towards Cersai and I'm thinking "this girl has enough issues without you targeting her".**

**20****th****- Riddell Thicket: After not giving him an alliance, I didn't know what to do with him. Sorry to everyone who supported him. **

**19****th****- Dusty Abernez: In short, I thought I should have another death and believe me, choosing who to kill off was pretty bloody hard. In the end I chose Dusty, just because I thought he'd fallen under Whittier's spell the most and was therefore most likely to do something stupid.**

**Remaining Tributes**

**Both District 1 Tributes**

**Both District 2 Tributes**

**Both District 3 Tributes**

**Santana Wolf of District 4**

**Both District 6 Tributes**

**Nicole Jade Smith of District 7**

**Both District 8 Tributes**

**Cersai Grace Helms of District 9**

**Both District 10 Tributes**

**Both District 11 Tributes**

**Dandelion Wildflee of District 12 **


	29. Salem and Athena

**Salem and Athena: The Meeting**

**OH MY GOD, what's going on? This isn't another day in the arena! That's right. Sorry, but I thought I'd take the night off since to your possible shock, I'm human. Despite only doing a little work in the evenings I still end up not sleeping until like midnight. Not to make you guys feel bad or anything; it's my own fault. However, I didn't wanna leave you all with nothing so I thought I'd do a shorter chapter. Because I actually kind of want to do Day 5 tonight, I'll probably start it. If I finish it quickly, I'll put it up but I'm not guaranteeing. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

Athena Lockwood creeps in, managing to keep a certain grace as she does so. The president doesn't even notice; his phones have been ringing for hours.

"I don't care if it's not in your job description John; fax the order of t-shirts to district 8 or your fired!" he slams the phone down angrily but then calms himself almost immediately upon seeing Athena "Ah, Miss Lockwood, great job with that arena; I haven't seen one like that since I was a kid. A lot of people are big fans of those psychics you put in there!"

"Oracles; they're called oracles" Athena corrects him, her smile somewhat forced "And we used a new drug Hades developed; I must say it's quite impressive. It plays on the tribute personalities combined with some pre made predictions of course; they don't realise because it's all in their sub conscience but in reality, that's where they get they're "predictions" from; not some special ability I can assure you."

"Hmm, I'll have to pay Hades double; it's nowhere near your own sum of course but he should be quite happy."

"I shall inform him as soon as possible; thank you Mr President."

She nods at him and goes to leave just as Oria, the president's fiancée storms in.

"Salem! What's this I'm hearing about you postponing the wedding due to some other bitch named Athena" Oria suddenly notices Athena and narrows her eyes "Oh so this must be her? Listen here lady; I'm Salem's girl, not you. Is that clear?"

"Crystal" Athena shrugs.

"Good, now get out; my husband and I have some talking to do."

"No I don't think we do" Salem growls at her from his desk "Oria, please leave."

Oria does a double take.

"Excuse me" she squeaks "What did you just say?"

"I'm trying to have a meeting with the head gamemaker so you need to go" Salem snarls at her.

"Head gamemaker? **That **is what you call a head gamemaker? Don't make me la-"

"Oria, leave; now."

Oria blushes, glares at Athena, mutters "You'll be so sorry" and storms back out.

"I'm so sorry; she's lovely once you get to know her" Salem sighs.

"It sounds like you need to get rid of these worries; I could help you" Athena walks closer to his desk.

"Oh no, I don't want her dead. Christ no. I just want to forget; just for a second."

"Then let me help you forget."

Athena takes Salem by the hand and leads him into the backroom; a couple of hours later, she sneaks out, and throws a bottle in the trash can.

**Even writing like this; I still don't feel sorry for Salem. You know why; because he's a dick. Day 5 should be up tomorrow, if not never mind.**


	30. Day 5

**Day 5**

**Basically I started this chapter last night but I wasn't really feeling it so I rewrote some bits. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Angel West POV**

I wake up and feel instantly uncomfortable. The last thing I remember is clawing at walls until something- or someone knocked me out. Did it really happen? I look at my fingers and they're bloody. The nail on my index finger is loose; I bite my lip to stop the pain. I'm trapped, just like Cersai said. What the gamemakers didn't think of is my fear; I **hate** small spaces. Or maybe they did, maybe that's the point; evil bastards. The madness begins. I'm pacing without thinking, I back away from a corner only to be met with another one. Jesus Christ, there's no way out. I can't walk any further without a weapon; that's suicide. Yet I can't bear to be stuck like this. The walls seem to have got taller through the night. Still, at least it's not dark anymore. I'd give anything just to see someone familiar, even Ares, desirably carrying my bow and arrows. I hope he's ok though. I don't think there were any cannons while I slept. But how would I know? He can't be dead, he just can't be. Why am I only worrying about him anyway? Maybe because it feels like he's my only chance of getting out of here.

**Scout Parker POV**

I feel uncomfortable around Whittier now. We all thought she loved Dusty, but she killed him. Sure, he was dying, but she attacked him so viciously, like she was angry or- excited? No; Whittier's not like that.

"This is the stupidest idea those gamemakers have ever come up with" Lupus sharpens his arrow with such aggression, I wonder if he's imagining it's someone's head.

I look over at Santana, expecting her to come out with some little comment or at the very least roll her eyes. Instead she stays very quiet, her face thoughtful.

"Oh dear; has the Sass machine closed for business?" Whittier sneers.

This time Santana **does** roll her eyes but still remains silent. Whittier looks slightly put out and stands up.

"Right enough moping! Has everyone got a weapon?" we respond to her by showing them "Good, now let's go and do what Careers are supposed to do; kill."

**Clio Slate POV**

Midday was just passing when it happened. Ruby coughed again and both me and Dani stood up automatically.

"I'm fine" Ruby croaked.

We were starving; the fruit was moulding. Soon it'd start making us ill, and weak. Dani was closing her eyes ever so often and mumbling to herself; I can only guess she was praying for rain or food. But her prayers weren't answered. What could we do? We didn't know how far we were from the exit or if there even was one. Ruby may have claimed to be fine but Dani and I both knew that the mouldy fruit couldn't make up for the fact that we wouldn't get far before she'd become exhausted; she was already weak.

"Someone's nearby; I can smell them" a voice broke the silence; Ruby looked up in fear.

"It's a Career; it's the one that killed Lewis" she whispered.

Before we could stop her, Dani screamed and ran away.

"Take my hand" I remember yelling at Ruby as the Careers came into view.

"Just take these; take them and run" Ruby pulled out her throwing knives, keeping one for herself; with a tear in her eye she screamed "Run Clio, run!"

And I ran. And I didn't look back.

**BOOM**

**Nicole Jade Smith POV**

The massacre has begun. Now I must take my turn.

**Annaliese Slate POV**

Damn Whittier for putting us in these groups; Whittier chose to go alone, saying she had some business to take care of. At a guess I'd say that cannon was for her "business". Somehow she thought it was a good idea to put Santana with Lupus leaving me with Scout. If you ask me, Santana should be the one alone. She doesn't get along with any of us; I admire her, but she doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut. Right now Scout and I have been walking for at least I couple of hours; it's no use. Any fool can see it's best to keep hidden. But I'm a Career therefore I must kill. I need to prove to Whittier that I'm worth having in the alliance; I've only made one kill. I hate Whittier but she's the leader so she controls my fate.

"Anna!" Scout nudges me.

"Ow; don't call me that you little shit. What is it?" I growl.

"The girl from 7; she's round the corner."

"How do you know?"

"She's talking to herself; I recognise her voice."

I listen and sure enough I hear her myself. Her voice is hushed but whatever she's saying isn't English.

"Come out; I know you're there. They told me you would be" the first sentence this girl says that I recognise but I'm still confused.

Cautiously, I edge out round the corner. Once I notice it's safe, I gesture to Scout he can join me. The girl does not look right; it's her eyes. They're white as snow.

"Yes, the Careers; I've been expecting you. You are Careers, are you not?" the girl asks.

"What's it to you?" I snarl.

"I knew **you **wouldn't be a Career; you're too spirited. You have all the typical Career traits but there's a fire inside you. I see a number; 5, no lower, 3. You're from district 3."

"Why are you talking like that?" Scouts looks at the girl confusedly.

"I am fine; my mind has just been opened. Poor little boy; only one can care but she chooses not too."

"Excuse me?"

"He cried when you abandoned him didn't he? Clio; your brother.

"Stop."

"Now he has to protect another, just as vulnerable; but you don't care do you?"

"Stop it."

"But you don't care, do you, **Lisey?**"

"Enough!"

I throw three knives one after the other. But one after another, they're dodged. I take my last knife and then look at the girl.

"Don't do it Annaliese" Scout pleads.

"_Don't do it Annaliese_; where's your fire now **Lisey?**"

**Nicole Jade Smith POV**

As I finish my sentence, the girl comes rushing towards me; her knife is held up high. That's a mistake. I let her get close enough and then I strike. Twice in the stomach; the blood pours out of her mouth. It's still not enough. I hold on tightly to her shoulder.

"This is going to hurt; a lot" I stab her in the forehead while the district 1 boy just stands and watches; he couldn't do anymore if he tried.

He's frozen in fear. Blood surrounds me; it's on my clothing, on my hands. The girl from 3 can barely see; all she can do is scream. I like hearing her scream; it makes the moment more enjoyable.

**BOOM**

As she finally falls, the district 1 boy still isn't moving.

"It's ok; it's not your turn" I smile at him and he twitches, before running away.

I prop Annaliese against the wall like a Halloween decoration. I light a match, and throw it down to watch her burn. The smell of death becomes evident. They will all know what will become of them now. There is one more to go; one last death. But it will not be for me; my revenge has now begun.

**Luke Matthew Pond POV**

I open my eyes and see Jenneth looking over me, her hand fully around my own. Her eyes are bloodshot; she hasn't slept in at least a day.

"Where am I?" I ask.

"You've barely been awake for the whole day; that bird thing beat you up good" she says, almost cheerfully.

**Aurora Felici POV**

I still don't know where I stand in this alliance. On one hand, as soon as we're out of here, I'll have a hunting partner which means more food. On the other hand, my hunting partner is Jayden, a wanabee ladies' man from district 8. But hey, as long as he doesn't try it with me, I couldn't care less. Luckily we've managed to keep a low profile while we've been in here; we have a one piece of dried beef left but there have been two cannons today so with luck, we might get out before we get too hungry.

**Luke Matthew Pond POV**

"Well if it isn't the cutest couple in the hunger games" the girl's sadistic voice makes me want to hold Jenneth protectively but I can hardly get up.

Jenneth gets up to confront her but the girl kicks her to the ground.

"Sit down; and don't get up again or lover boy gets it" she glares at Jenneth.

"Leave her alone!" I pipe up.

"Please don't kill us; we don't have anything to give to you" Jenneth whimpers.

"Oh pookie, I don't expect anything from you; in fact, I'm just about to get rid of a major disadvantage for you."

**Aurora Felici POV**

Jayden is looking at me funny, like he's about to burst into flames.

"What on Earth are you doing?" I sigh.

"Trying very hard not to hit on you" he says, looking serious.

"Pfft, it's not that hard."

"I dunno; you're a very beautiful woman."

"You know for a little boy, you're alright."

"Little boy? Who're you calling little?"

"I'm 17, you're 15; you're little."

"What's two years in lo-"

"Jayden?"

**Luke Matthew Pond POV**

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"I mean, it's not exactly practical having an ally whose knocked up. So I'll just get rid of that problem."

"No!"

Jenneth clutches her stomach but she doesn't fall instantly; she looks the girl in the eye and then spits at the ground by her. The girl shrugs and walks away.

"Jenneth, Jenneth stay awake, please."

**Aurora Felici POV**

Jayden falls forward, a throwing knife in his back. But he isn't dead yet, he starts moving around statically. I pull the knife out quickly to avoid him feeling too much pain, but when I look at his face, his eyes start to close. Without thinking, I slap him awake. His eyes become wide open again and I look at the wound; it's deep, but maybe not quite too deep. I don't have much cloth so I cut off part of my jacket with my spear. I place it over his back but in seconds, the grey has turned to scarlet red.

"I don't know what do; I just don't know" I cry, holding the fabric tightly over his wound.

**Athena Lockwood POV**

**BOOM**

Great; big death count today. It'll be good for ratings although there's something more entertaining on. I rewind the security footage; it's from last night with Salem. I edited the footage well; it looks like Salem was all over me. This is the difference between me and Oria; if she was in my position, she'd just give this to the media immediately. But thanks to that "wine" I offered Salem beforehand, he won't remember a thing about that evening. I've got the evidence; soon enough I'll let Salem know **I **control Panem now, unless he wants this dirty little secret to go viral.

**I hope it wasn't too much; I'm exhausted now so I feel like it was a little slap dash at the end. Let me know what you think. I'll reveal who died next chapter which should be tomorrow I hope.**

**Death List**

**24****th****- Lewis Simmons: I had no problem with him but I thought one of the alliances should have a loss plus I think following Ruby is the kind of thing Lewis would do. I will miss him though; he was all cheery.**

**23****rd****- Mai Moonheart: I always felt so sad when I was writing for her; I had no idea what to do with her character. I thought it'd be best if I just ended her pain. **

**22****nd****- Coal Hartcell: I felt kind of bad killing him because he's been pretty popular but I struggled to write for him.**

**21****st****- Terrian Demetrius: I'm sorry to his creator but he was one of the hardest characters for me to write for. I have no idea why. Plus, he was all bitchy towards Cersai and I'm thinking "this girl has enough issues without you targeting her".**

**20****th****- Riddell Thicket: After not giving him an alliance, I didn't know what to do with him. Sorry to everyone who supported him. **

**19****th****- Dusty Abernez: In short, I thought I should have another death and believe me, choosing who to kill off was pretty bloody hard. In the end I chose Dusty, just because I thought he'd fallen under Whittier's spell the most and was therefore most likely to do something stupid.**

**18****th****- Ruby Rachel Rodriguez: I literally chose the first person who I could think of a death for; it was the only way.**

**17****th****- Annaliese Slate: ****Pretty much the same reason as Ruby but also because I didn't want her death end up too cliché.**

**16****th****- ?**

**Remaining Tributes**

**Both District 1 Tributes**

**Both District 2 Tributes**

**Clio Slate of District 3**

**Santana Wolf of District 4**

**Both District 6 Tributes**

**Nicole Jade Smith of District 7**

**Both District 8 Tributes**

**Cersai Grace Helms of District 9**

**Reedman Phelps of District 10**

**Both District 11 Tributes**

**Dandelion Wildflee of District 12 **


	31. Day 6

**Day 6**

**Can I just say thanks for the reaction to the last chapter? I like it when people want me update; I feel like I'm doing something right. Anyways, I thought it's about time I did another sponsor gift thing but no polls this time. Below I'll post 3 questions; two hunger games trivia and one random. First to PM me all 3 correct answers (or the closest in the case of question 3) gets to send a sponsor gift to a tribute of their choice. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**In the book version of The Hunger Games, what position does Thresh finish in?**

**Rearrange the following anagram into a character that first appears in Catching Fire- REABINOA **

**How old am I (closest wins and btw, it's not on my profile)?**

**Jenneth Myra Speare POV**

"Jenneth, Jenneth, stay awake, please" Luke's face is blurry; I can only just hear his voice.

"Huh" I groan.

Someone else comes into view; it's another Career.

"Luke; behind you" I doubt my words are intelligible so I try to make my tone urgent.

Luckily he picks it up and turns around almost instantly.

"Keep away from her 2; haven't you and your kind done enough?" he snarls.

"I just want to help; I'm not a Career. Just because I've just lost my ally doesn't mean you should have to lose yours. To what I understand, she's more than an ally" Luke hesitates but when I groan in pain again, he moves so the girl can take a look at me "Ok do you have any kind of like twine?"

Luke hands her the rope from the backpack and in turn she pulls out a piece of fabric from her pocket. She puts the fabric over the wound and carefully secures it using the rope; it's tight, but maybe it'll stop the bleeding. My vision still isn't clearing up; it's getting worse.

"Thank you; thank you so much" Luke says gratefully "I hope I can repay you somehow."

"That'd be nice. But you won't" the girl sighs "Good luck loverboy."

I wince; that's what the girl from 1 called Luke before she hurt me. The girl from 2 walks away; Luke squeezes my hand and slowly I drift away into sleep, for who knows how long.

**Ares Tower POV**

"Hey Ares, you know why we're slowing down? Because you're wearing our legs down to stubs!" Reed calls to me; I ignore him "What is with this guy?"

"I dunno" I just about hear Juliette say.

"I do; the people in my dreams told me" Cersai says mysteriously.

"Enlighten us."

"He's in love with her."

For a moment, I stop dead in my tracks.

"What the heck kind of romantic drama bullshit?" I mutter to myself.

"Ares" Juliette calls uncertainly "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine."

I continue walking so I can listen in.

"Look, Cersai, call me a cynic, but Ares doesn't seem in love to me" Reed pauses "I know love; love is the reason I need to get back. It's the reason I **will **get back."

"I didn't think you were that pathetic" Cersai sneers.

"I didn't think you were this nuts."

"Please don't fight" Juliette pleads but to no avail.

"Who you calling nuts?"

"Stop it!" I glare at them all "We're an alliance; act like it. I don't care if Cersai is insane or if Reed is obsessed with some girl back in district 10; we're never gonna beat the Careers by pissing each other off."

"So are you in love with Angel?" Reed asks persistently.

"Yes- no- I don't know. What did I say about pissing each other off?"

"Jesus dude, chill out. You ain't my boss."

I shake my head and carry on walking. The truth is I don't know what to think about Angel; part of my thinks I'd be this determined if one our alliance members was lost. But when I think of Angel, it seems different. What the hell is the matter with me?

**Dandelion Wildflee POV**

I don't feel good. I'm not sick or injured. I should have helped Clio get Ruby but I was a coward. You don't realise how much you need someone until they're gone. With Ruby, we all felt stronger. Because we weren't just a three 12 year olds without skills; we were a team. Now its two scared little kids who want to go home. At least Clio can hold his head high; he did everything he could of to help Ruby. It makes me want to hurt and maybe even to kill thinking about what the girl from 1 did to her. We saw her body, later that day, as it was beamed up by the hovercraft. There wasn't much left; Ruby's death was brutal. What did Ruby do to make that girl hate her so much? Now Clio and I are just trying to preserve the energy we have but it won't last much longer in this cave. Soon we'll be as weak as Ruby is- was.

"Dani, do you hear that?" Clio's voice makes me jump; it's more hoarse than before where he needs water "It sounds like trotting."

"Trotting?" my own voice is more shrill than hoarse "Why would they put a horse in the arena?"

Then we find out. Opposite us is the body of a horse; but the torso and face are that of a man. Two sharp horns stick out of his head.

"What is it?" I whisper.

"I think it's the Minotaur; they're not friendly" he murmurs back.

I notice from the corner of my eye the Minotaur is scraping its hoof against the ground.

"What's it doing?" I ask Clio shakily.

"Dani" he looks at the Minotaur then back at me "Run."

As soon as we start I hear the sound of hooves hammering against the ground; I get out of breath quickly so Clio takes my hand and we run together. As we rush around a third corner, the Minotaur slows down. Clio pulls me round another corner, leading to a dead end not much larger than a ditch. I shake in fear and it's all I can do not to scream. I hear the Minotaur's nostrils, metres away, trying to sniff us out. A few seconds later we hear it trot away in search of other tributes. When I'm sure it's gone I sob into the wall but Clio doesn't comfort me. He's too busy doing the same. Whether it's about his sister or Ruby or the Minotaur, I can't be the one to comfort him. I don't have the courage. I just want Ruby back. We're both so lost.

**Reedman Phelps POV**

We've been walking in silence for the last hour; I can't help but wonder if we're all thinking about the same thing. Ares and Angel; it's weird. I don't understand it; I try to compare them to me and Mali but we're nothing alike. None the less, Cersai seems to be pretty sure of it.

"Ow-OW!" she cries, clutching her head in pain "She's close."

"Angel?" Ares swerves around so fast he deserves an award.

"Yes; yes Angel. Ow- man and beast- man and beast unite for sacrifice- Ow!"

Cersai stumbles but Juliette and I catch her. We all look at her expectantly but she just laughs at us and stays silent. Wait, what's that noise?

"Did any of you hear something? Kind of like footsteps?" I look at Juliette and Cersai.

"I thought I was going crazy" Juliette briefly looks at Cersai but quickly turns her head away so she doesn't hurt her feelings.

"I think I know what it is" Ares pauses around the corner and freezes "Man and beast."

"What?" I walk towards him.

"Don't come any closer; it's round here. Man and beast unite."

"Why do you keep saying that?" I walk around the corner "Oh."

The beast is a head taller than me; a human head and chest on the body of a horse. When I see it, Cersai's prediction makes sense.

"Ares, I need you do something" I say as the creature breathes over me "Tell Mali I love her."

"Reed, don't do something stupid" Ares warns me.

"You need to find Angel. Don't let her die alone."

I shove him around the corner and pull out my sword before running to the other end of the passage. It soon follows; I turn around and run towards it.

"Reed don't!" Juliette screams.

As the beast's horns pierce my flesh, I stab my sword into its back. It falls first, the horns ripping through my chest. I hope you aren't disappointed Mali. I will die a good man.

**BOOM**

**Aw, I liked Reed. He was a giver and I will be at least a little sad to see him go. Just to say, there's**** a new poll up on my profile just for my personal amusement- Who do you ship in the 77****th**** Hunger Games? I've added some extra couples in too so make sure you check that out if you can. I'm trying to get up my chapter every 1 or 2 days so if I miss a day, sorry but it can't be helped. **

**Death List**

**24****th****- Lewis Simmons: I had no problem with him but I thought one of the alliances should have a loss plus I think following Ruby is the kind of thing Lewis would do. I will miss him though; he was all cheery.**

**23****rd****- Mai Moonheart: I always felt so sad when I was writing for her; I had no idea what to do with her character. I thought it'd be best if I just ended her pain. **

**22****nd****- Coal Hartcell: I felt kind of bad killing him because he's been pretty popular but I struggled to write for him.**

**21****st****- Terrian Demetrius: I'm sorry to his creator but he was one of the hardest characters for me to write for. I have no idea why. Plus, he was all bitchy towards Cersai and I'm thinking "this girl has enough issues without you targeting her".**

**20****th****- Riddell Thicket: After not giving him an alliance, I didn't know what to do with him. Sorry to everyone who supported him. **

**19****th****- Dusty Abernez: In short, I thought I should have another death and believe me, choosing who to kill off was pretty bloody hard. In the end I chose Dusty, just because I thought he'd fallen under Whittier's spell the most and was therefore most likely to do something stupid.**

**18****th****- Ruby Rachel Rodriguez: I literally chose the first person who I could think of a death for; it was the only way.**

**17****th****- Annaliese Slate: Pretty much the same reason as Ruby but also because I didn't want her death end up too cliché.**

**16****th****- Jayden Williams: He wasn't as popular as some other tributes and I thought he'd run his course.**

**15****th****- Reedman Phelps: Like Jayden, he wasn't overly popular but I did like him quite a bit; at least he died a good man. **

**Remaining Tributes**

**Both District 1 Tributes**

**Both District 2 Tributes**

**Clio Slate of District 3**

**Santana Wolf of District 4**

**Both District 6 Tributes**

**Nicole Jade Smith of District 7**

**Angel West of District 8**

**Cersai Grace Helms of District 9**

**Both District 11 Tributes**

**Dandelion Wildflee of District 12 **


	32. Day 7

**Day 7**

**We've reached the end of the first week folks. TheOtherLachance won the sponsor prize contest but she's yet to PM me on what she wants to send and who to so you'll have to wait until next chapter. If she doesn't PM me by tomorrow, I'll ask the person who was second to give me all 3 correct answers. In terms of the poll results, Arangel (Ares and Angel) was pretty popular but so were Whitana (Whittier and Santana) and Scupus (Scout and Lupus) which I found hilarious. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Juliette Ryde POV**

It seems so quiet without Reed here; I'm quiet anyway and Cersai barely speaks at all besides the random outburst. I feel kind of sorry for her but I'm scared of her too. Even as we've been looking for Angel, Ares has spoken every now and then. Since Reed's died; nothing. When he died, for a moment, Reed just sat there, his mouth open in shock. It was just awful. What's worse is, though I hate to admit it, I'm grateful that it was Reed and not Ares. It makes me feel so guilty, but I was never close with Reed even though he was funny. Maybe that's why Ares isn't speaking; because he's secretly glad it wasn't him. He wants to find Angel so badly though I fear the Careers may find her first.

"You hear that you bastards? I'm not giving up" a voice yells; I recognise it.

"Angel? Angel!" Ares yells.

"Ares?"

Angel comes round the corner; she looks weaker but her face is glowing. Ares stays still for a moment. Then they run towards each other. She clutches his arms as if she never wants to let go.

"You found me" she whispers.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" he takes her hands and goes to kiss her but she pulls away worriedly.

Suddenly she smiles brightly and runs over to me.

"Juliette; god how could I forget about you?" she hugs me tight but I see Ares sad smile.

"Hello Angel" Cersai says from behind me.

"Oh- hi Cersai" Angel doesn't hug her, which is kind of weird, but while Ares awkwardly returns Angel's bow and arrows, I realise something even weirder.

Angel is feet away from Cersai; what happened to Cersai's headaches?

**Lupus Cobaine POV **

I'm starting to regret ever volunteering for this shit. Do you know how many tributes I've killed? One; one stinking tribute. That makes me even with Scout, that little inbred twat. I bet his parents are secretly from district 12; eurgh. Still, I can't be blamed for the stupidity of the other tributes. They all run into Whittier all the time. I'd hate her if she wasn't so hot. What's rather concerning is ever since Dusty died; all the time we aren't hunting she spends talking to Scout. I'm hardly jealous; I know Whittier's just a whore with nothing to blow on. But if I don't get in on that soon, I'm screwed in the Career Bloodbath; Santana's definitely Whittier's big target so she'll be gone first, no question about it. But then she'll team up with Scout and come after me. Even I can admit Whittier is as strong as me; it's one of the things that makes her so attractive. Scout's tiny contribution could be what tips me over the edge; I wish I could kill that stupid kid. Whittier and Scout come back from hunting tributes while Santana and I were guarding the few supplies we have left.

"Lupus; you don't mind waiting around a little longer do you? I just want some more hunting time is all" she pouts at me, trying to be cute; I'll have to grin and bear it for now so I nod "Great! Come on Santana."

"Err yeah I'll pass" Santana almost looks kind of disgusted.

"You don't wanna hunt? It's your duty as a Career to do so and want to do so!"

"Oh I wanna hunt; just not with you."

Whittier doesn't say a word but her cheeks flush red; Santana's playing with fire as usual although she **has **given me an idea.

"I'll go with you Whit" I shrug as if it's no big deal.

"Hmm… I suppose it'll be nice to have a **man **with me for once" I hear her mutter "Ok I'll take you up on that offer sweetie; just hope you can keep up."

When we walk off into the maze, I go to say something but Whittier beats me to it.

"So, what did make you wanna come hunting with me" she giggles at my face "Oh come on; I doubt you'd have been as enthusiastic if you'd been going with Scout."

"What can I say Miss Lear; you're irresistible. I only wish we had a tent so you and I could have some private time" I smile at her and wink.

"You're quite the bad boy aren't ya Lupus?" she pushes me up against one of the walls "I've always had a weakness for bad boys."

She kisses me passionately and predictably she's an amazing kisser. It's a shame a mouth like that will eventually be attached to a decapitated head. Or a lifeless body; anything for my girl.

**Aurora Felici POV**

Jeez, I never thought it'd be so hard going at this alone again; plus now I've got the guilt of Jayden dying hanging over my shoulders. The only way I can cope is by telling myself his death was necessary and it would have happened sooner or later; I should be grateful I didn't have to do it myself. But it gives me that feeling like when I used to tell stories to Opal when she was young and I accidently missed out huge details. In this case, I miss out the fact that I probably could have saved him if I'd got medical supplies at the Cornucopia and that even though he would have had to die for me to win it didn't have to happen so soon. I hate my brain sometimes, always thinking of the negative bullshit that makes me feel like a loser or a coward or whatever. Anyway, now I'm just wandering through the labyrinth looking for other tributes; not to kill, even though I'm kind of regretting not killing the two from 11 despite the fact my gut tells me it was the right thing to do. I just wanna steal supplies; stealing's what I've always done best. Wait a second; is that-it is! There's a gap in the wall, an exit. I walk up to it cautiously and slowly put my hand through; who knows what kind of force field electric shock business the Capitol could be pulling? When I'm sure it's safe, I quickly run through it. I'm out; I've escaped. This is great. I look around and see the arena has changed into a more traditional forest, probably with some slight twist as predicted. Now this is more like i-

**RUMBLE**

**Clio Slate POV**

"What's happening?" cries Dandelion.

I wish I knew; we hold each other for protection.

**RUMBLE**

**Nicole Jade Smith POV**

The walls either side of me begin to crumble; let the second Bloodbath begin.

**RUMBLE**

**Luke Matthew Pond POV**

Jenneth begins to stir; I hold her steady.

**RUMBLE**

**Cersai Grace Helms POV**

"Ares get out the way" Angel screams as a block comes tumbling down.

He gets out of the way and we huddle together. The rumbling stops and we're all left in a pile of rubble. The Careers are separated; this is a chance to escape before they regroup.

"Let's move!" Ares commands; we run for the trees and as I look back I see the boy from 3 and the girl from 12 doing the same, but keep a distance from us.

Eventually the four of us find a clearing. I see a squirrel in a tree; a look at it and it's neck breaks. I didn't do that did I? I didn't want that to happen. All the same I pick it up and give it to Ares who skins it. Juliette lights a fire and he tries to cook it. I notice it beginning to burn.

"Here, let me do it" I smile and take the squirrel off of him; I cook it pretty well and it's split between us.

As I eat mine, I glare at Angel, who looks worried. But not about me, about something else. I don't like Angel; the voices in my dreams hate her. They think she's bad. She can't be trusted. But now I don't know what to try; faking headaches around her should have gave them a hint. I had to give that up when we found her. If she's smart enough to trick us all, she's smart enough to catch me out. I need to get rid of her before it's too late.

**Yeah; I fear for Angel. I really do. She's my own character and I've given her an enemy; not good at all. I liked writing for Lupus; I realised he hasn't had POV since the Bloodbath. By the way, I need to give credit where it's due. The whole "Whittier's just a whore with nothing to blow on" was inspired by something captain-random64 wrote in a review. It made me laugh so I thought I'd include it here. Tomorrow might be a Capitol chapter, like an overview of the first 10 deaths. So I'll leave you lying in wait, wondering; if you're that bothered. **

**Death List**

**24****th****- Lewis Simmons: I had no problem with him but I thought one of the alliances should have a loss plus I think following Ruby is the kind of thing Lewis would do. I will miss him though; he was all cheery.**

**23****rd****- Mai Moonheart: I always felt so sad when I was writing for her; I had no idea what to do with her character. I thought it'd be best if I just ended her pain. **

**22****nd****- Coal Hartcell: I felt kind of bad killing him because he's been pretty popular but I struggled to write for him.**

**21****st****- Terrian Demetrius: I'm sorry to his creator but he was one of the hardest characters for me to write for. I have no idea why. Plus, he was all bitchy towards Cersai and I'm thinking "this girl has enough issues without you targeting her".**

**20****th****- Riddell Thicket: After not giving him an alliance, I didn't know what to do with him. Sorry to everyone who supported him. **

**19****th****- Dusty Abernez: In short, I thought I should have another death and believe me, choosing who to kill off was pretty bloody hard. In the end I chose Dusty, just because I thought he'd fallen under Whittier's spell the most and was therefore most likely to do something stupid.**

**18****th****- Ruby Rachel Rodriguez: I literally chose the first person who I could think of a death for; it was the only way.**

**17****th****- Annaliese Slate: Pretty much the same reason as Ruby but also because I didn't want her death end up too cliché.**

**16****th****- Jayden Williams: He wasn't as popular as some other tributes and I thought he'd run his course.**

**15****th****- Reedman Phelps: Like Jayden, he wasn't overly popular but I did like him quite a bit; at least he died a good man. **

**Remaining Tributes**

**Both District 1 Tributes**

**Both District 2 Tributes**

**Clio Slate of District 3**

**Santana Wolf of District 4**

**Both District 6 Tributes**

**Nicole Jade Smith of District 7**

**Angel West of District 8**

**Cersai Grace Helms of District 9**

**Both District 11 Tributes**

**Dandelion Wildflee of District 12 **


	33. Capitol TV: A Twist

**Capitol TV 1**

**OMG; you guys! I take like a week break and you guys are reminding me of a bunch of baby birds. I mean really it's like-**

**You people: Mama, mama, mama, mama!**

**Me: Bitches!**

**You people: What?**

**Me: Enough!**

**If you know where that quote is I will love you forever. I have had chronic writer's block; I don't not upload for the fun of it. I mean, yes I apologise for not getting a chance to sort this, both in terms of ideas and actual typing up. Anyway, because I'm still stuck with Day 8, I've decided to write this chapter. It has some news so I would suggest you read it. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favour!**

Raymond Miles looks at himself in the mirror, finding himself glaring every so often. Aphrodite, noticing him, walks over.

"What's wrong cookie?" she touches his shoulder trying to be comforting.

"Clarice hasn't arrived; she hasn't been here to do my makeup in 3 days yet no one seems to pay attention" Raymond says bitterly.

"Well I can do it for you; I've done it before remember?"

She picks up a makeup brush from the dressing table but when she tries to apply the makeup, Raymond shakes his head like a child trying to avoid eating its vegetables.

"Aphrodite; stop it! You don't seem to understand that-"he begins.

"I understand perfectly well; I'm not a little girl you know! Remember who your dating Raymond" Aphrodite pouts.

"Now, now; what's going on here?" Athena appears as if out of nowhere making the two jump "Aphrodite run along. Mr Miles and I need to have a chat."

"Yes Auntie."

Aphrodite is suddenly cheery again as she walks off. The two have been dating for the duration of the games so far; most wonder what Aphrodite, practically a teenager, sees in Raymond, a man in his early thirties but Raymond's swollen head had prevented him from suspecting a thing.

"Listen Raymond; I hope you and Aphrodite aren't having any- difficulties shall we say? She's a very fragile girl and I wouldn't want a messy break up to impact your perception to the public" Athena forces Raymond by the chin to face her directly "After all, then we'd have to consider your suitability as a host. Have a nice show handsome."

As Athena goes, Raymond's mouth is left wide open. Of course as soon as he here's the countdown he rushes out to the stage.

"Good evening Panem! Tonight we have some breaking news; do you think you can all keep a secret?" he grins at the audience and they all cheer ecstatically "As you all know, this year's arena has played on various Greek myths and legends so it'd be wrong for us to deny you a demonstration of our godly powers. Here to tell you more, our mysterious trailer voice."

A clip of the previous arena events begins to play and a voice booms through the studio.

"**Ladies and gentlemen hold onto your hairdos; three days from now, Hades is making an appearance. Because we're bring 3 tributes BACK FROM THE DEAD! That's right, BACK FROM THE DEAD. It's up to you to choose who should be brought back so get voting. The 7 most popular ****deceased**** tributes will be entered into a second vote which will leave only 3****; but who will you choose? **

**Unlucky Lewis**

**Positive Mai**

**Calamity Coal**

**Terrian the Terror**

**Running his mouth Riddell**

**Vengeful Dusty**

**Little Wild Heart Ruby**

**Conflicted Annaliese**

**Lover and Fighter Jayden**

**Or Reedman the Rescuer**

**The choice is yours."**

The screen goes black; now it's up to you.

**Just as a by the way, I was the voiceover; yeah I know my voice is epic and made the moment so much more brilliant for you. Anywho, the poll to choose who to bring back is on my profile; with any luck I'll have the results of round 1 plus Day 8 up tomorrow!**

**Death List**

**24****th****- Lewis Simmons: I had no problem with him but I thought one of the alliances should have a loss plus I think following Ruby is the kind of thing Lewis would do. I will miss him though; he was all cheery.**

**23****rd****- Mai Moonheart: I always felt so sad when I was writing for her; I had no idea what to do with her character. I thought it'd be best if I just ended her pain. **

**22****nd****- Coal Hartcell: I felt kind of bad killing him because he's been pretty popular but I struggled to write for him.**

**21****st****- Terrian Demetrius: I'm sorry to his creator but he was one of the hardest characters for me to write for. I have no idea why. Plus, he was all bitchy towards Cersai and I'm thinking "this girl has enough issues without you targeting her".**

**20****th****- Riddell Thicket: After not giving him an alliance, I didn't know what to do with him. Sorry to everyone who supported him. **

**19****th****- Dusty Abernez: In short, I thought I should have another death and believe me, choosing who to kill off was pretty bloody hard. In the end I chose Dusty, just because I thought he'd fallen under Whittier's spell the most and was therefore most likely to do something stupid.**

**18****th****- Ruby Rachel Rodriguez: I literally chose the first person who I could think of a death for; it was the only way.**

**17****th****- Annaliese Slate: Pretty much the same reason as Ruby but also because I didn't want her death end up too cliché.**

**16****th****- Jayden Williams: He wasn't as popular as some other tributes and I thought he'd run his course.**

**15****th****- Reedman Phelps: Like Jayden, he wasn't overly popular but I did like him quite a bit; at least he died a good man. **

**Remaining Tributes**

**Both District 1 Tributes**

**Both District 2 Tributes**

**Clio Slate of District 3**

**Santana Wolf of District 4**

**Both District 6 Tributes**

**Nicole Jade Smith of District 7**

**Angel West of District 8**

**Cersai Grace Helms of District 9**

**Both District 11 Tributes**

**Dandelion Wildflee of District 12 **


	34. Day 8

**Day 8**

**In short, I screwed up; you probably noticed I took the poll down; it's because I missed off one of the tributes and I thought it's hardly fair considering there have already been 9 voters so I'm reposting it now. I'm really sorry for the problem; what I'm gonna have to do is post this, then a Capitol chapter, then Day 9 ending with another Capitol bit so I can conclude the contest as I wanted to.**

**Whittier Lear POV**

I wake up feeling restrained; great that big lug Lupus has his arms around me. We shared a sleeping bag last night; I would have given him his own but Santana snatched one for herself, leaving just the one and I couldn't very well have him and Scout in a position where they could plot together could I? So I had to leave one of them out in the cold. Scout was the obvious choice; he's so easy to manipulate. Plus even if he didn't buy it, what's he gonna do? It's Scout for goodness sake. I'm pretty sure Lupus wanted to do more than just share the sleeping bag last night. But like I say; it's all about the teasing, not about the pleasing.

"Morning beautiful; when did you wake up?" Lupus smirks.

"A while ago; I missed the feel of those muscles" I touch his hard abs; he's

"Hey, I was missing the feel of your jugs before I fell asleep."

He tries to touch my boobs but I grab his hand.

"Uh-ah; like but don't touch babe; that's the rules" I tease "Though maybe a kiss wouldn't hurt."

I've kissed Lupus once and that's enough for me to tell we he likes. If there's one thing I've learned here, it's that men are as weak as I always thought.

"Whittier what are you doing?" cries Scout suddenly.

"Oh jeez Scout; I can explain sweetie" I unzip the sleeping bag and wriggle out of Lupus's grasp.

"No I can; it's about time you knew Scoutie boy; Whittier is my girl. You know why she's my girl? Because you're a boy and I'm a man" Lupus snarls; tears appear in Scout's eyes "Aw what's wrong kid? You gonna cry about it?"

"Well this is about to get interesting" Santana sits up and smiles; eurgh who invited this bitch into the conversation.

"You son of a bitch" Scout's eyes are seething with hate, directed at Lupus.

He picks up a spear; oh shit are they gonna fight? Not that I hadn't planned for it but this is too soon. I can't have them killing each other; we'll be outnumbered compared to some of the other alliances. But Scout walks straight past Lupus and towards the woods; then he turns back and looks at me.

"I'm going hunting; I'll prove to you I'm as much a man as him" he points at Lupus then runs off.

I go to Lupus for "comfort"; like I need it. We both know that dope probably won't come back; it's a small price to pay. I don't care.

**Jenneth Myra Speare POV**

When I wake up, I still feel weak. From the looks of things it's about midday but Luke is still sleeping. For a split second, I'm panicked but then I see his chest rising and falling regularly. He's exhausted by the looks of it; he's probably been watching me all night. I don't recognise where we are; I just know we aren't in the labyrinth. It looks like we're in some kind of cave; it's a small one though. The ceiling is low; I can only just sit up. There's just enough room for Luke and I to fit. I look down at the rags that acted as a bandage; they're red, but the blood is dry. I crawl past Luke as carefully as I can without waking him and cautiously out of the cave. We're in the middle a forest by a small river; Luke must have carried me for a least a couple of miles. I go to stand but I hear something tear and the blood comes back. It'll take me weeks to recover; there's no way of me winning Nor Luke while he's constantly trying to look after me. I may not love him, but I care for him deeply; I have to give him his best chances. I quickly spell out; I DID IT FOR YOU with some pebbles before ripping of the rags. The rip is like a small pinch but then a burning pain feels my body, as if I'm living the attack all over again. I jump into the river and lie there; the stinging goes. This time as my vision blurs it's almost- soothing. God forgive me.

**BOOM**

**Scout Parker POV**

I'll show them; I can kill in a heartbeat. Just because I don't torture doesn't mean I can't kill. I can be strong. I set up a net, climb up and a tree and wait. A few minutes later, I see the girl from 6 walking along quietly. She has a penknife in her hand but that's it. She'll be easy pickings. Sure enough, the trap is sprung and I hear her wheezing in panic. I jump down from the tree and pull out my spear smirking at her.

"What do we have here?" I try to sound threatening.

"P-please" she whispers.

"I'm sorry; but I have to do this."

I raise my spear- but I can't do it. She's looking right at me; her brown eyes are so innocent. It's like I know what I'm supposed to be doing but something is stopping me. It's more than guilt; I don't want to hurt her. I'm not- I can't be in love with her. I'm in love with Whittier. I notice she's stopped panicking and she's looking at me too. She doesn't look scared anymore. We don't say anything else; I cut her down and she runs off into the night.

**Dandelion Wildflee POV**

We can't stop; it's like we're trapped. We're using our last energy trying to find the one thing that can restore it. I don't know what keeps Clio moving. Neither of us has eaten or drank for days. It's dark now; I'll lose him if I'm not careful.

"Clio; Clio come back. I can't keep up!" I call as loud as I can.

Without warning, my legs go numb and I fall. But to my joy, I look up to see a berry bush. I reach for it greedily when someone cruelly pulls me away. I can't see who it is and I'm too exhausted to resist. They only take me a few feet away; I don't bother to consider why before going after the berries again.

"Dani no!" I hear Clio's croaky voice and look up "That's nightlock Dani! You'd be dead in a minute."

I back away from the bush as fast as I can manage; how could I be so stupid? With Clio's help, I get back up again but I don't know how much longer I can do this.

"What are we going to do? We can't keep running forever Clio" I whimper but he doesn't respond "Clio?"

"Shh; can you hear that?" Clio asks; I listen hard.

Is that water running? We both follow the sound to find a river. I rush over first and cup some in my hands; I can't drink it fast enough. Clio soon joins me. We don't care who sees us; we're just trying to survive the next few minutes. Then I see it- and I scream.

"Dani, stop; someone will hear you" Clio shakes me to get me to be quiet, but it's when I start coughing I stop.

"Girl; there's a girl there. I don't think she's breathing" I stammer still slightly hoarse.

Before he can look; the hovercraft appears. I don't know why it didn't get the body before but I see the identity of it when I look up to the sky.

**District 11: Jenneth Myra Speare**

I don't know who she was, but she's the first body I've seen and I didn't like it one bit.

**Jeez, I don't even know what I'm gonna do with Dani but I'm worried for her. If you're a fricken idiot, the girl from 6 was Juliette. I'm sorry to see Jenneth go; see below for my reasons. I should say Juke (Jenneth and Luke) was the second most popular couple. I have left way too many questions open here; I hope you're all really confuzzled but I'm gonna add some questions for you to ponder. Why couldn't Scout kill Juliette? Who's dominating the Careers; Lupus or Whittier? Who would I rather be, SpongeBob or Mr T (Russell Howard FTW)? **

**Death List**

**24****th****- Lewis Simmons: I had no problem with him but I thought one of the alliances should have a loss plus I think following Ruby is the kind of thing Lewis would do. I will miss him though; he was all cheery.**

**23****rd****- Mai Moonheart: I always felt so sad when I was writing for her; I had no idea what to do with her character. I thought it'd be best if I just ended her pain. **

**22****nd****- Coal Hartcell: I felt kind of bad killing him because he's been pretty popular but I struggled to write for him.**

**21****st****- Terrian Demetrius: I'm sorry to his creator but he was one of the hardest characters for me to write for. I have no idea why. Plus, he was all bitchy towards Cersai and I'm thinking "this girl has enough issues without you targeting her".**

**20****th****- Riddell Thicket: After not giving him an alliance, I didn't know what to do with him. Sorry to everyone who supported him. **

**19****th****- Dusty Abernez: In short, I thought I should have another death and believe me, choosing who to kill off was pretty bloody hard. In the end I chose Dusty, just because I thought he'd fallen under Whittier's spell the most and was therefore most likely to do something stupid.**

**18****th****- Ruby Rachel Rodriguez: I literally chose the first person who I could think of a death for; it was the only way.**

**17****th****- Annaliese Slate: Pretty much the same reason as Ruby but also because I didn't want her death end up too cliché.**

**16****th****- Jayden Williams: He wasn't as popular as some other tributes and I thought he'd run his course.**

**15****th****- Reedman Phelps: Like Jayden, he wasn't overly popular but I did like him quite a bit; at least he died a good man. **

**14****th****- Jenneth Myra Speare: She was actually reasonably popular but I just wasn't feeling her storyline anymore; also, I unfortunately left her in an awkward position what with her critical injuries and all.**

**Remaining Tributes**

**Both District 1 Tributes**

**Both District 2 Tributes**

**Clio Slate of District 3**

**Santana Wolf of District 4**

**Both District 6 Tributes**

**Nicole Jade Smith of District 7**

**Angel West of District 8**

**Cersai Grace Helms of District 9**

**Luke Matthew Pond of District 11**

**Dandelion Wildflee of District 12 **


	35. Capitol TV 2: First Round Results

**Capitol TV 2: First Round Results**

**Look I know I berate you guys, but you have to know I appreciate your reviews 100% however you have accidently left me in a rather annoying predicament. So basically four people have the same votes, five have more and this one guy I forgot to include (my bad) is getting a free ride to the second round (I'm sorry ok). Anyways, I had intended on having 7 people in the second round but then I'd have to choose the 7****th**** person and I think that's a little unfair. Thus, the second round is now 6 instead of 7. I've reposted the poll on my profile with the remaining 6 deceased tributes. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

"Clarice isn't here again" Raymond says the second he enters the studio; Aphrodite runs over to him.

"Hey Raymond; look I'm so sorry for the way I treated you yesterday" she smiles apologetically "By the way, Athena told me to tell you that Clarice quit."

"WHAT?"

"Raymond we're about to go live!" calls the director.

"Seeya soon doll face" Aphrodite kisses Raymond on the cheek before pushing him towards the stage.

Raymond sighs and looks back briefly before making his entrance.

"Good evening Panem; you're looking fabulous this evening!" Raymond beams at the audience.

"I couldn't agree more" Marcus suddenly appears out of nowhere.

"Marcus! I mean- ladies and gentleman, my nephew Mr Marcus Miles."

Marcus mockingly bows to the audience before sitting down on the guest chair. Raymond slowly sit opposite him, not sure what'll happen next.

"Tonight, we'll be revealing the tributes you've chosen to take one step closer to being brought **BACK FROM THE DEAD**!" the mysterious voice booms the final words in unison with Raymond through speakers "So let's get all of their faces up onscreen shall we?"

"Hey that hot chick from district 5 is up there!" Marcus jabs Mai Moonheart's picture.

"Marcus; anyway the first tribute still in with a chance of resurrection is… ANNALIESE SLATE!" the district 3 girl's pictures glows "We'll call only 5 other names!"

"Riddell Thicket!"

"Mai Moonheart!"

"Ruby Rachel Roderiguez!"

"Coal Hartcell! Now we come to the final name. Will it be Unlucky Lewis, Terrian the Terror, Vengeful Dusty, Lover and Fighter Jayden or Reedman the Rescuer? The last lucky one is…"

"LOVER AND FIGHTER JAYDEN!" Raymond and Marcus yell at the same time.

"It's down to the wire now folks" Marcus declares as excitedly as Raymond had last year.

"That's right; the 6 names are up now. Who will be the brought **BACK FROM THE DEAD**?" the cameras turn off and Raymond congratulates his nephew still unsure how he's remained on set without being attacked or dragged off.

**Ok so next is Day 9 plus the final result; it should be up tomorrow. After that, Day 10 will see the resurrected tributes brought BACK FROM THE DEAD! Don't forget to vote on the poll!**

**Death List**

**24****th****- Lewis Simmons: I had no problem with him but I thought one of the alliances should have a loss plus I think following Ruby is the kind of thing Lewis would do. I will miss him though; he was all cheery.**

**23****rd****- Mai Moonheart: I always felt so sad when I was writing for her; I had no idea what to do with her character. I thought it'd be best if I just ended her pain. **

**22****nd****- Coal Hartcell: I felt kind of bad killing him because he's been pretty popular but I struggled to write for him.**

**21****st****- Terrian Demetrius: I'm sorry to his creator but he was one of the hardest characters for me to write for. I have no idea why. Plus, he was all bitchy towards Cersai and I'm thinking "this girl has enough issues without you targeting her".**

**20****th****- Riddell Thicket: After not giving him an alliance, I didn't know what to do with him. Sorry to everyone who supported him. **

**19****th****- Dusty Abernez: In short, I thought I should have another death and believe me, choosing who to kill off was pretty bloody hard. In the end I chose Dusty, just because I thought he'd fallen under Whittier's spell the most and was therefore most likely to do something stupid.**

**18****th****- Ruby Rachel Rodriguez: I literally chose the first person who I could think of a death for; it was the only way.**

**17****th****- Annaliese Slate: Pretty much the same reason as Ruby but also because I didn't want her death end up too cliché.**

**16****th****- Jayden Williams: He wasn't as popular as some other tributes and I thought he'd run his course.**

**15****th****- Reedman Phelps: Like Jayden, he wasn't overly popular but I did like him quite a bit; at least he died a good man. **

**14****th****- Jenneth Myra Speare: She was actually reasonably popular but I just wasn't feeling her storyline anymore; also, I unfortunately left her in an awkward position what with her critical injuries and all.**

**Remaining Tributes**

**Both District 1 Tributes**

**Both District 2 Tributes**

**Clio Slate of District 3**

**Santana Wolf of District 4**

**Both District 6 Tributes**

**Nicole Jade Smith of District 7**

**Angel West of District 8**

**Cersai Grace Helms of District 9**

**Luke Matthew Pond of District 11**

**Dandelion Wildflee of District 12 **


	36. Day 9

**Day 9**

**So today we shall see a lot of things; maybe some cabbages but probably no kings (since this story has a president instead). Translated into understandable terms, the usual shiz is gonna go down as well as the results that will tell us which tribute will be brought… BACK FROM THE DEAD! I love doing that, even if it's just typed. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Angel West POV**

I'm awake before anyone else but I don't move. I can't shake this guilt. I didn't want to reject Ares like that. In fact, I think I might love him; and that's what makes it so sad. I mean anyone who knows what I am, also knows I'm the most dangerous person to fall for. It's my fault I guess; I should have just let myself get blown to smithereens back district 13. I imagine my friends in district 8; they'll be tortured for information on me. Carmen won't be able to take too much; she's only strong in wit. Nick's an angry one; maybe he'll be lucky enough to die quickly, provoke them or something. What's Switch gonna tell anyone? He hasn't spoken in years according to Johnny. Oh Johnny; I'd put him out of my mind but he's already seen enough to be hurt. It's not like we were involved romantically but who knows what he could have thought of me and Ares. He'll probably get it the worst; he won't provoke them like Nick but he won't breathe a word. He's too loyal. I wish I could tell Ares with all my heart, but it'll only hurt him one way or another.

**Luke Matthew Pond POV**

She's gone; Jenneth's gone. I don't know where. I don't even know if she's alive. If anyone died yesterday, I didn't know about it; the only clue I had was some pile of pebbles I tripped over on my way out. They looked like they could have been arranged to form some kind of symbol but it was too out of place for me to be sure. There was blood- a lot of it- a few feet away from the cave, near the river. A little trail of it ended by the bank; anymore had been washed away. So I've been following the river until I find someone. I can't jump to conclusions; that's reckless. I'll need to hear some proof.

"I'm scared Clio" I hear a girl say; I jump behind a tree and listen.

"Just try to stop thinking about it; every time you think about it just think about something nice- like home" another male voice says.

"But you didn't see her properly; she was- she was so pale, but she looked like she was smiling. It was awful."

She? Jenneth?

"Just look out for her district partner; I think he cared about her a lot" the boy says.

Her district partner? Do they mean me? That means- that means Jenneth really is dead. I breathe deeply to stop any tears coming. How could they kill her? Jenneth was innocent. She was so innocent.

**Santana Wolf POV**

Well it looks like these games have finally taken a turn for the hilarious again; I don't know what happened to Scout; I don't buy his story about killing that girl from 11. It's Scout; if killing a threat like Terrian freaked him out, killing someone even a little weaker would have given him a damn heart attack. But I ain't gonna be the one to tell Whittier, at least not while she's following Scout round. All he's been doing since yesterday is looking like he's high and brushing Whittier off. I mean what a role reversal. The best part is she's doing exactly the same to Lupus. Any sane person can see that Whittier's trying to get all close with Scout again to keep Lupus on his toes; I guess now Scout can fight she wants both of them on her side. She better watch herself; love may be blind but lust isn't.

"Hey hot stuff" speaking of the dickhead.

"Err; are your eyes ok? You know I'm not Whittier right?" I mockingly wave my hand in front of his face.

"Jesus I didn't realise you were so insecure."

"I'm not; I'm just pointing out the fact that you have more of a taste for girls who practically invite you into their pants and news flash genius, that's not me."

I try to walk away but the idiot grabs my shoulder and pulls me back towards him.

"Oh come on Tana; hear me out" he keeps hold of my shoulder as he speaks "Just ally with me; I'm desperate."

"Here's the problem Lupus" I push my hand hard against his chest; just to make him a little more uncomfortable "I don't know how much use you'll be if you're castrated."

"I haven't been castrated."

"You will be if you call me Tana again."

"Fine, but just so you know you haven't got a chance in the Career bloodbath. Whittier's been gunning for you since day one; the way I see it unless the two of get together it'll be a two on one fight and then the same thing with me. It wouldn't hurt you to get some help."

I consider what he's said for a moment. As irritating as he is, he may have a point. Whittier can't stand me any more than I can her and Scout's already been brainwashed into worshipping her. How much longer before he actually does turn violent. Right, I know what I'm gonna do.

"Wow" I say simply "Did you know that makes three things you've come second in? Second place in Whittier's black hole of a heart, second to ask me for a secret alliance and second person to fail miserably; your parents must be proud."

"W-w-w-w-"he stammers, taking steps back.

"W-w-what? Just buzz off Lupus and come back when you have a funnier response."

He walks off looking kind of shocked. I couldn't care less really. I'm playing this game as me; because if I lose I know I have nothing to be ashamed about. Good luck with that Whittier.

**Angel West POV**

No deaths today; I can't decide whether to take that as a good thing or a bad thing. I choose to take it as good thing since I need some positivity right now. We've been taking turns hunting for food today; Ares thinks if we collect a lot we can stay put for a couple of days. However earlier it ended up being the two of us. I don't get how that got decided; Juliette isn't a great fighter and Cersai's crazy. I thought I'd have to tell him everything but he barely said a word the whole time and it kind of hurt. It's what I deserve I suppose. I hear footsteps and automatically pick up my bow just in case; I'm not expecting Cersai to do anything. Predictably it's just Ares and Juliette coming back.

"Come on Cersai; we'd better go" Ares doesn't look at anyone as Cersai shoots up to his command.

"You can't go now; it's late. It's not safe" I warn him.

"If I wanna go, I'll go alright?"

"Ares think about the alliance; you're not thinking straight!"

"Just get off my case Angel; let's go Cersai."

Cersai obediently gets up and the two of them walk away.

"Go on then bugger off you selfish bastard!" I growl in their direction; Juliette gets up concernedly.

"Should we go after them?" she asks me.

"No; let's just watch the stuff."

The two of us sit down and for a moment it's quiet. Juliette stares at me.

"What?" I snarl at her; she shrinks back "I'm sorry; I'm just annoyed."

"Is it because you love Ares?" she says her sentence quickly.

"Sure; wait no! I just- even if I did- look things are just complicated."

"But don't you wanna die being yourself? If you keep letting things get in your way, you could die here without ever showing your true feelings. What's the point?"

"The point is- wait, you're right. You're so right. Thank you Juliette; I think I need to go. Can you watch the stuff for a bit?"

"Of course."

I pick up my bow and arrows before running in the direction Ares went in. Without warning I bump into Cersai.

"Oh Cersai" I smile "I didn't see you there. Where's Ares?"

"Hunting, like he said he would be" Cersai replies a little sharply "He needs some time alone; you're the last person he wants to see."

"Can you just tell me where he is?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Cersai looks away for a minute, frowning but when she looks back, she has a scary smile on her face.

"Because Angel dear, I know who you are, what you are and most importantly" she comes a little closer "where you're from."

**I just need to say I've already decided whose being brought BACK FROM THE DEAD but it's really late so I'll have to post a separate chapter about it tomorrow; my apologies. I just wanted to get this chapter up since I'm late already. I hope you understand I'm snowed under with work and it's so much harder for me to upload.**

**Death List**

**24****th****- Lewis Simmons: I had no problem with him but I thought one of the alliances should have a loss plus I think following Ruby is the kind of thing Lewis would do. I will miss him though; he was all cheery.**

**23****rd****- Mai Moonheart: I always felt so sad when I was writing for her; I had no idea what to do with her character. I thought it'd be best if I just ended her pain. **

**22****nd****- Coal Hartcell: I felt kind of bad killing him because he's been pretty popular but I struggled to write for him.**

**21****st****- Terrian Demetrius: I'm sorry to his creator but he was one of the hardest characters for me to write for. I have no idea why. Plus, he was all bitchy towards Cersai and I'm thinking "this girl has enough issues without you targeting her".**

**20****th****- Riddell Thicket: After not giving him an alliance, I didn't know what to do with him. Sorry to everyone who supported him. **

**19****th****- Dusty Abernez: In short, I thought I should have another death and believe me, choosing who to kill off was pretty bloody hard. In the end I chose Dusty, just because I thought he'd fallen under Whittier's spell the most and was therefore most likely to do something stupid.**

**18****th****- Ruby Rachel Rodriguez: I literally chose the first person who I could think of a death for; it was the only way.**

**17****th****- Annaliese Slate: Pretty much the same reason as Ruby but also because I didn't want her death end up too cliché.**

**16****th****- Jayden Williams: He wasn't as popular as some other tributes and I thought he'd run his course.**

**15****th****- Reedman Phelps: Like Jayden, he wasn't overly popular but I did like him quite a bit; at least he died a good man. **

**14****th****- Jenneth Myra Speare: She was actually reasonably popular but I just wasn't feeling her storyline anymore; also, I unfortunately left her in an awkward position what with her critical injuries and all.**

**Remaining Tributes**

**Both District 1 Tributes**

**Both District 2 Tributes**

**Clio Slate of District 3**

**Santana Wolf of District 4**

**Both District 6 Tributes**

**Nicole Jade Smith of District 7**

**Angel West of District 8**

**Cersai Grace Helms of District 9**

**Luke Matthew Pond of District 11**

**Dandelion Wildflee of District 12 **


	37. Capitol TV 3: Second Round Results

**Capitol TV 3: Round 2 Results**

**So here we are; the results. It's time find out who you chose to be brought BACK FROM THE DEAD! But before I reveal it, I have some kind of suckish news. I've decided I'm gonna take a short break from uploading like officially so you guys don't get mad at me. I will probably have the next chapter up by Friday but I just need a few days to sort out some work and catch up on sleep. Please don't review in a few days saying stuff like "Update please" or "Where are you?" Sorry but I can only hope my chapter will be better when I'm actually wide awake. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

"Raymond, sweetie; come back to bed. Please" Aphrodite begs down the phone to Raymond.

"Sorry Aphrodite; I'd love to and all but duty calls. You don't wanna upset your aunt do you?" Raymond replies in a sing songy tone.

He holds the phone away from his face for a second; there's nowhere he'd rather be less than with Aphrodite. But for now, he was just trying to stay in Athena's good books.

"Alrighty; I'll be waiting" Aphrodite purrs, trying to sound seductive.

"Ok bye" Raymond puts down the phone so fast he deserves an award before rushing to wings.

"**Ladies and gentleman, live form Capitol Studios, please welcome Raymond and Marcus Miles!**" the mysterious voice booms through the studio, making the audience jump as usual.

Marcus and Raymond enter from opposite sides of the stage; Athena decided to take Marcus on since he made good TV not to mention the fact that he was free labour.

"Hello Panem; let's get straight down to it. We're down to the final 6 deceased tributes; only 3 can go in. But who did you choose?" Raymond asks the audience; they cheer various names at him.

"The lines have been closed; time to find out. God I hope that hottie from 5 is coming back" Marcus smiles excitedly.

"Anyway, the first tribute returning is… ANNALIESE SLATE!"

A screen shows Annaliese in a white room, looking confused but clearly well groomed.

"She's a strong woman who doesn't take crap from anybody but has a soft spot for her little brother Clio; ladies and gentleman, your top choice, Annaliese!" Marcus pauses to let the audience applaud "But now for a sadder matter. The first tribute **not **returning is… Jayden Williams."

Few boos are heard over the sobs of some Capitol women in the front row.

"WE LOVE YOU JAYDEN" they cry through their tears.

"I know it's very upsetting. Now let's find out who your next choice was to return to the arena" Raymond opens a card and smirks "Interesting choice; he didn't get much of a chance to show his skills before he was slaughtered by the Careers but certainly made us laugh in his interview; it's RIDDELL THICKET!"

When Riddell is shown, he's looking in the mirror and laughing, unsure of what's going on. Like Annaliese, he's been cleaned up and styled.

"For our final reveal, we've brought back both tributes" as Marcus speaks, both Coal Hartcell and Ruby Rachel Rodriguez are shown in clear tubes, not unlike the launch plates they both entered the arena in; the lights are dimmer so it's hard to see if they're looks have been changed "In a moment; one of the tubes will be opened and the other will be filled with deadly tracker jackers."

"Wait what?" Raymond gasps as the audience scream for the reveal.

"The last tribute returning to the arena is…"

"STOP!"

"RUBY RACHEL RODERIGUEZ!"

Ruby's tube opens and she gets out of it as fast as she can; she's taken off the screen and the whole studio is silent awaiting Coal's fate. The audience watch in delight and the tracker jackers send hundred of stingers into the boy's face, torso and arms. He screams and covers his face; by the time a minute has gone he falls to the ground. His face is purple and his whole body is swollen. Raymond, whose gone pale, stands up.

"Wow what a shocker; goodnight all, have a nice evening" he babbles quickly before running off stage shortly after accompanied by Marcus.

**Athena Lockwood POV**

It's so unfortunate to see so many become so ill in such a perfect society, yet some of the Capitol people still suffer. I suppose there are just too many weak ones in this world. I walk through a side door marked "Authorised Personnel Only". Two orderlies go to stop me but when I look up they stand aside.

"Ma'am" they nod simultaneously.

I ignore them; I'm too busy to talk to those idiots. I walk up to the reception desk.

"Has anyone come to see her today?" I ask though I'm almost certain of the answer.

"No; no one ever comes to see her" the receptionist sniggers.

I walk along the corridor until I reach her room; it's so sad when people like her go insane. I look through the peep hole and see she's just sitting in a corner crying into her hands; pathetic. She suddenly stops when she sees me.

"Athena? Athena is that you? Athena please; I won't say anything again. Please let me see Raymond; please let him know I'm ok" I move away from the door, sick of her whiny voice "Don't leave me Athena; please! Please!"

Poor, poor Clarice; I'd love to let her out. But she's seen too much.

**I know you guys aren't that interested in the whole Clarice and Raymond storyline but I thought I should tell you what happened to Clarice since she just kind of disappeared. How do you feel about the tributes that are coming back? Who did you want back the most? Did they come back? I'll miss you guys and if I get a lot of work down and I don't get writer's block I'll try and upload before Friday. **

**Death List**

**24****th****- Lewis Simmons: I had no problem with him but I thought one of the alliances should have a loss plus I think following Ruby is the kind of thing Lewis would do. I will miss him though; he was all cheery.**

**23****rd****- Mai Moonheart: I always felt so sad when I was writing for her; I had no idea what to do with her character. I thought it'd be best if I just ended her pain. **

**22****nd****- Coal Hartcell: I felt kind of bad killing him because he's been pretty popular but I struggled to write for him.**

**21****st****- Terrian Demetrius: I'm sorry to his creator but he was one of the hardest characters for me to write for. I have no idea why. Plus, he was all bitchy towards Cersai and I'm thinking "this girl has enough issues without you targeting her".**

**20****th****- Riddell Thicket: After not giving him an alliance, I didn't know what to do with him. Sorry to everyone who supported him. **

**19****th****- Dusty Abernez: In short, I thought I should have another death and believe me, choosing who to kill off was pretty bloody hard. In the end I chose Dusty, just because I thought he'd fallen under Whittier's spell the most and was therefore most likely to do something stupid.**

**18****th****- Ruby Rachel Rodriguez: I literally chose the first person who I could think of a death for; it was the only way.**

**17****th****- Annaliese Slate: Pretty much the same reason as Ruby but also because I didn't want her death end up too cliché.**

**16****th****- Jayden Williams: He wasn't as popular as some other tributes and I thought he'd run his course.**

**15****th****- Reedman Phelps: Like Jayden, he wasn't overly popular but I did like him quite a bit; at least he died a good man. **

**14****th****- Jenneth Myra Speare: She was actually reasonably popular but I just wasn't feeling her storyline anymore; also, I unfortunately left her in an awkward position what with her critical injuries and all.**

**Remaining Tributes**

**Both District 1 Tributes**

**Both District 2 Tributes**

**Clio Slate of District 3**

**Santana Wolf of District 4**

**Both District 6 Tributes**

**Nicole Jade Smith of District 7**

**Angel West of District 8**

**Cersai Grace Helms of District 9**

**Luke Matthew Pond of District 11**

**Dandelion Wildflee of District 12 **


	38. Day 10

**Day 10**

**I'm back bitches! I almost cracked after a day; a fricken day. But then I kind of lost inspiration and couldn't write so for once writer's block worked in my favour; go figure. Anyways, today the tributes brought BACK FROM THE DEAD will return to the arena. On a completely unrelated note, does anyone think I should do a Hunger Games RP Forum; it'll be kind of like an SYOT but people get more control over their characters? Let me know in your review if you want. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Ruby Rachel Rodriguez POV**

I wake up on a white bed in a white room. It's like I've been in a dream, but I've woken up again. I remember everything, right up to the end. My end was cruel; I wonder if the person who brought it is still in the games. How long has it been since I died? Is the arena still a labyrinth? Did my family see my painful death? A peacekeeper enters; for a moment I feel strange about talking again so just let out a kind of wince. The peacekeeper raises his eyebrows and grabs my shoulder; hard. I pull away for some reason. I feel afraid of him, even though I know what he is.

"You have to come with me; it's protocol" he mutters.

I want to ask him what's going on, why I'm alive, where he's going to take me, but I decide to go safe; look where taking risks got me last time. So I slowly walk towards him and he grabs my shoulder again. I tense slightly but let him lead me. The room he takes me too is white like the previous but inside are three launch plates like the ones we used to enter the arena plus a table. Soon after, the boy from 5 enters; but he's dead. Then I remind myself- so was I. We are both joined by the girl from 3; surely she didn't die? She's tall and strong. Finally, after what feels like forever, a sickly thin man, with black hair and a thoughtful expression enters carrying three backpacks like the ones from the Cornucopia. I'm instantly drawn to a red one.

"Hello tributes" he says with little emotion "By the power of I, Hades, you, being the three most popular deceased tributes, have been chosen to be brought back from the dead; due to various arena changes you have been given some extra supplies. In each of these backpacks are three random things to help you survive."

I grab the red one before anymore can be said and Hades doesn't react; the girl from 3 looks annoyed however and grabs a greyish slate coloured backpack leaving the boy from 5 with a grass coloured one. As soon as he picks it up we hear the countdown begin again.

"Please enter the launch plates; they will take you up to a random point in the arena where you will have one hour of protection before you can be killed by your fellow tributes again" Hades explains; we obey, the girl from 3 slightly more begrudgingly.

As the launch plate rises, I try to think of every event that happened before the end. Right, I need to find Clio and Dani. No matter what happens; I have to find them.

**Clio Slate POV**

I throw a knife at a bird and it's pinned to a tree; I lean up beside it.

"You must die so my ally and I can live; I'm sorry" I push the knife into the bird, killing it.

What I'm doing is risky… yet I've never felt so alive. I might actually have a shot at this thing; my knife throwing is better and I'm already halfway. It matters even more now Lisey's gone. But when I look at Dani, guilt fills my heart. I know I won't be able to end her life, which means I'll have to abandon her sooner or later so she's left at the mercy of another tribute. Maybe that's why I suggested the two of us found food separately, even if it is a good idea regardless.

"Aaa" a sharp pain enters my neck, and then I'm falling.

I go to pull it but it hurts more so I leave it. Someone turns me over- the boy from 11?

"Please, my ally, my friend; she's waiting for me. I told her I'd come back" I plead with him.

"Then you shouldn't have left her in the first place" he scowls at me in disgust "Now she'll feel what I feel; emptiness and regret."

He yanks the object- a dart- out of my neck and leaves me to die.

**Aurora Felici POV**

**BOOM**

I wonder who that was for. There's a reason I don't know; I'm weak. Look at me; I have a perfectly good weapon at my disposal and I help save some girl. I stop some kid eating nightlock because about the same age as Opal; I can never just let things happen can I? From now on I can't be merciful; I won't win that way. I will kill the next person I find. I hear something and jump on top of it before it can get away; I'm not even sure if it's a person or a mutation but I don't care. From the groans it sounds human. I pull him up by his shirt and do a double take when I see his face. It's the boy from 5, but I'm sure- I'm seriously sure that I saw his face in the sky one night, on the list of the fallen. A very Career like thought appears in my head, but I don't mind.

"I'll ask you one question kid and if you don't answer yes or no I'll slit your throat so fast you won't even get a chance to scream" I warn him "Have you died before?"

The boy blinks at me, almost frozen in fear. Then slowly, he nods.

**Ares Tower POV**

We've called it a day with the hunting which means we're altogether which is good I guess, but it's not like we have anything to talk about. I mean, we're barely friends; we're just four people with a common goal. Juliette is sound asleep and without warning, Angel appears beside me.

"Can we talk?" she asks; I don't look at her.

"Go on then; talk" I reply shrugging my shoulders.

"Ok, I know your pissed at me and I'm sorry. But it doesn't change my feelings for you are real."

I look into her eyes.

"You have feelings for me?"

"Yes but that's not the point. We can't be together; you must know that."

I stand up and look away again.

"Why? Who says we can't be? The way we feel is the most natural in the world; why shouldn't we act on it?" I growl.

"It's not just the games; you don't know me. Face it, we're strangers."

We both pause for a minute; I wonder if we should both just end it there. But I have more to say.

"I know you. You're Angel West. You're from district 8. You don't like being told what to do, especially by guys and you always have a clever comment to throw right back" I take a step closer to her "You're- you're the most amazing girl I've ever met."

"Oh; Ares" Angel smiles sadly at me "But you need to know, even if we did both make it out, we still couldn't be together."

"If I don't make it out, I want you to know I loved you" I pull her towards me and our lips slowly meet.

The kiss is short, but sweet. Yep, sweet is definitely the right word.

**Annaliese Slate POV**

Oh I'm gonna get that bitch that killed me; what was her damn name? Nicola or something; I don't know. I do know its number 2 on my list of things to do. But number 1 is to find my brother; that should have been my number 1 from the start. It's starting to get dark but luckily I got a torch in my backpack. I'd better be careful with it though; I nearly dropped the bloody thing when I heard something go past. There was also some dried beef and a roll of bandages. Why didn't those idiots give me a weapon? I'm not saying I don't need a torch, dried beef and a roll of bandages but even the most peaceful of people will tell you that you need a weapon to survive these games. I hear water running; I could do with a drink. But wait, someone's near the river. Isn't that the girl from 12? She's about Clio's age. I run up to her and she jumps back, narrowly missing the water.

"You- you're not- Clio's sister, Lisey?" she whispers, her eyes bright in the torch light.

"My name is Annaliese; where is he?" I ask aggressively; it's the only to get results.

"I don't know."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know!"

"Where is he?"

"I swear I don't know; we split up to find food but he didn't come back."

"Well you had better hope he turns u-"

"ARRH!"

She points at the sky and I look up.

**District 3: Clio Slate**

I look up at my little brother's face for the last time; he looks scared even there and those pictures were before the games. I'm so sorry Clio.

**Sad ending for a poor little boy; I'm sad now. I also feel like there's a slight role reversal between Aurora and Annaliese but I'm gonna decide what I do with that. Dudes, what about Luke's cold blooded kill? My next chapter should be up on Sunday but I'll see how I go.**

**Death List**

**24****th****- Lewis Simmons: I had no problem with him but I thought one of the alliances should have a loss plus I think following Ruby is the kind of thing Lewis would do. I will miss him though; he was all cheery.**

**23****rd****- Mai Moonheart: I always felt so sad when I was writing for her; I had no idea what to do with her character. I thought it'd be best if I just ended her pain. **

**22****nd****- Coal Hartcell: I felt kind of bad killing him because he's been pretty popular but I struggled to write for him.**

**21****st****- Terrian Demetrius: I'm sorry to his creator but he was one of the hardest characters for me to write for. I have no idea why. Plus, he was all bitchy towards Cersai and I'm thinking "this girl has enough issues without you targeting her".**

**20****th****- Riddell Thicket: After not giving him an alliance, I didn't know what to do with him. Sorry to everyone who supported him. **

**19****th****- Dusty Abernez: In short, I thought I should have another death and believe me, choosing who to kill off was pretty bloody hard. In the end I chose Dusty, just because I thought he'd fallen under Whittier's spell the most and was therefore most likely to do something stupid.**

**18****th****- Ruby Rachel Rodriguez: I literally chose the first person who I could think of a death for; it was the only way.**

**17****th****- Annaliese Slate: Pretty much the same reason as Ruby but also because I didn't want her death end up too cliché.**

**16****th****- Jayden Williams: He wasn't as popular as some other tributes and I thought he'd run his course.**

**15****th****- Reedman Phelps: Like Jayden, he wasn't overly popular but I did like him quite a bit; at least he died a good man. **

**14****th****- Jenneth Myra Speare: She was actually reasonably popular but I just wasn't feeling her storyline anymore; also, I unfortunately left her in an awkward position what with her critical injuries and all.**

**13****th****- Clio Slate: I just couldn't think of much more to write about him and I thought he should go out before his storyline got boring. Also, selfish as it is, I kind of felt like his death will somewhat do Annaliese good.**

**Remaining Tributes**

**Both District 1 Tributes**

**Both District 2 Tributes**

**Annaliese Slate of District 3**

**Santana Wolf of District 4**

**Riddell Thicket of District 5**

**Both District 6 Tributes**

**Nicole Jade Smith of District 7**

**Angel West of District 8**

**Cersai Grace Helms of District 9**

**Ruby Rachel Rodriguez of District 10**

**Luke Matthew Pond of District 11**

**Dandelion Wildflee of District 12 **


	39. Day 11

**Day 11**

**Ok everyone, here's the thing; at the moment my work schedule is kind of unpredictable and by that I mean I have no idea when I'm gonna actually want to work and when I wanna write fan fiction. Because of this, they'll be different time periods between uploads; sometimes a day, sometimes four. I'm really sorry about it but I thought you should know. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Juliette Ryde POV**

I can't stop thinking about him; the boy from one. I don't even know his name. He defied all Career logic- and he let me go. Why? I gave him nothing. Unless he killed the girl from 11 and thought some act of mercy would take it off his conscience. I could make myself believe that if I hadn't seen his eyes. The words he said were that of a killer but his eyes made me see him differently. It's funny, I felt weird just looking at him, not scared at all. I want to know him; I have too many questions. I just have to see him. Maybe I like him. But that feels wrong; I don't wanna be a traitor. But back home I never had the chance to love; Regina always said people like me just get hurt. I wish I knew what to do.

**Lupus Cobaine POV**

I flex in the mesh armour a sponsor sent me. The label said "a gift from the gods"; pfft how pathetic. I look from Whittier to Santana; dumb bitches. I finally had Whittier right where I wanted her but then that little prick managed to get a kill. Like it's a big deal; he killed the girl from **11**. I could have done that with my eyes closed. But now Whittier's acting like he's some kind of hero and I get nothing. Santana's an idiot; she's always pissing everyone off and she's rejected not one but two alliance offers. Although she is female so I'm not exactly surprised her intelligence is low. Still, the two of them are weakening me, particularly Whittier. I need to find a time to get her back.

"I'm going hunting for tributes" Whittier announces, standing up.

"I'll come with you; maybe we should have some private time" I put my hands on her shoulders; Whittier turns around and takes hold of my hands.

"You're right; I do want some private time. As in time ALONE."

She yanks my hands hard and my wrists burn with pain.

"Next time, I take them off altogether" she smiles before snarling at us all "If anyone leaves while I'm gone, you'll be **very **sorry."

"Pfft, if anyone leaves they'll be sorry they waited so long" Santana snorts.

"Oh piss off!"

Woah; I've never seen Whittier lose her temper like that. She must be weakening too. Hmm, now Scout's alone. Now I can have some fun with him.

"So Scout; how far have you gone with Whittier?" I ask him, smirking "First base, second base, third base; or have you got all the way to a home run huh?"

"What are you talking about Lupus?" he's looking at something else; he don't seem to give a shit.

"I mean, you stupid little twat- have you popped your cherry?"

"What?"

"For Christ sake; he's asking if you're a fucking virgin!" Santana barks at him "And FYI Lupus, he's getting more action from Whittier than you, so why don't you shut that bullshit dispenser you call a mouth?"

"Do you guys see that?" Scout pipes up "There's something in the bushes. I'm gonna go check it out."

I don't try and stop him; the sooner he's killed the sooner Whittier will be mine and then once we've killed everyone else, including Santana, I'll kill her.

**Juliette Ryde POV**

I've been seen; I don't know what to do so I just hide behind a tree, hoping it'll be the boy from 1 who I see when I look round. Without warning he jumps out in front of me and I let out a short scream; he covers my mouth.

"What are you doing here?" he growls.

"I-I had to see you" I squeak.

"What? Why do you have to see **me**? I barely know you."

"I know; I just had to ask why did you let me go?"

"Because- because- I dunno. Because you were there I guess."

"Well- thank you. I'll see you around."

I kiss him on the cheek completely naturally then walk away. As I'm walking, a thought occurs to me. This is a game where we're supposed to kill each other. But neither of us tried, even though we're in separate alliances. It's like we forgot everything but each other.

**Riddell Thicket POV**

I can't believe it; death is what's kept me alive, if that even makes sense. The district 2 girl has held me hostage since yesterday. It's weird; I don't remember seeing her when I was killed by the Careers. I wonder if she is with them at all. I think she was going to kill me, but then she started asking me all of these questions about death and what it was like. To be honest, I don't really remember. When I try to think, I just see a bunch of blurry colours. Luckily I'm a good liar. But I don't know how much else she'll ask me before her patience runs out. She's only spoken to me three times and each time her questions have pretty much been the same so I'm better at making the stuff up. I would try to escape but she just moved the net she caught me into a higher branch. Wait a second; what about my backpack? I look inside and sure enough there's penknife; it's blunt. It'll take all night to cut it. But I'll try. Now I have a chance; and I will get home.

**Ok I'm sorry this chapter was shorter but I thought I owed you something. On the bright side, I have ideas on how to carry on particularly on Riddell's storyline. The only reason I didn't carry on is that it's late and I'm bloody exhausted. I'm pretty satisfied with this chapter though. Do you think Juliette and Scout are too innocent? I just thought since they're both really innocent characters I didn't believe having them making out just like that would be realistic. By the way, you may know I told you guys about captain-random64's SYOT a while back. Well I'm gonna recommend another of her stories that I'm just getting into which is called Battle Royale: Friends Forever. It's pretty good and it's only got a few chapters at the moment so it won't take you long to catch up.**

**Death List**

**24****th****- Lewis Simmons: I had no problem with him but I thought one of the alliances should have a loss plus I think following Ruby is the kind of thing Lewis would do. I will miss him though; he was all cheery.**

**23****rd****- Mai Moonheart: I always felt so sad when I was writing for her; I had no idea what to do with her character. I thought it'd be best if I just ended her pain. **

**22****nd****- Coal Hartcell: I felt kind of bad killing him because he's been pretty popular but I struggled to write for him.**

**21****st****- Terrian Demetrius: I'm sorry to his creator but he was one of the hardest characters for me to write for. I have no idea why. Plus, he was all bitchy towards Cersai and I'm thinking "this girl has enough issues without you targeting her".**

**20****th****- Riddell Thicket: After not giving him an alliance, I didn't know what to do with him. Sorry to everyone who supported him. **

**19****th****- Dusty Abernez: In short, I thought I should have another death and believe me, choosing who to kill off was pretty bloody hard. In the end I chose Dusty, just because I thought he'd fallen under Whittier's spell the most and was therefore most likely to do something stupid.**

**18****th****- Ruby Rachel Rodriguez: I literally chose the first person who I could think of a death for; it was the only way.**

**17****th****- Annaliese Slate: Pretty much the same reason as Ruby but also because I didn't want her death end up too cliché.**

**16****th****- Jayden Williams: He wasn't as popular as some other tributes and I thought he'd run his course.**

**15****th****- Reedman Phelps: Like Jayden, he wasn't overly popular but I did like him quite a bit; at least he died a good man. **

**14****th****- Jenneth Myra Speare: She was actually reasonably popular but I just wasn't feeling her storyline anymore; also, I unfortunately left her in an awkward position what with her critical injuries and all.**

**13****th****- Clio Slate: I just couldn't think of much more to write about him and I thought he should go out before his storyline got boring. Also, selfish as it is, I kind of felt like his death will somewhat do Annaliese good.**

**Remaining Tributes**

**Both District 1 Tributes**

**Both District 2 Tributes**

**Annaliese Slate of District 3**

**Santana Wolf of District 4**

**Riddell Thicket of District 5**

**Both District 6 Tributes**

**Nicole Jade Smith of District 7**

**Angel West of District 8**

**Cersai Grace Helms of District 9**

**Ruby Rachel Rodriguez of District 10**

**Luke Matthew Pond of District 11**

**Dandelion Wildflee of District 12 **


	40. Day 12

**Day 12**

**I'm considering doing another SYOT after this one; I've thought of a theme and stuff, but would you guys be interested? Let me know if you can; we're nearly halfway now, well technically, by tribute count. In reality I don't know how many more chapters there'll be. Anywho, the time has come for another sponsor contest. There's a poll on my profile right now; I'll be closing it when I'm about halfway through my next chapter.**

**Nicole Jade Smith POV**

I'm going to kill again today; it's been prophesised. This is so easy. I know exactly who I'm looking for and how I should kill them. Today it's the girl from 9; good thing I've seen what she looks like because she's completely irrelevant in my eyes. I had no idea who she was. It's a shame it'll be so early; Cole won't see what he's made me do. I climb up a tree and spot her.

"Cersai Grace Helms; your brother's all alone now isn't he? How do you know he isn't **dead**?" I hiss from above her; she doesn't respond "No, not dead. Your daddy wouldn't let him die. He's still training, every single day."

Still nothing; I jump down and land on my feet. It doesn't hurt; I no longer feel pain. I'm right behind her, but she doesn't turn around. She stays steal.

"Nicole Jade Smith" she murmurs quietly.

"What?" how does she know my name; she hasn't even seen me.

"You must wonder how I know who you are; I know for the same reason you know me. We're both the same."

"Oracles" we whisper in unison.

Cersai now turns round and faces me.

"But we have one little difference" she takes a few steps back "**I **am the superior one."

"Oh come on; you don't even know how to use what you've got. Everyone thinks you're just plain crazy" I sneer.

"And that's exactly why you're gonna die. I'm innocent; I've done nothing. At least, nothing people have seen."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"But you've done a lot haven't you Nicole? All to get revenge on someone who, let's be honest, doesn't really care."

"What did you just say?"

"You think he cares that you've killed all of those people; he's as much a monster as you are."

"Don't talk about him like that you little bitch!"

I reach for my sword but… I can't move. I look down at my feet; my body is grey, almost- like stone.

"What are you doing to me?" I cry as I feel my waist stiffen.

"Me? I didn't do anything to you. You did this to yourself" she says gravely her eyes white; she starts walking away.

"W-where are you going? You can't just leave me!"

She doesn't answer; I clench my fist in anger, but to my horror, they crumble. I wave my arms around trying to get someone's attention.

"NO! SOMEONE HELP!" I can no longer wave my arms, and soon, I can't even scream.

**BOOM**

**Whittier Lear POV**

Something's the matter with Scout; he's practically ignoring me right now. Sure we've made out a couple of times but I don't feel the same emotion out of him. I don't have his heart and without his heart, I lose control. As soon as I lose control of Scout, Lupus becomes more demanding. He's an idiot; I don't want him to think he's entitled to more than he actually is.

"Why Miss Lear; you look pretty angry" not this loser again.

"I am **not **angry; now piss off" I snap.

"Maybe I should be more direct; I know why your little wimp isn't paying attention to you."

"Go on then; entertain me with one of your bonehead theories. Frankly I could use a laugh."

"Now Whit, what exactly is in it for me?"

"How about you can keep your head for that little bit longer?"

"I may not be the smartest, but I'm not a fool. Killing me won't do you much good; the dead aren't exactly good with words. I'm sure you already know my terms."

"Eurgh you're pathetic; you'd sell your soul for a screw if you were desperate enough."

"So we're agreed?"

"Not so fast sweetie; my end of the deal comes first."

"Why?"

"Because I like to get the most time consuming thing out of the way first and I'm certain dealing with Scout's distraction will take longer than two minutes."

Lupus just blinks at me confusedly and I sigh in exasperation. I pull him close and kiss him; I feel something from him. I don't have his heart, but I do have his balls. After the kiss I still keep him close lean over to his ear.

"Mark my word Mr Cobaine; don't screw me over."

**Riddell Thicket POV**

I've nearly got it; so the girl from 2 doesn't notice, I've slowly been making each rope making up the trap weaker and weaker; pretty soon I'll be able cut right through them all simultaneously. She's gone right now, so I'm trying to take advantage by cutting as much as I can but then I hear her climbing up. I quickly put away my knife.

"You alright up here?" she asks me, as if I'm a guest in her home; I nod "Are you hungry? I couldn't get any meat but I've got berries if you want them."

"No" I'm not an idiot; she's probably just got some nightlock.

"Oh I get it; you think I'm trying to poison you? Trust me, I wouldn't go to the effort of getting nightlock when I've got a perfectly good spear with me."

"Prove it."

The girl raises her eyebrows but then shrugs and eats three berries, chews them loudly and swallows. The two of us pause for a moment.

"Satisfied smart arse?" she sniggers "Tell you what, I'll give you the rest of them if you answer another one of my questions."

"Ok what is it?" I may as well play along a little longer.

"When you're dead, do you ever get to, like, see your family. I mean, I guess you couldn't talk to them but maybe just give them little signs your there. Can you?"

I think long and hard; I should try and be honest if I can, if this is gonna be the last question I answer for her.

"I-I don't think I remember" I say honestly.

"Try; come on you have to try. I need to know" she pleads.

"I can't!"

"TRY!"

"I can't!"

"JUST TRY!"

I close my eyes and do what she says; I try. I really do try. But I can't think of one way to give her the answer she clearly wants.

"No; no I don't think you can. At least- at least I never did" I answer shakily.

The girl puts both hands over her face and suddenly lets out an angry cry, plunging her spear into the tree.

"It's not fair" she whimpers "It's not fair; I'm all she has."

I don't dare to ask who; I take advantage of her not looking by cutting the rope slightly more. She suddenly looks up. She doesn't say anything; she picks up her spear, sets it up for a swing and… she splits the trap open.

"Go; before I change my mind" her voice is threatening but it doesn't ring true; she mainly sounds kind of sad.

"No."

"What; I've given you your freedom, now get lost."

"No; I'm gonna help you get back to whoever it is who needs you."

**Luke Matthew Pond POV **

_Jenneth. Jenneth. Jenneth. Jenneth. _

I write it again and again in the dirt; she's on my mind. She won't leave.

_Jenneth. Jenneth. Jenneth. Jenneth._

I've avenged her, so why is she still here?

_Jenneth. Jenneth. Jenneth. Jenneth._

Wait; didn't that boy from 3 have an ally; the girl from 12. Maybe she was the one that killed her. Maybe her death will stop this feeling. I see a small shadowy figure run past the cave; it's got to be her. I run after it and pounce on top of her, holding the throwing knife with my teeth.

"What's your name?" I growl.

"R-Ruby" she gasps, breathless.

"Ruby?"

_Ruby? Ruby Cross; my girl in district 11. I loved her. Ruby. Ruby. Ruby._

"RUBY!" I yell; I stand up "Ruby; ruby, ruby. Ruby? Ruby!"

It's the only word I can say; the girl looks terrified. _Ruby._ What's happening to me? I don't understand. _Ruby. _I've forgotten everything. _Ruby._ Wait, Jenneth? _Jenneth. Ruby. Jenneth. Ruby. Jenneth._

"Ruby, Jenneth, Ruby, Jenneth, Ruby, Jenneth" I look at my hands like I'm trying to count but I don't know what.

I can't hear anything; the names echo. What do you they mean? I look down at my knife.

"I need it to stop; need it to stop" I push the knife into my head and mumble what I hear as I fall "Ruby, Jenneth, Rubeth, Jeny, Ruby."

_Ruby. Jenneth. _Yes, everything is clearer now.

**BOOM**

**Dandelion Wildflee POV**

This is so strange; two days before, Annaliese was fierce and angry. Now she's kind of… motherly. She's protecting me endlessly; I'm not allowed to go far from the river and if I'm hurt, I must call for her right away. At least that's what she told me to do. I do as she says because I haven't got the heart to reject her. Her brother's just died; I couldn't do it. So I hide in the trees while she's gone and play along. We're nearly halfway; I'll probably die soon. Something rustles in the bushes.

"Hello?" I call; there's no answer and I gulp nervously "Whose there?"

Without warning a figure runs out of the bush, it's bloody knife glimmering in the moonlight.

"Dani?" the voice is small and soft; it's a girl, around my age.

I only know one girl like that who was ever here.

"Ruby? Is that you?" I ask; Ruby looks up in response "You're alive."

"Yes" she says simply; she's me looking at the knife in alarm "It wasn't me; he did it to himself. Oh Dani it was horrible."

"Who?"

"The boy from 11; he- he stabbed himself in the head. I only had one knife; I needed another so I pulled it out of his sk-sk-sk- skull."

With her face in view, I see blood on her face.

"You're safe now" I assure her even though I'm unsure what Annaliese will say.

"Dani; who is this?" both Ruby and I swerve around to face her.

"Lisey it's ok; she was in our alliance. She was our- mine and Clio's friend."

Annaliese looks slightly calmed, but then she grabs Ruby's arm roughly.

"Then why did you abandon them?" she barks.

Ruby and I look at each other. Ruby closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"I died" she speaks the words as if they're the most normal to say in the world.

Annaliese lets go of Ruby, her mouth wide open and her eyes look on.

"She can stay; I'm going to lie down now" she mutters.

I look at Ruby; she's different. Death has made her wiser, but it has also taken away the fire in her eyes; the same fire I've never had and always wanted.

**I actually kind of scared myself when I was writing Luke's crazy scene; maybe it's cos I'm scared of going crazy. Can you blame me? I feel like this chapter was such a downer although it is the Hunger Games. Don't forget to vote on the poll. I might get a new chapter up tomorrow but I do have work to do so we'll see.**

**Death List**

**24****th****- Lewis Simmons: I had no problem with him but I thought one of the alliances should have a loss plus I think following Ruby is the kind of thing Lewis would do. I will miss him though; he was all cheery.**

**23****rd****- Mai Moonheart: I always felt so sad when I was writing for her; I had no idea what to do with her character. I thought it'd be best if I just ended her pain. **

**22****nd****- Coal Hartcell: I felt kind of bad killing him because he's been pretty popular but I struggled to write for him.**

**21****st****- Terrian Demetrius: I'm sorry to his creator but he was one of the hardest characters for me to write for. I have no idea why. Plus, he was all bitchy towards Cersai and I'm thinking "this girl has enough issues without you targeting her".**

**20****th****- Riddell Thicket: After not giving him an alliance, I didn't know what to do with him. Sorry to everyone who supported him. **

**19****th****- Dusty Abernez: In short, I thought I should have another death and believe me, choosing who to kill off was pretty bloody hard. In the end I chose Dusty, just because I thought he'd fallen under Whittier's spell the most and was therefore most likely to do something stupid.**

**18****th****- Ruby Rachel Rodriguez: I literally chose the first person who I could think of a death for; it was the only way.**

**17****th****- Annaliese Slate: Pretty much the same reason as Ruby but also because I didn't want her death end up too cliché.**

**16****th****- Jayden Williams: He wasn't as popular as some other tributes and I thought he'd run his course.**

**15****th****- Reedman Phelps: Like Jayden, he wasn't overly popular but I did like him quite a bit; at least he died a good man. **

**14****th****- Jenneth Myra Speare: She was actually reasonably popular but I just wasn't feeling her storyline anymore; also, I unfortunately left her in an awkward position what with her critical injuries and all.**

**13****th****- Clio Slate: I just couldn't think of much more to write about him and I thought he should go out before his storyline got boring. Also, selfish as it is, I kind of felt like his death will somewhat do Annaliese good.**

**12****th****- Nicole Jade Smith: I just felt like- "You know what, she's done enough." Also, it was a crazy on crazy meet up so… WHAT THE HECK DID YOU THINK WAS GONNA HAPPEN?**

**11****th****- Luke Matthew Pond: I've always considered him a pretty smart character, the type that looks at things from a logical point of view so it's the not that surprising the whole Ruby thing freaked him the crap out. To be honest, I did think about him winning at some point, but after Jenneth got stabbed I was just like, this isn't gonna happen really is it? Still, an awesome character and I'm sorry to get rid of him.**

**Remaining Tributes**

**Both District 1 Tributes**

**Both District 2 Tributes**

**Annaliese Slate of District 3**

**Santana Wolf of District 4**

**Riddell Thicket of District 5**

**Both District 6 Tributes**

**Angel West of District 8**

**Cersai Grace Helms of District 9**

**Ruby Rachel Rodriguez of District 10**

**Dandelion Wildflee of District 12 **


	41. The Crazy Eights

**The Crazy Eights**

**Basically I've got writer's block in terms of Day 13; I may upload it tomorrow if I can. I was originally going to put this at the end of Day 13 but I'm gonna put it on a separate chapter so I can at least give you guys something. If you don't remember who the Crazy Eights are, they're the gang Angel was in back in District 8. **

Deep in the basement of Capitol Studios, the screams of the mad, imperfect and rebellious can be heard, blocked out from the outside world by the loud music and sound effects played on the "popular" TV shows produced. Somewhere in the studios lies Clarice Nolan, the former make up artist of Raymond Miles. But this isn't her story; not at the moment anyway. Anywho, even deeper, deeper, deeper…. DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPER…. Is large stone room. On four upturned stone slabs lie the Crazy Eights; Carmen, Nick, Switch and Johnny. All four are unconscious, having been tortured to a point of exhaustion since the games begun. Suddenly the door swings open and in walks President Salem himself. The four don't stir. With a tut Salem gestures to a peacekeeper who pulls a lever. The Crazy Eights are shocked awake; the groan in pain.

"Well, well, if it isn't the "Crazy Eights"; you look somewhat… uncomfortable" he smirks.

"Fuck you asshole" growls Nick croakily; while none of the four had said a word about what happened, Nick had been the one to provoke the torturers the most and as a result, was physically weakened more than the others.

Salem tuts again and shakes his head; the peacekeeper pulls a second lever solely electrocuting Nick.

"Nick!" Carmen cries; always appearing tougher previously, she had been badly shaken when Angel went into the games and was the least stable of the four.

Salem walks over and strokes the girl's face.

"Stupid young woman; you despise your friends' pain but refuse to save them" he looks into her eyes; after a few moments tears begin to drip down her cheeks and he turns to Switch "What about you young man? You gonna talk English or what?"

"W-w-w-wub" Switch stammers; he had said little but no one was sure whether it was because he wouldn't or couldn't.

Either way, the peacekeepers remained as ruthless. Finally the President comes to Johnny who hasn't even looked up yet. It's unsurprising; he'd never said anything, not a single word. Likewise, he hadn't looked at anyone since they were taken from District 8. He closed his eyes if he was forced but as Salem came close, he looked directly at him.

"You" he murmurs before the President could speak "You and the Capitol; you will crumble down to the ground until there is nothing left but rubble."

"You won't be alive to see that day kid; you have no idea who you're dealing" Salem points at Nick "Kill the big mouthed one first."

"No please don't!" Carmen cries but she's of course ignored.

"Bring it bitch" Nick snarls; the peacekeeper pulls down the lever and in seconds he is dead.

"Kill the stupid one now; slowly" Salem gestures to Switch.

"Stop; Johnny make him stop!" Carmen begs again; Switch dies anyway.

"I'm sick of this one's whining; maybe we'll get something out of the last one if we kill her. You gonna try and save your girlfriend?"

Salem and Johnny stare at each other for a long time; Carmen winces and Johnny shakes his angrily.

"Fine I'll talk; just leave her alone" he commands.

"Let the girl go; send her to another room."

"No! I'm not letting you do this to her Johnny; you're not doing it to Angel just for me. You could have done it for Nick or Switch but you're not doing it for me" Carmen glares at Salem "And Mr President; a storm is coming. You don't know where it's gonna come from but it'll come. And you won't live to see its end."

"Shut her up; for good" Salem nods to the peacekeeper and he pulls down the lever.

"Goodbye Johnny" Carmen smiles.

"CARMEN!" Johnny yells as the electric goes through Carmen's body.

Her body becomes motionless and Johnny closes his eyes with one thought in his mind- they won't die for nothing.

**Wow I made that longer than I thought I would; tell me what you think. I may continue this at a later date.**

**Death List**

**24****th****- Lewis Simmons: I had no problem with him but I thought one of the alliances should have a loss plus I think following Ruby is the kind of thing Lewis would do. I will miss him though; he was all cheery.**

**23****rd****- Mai Moonheart: I always felt so sad when I was writing for her; I had no idea what to do with her character. I thought it'd be best if I just ended her pain. **

**22****nd****- Coal Hartcell: I felt kind of bad killing him because he's been pretty popular but I struggled to write for him.**

**21****st****- Terrian Demetrius: I'm sorry to his creator but he was one of the hardest characters for me to write for. I have no idea why. Plus, he was all bitchy towards Cersai and I'm thinking "this girl has enough issues without you targeting her".**

**20****th****- Riddell Thicket: After not giving him an alliance, I didn't know what to do with him. Sorry to everyone who supported him. **

**19****th****- Dusty Abernez: In short, I thought I should have another death and believe me, choosing who to kill off was pretty bloody hard. In the end I chose Dusty, just because I thought he'd fallen under Whittier's spell the most and was therefore most likely to do something stupid.**

**18****th****- Ruby Rachel Rodriguez: I literally chose the first person who I could think of a death for; it was the only way.**

**17****th****- Annaliese Slate: Pretty much the same reason as Ruby but also because I didn't want her death end up too cliché.**

**16****th****- Jayden Williams: He wasn't as popular as some other tributes and I thought he'd run his course.**

**15****th****- Reedman Phelps: Like Jayden, he wasn't overly popular but I did like him quite a bit; at least he died a good man. **

**14****th****- Jenneth Myra Speare: She was actually reasonably popular but I just wasn't feeling her storyline anymore; also, I unfortunately left her in an awkward position what with her critical injuries and all.**

**13****th****- Clio Slate: I just couldn't think of much more to write about him and I thought he should go out before his storyline got boring. Also, selfish as it is, I kind of felt like his death will somewhat do Annaliese good.**

**12****th****- Nicole Jade Smith: I just felt like- "You know what, she's done enough." Also, it was a crazy on crazy meet up so… WHAT THE HECK DID YOU THINK WAS GONNA HAPPEN?**

**11****th****- Luke Matthew Pond: I've always considered him a pretty smart character, the type that looks at things from a logical point of view so it's the not that surprising the whole Ruby thing freaked him the crap out. To be honest, I did think about him winning at some point, but after Jenneth got stabbed I was just like, this isn't gonna happen really is it? Still, an awesome character and I'm sorry to get rid of him.**

**Remaining Tributes**

**Both District 1 Tributes**

**Both District 2 Tributes**

**Annaliese Slate of District 3**

**Santana Wolf of District 4**

**Riddell Thicket of District 5**

**Both District 6 Tributes**

**Angel West of District 8**

**Cersai Grace Helms of District 9**

**Ruby Rachel Rodriguez of District 10**

**Dandelion Wildflee of District 12 **


	42. Day 13

**Day 13**

**Ok I should just explain that we're not down to the final 10; Luke is only written as being 11****th**** because that's not including the three that returned. So from now on that weird ****below bit is gonna go from 27****th**** onwards. Anywho, the reason I've been putting off updating this is because I have minor writer's block. But for now I'm basing the deaths on the poll results so please don't be mad if I kill someone you loved; I'm just not s****ure how to work this out. I can't pick a name out of a hat or something because there's a couple of people's deaths' I've already planned but who I don't wanna kill just yet. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Ruby Rachel Rodriguez POV**

Something's grabbing my leg.

"Help!" I yell.

"Shut up" she snarls.

"Lisey?"

"Don't call me that; now get the hell out of the tree before I come up there and throw you out."

"You and what army?"

It comes out automatically, out of habit. I wouldn't have given it a second thought before but- well let's just say death has made me more cautious. Annaliese narrows her eyes.

"Get out; now" she commands sternly.

I do as she says even though I don't know what's going on. It's light but the sun is low in the sky; it's early. I doubt she wants to abandon Dani especially taking me, a perfect stranger, with her.

"What's your weapon?" she asks.

"What?" I reply.

"What weapon do you use, you idiot? Sword, bow and arrow or do you not have one?"

"Throwing knives; I use throwing knives."

"Hmm; throwing knives eh? Prove it."

"How?"

"You're pretty slow aren't you? Take these throwing knives, pick a target and aim for it; hopefully that's simple enough for you."

I nervously take one of the knives. I look around; there are three trees I could aim for. One pretty close but at more of an angle, one far away that's straight ahead and the one where Dani sleeps and our supplies hang. Hang on, I've got an idea.

"The close one; on the right" I nod at Annaliese.

She nods back and focusses on the tree. I direct my attention at my target and hurl the knife. Our supplies crash to the ground, waking Dani who jumps back in fright. Annaliese glares at me.

"What the fuck was that?" she growls.

"Taking a risk; the best attack is a surprise one" I explain.

Annaliese pauses, then she smiles.

"Impressive kid" she looks over at Dani "Morning."

**Santana Wolf POV**

Not that I'm his keeper but where's Scout? I know for a fact I'm gonna get it in the neck if he doesn't come back. Mind you, god knows where Tweedle Blonde and Tweedle Can't Keep It In His Pants have got to. I dread to think. Although according to the rest of them, I probably don't think at all. See they might think I just say whatever comes into my head that's just not the case.

"I shouldn't keep doing this; you have more to lose than I do" I hear the faint voice nearby.

"I don't mind; I can take them" is that Scout?

"You're very brave."

I follow the voices; they aren't too far into the woods. Scout stands opposite a girl whose district I'm not totally sure of. I really should kill her; I'm not a heartless bitch, I'm just trying to save Scout from the inevitable. But I don't want to do that and I've said from the beginning I'd play this game how I want to. Neither of them are armed so I slowly walk towards them.

"Santana" Scout gasps "I-"

"Don't try and explain yourself; just be grateful I'm not Whittier. But if I were you, I'd end this thing on a high note" I look over at the girl "Listen, I don't know who you are but trust me, if this gets found out, you'll be the one getting hurt, not him."

The girl looks twice as scared as before; weren't my intention but if it does the job I won't be feeling guilty. But maybe I should say something to sweeten it a little.

"Look if you really want to risk this you can. But be careful" I warn them.

"Will you tell anyone?" the girl asks as I turn my back.

"In this game I always do what I want to and right now, I don't want to."

I listen for the sound of the slight shuffling as they go slightly closer to each other. They know they're safe as far as I'm concerned. When the hell did I become the god damn love guru?

**Cersai Grace Helms POV**

The sight of the two of them together is sickening; I wish I could tell Ares what she is but he'd never believe me. He's too far under her spell. I'll have to kill her, not that I mind. Killing Nicole was exhilarating; the risk and the feeling of justice being served. I didn't take her weapon; I've stowed it away just so I still seem weak. I don't know how I can get to Angel; ever since I told her what I know she won't be my hunting partner. It's so frustrating. Juliette's no help; her loyalties lie with Ares and she's too soft to be convinced otherwise. I'm rushed for time now; it won't be long before the three of them realise my feelings towards Angel and she convinces them to kill me. I just need to get her in a position where she trusts me, just a little.

"Well, I'm gonna call it a night; you two decide amongst yourselves whose keeping watch tonight" Ares tells me and Angel; Juliette's already sleeping.

He lies down and Angel and I are left alone. We stare at each other until Ares is asleep.

"If you don't mind, I'll keep watch; having you do it would make me feel less than safe" Angel says pointedly.

"Fine by me; I'm not gonna be here" I say trying to sound kind of sad.

"Why not?"

"I'm going out to look for supplies; I wanna make it up to everyone. I'm sorry about how I've treated you."

"You know where I'm from Cersai; I think we both know that people from my parts don't trust easily; I won't get double crossed."

"You don't have to believe me if you don't want to. If I'm not back by morning, please try and find me."

"Whatever."

I leave her satisfied with the results; she doesn't know I can hear even the slightest bit of sympathy in a voice. She will come looking; and I'll be waiting for her.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN; Cersai is fricken crazy. I love writing for Santana. Sorry this was only 3 POVS and was a bit shorter but I hope your satisfied anyway. I know I've been pretty delayed but I'm trying. There probably won't be a chapter tomorrow but Thursday's possible.**

**Death List**

**27****th****- Lewis Simmons: I had no problem with him but I thought one of the alliances should have a loss plus I think following Ruby is the kind of thing Lewis would do. I will miss him though; he was all cheery.**

**26****th****- Mai Moonheart: I always felt so sad when I was writing for her; I had no idea what to do with her character. I thought it'd be best if I just ended her pain. **

**25****th****- Coal Hartcell: I felt kind of bad killing him because he's been pretty popular but I struggled to write for him.**

**24****th****- Terrian Demetrius: I'm sorry to his creator but he was one of the hardest characters for me to write for. I have no idea why. Plus, he was all bitchy towards Cersai and I'm thinking "this girl has enough issues without you targeting her".**

**23****rd****- Riddell Thicket: After not giving him an alliance, I didn't know what to do with him. Sorry to everyone who supported him. **

**22****nd****- Dusty Abernez: In short, I thought I should have another death and believe me, choosing who to kill off was pretty bloody hard. In the end I chose Dusty, just because I thought he'd fallen under Whittier's spell the most and was therefore most likely to do something stupid.**

**21****st****- Ruby Rachel Rodriguez: I literally chose the first person who I could think of a death for; it was the only way.**

**20****th****- Annaliese Slate: Pretty much the same reason as Ruby but also because I didn't want her death end up too cliché.**

**19****th****- Jayden Williams: He wasn't as popular as some other tributes and I thought he'd run his course.**

**18****th****- Reedman Phelps: Like Jayden, he wasn't overly popular but I did like him quite a bit; at least he died a good man. **

**17****th****- Jenneth Myra Speare: She was actually reasonably popular but I just wasn't feeling her storyline anymore; also, I unfortunately left her in an awkward position what with her critical injuries and all.**

**16****th****- Clio Slate: I just couldn't think of much more to write about him and I thought he should go out before his storyline got boring. Also, selfish as it is, I kind of felt like his death will somewhat do Annaliese good.**

**15****th****- Nicole Jade Smith: I just felt like- "You know what, she's done enough." Also, it was a crazy on crazy meet up so… WHAT THE HECK DID YOU THINK WAS GONNA HAPPEN?**

**14****th****- Luke Matthew Pond: I've always considered him a pretty smart character, the type that looks at things from a logical point of view so it's the not that surprising the whole Ruby thing freaked him the crap out. To be honest, I did think about him winning at some point, but after Jenneth got stabbed I was just like, this isn't gonna happen really is it? Still, an awesome character and I'm sorry to get rid of him.**

**Remaining Tributes**

**Both District 1 Tributes**

**Both District 2 Tributes**

**Annaliese Slate of District 3**

**Santana Wolf of District 4**

**Riddell Thicket of District 5**

**Both District 6 Tributes**

**Angel West of District 8**

**Cersai Grace Helms of District 9**

**Ruby Rachel Rodriguez of District 10**

**Dandelion Wildflee of District 12 **


	43. Day 14

**Day 14**

**Hey guys; so I'm gonna try and get a chapter up every 2 or 3 days rather than having these unscheduled week gaps. Sorry though, I really am trying. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Angel West POV**

God my brain is hurting like a bitch; I didn't get a lot of sleep and the sleep I did get was spent in a nightmare. It's pretty weird actually because Cersai was in it. She was screaming for help but even though I felt like I should be helping, I didn't. We're not friends but it'll be my fault if she dies or if she's dead already. I can't see her. Maybe she's been back; maybe I just wasn't awake to see her. As I sit up I see a slight movement in Juliette's sleeping bag.

"Juliette; I know your awake" I pull the edge of the sleeping bag still keeping slight caution but to my relief her small brown eyes stare back at me from inside "Have you seen Cersai?"

"No; I don't think she's come back since last night. Did you see her leave?" Juliette asks.

"Yes; she said she was going to get supplies. She could be captured or dead or just plain lost. I'm gonna have to go and find her."

I pick up my bow and arrows and get up to go.

"I'll come with you" Juliette looks around for a weapon.

"No; it could be dangerous and besides, someone should stay with Ares" I suggest.

"Well we could wake him up; please don't go alone."

"There's no time!"

I rush off before she can stop me. I consider calling Cersai's name but my instincts say otherwise. It's no good me drawing attention to myself. But I'm used to running; I can cover a lot of ground quickly.

"Angel?" her voice catches me so off-guard a briefly skid on the ground when I try to stop running.

"Oh thank god" I turn around but nobody's there "Wait where are you?"

"Why don't you open your eyes you little bitch?"

I look up Cersai pounces on me from the tree. A sharp pain pierces my stomach; Cersai smirks and shows me the bloody sword.

"Where did you get that?" I cough as I speak and red specs appear on my shirt.

"Let's just say I had a little help from the girl from 7" Cersai replies before she stabs me again.

"Why are you doing this to me? What did I ever do to you?"

"It's not what you did to me; it's what you're doing to Ares. Did you enjoy screwing up his heart you witch?"

"I love him and he loves me. Ares! ARES!"

"He won't hear you; you might as well know this but the Capitol knew about you all along. They made me stronger; they gave me every advantage I need to destroy you."

"I always knew you were fucking insane."

"I am NOT insane."

She stabs me in the torso this time; death is unavoidable now. But I won't let her win.

"This- is all you need to know nutjob; you can kill me but no matter what you do, Ares will always love me and he'll take you down. ARES!" I scream again; Juliette will know why I'm not calling for her help.

She'll know what I want her to do. Cersai rests the sword's tip on my lips.

"He won't find out; now shut your dirty little mouth."

**BOOM**

**Riddell Thicket POV**

"Now this is a pretty basic technique but since you're a beginner, I'm gonna do the hard part" Aurora explains.

"If I'm a beginner then why are we targeting the Careers?" I ask confusedly.

"Because, if we start with high risk situations then you won't feel as panicked by the lower risk ones."

I nod; Aurora's a pretty good teacher. We're running out of supplies so she's trying to teach me how to steal stuff. I'm scared to start with the Careers but I'm not showing it. Aurora says even a minute of fear can impact the whole plan.

"Alright I'll be the distraction; on my cue, go on the tree directly closest to the left of the supplies where Whittier is. That's the most dangerous part of this so be careful."

"I thought you said you were gonna do the dangerous part."

"No I told you I would do the hard part and I am; being a distraction means you're responsible for the other person as well as yourself. Your life depends on whether I can keep the Careers attention; that means thinking about who your distracting, why they'd pay attention and if you have multiple targets, how you can connect all of their distraction methods together. Now, when you get the chance don't get greedy; I'll signal you when they're all focussed on me but get in there, grab some food maybe a lighter or something and get out."

"What about weapons?"

"The Careers protect their weapons like mother bears protect their cubs; somehow I don't think you're ready."

We both climb down the tree; here goes nothing.

**Scout Parker POV**

"This is so the life" Whittier smiles at me.

I ignore her; I just want to go and see Juliette again. I feel something with her that I haven't felt with Whittier.

"Well, well; if it isn't little Auri Felici" Lupus snarls as she comes towards us.

"Shut up dick. I've come to make a deal" she backs away slightly.

"Why would we wanna make a deal with you traitor?" Whittier spits.

"Because I'm expendable; I've got no one to go back to now. I want to help you."

"Hey Aurora" Santana puts in.

"Oh hi Santana."

"Nice day?"

"Meh, I've had better."

"Would you two stop flirting?" Whittier hisses.

"Why are you jealous?" Santana sneers.

"Let's just kill this slut" Lupus shoots an arrow towards Aurora who neatly jumps out the way.

Aurora bends her head sideways then runs; I realise what it means.

"She was a distraction! We've been ransacked!" the four of us look around but it's too late.

"Shit!" Lupus throws his bow on the ground angrily.

"Oh look the baby's freaking out again" Santana snorts.

I put my hands over my ears and let them argue. When I look up again a small container sits in front of me; I open it and a label reading "_A gift from the god"_ falls out along with a flash light. I don't know how it's gonna help me but heck, what can right now?

**Ares Tower POV **

Cersai comes back alone; she looks petrified and her clothes are covered in blood.

"Cersai what happened? Where's Angel? Are you ok?" I hold her by the shoulders to stop her shaking.

"I-I'm fine but Ares- Angel's dead" Cersai says the words with such horror it's like she's reliving the moment.

"She's gone; Angel's gone?"

"Oh Ares I'm so sorry; I did what I could I swear."

I don't know what to do; everything else is forgotten. Angel didn't deserve to die; she was good. She was funny. I loved her. But now she's gone.

"You didn't help her" Juliette says suddenly.

"What? What are you talking about?" Cersai's voice becomes panicked.

"I heard her screams; I tried looking for her but I didn't know where you were. But I heard everything. **She **killed Angel Ares; she's never liked her."

"You're lying; she's lying Ares!"

"Juliette doesn't lie Cersai" I say sternly "Did you do it? Did you kill Angel?"

Cersai blushes; then her whole face turns red.

"Fine! I did it; I killed the bitch! But I did it for you Ares; she was screwing you over. You don't know anything about her."

"What I did know was enough!"

"Angel West was a liar and a traitor!"

"Fuck you! Angel's worth a million of you!"

Juliette grabs my arms in an attempt to hold me back but she won't be able to hold me for long.

"You know what?" Cersai smiles "I don't need you losers. I'm gonna win this alone; just know it'll be the two of you that force me to spill the blood of innocents."

She walks away and I look up into the darkness.

**District 8: Angel West**

I cry for her. But I feel no shame.

**Sorry that the end wasn't that good but I really wanted to finish this chapter. I've thought of the next chapter already so it should be up on Saturday as tomorrow I've got two ton of school work to do. By the way, Scout's sponsor gift was as a result of the poll he won. Actually he tied with Angel so I chose between them.**

**Death List**

**27****th****- Lewis Simmons: I had no problem with him but I thought one of the alliances should have a loss plus I think following Ruby is the kind of thing Lewis would do. I will miss him though; he was all cheery.**

**26****th****- Mai Moonheart: I always felt so sad when I was writing for her; I had no idea what to do with her character. I thought it'd be best if I just ended her pain. **

**25****th****- Coal Hartcell: I felt kind of bad killing him because he's been pretty popular but I struggled to write for him.**

**24****th****- Terrian Demetrius: I'm sorry to his creator but he was one of the hardest characters for me to write for. I have no idea why. Plus, he was all bitchy towards Cersai and I'm thinking "this girl has enough issues without you targeting her".**

**23****rd****- Riddell Thicket: After not giving him an alliance, I didn't know what to do with him. Sorry to everyone who supported him. **

**22****nd****- Dusty Abernez: In short, I thought I should have another death and believe me, choosing who to kill off was pretty bloody hard. In the end I chose Dusty, just because I thought he'd fallen under Whittier's spell the most and was therefore most likely to do something stupid.**

**21****st****- Ruby Rachel Rodriguez: I literally chose the first person who I could think of a death for; it was the only way.**

**20****th****- Annaliese Slate: Pretty much the same reason as Ruby but also because I didn't want her death end up too cliché.**

**19****th****- Jayden Williams: He wasn't as popular as some other tributes and I thought he'd run his course.**

**18****th****- Reedman Phelps: Like Jayden, he wasn't overly popular but I did like him quite a bit; at least he died a good man. **

**17****th****- Jenneth Myra Speare: She was actually reasonably popular but I just wasn't feeling her storyline anymore; also, I unfortunately left her in an awkward position what with her critical injuries and all.**

**16****th****- Clio Slate: I just couldn't think of much more to write about him and I thought he should go out before his storyline got boring. Also, selfish as it is, I kind of felt like his death will somewhat do Annaliese good.**

**15****th****- Nicole Jade Smith: I just felt like- "You know what, she's done enough." Also, it was a crazy on crazy meet up so… WHAT THE HECK DID YOU THINK WAS GONNA HAPPEN?**

**14****th****- Luke Matthew Pond: I've always considered him a pretty smart character, the type that looks at things from a logical point of view so it's the not that surprising the whole Ruby thing freaked him the crap out. To be honest, I did think about him winning at some point, but after Jenneth got stabbed I was just like, this isn't gonna happen really is it? Still, an awesome character and I'm sorry to get rid of him.**

**13****th****- Angel West: Call me self centred, but I love writing for my own characters. However, Angel's story had to come to an end because I've been writing it like that I guess. Plus, love has to end in tragedy in the games. It's a shame really because I loved her and Ares as a couple.**

**Remaining Tributes**

**Both District 1 Tributes**

**Both District 2 Tributes**

**Annaliese Slate of District 3**

**Santana Wolf of District 4**

**Riddell Thicket of District 5**

**Both District 6 Tributes**

**Cersai Grace Helms of District 9**

**Ruby Rachel Rodriguez of District 10**

**Dandelion Wildflee of District 12 **


	44. Day 15

**Day 15**

**So I wrote some long thing apologising for if you guys consider me high and mighty but tell you the truth I believe haters gonna hate, potatoes gonna potate and that's the last I shall say on the matter. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Aurora Felici POV**

I drink some of the water in the stream then put my feet in; the water is freezing but the rush fills me with energy so I guess it's worth it. It's also kind of a way of forgetting; forgetting how much I owe Riddell and what I'm going to have to do to him to win. He knows it too but he doesn't seem to mind. Sometimes I think about asking why but I shouldn't pry; not when he's doing so much already. I sigh and put my shoes back on. I hope Riddell's stayed hidden; he may not mind dying but I won't let it be through my carelessness. I look around for the right tree and then I see it; the mark is barely noticeable unless you're looking for it- a single O just in case Opal sees this and then she can know I'm thinking of her. I climb the tree but he's not there. Maybe he's just well hidden. I start to climb further when I hear someone hiss "Looking for someone?" I swerve round and there's Riddell, a sword to his throat. But when I look up; the girl from 9?

"Aurora is it not? No; not Aurora. Auri" she smirks.

"Let him go; pick on someone your own size" I snarl.

"Why restrict myself to one?"

She slits his throat then throws him onto the ground like garbage. I'm grateful that he closed his eyes; he won't look at me in blame.

**BOOM**

I want to cradle his body like he's my brother but that's just what she wants.

"That was a mistake" I say quietly.

"Why pray tell" she replies.

"Because" I take a step towards her "Now there's nothing else you can take away from me."

I pull out my spear and hurl it at her face but she catches it. She catches my spear and snaps it in half.

"Nice try; but I'm afraid you cannot avoid death; what's written cannot be altered" she says, the same calm smile on her face.

"You'll have to catch me first" I climb the tree; she may be strong but I'm faster.

"Not so fast" she says in a sing songy tone before I feel her pulling at my shirt; seconds later my body slams onto the ground.

I'm broken; the fall was hard, much harder than I've felt before. I try to crawl towards Riddell but the girl kicks me down and promptly stabs me in the stomach. I bite my lip; she won't see my pain.

Now she lets me crawl in the knowledge that I won't last a lot longer. I lie next to Riddell and hold his hand. I keep my eyes open and stare at her; she deserves the blame.

**BOOM**

**Juliette Ryde POV**

I don't know what to do; Ares won't speak to me. I don't understand why Cersai would do that to her? I know she didn't like Angel but she didn't deserve that. Angel was kind of rough around the edges but she was kind to me. I can't imagine how Ares is feeling but all I can think about is how terrified I am of feeling the same way. Ares and Angel were one thing but if Scout and me got caught; I don't know who would die first. Ares is gentle; he wouldn't hurt me. But he could see Scout and think the wrong thing. Or one of the Careers could make Scout watch me die. I need to stop this before it goes too far; before something goes wrong.

"Ares; I'm going now. But I'll come back" he doesn't look up; he doesn't even gesture in my direction.

It's a short walk to the Careers' camp but it's pretty dangerous. I look through the trees and see Scout with the boy from 2; I don't how to get one's attention without attracting the other. Suddenly I just scream. Scout looks worried but the boy from 2 just shrugs.

"That's one more kill I won't be getting; all because I have to stay here with you" he pushes Scout and I wince seeing him hit.

"Maybe whoever got them is nearby; I'm gonna go look" Scout says.

"Now just wait a minute; if anyone's getting to kill this guy, it's me."

"What makes it was a guy? Maybe it was Whittier."

The boy from 2 goes pale.

"Well go look then if you care so much dickhead" he says.

Scout walks towards me and I take a step back, so I don't shock him. We look at each other for a brief moment, expecting the other to start a conversation.

"I know I shouldn't be here but there's something I need to say" I say barely able to look him in the eye.

"Well, what is it?" Scout replies.

"We- we can't do this anymore; you and me. We need to stop meeting up."

"Why?"

"You're gonna get hurt; bad. If one of us dies, the other dies with them; I've seen what losing someone can do to a person now and I don't like it."

Scout looks confused; I realise I've never told him about my alliance.

"Juliette I don't want you to get hurt but not everyone's situation ends the same even if we are here" he tries to puts his arm around me but I squirm away.

"I don't love you!" I yell.

Scout takes a step back.

"You don't?" his voice doesn't sound hurt; it sounds confused.

"Take my advice Scout- win the games, go home and find a girl who loves you the way I never have" my own voice is shaky; this is for the best "Goodbye."

I begin to walk away and as soon as I hear his footsteps I let myself cry. So this is what it feels like to be heartbroken.

**Annaliese Slate POV**

"Ok; hit two trees with one knife" Ruby says.

"Alright; those two" I point two trees; one of which holds an old birds nest.

I throw the knife at the branch and the bird's nest falls, hitting the second tree on the way.

"Hey no fair; I meant hit them both with the knife" Ruby complains.

"You never said so; a good knife thrower is smart as well as having a good aim" I say smirking at her.

I guess I'm growing to like Ruby; I don't know when I became her and Dani's babysitter. Maybe it was when I realised how much they both remind me of Clio, Dani's gentleness and Ruby's sense of humour. Dani jumps down from the tree and hugs my knees.

"What the heck are you doing Dani?" I give her a light kick in ribs to get her off me.

"Lisey, there's something in the trees; it's really fast, like it was one place then it was another" she speaks so quickly it's a miracle I even understand her.

"It's ok Dani; me and Annaliese are here. Nothing can get you with our badass knife throwing power protecting you" Ruby grins, posing like an idiot.

"I wouldn't be so sure" a dark figure rushes forward and stabs Dani in the chest.

I pick up a knife and hurl it at it but it just laughs and jumps out of the way.

"Oh come off it; when are you gonna learn you can't defy what's been written. You have to die and I have to kill you; my apologies" I recognise the figure as the girl from 9; as Ruby kneels down to help Dani I grab a new knife and hurl it at girl's head.

She turns her head to the side just slightly and the knife whizzes past.

"Come on now; don't you want your sacrifice to be honourable?" she says.

"I don't want to be sacrificed at all" I throw another knife at her chest but she avoids it again; how is she doing this?

I'm gonna have to aim for something she's less likely to protect; I've been killed by one of these fortune telling bitches once before and it's not happening again. This time I throw I knife at her shin and she falls.

"ARRH; you bitch. I'll be back" she clutches her leg but before I can finish her off she's gone; I rush over to Dani.

"Ok Dani; just keep breathing, keep your eyes open" the sword left a deep hole; I think she already knew what was coming "It's gonna be ok."

"Tell me the truth; am I going to see my sister?" Dani asks "And my mummy; that'll be nice. But please, someone tell my daddy I really did try and that I love him. He'll like that."

"Dani don't close your eyes" I growl but she does anyway; I shake her "Dani; open your eyes! Open your eyes!"

**BOOM**

I keep saying it; Ruby just sniffs and cries silently. As I calm down I look up at Ruby; I've let two young lives be destroyed. I won't let it happen to a third.

**Lupus Cobaine POV**

"So you've seen what you need to see right?" I say excitedly "I've done my end of the deal."

"Yes, yes you have" Whittier smiles.

"What about yours?"

"Ah Lupus; haven't you ever heard the phrase "good things come to those who wait." Well great things come to those who wait longer."

"You have to do it; otherwise- I'll kill you."

Whittier shakes her head and then comes over to me; without warning she grabs my neck instead and pushes me up against the tree. She kisses me hard.

"Lupus do you know what a black widow spider is?" her hand stays firmly on my neck so I shake my head "A black widow spider finds a mate and when all is said and done- she eats him alive. Do you see where I'm going with this? Ask me again and you'll get what you want but then you'll have to deal with the consequences."

She lets go of my neck and walks off. I pick up my bow but then as if on cue, she looks back and winks; I put it down again like I'm under hypnosis.

**I feel kind of sad to let this three go particularly Dani; she was a sweetheart. Plus I was kind of planning on killing off Aurora and Riddell from a couple of a chapter back but now I'm kind of gutted because I feel like I probably could have done something with their storyline but it's done now. I'm sorry about how delayed everything is lately but I'm just trying to make these chapters as good as I can.**

**Death List**

**27****th****- Lewis Simmons: I had no problem with him but I thought one of the alliances should have a loss plus I think following Ruby is the kind of thing Lewis would do. I will miss him though; he was all cheery.**

**26****th****- Mai Moonheart: I always felt so sad when I was writing for her; I had no idea what to do with her character. I thought it'd be best if I just ended her pain. **

**25****th****- Coal Hartcell: I felt kind of bad killing him because he's been pretty popular but I struggled to write for him.**

**24****th****- Terrian Demetrius: I'm sorry to his creator but he was one of the hardest characters for me to write for. I have no idea why. Plus, he was all bitchy towards Cersai and I'm thinking "this girl has enough issues without you targeting her".**

**23****rd****- Riddell Thicket: After not giving him an alliance, I didn't know what to do with him. Sorry to everyone who supported him. **

**22****nd****- Dusty Abernez: In short, I thought I should have another death and believe me, choosing who to kill off was pretty bloody hard. In the end I chose Dusty, just because I thought he'd fallen under Whittier's spell the most and was therefore most likely to do something stupid.**

**21****st****- Ruby Rachel Rodriguez: I literally chose the first person who I could think of a death for; it was the only way.**

**20****th****- Annaliese Slate: Pretty much the same reason as Ruby but also because I didn't want her death end up too cliché.**

**19****th****- Jayden Williams: He wasn't as popular as some other tributes and I thought he'd run his course.**

**18****th****- Reedman Phelps: Like Jayden, he wasn't overly popular but I did like him quite a bit; at least he died a good man. **

**17****th****- Jenneth Myra Speare: She was actually reasonably popular but I just wasn't feeling her storyline anymore; also, I unfortunately left her in an awkward position what with her critical injuries and all.**

**16****th****- Clio Slate: I just couldn't think of much more to write about him and I thought he should go out before his storyline got boring. Also, selfish as it is, I kind of felt like his death will somewhat do Annaliese good.**

**15****th****- Nicole Jade Smith: I just felt like- "You know what, she's done enough." Also, it was a crazy on crazy meet up so… WHAT THE HECK DID YOU THINK WAS GONNA HAPPEN?**

**14****th****- Luke Matthew Pond: I've always considered him a pretty smart character, the type that looks at things from a logical point of view so it's the not that surprising the whole Ruby thing freaked him the crap out. To be honest, I did think about him winning at some point, but after Jenneth got stabbed I was just like, this isn't gonna happen really is it? Still, an awesome character and I'm sorry to get rid of him.**

**13****th****- Angel West: Call me self centred, but I love writing for my own characters. However, Angel's story had to come to an end because I've been writing it like that I guess. Plus, love has to end in tragedy in the games. It's a shame really because I loved her and Ares as a couple.**

**12****th****- Riddell Thicket: I quite liked him and like I said I probably could have given him more storyline but ultimately while he was a good character, he was one of the harder to write for characters.**

**11****th****- Aurora Felici: Poor thing was basically just another victim in Cersai's little riot****; I always liked her but I just never really thought of much storyline other than the one at the last minute.**

**10****th****- Dandelion Wildflee: Loved her; loved her a lot. She has always been one of those character who actually cares about a lot of people. She never went crazy but she had a cowardly moment and I dunno, I just feel like, after a while, she got lost in the crowd.**

**Remaining Tributes**

**Both District 1 Tributes**

**Lupus Cobaine of District 2**

**Annaliese Slate of District 3**

**Santana Wolf of District 4**

**Both District 6 Tributes**

**Cersai Grace Helms of District 9**

**Ruby Rachel Rodriguez of District 10**


	45. Day 16

**Day 16**

**So I know I'm being slow lately but I'm hoping that you understand that at least for now, it'll be routine. I'm sorry; I've tried but I'm just screwing up lately. I'm gonna try and get the last few chapters up quickly. But for now thank you for your reviews. Honestly some of them really make me smile and laugh sometimes especially the guest reviews. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Santana Wolf POV**

"Santana! Wake up" I hear Scout's voice as he shakes me; if I ignore him he'll go away.

But no, the shaking persists.

"What?" I hiss picking up the throwing knife I keep by myself "What is so important?"

"I need you to come with me; I'm gonna find Juliette" he nods confidently.

"Are you kidding me? Look, Scout, you and Juliette had a good run but you need to move on. It's bad enough being dumped in general but here your risking a whole lot more trying to get her back."

"I don't mind taking risks; she still loves me."

"Jesus, you're some kind of hopeless romantic ain't you? Fine, go."

"I need you to come with me."

"And I need someone more interesting to talk to so I guess we're both screwed."

"If I go alone again, they're gonna suspect something; I think they already do. With you with me, they'll just think we're hunting. They don't think you look out for anyone but yourself."

"I doubt it; for them to think that they'd have to be smart. What's in it for me?"

Scout looks a little panicked; I guess he didn't expect me to ask for something back. But I've given away too much of my time for free. It's time I started taking this shit seriously. I look over at a torch lying on Scout's sleeping bag. The purple bulb glows even without light. Most would take it for your average flashlight. But those things are pretty special; they're powered by nightlock. It can stun your bigger tribute and go as far as putting the little ones in a coma. I shouldn't know that; it's pretty much just Capitol scientists and a couple of researchers that know.

"Give me the torch and we've got a deal" I say.

Well, and the girl who was assigned an essay on "Alternate Uses of Nightlock" in the fourth grade.

**Whittier Lear POV**

We watch Santana walk away with Scout. Ah Santana; she just has to take any chance possible to be a little traitor.

"I don't get it. Why's Santana going with Scout?" Lupus asks me loudly.

I put my finger to his lips to stop him speaking until they're gone.

"If you ever speak unless spoken to again, I'll rip your lips off" I smirk "Please don't make me do that; I don't wanna miss out on your half rate kisses."

He doesn't say anything and we follow Santana and Scout; I wonder if Scout's new sweetheart has an ally. I could get two kills in one day. When they enter a clearing and stop, Lupus and I stay in the trees. A girl and a boy sit opposite each other; the girl notices them first.

"Scout" she says "Why are you here?"

"I don't believe you" he replies.

"What?"

"I don't believe you never loved me."

"Scout; don't do this."

"Look me in the eye and say I'm wrong."

"Hey leave her alone man" the district 6 boy cuts in.

"Juliette?"

"Stop it."

"Just do it."

"Fine; I love you! Is that what you wanted to hear? All I've ever done is what I've been told; well now I'm gonna do what I want and what I wanna do is this."

The girl marches over to Scout and kisses him forcefully; ShowTime. I nod at Lupus and he grabs the boy from 6 from behind and covering his mouth.

"Isn't this touching?" as I make my entrance Scout and Juliette simultaneously pull away from each other "No please carry on."

"I-I'm sorry; I kissed him. It wasn't-"she stops speaking when I raise my sword so it narrowly misses her pretty little face.

"You misguided girl; you know nobody lets whores speak. Are you dumb or something?"

"I-I-"

"_I-I- _cat got your tongue?"

Scout looks over at her concernedly. I walk over to him pulling the girl by her hair.

"Let me explain something to you Scout. You make me feel like a little kid, with all my little toys. But I don't like sharing my toys so when someone tries to steal one, they have to be punished" I stab the girl in the gut and let her go; the boy from 6 kicks Lupus in the knee and runs over but Scout stays still "Why don't you do something Scout? This might be your only chance."

He tries to come towards her but the boy shields Juliette from him.

"Don't come near her you coward; all of you- go" he says.

"Whose gonna make us?" Lupus snarls.

"No; we're going to go" I say "Let's leave her with the person who cares."

I grab Scout's arm and pull him away; he doesn't look back. He just keeps his head down.

**BOOM**

"That'll be her" I smile satisfied; when we arrive back at camp a push Scout to the ground "You seem to think that you have some kind immunity with me. I'm going to straighten that out. Remember what I said about toys? What I didn't tell you is that when I get bored with a toy, I break it. So if you push me any further, you will break."

"Right I'm out of here. Your nuts" Santana picks up a blue backpack and her throwing knives.

"Oh; it speaks. Were you too scared to help earlier Sasstana; too scared to help your little buddy Scout?"

"Don't try and guilt trip me; I'm not friends with cowards."

Scout keeps his head down.

"Well then you're free to go" I say cheerily picking up my sword "If you can."

I nod at Lupus and he picks up his bow. As he lines up an arrow, Santana pull something out her pocket.

"What are you gonna do with a flash- arrh!" Lupus falls to the ground but she hasn't attacked him.

I run towards her and raise my sword, but then I feel myself falling too. What's she doing to me? I hear her footsteps but I can't see anything. She's blinded me; that bitch. When my vision comes back, she's gone. Lupus is still in shock.

"Idiot!" I say kicking him in the side.

**Cersai Grace Helms POV**

I can hear them now; the voices that were in my dreams. They have made their way into reality and I'm looking for them. I finally brought justice to the world; I killed Angel. Maybe I shouldn't have killed the others but that's Ares fault. He brought their deaths, not me. I see a cave in the distance; the voices get louder when I look in that direction. I enter it.

"Sister is that you?" a voice hisses; it's one I have heard but now I hear it out loud.

"Who is this?" I call.

"You are she who turns her foes to stone, she who bring justice correct?" a second voice which I also recognise adds.

"Who are you? Why can nobody hear you but me?"

"Identify yourself and we shall answer" the first says.

"Cersai Grace Helms."

"You **lie**! Did you are did you not turn a victim to stone?"

"Y-yes, yes I did."

"Then you are she; our sister."

"Show yourself!"

Two women walk out of the dark; they're pretty but they're hair is strange. It looks a little… green and- scaly? I come closer and to my horror a strand of the second woman's hair hisses at me. I jump back and the two women smile.

"You needn't be afraid of us Medusa" the first says.

"M-medusa? I'm not Medusa!" I back away clutching my hair; it's still the same.

"You are she!" they yell at me.

"No I'm not. I am human; I'm human!"

"You are one of us; our sister."

"I'm human; my name is Cersai Grace Helms and I am human. I'm human; I'm human!"

I yell it until my voice becomes hoarse. I was never an oracle; this was a trick. I killed innocent people. What's happening to me? I am not human; I'm a killer. If I'm not human then what am I? What are they?

**I'm so confused by what I've written. I have no idea where this is gonna go. I'm sorry if it's crap and unbelievable. Let me know if it's bad and I'll try and edit it somehow.**

**Death List**

**27****th****- Lewis Simmons: I had no problem with him but I thought one of the alliances should have a loss plus I think following Ruby is the kind of thing Lewis would do. I will miss him though; he was all cheery.**

**26****th****- Mai Moonheart: I always felt so sad when I was writing for her; I had no idea what to do with her character. I thought it'd be best if I just ended her pain. **

**25****th****- Coal Hartcell: I felt kind of bad killing him because he's been pretty popular but I struggled to write for him.**

**24****th****- Terrian Demetrius: I'm sorry to his creator but he was one of the hardest characters for me to write for. I have no idea why. Plus, he was all bitchy towards Cersai and I'm thinking "this girl has enough issues without you targeting her".**

**23****rd****- Riddell Thicket: After not giving him an alliance, I didn't know what to do with him. Sorry to everyone who supported him. **

**22****nd****- Dusty Abernez: In short, I thought I should have another death and believe me, choosing who to kill off was pretty bloody hard. In the end I chose Dusty, just because I thought he'd fallen under Whittier's spell the most and was therefore most likely to do something stupid.**

**21****st****- Ruby Rachel Rodriguez: I literally chose the first person who I could think of a death for; it was the only way.**

**20****th****- Annaliese Slate: Pretty much the same reason as Ruby but also because I didn't want her death end up too cliché.**

**19****th****- Jayden Williams: He wasn't as popular as some other tributes and I thought he'd run his course.**

**18****th****- Reedman Phelps: Like Jayden, he wasn't overly popular but I did like him quite a bit; at least he died a good man. **

**17****th****- Jenneth Myra Speare: She was actually reasonably popular but I just wasn't feeling her storyline anymore; also, I unfortunately left her in an awkward position what with her critical injuries and all.**

**16****th****- Clio Slate: I just couldn't think of much more to write about him and I thought he should go out before his storyline got boring. Also, selfish as it is, I kind of felt like his death will somewhat do Annaliese good.**

**15****th****- Nicole Jade Smith: I just felt like- "You know what, she's done enough." Also, it was a crazy on crazy meet up so… WHAT THE HECK DID YOU THINK WAS GONNA HAPPEN?**

**14****th****- Luke Matthew Pond: I've always considered him a pretty smart character, the type that looks at things from a logical point of view so it's the not that surprising the whole Ruby thing freaked him the crap out. To be honest, I did think about him winning at some point, but after Jenneth got stabbed I was just like, this isn't gonna happen really is it? Still, an awesome character and I'm sorry to get rid of him.**

**13****th****- Angel West: Call me self centred, but I love writing for my own characters. However, Angel's story had to come to an end because I've been writing it like that I guess. Plus, love has to end in tragedy in the games. It's a shame really because I loved her and Ares as a couple.**

**12****th****- Riddell Thicket: I quite liked him and like I said I probably could have given him more storyline but ultimately while he was a good character, he was one of the harder to write for characters.**

**11****th****- Aurora Felici: Poor thing was basically just another victim in Cersai's little riot; I always liked her but I just never really thought of much storyline other than the one at the last minute.**

**10****th****- Dandelion Wildflee: Loved her; loved her a lot. She has always been one of those character who actually cares about a lot of people. She never went crazy but she had a cowardly moment and I dunno, I just feel like, after a while, she got lost in the crowd.**

**9****th****- Juliette Ryde: Ok I'm gonna level with you guys; when I kill someone off I'm not entirely honest in why I kill them off. A lot of the time I love the character but I just find a way that their death will fit for a good story and I'm afraid this was the case for Juliette.**

**Remaining Tributes**

**Both District 1 Tributes**

**Lupus Cobaine of District 2**

**Annaliese Slate of District 3**

**Santana Wolf of District 4**

**Ares Tower of District 6**

**Cersai Grace Helms of District 9**

**Ruby Rachel Rodriguez of District 10**


	46. Athena and Salem

**Athena and Salem**

**So… hands up if your computer had a freak out when you were halfway through Day 17. Yeah; I'm in trouble. I'm writing this on my old laptop but if the new one isn't fixed by Saturday, I'll rewrite Day 17. You know what, I'm just doing my best here but it's nearly the Easter holidays which means I can finish these games within the next couple of weeks. WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Then I'll probably start a new SYOT; which I'll be working on through exam season. YAY; I'll work round it. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

"Look, Johnson, one of the few things you are meant to do is sort out my complaints. I don't care if there are thirty thousand and I don't care if there are 30 million! Get it sorted; this will not be the last Hunger Games while I'm still alive. Now put me through to that Asian guy… what was his name?" as Athena walks in, Salem slams down his first phone and picks up another "Ah, Letsha konichiwa; wait you're Chinese? Sorry give me a sec."

"Good morning to you too" Athena smirks.

"You; this is all your fault with this ridiculous Greek theme! Do you how much this is costing? And what the heck did you give that idiot from district 9? She's seeing snake ladies left and right that aren't there; ooh Hades is so fired. Not to mention that girl from district 13; how did she get picked anyway?"

"Shut up."

Salem pauses.

"What?"

"I said" Athena lifts up a gun "Shut up."

"One gun; are you kidding? I'm the president baby; peacekeepers, show Miss Lockwood out" Salem snaps his fingers at the two peacekeepers standing by the door but they remain motionless "Can't you hear me you meat heads?"

The two peacekeepers look up only to reveal themselves as two of the gamemakers- Hera and Zeus.

"Where the hell are the real peacekeepers?" Salem growls.

"I gave them the day off; head gamemakers privileges. You should be more careful" she looks over at her confederates "Guard the door; don't let anyone in especially not his bitch wife."

"Athena come on; we've shared some good times and we want the same things. We can work this out."

"No we can't you fool; of course we don't want the same things. I just fed you that bullshit so you'd trust me. The real name's Stevie West. Recognise that last name Salem?"

"West; that girl from 13? That means; no."

"Your games killed my daughter and now I'm gonna kill you. That is, right after you've handed over the presidency to me."

"And why would I do that?"

"Remember that little afternoon we spent together? When you were all over me? It's amazing what a couple of hours of video editing can do."

"Wait… this doesn't make any sense; you didn't think to rescue your daughter first?"

"There were… delays. For one thing, that sweet make up assistant, Clarice, she nearly found out. Unfortunately, the means of getting her out the way took a long time. I thought my baby girl would be able to hold it out a little longer but she couldn't."

"What about the others? Do they know?"

"All of them accept Aphrodite; she was just silly Capitol girl who we got to make all this seem real."

"Oh you won't get away with this!"

"Watch me."

"Drop the gun bitch" says a voice from the door.

Oria Moralis storms in, gun in her hand; she walks closer until she's face to face with Athena/Stevie.

"Alright honey; don't do anything stupid" Stevie says.

"Honey? I thought I was Salem's "bitch wife"; what do you think I am dumb or something?" Oria presses the gun to Stevie's head, but Stevie's gun remains aimed at Oria's torso.

"You tell her baby!" Salem says.

"Can it! You cheated on me with this trash! But I'm totally willing to overlook it if- you let pick next year's gamemaker."

"Why?"

"I like having control over you; it's fun!"

"Fine."

"Ok I'll just kill her now."

"Hang on a sec; we can do this together Oria. You and me; we girls have to stick together right?" Stevie begs.

Oria pauses and smiles sympathically at Stevie.

"You're right" she says softly.

"Really?" Stevie and Salem say in unison.

"Nope."

**BANG**

Stevie West falls to the ground and Oria runs over to her fiancé.

"Salem!" she leaps into his arms "Now things can go back to normal."

"We'll run the Hunger Games together from now on" he agrees.

"Forever?"

"And ever."

"And ever" the two say in unison.

**Ok that probably made 0 sense but I don't write these chapter to make sense; I write them when I'm bored or when I owe you guys a chapter.**

Death List

27th- Lewis Simmons: I had no problem with him but I thought one of the alliances should have a loss plus I think following Ruby is the kind of thing Lewis would do. I will miss him though; he was all cheery.

26th- Mai Moonheart: I always felt so sad when I was writing for her; I had no idea what to do with her character. I thought it'd be best if I just ended her pain.

25th- Coal Hartcell: I felt kind of bad killing him because he's been pretty popular but I struggled to write for him.

24th- Terrian Demetrius: I'm sorry to his creator but he was one of the hardest characters for me to write for. I have no idea why. Plus, he was all bitchy towards Cersai and I'm thinking "this girl has enough issues without you targeting her".

22nd- Dusty Abernez: In short, I thought I should have another death and believe me, choosing who to kill off was pretty bloody hard. In the end I chose Dusty, just because I thought he'd fallen under Whittier's spell the most and was therefore most likely to do something stupid.

21st- Ruby Rachel Rodriguez: I literally chose the first person who I could think of a death for; it was the only way.

20th- Annaliese Slate: Pretty much the same reason as Ruby but also because I didn't want her death end up too cliché.

19th- Jayden Williams: He wasn't as popular as some other tributes and I thought he'd run his course.

18th- Reedman Phelps: Like Jayden, he wasn't overly popular but I did like him quite a bit; at least he died a good man.

17th- Jenneth Myra Speare: She was actually reasonably popular but I just wasn't feeling her storyline anymore; also, I unfortunately left her in an awkward position what with her critical injuries and all.

16th- Clio Slate: I just couldn't think of much more to write about him and I thought he should go out before his storyline got boring. Also, selfish as it is, I kind of felt like his death will somewhat do Annaliese good.

15th- Nicole Jade Smith: I just felt like- "You know what, she's done enough." Also, it was a crazy on crazy meet up so… WHAT THE HECK DID YOU THINK WAS GONNA HAPPEN?

14th- Luke Matthew Pond: I've always considered him a pretty smart character, the type that looks at things from a logical point of view so it's the not that surprising the whole Ruby thing freaked him the crap out. To be honest, I did think about him winning at some point, but after Jenneth got stabbed I was just like, this isn't gonna happen really is it? Still, an awesome character and I'm sorry to get rid of him.

13th- Angel West: Call me self centred, but I love writing for my own characters. However, Angel's story had to come to an end because I've been writing it like that I guess. Plus, love has to end in tragedy in the games. It's a shame really because I loved her and Ares as a couple.

23rd/12th- Riddell Thicket (first time): After not giving him an alliance, I didn't know what to do with him. Sorry to everyone who supported him.

**(second time):** I quite liked him and like I said I probably could have given him more storyline but ultimately while he was a good character, he was one of the harder to write for characters.

11th- Aurora Felici: Poor thing was basically just another victim in Cersai's little riot; I always liked her but I just never really thought of much storyline other than the one at the last minute.

10th- Dandelion Wildflee: Loved her; loved her a lot. She has always been one of those character who actually cares about a lot of people. She never went crazy but she had a cowardly moment and I dunno, I just feel like, after a while, she got lost in the crowd.

9th- Juliette Ryde: Ok I'm gonna level with you guys; when I kill someone off I'm not entirely honest in why I kill them off. A lot of the time I love the character but I just find a way that their death will fit for a good story and I'm afraid this was the case for Juliette.

Remaining Tributes

Both District 1 Tributes

Lupus Cobaine of District 2

Annaliese Slate of District 3

Santana Wolf of District 4

Ares Tower of District 6

Cersai Grace Helms of District 9

Ruby Rachel Rodriguez of District 10


	47. Day 17

**Day 17**

**Annoyingly I have to rewrite this which sucks because I feel like what I was writing wasn't half bad and I don't remember a lot. I'm kind of hoping it'll come to me but we shall see. But if this chapter isn't very good it's my usual computer's fault for being a douche bagel. I do remember that I meant to write a confession on this chapter so here goes. Some of the dialogue I use is taken from Once Upon a Time. Now, let me be clear (feeling like Obama here) that I don't take like whole conversations. It's more if I hear a line I love and think I could fit it in somewhere I will. Just didn't think there should be any lies between us is all. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Scout Parker POV**

Whittier pushes me up against the tree and kisses me again; I don't respond because I don't feel. Whittier doesn't seem to mind; she likes that she's made me feel like nothing but her toy. She lifts up my shirt teasingly but I try to move away.

"Don't worry sweetie; Juliette wouldn't mind" she smirks.

She goes back to kissing me. I'm too cowardly to try and run. Where would I run? Anywhere I go, I'm a dead man. Even if I'm not found by Santana or Ares, I'll get hit by some mutation or something. I hate Whittier but at least with her I'm safe. Maybe I'll feel braver tomorrow. Suddenly Whittier's pulled away from me.

"Whittier!" he roars her name "You owe me! You owe me!"

"Calm down Lupus. You know you shouldn't-"Whittier starts.

"Shut up bitch! I'm sick of your excuses and I'm sick of being put off for that shrimp!"

"Careful honey; be very, very careful."

She steps back slowly past me and grabs her sword from behind the tree; she doesn't move without it. Lupus grabs her and pushes her out of my sight.

"No! I'm taking what's mine and I'm taking it right-"

I go slightly closer; Lupus's speech has been stopped by the blood pouring out of his mouth. Whittier twists the sword in his chest before kicking him down.

"Poor broken toy" she whispers.

**BOOM**

She comes back over to me, a spec of his blood on her chin.

"Now" she pulls me close "Where were we?"

"No" I shove her slightly.

"No? What do you mean "no"?" her voice isn't angry; it's confused.

"I don't **feel **anything Whittier; not with you."

"Dearie I don't need you to feel."

"But I want to feel something! I'm not a toy; I am a **human **being!"

I slowly walk away from her, not turning my back for a second. Whittier doesn't move. When I pick up my machete her lip trembles. Then she laughs.

"What exactly are you going to do? Kill me? I don't think Juliette would like that very much" she pouts mockingly.

"I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to leave you here- alone. I just hope you get exactly what you deserve."

Whittier goes still again though something about her seems more shocked. Her grip on the sword tightens.

"You can't leave me. You **won't **leave me" she raises her sword "You won't leave me!"

She slams her sword down on my shoulder and I have to clutch it instantly to stop it bleeding. Her next hit is better aimed but I'm already running. I know where to run to now. I'm going to the only other person who cared about Juliette.

**Ruby Roderiguez POV**

The forest is filled with huge willow trees; I wish I wasn't here just so I could swing on one into the river. It's hard to be happy here; the only way I can be happy right now is by wishful thinking and even that's not real in the end.

"These trees are so big; all they have back home is boring old apple trees and you can't climb them that high. You can't even eat the apples but one time this boy tried-"I say.

"Shut up Ruby" Annaliese interrupts.

"Well what are we looking for anyway?"

"Just- someone."

I don't want to ask anymore. I don't want to ask who she's talking about. Because I know. All she's been talking about is getting rid of the dangers for me. She'll do anything to keep me safe. She's going to kill the girl from 9.

**Ares Tower POV**

I draw six stick men in the dirt- one for each tribute left. I don't have time to grieve; I can't anyway. But then what does that say about me? Maybe it says I'm heartless or just plain pathetic but Juliette told me what to do and I'm not about to disrespect that.

_Flashback_

After that bitch from 1 left with her minions, I examined Juliette the best I could. But I'm shit with any kind of medicine and even I could see she didn't have long left. Her little pale face smiled at me.

"Thank you; for everything you've done" she said.

"Letting you get stabbed by a Career? Yeah I'd say I've done great things" I shrug.

"No; you're making sure I'm not alone. I'll die having a friend, having someone care about me. That's a great thing. Can you do something for me?"

"Sure Juliette."

"Be brave."

I understood and nodded. She closed her eyes and died.

_End of flashback_

I figured she wouldn't want be to waste the time mourning her; Juliette just wanted people to be happy. I don't know what Angel would have wanted. But that doesn't mean I'm letting Cersai get away with what she's done. That's weird; it's getting a kind of smoky. In the distance I see a figure walking towards me clutching it's shoulder. I load my bow but then the figure stops.

"Don't shoot" he comes closer; it's Scout.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't shoot a coward like you" I growl.

"I-I can't."

"I wouldn't have a problem with killing you right now" I sigh "But Juliette would; so you have to thank. Now what the hell do you want?"

"Hear me out; the two biggest threats right now are Whittier and maybe that girl from 9. Juliette always said she was nuts."

"Yeah… she killed a friend of mine."

"I'm sorry. But the next biggest threat after them is probably Santana."

"So?"

"Let's just say Santana isn't any bigger a fan of Whittier than you or me."

"Yet she was happily just stood there while Juliette died. So did you if I recall correctly."

Scout goes quiet for a minute. I don't trust him but he sounds like he could be onto something.

"Sorry, go on" I prompt him.

"Well if we can get her on our side we have the majority. She might even to get Annaliese and the girl from 10 to help. So what do you think?"

He looks a me and I shake my head. Then I hold out my hand.

"You've got yourself an ally."

**Ruby Roderiguez POV**

I think we're close to finding her. Annaliese is getting faster. As I pick up pace she stops me with her arm; I don't see it coming and jump back.

"There she is" Annaliese says, almost relieved.

"Annaliese I'm scared. I don't want to do this" I cling to her arm but she yanks it away.

"Don't you want to avenge Dani? Our friend? Your friend?"

She's so close I can see the tiny beads of sweat on her forehead. I nod. I don't know what I'm more scared of.

"Now go!" she says pushing me forward.

Shaking, I walk past the district 9 girl but she doesn't notice me.

"I didn't mean to" she whimpers.

"Excuse me?" I reply.

"I didn't mean to kill you."

"What?"

I turn around and see she's not talking to me. She's talking to nothing.

"They made me do it Angel. Can't you see them? Please make them go away; tell them I'm human! Tell them! Don't go! Somebody help me!" she backs into a corner and starts sobbing.

"Are you ok?" I go to comfort her but someone pushes me down; Annaliese.

"Finally; now you're going to get exactly what you deserve you little bitch" she says.

"Annaliese don't!"

I'm not quick enough. Annaliese lunges a throwing knife through the girl's neck; the girl coughs through her sobs, choking on her own blood. But Annaliese doesn't stop. She rams two more knifes into the girl's shoulders pinning her to the tree.

"Not so funny when you're the one feeling the pain is it you freak?" she takes a fourth knife and stabs her in the chest.

**BOOM**

She keeps on stabbing even though the girl has become motionless.

"Annaliese stop; she's dead" she ignores me so I try to get her away "Please stop!"

Annaliese swerves round and pins me to the floor, putting the knife to my neck.

"Don't you **ever** do that again, you hear me?" she spits.

"B-b-but."

"This is the Hunger Games Ruby; people have to die if I'm going to keep you safe. You want that don't you?"

I just nod again. She takes her throwing knives and puts them away. As I follow her all I can focus on is the fresh blood on her hands.

**Oh jeez; Annaliese is back to semi Career mode again. Now who the heck thought that would be a good idea? Oh… stop judging me. I can see all you little eyes scanning these words. You think you're so badass? Bring it biatch! On a serious note, I loved writing the Ares and Scout bit. As I'm writing I'm just casually singing The Boys Are Back in Town because you know what? I feel like they are. We're down to the wire now folks and if you think what's happened so far is bad then you'd better read the next chapter. **

**Death List**

**27th- Lewis Simmons: I had no problem with him but I thought one of the alliances should have a loss plus I think following Ruby is the kind of thing Lewis would do. I will miss him though; he was all cheery.**

**26th- Mai Moonheart: I always felt so sad when I was writing for her; I had no idea what to do with her character. I thought it'd be best if I just ended her pain.**

**25th- Coal Hartcell: I felt kind of bad killing him because he's been pretty popular but I struggled to write for him.**

**24th- Terrian Demetrius: I'm sorry to his creator but he was one of the hardest characters for me to write for. I have no idea why. Plus, he was all bitchy towards Cersai and I'm thinking "this girl has enough issues without you targeting her".**

**22nd- Dusty Abernez: In short, I thought I should have another death and believe me, choosing who to kill off was pretty bloody hard. In the end I chose Dusty, just because I thought he'd fallen under Whittier's spell the most and was therefore most likely to do something stupid.**

**21st- Ruby Rachel Rodriguez: I literally chose the first person who I could think of a death for; it was the only way.**

**20th- Annaliese Slate: Pretty much the same reason as Ruby but also because I didn't want her death end up too cliché.**

**19th- Jayden Williams: He wasn't as popular as some other tributes and I thought he'd run his course.**

**18th- Reedman Phelps: Like Jayden, he wasn't overly popular but I did like him quite a bit; at least he died a good man.**

**17th- Jenneth Myra Speare: She was actually reasonably popular but I just wasn't feeling her storyline anymore; also, I unfortunately left her in an awkward position what with her critical injuries and all.**

**16th- Clio Slate: I just couldn't think of much more to write about him and I thought he should go out before his storyline got boring. Also, selfish as it is, I kind of felt like his death will somewhat do Annaliese good.**

**15th- Nicole Jade Smith: I just felt like- "You know what, she's done enough." Also, it was a crazy on crazy meet up so… WHAT THE HECK DID YOU THINK WAS GONNA HAPPEN?**

**14th- Luke Matthew Pond: I've always considered him a pretty smart character, the type that looks at things from a logical point of view so it's the not that surprising the whole Ruby thing freaked him the crap out. To be honest, I did think about him winning at some point, but after Jenneth got stabbed I was just like, this isn't gonna happen really is it? Still, an awesome character and I'm sorry to get rid of him.**

**13th- Angel West: Call me self centred, but I love writing for my own characters. However, Angel's story had to come to an end because I've been writing it like that I guess. Plus, love has to end in tragedy in the games. It's a shame really because I loved her and Ares as a couple.**

**23rd/12th- Riddell Thicket (first time): After not giving him an alliance, I didn't know what to do with him. Sorry to everyone who supported him.**

(second time):** I quite liked him and like I said I probably could have given him more storyline but ultimately while he was a good character, he was one of the harder to write for characters.**

**11th- Aurora Felici: Poor thing was basically just another victim in Cersai's little riot; I always liked her but I just never really thought of much storyline other than the one at the last minute.**

**10th- Dandelion Wildflee: Loved her; loved her a lot. She has always been one of those character who actually cares about a lot of people. She never went crazy but she had a cowardly moment and I dunno, I just feel like, after a while, she got lost in the crowd.**

**9th- Juliette Ryde: Ok I'm gonna level with you guys; when I kill someone off I'm not entirely honest in why I kill them off. A lot of the time I love the character but I just find a way that their death will fit for a good story and I'm afraid this was the case for Juliette.**

**8th- Lupus Cobaine: He was killed by popular demand basically; you guys were saying one of the evil people had to die soon and frankly he was starting to piss me off so I imagined Whittier's patience would probably ware thinner than my own thus no more Lupus.**

**7th- Cersai Grace Helms: I guess I decided to have a 2 for 1 sale on killing off the bad people. But honestly, in one of my personal brain rambles I thought "Seriously Ellesse this girl is just too crazy and she's not going to get that back in the like few days left of the games." Plus I just thought her time was up in general and I wasn't sure how else I could write for her.**

**Remaining Tributes**

**Both District 1 Tributes**

**Annaliese Slate of District 3**

**Santana Wolf of District 4**

**Ares Tower of District 6**

**Ruby Rachel Rodriguez of District 10**


	48. Capitol TV 4: Family Interviews

**Capitol TV 4: Family Interviews**

**So I've been asked that age old question that most SYOT writers get at some point; have you picked a winner? Until today, I could have said no and I can still pretty much say no because I know who my final 2 are but I'm edging towards one of them very slightly. But today I thought I'd do family interviews; I was planning on waiting until the final 5 but I have my reasons. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Capitol**

"To Panem; thank goodness you were saved from those psycho rebels" Benny, better known as "Boo", the camera man, raises his glass.

He, Aphrodite (who'd been allowed to stay since she was apparently ignorant in the events of the rebels), Hetty (makeup artist to the guests) and a very bored looking Raymond clink there glasses together all but Raymond laughing afterwards. He was glad Athena was gone as well as the fact that Aphrodite had dumped him since "it'd all been Athena's idea" but something didn't seem right. Athena, Zeus, Hera and Hades had all disappeared without a trace; no notes, no phone calls, nothing. What he didn't know was the events of the previous night when Oria killed three of the group and sent peacekeepers after the fourth. He still has no idea where Clarice is; still in the mental hospital where Salem decided to make her say since she had found out about Athena and not spoken up.

"5 minutes until showtime!" yells Marcus, now a runner for the show.

Benny, Aphrodite and Hetty all run to their appropriate posts and eventually Raymond make his way to the stage. The lights are on him and the camera is rolling.

"Good evening Panem; tonight we bring you a special treat. That's right, the final 6 family interviews! So let's get right down to it. Whittier Lear is beautiful, strong and now a cold blooded killer; so who raised this year's district 1 girl? Please welcome- Chiffon and Calico Lear!"

A bleach blonde woman who looks like she's in her late 20's (thanks to some Capitol surgery) totters onto the stage along with a stout man approaching 50.

"Why hello Raymond" Chiffon waves flirtily at the host and he blushes under the masses of makeup Aphrodite applied; her husband snorts at Raymond's reaction.

"Welcome Chiffon and Calico; now first of all, what are you general feelings about Whittier's actions in the games?" Raymond says quickly.

"Well we are just so proud of our little girl; I mean what mother wouldn't be? She's got these games in the bag; she just snapped her finger and the guys came running."

Calico grunts in agreement.

"Yes, let's talk about the Career boys" Raymond grimaces "Some of them seemed to have met sticky ends; any comments?"

"Oh Raymond you know as well as I do they brought it on themselves. I mean that boy from 4 ran straight into a fight on his own; Whit just saved him any extra pain" Chiffon beams.

Another grunt from Calico.

"Yes that's one way of putting it. What are your thoughts on Lupus Cobaine's death; he and your daughter certainly had a… conflicted relationship."

Chiffon's lip quivers just like Whittier's but instead tears are in her eyes.

"Chiffon what's the matter?"

"It's just- today I was getting my hair done and my friend Karen came in and told them to put the Hunger Games on and I saw what he was trying to do. He was trying to hurt my baby."

"You don't think your daughter could have provoked this at all?"

"How dare you; my daughter smiling at someone does not give them touching rights! He deserved exactly what was coming to him! And so does that Scout boy for breaking her heart!"

Calico raises his eyebrows but says nothing.

"Yes well that's all the time we have. Ladies and gentleman Mr and Mrs Lear!" Raymond says.

Calico guides his wife off stage and the camera turns back to Raymond.

"On that note let's meet the family of the heartbreak kid- Onyx and Gracie Parker!" on cue Scout's sisters walk on stage hand in hand "Hello ladies; please take a seat. I assume you aren't Scout's parents."

He gives Gracie a friendly smile but she bites her lip and backs as far into her chair as possible.

"Our parents died when I was 11" Onyx cuts in.

"I see; would you like to tell us about that or-"

"No."

Raymond turns his head to one side; he's reminded of Emma Suvillian, the sister of the boy from 4, Danny. He scoots his chair back slightly, just in case he gets slapped again.

"Ok let's keep away from personal matters" Raymond scans his mind for a new question steering clear of the subjects involving Whittier or Juliette "So- are you proud of your brother?"

"Until today, no; but honestly- he's proved himself to be braver than I ever thought he could be" Onyx says.

"Only time will tell if his braveness was worth it; ladies and gentleman Onyx and Gracie Parker!"

Not understanding why they had such a short interview, the two are a little slow walking off so a stage hands has to give them a shove.

"Now Annaliese Slate of District 3 shocked everyone by not only joining the Careers but actually measuring up to them. To tell us more our next guests- Tammi, Beck and Styx Slate!" Raymond says as two angry parents drag their daughter on stage "Hi guys; I'm feeling some tension here. Do you mind telling me what that's about?"

"I was supposed to be in the games this year not her! It's not fair!" Styx yells before Beck puts his hand over her mouth.

"What she means is, unfortunately we had to choose which of our children got to volunteer for the games this year and Styx was slightly upset when she wasn't chosen. We've always raised our children to be ready for anything that the games could throw at them" he explains.

"Ah I see- you train your children. No wonder Annaliese has become a member of the final 6" Raymond says.

"Oh yes" Tammi smirks "We taught her everything she knows."

"Right… your daughter had previously been mothering the girls from 12 and 10 after the loss of your son- you have my condolences by the way- how did you feel when this suddenly changed after the girl from 12 died."

"My first thought was "goodness"" Tammi seems taken aback "As in thank goodness! She had no reason to baby them anymore than she did Clio; she was becoming pathetic as far as I was concenred."

"You didn't think she was trying to compensate for the loss of her brother?"

"Clio? Annaliese barely acknowledge him most of the time and rightly so."

"It was a waste of time and effort trying to train him" Beck adds, now Styx has calmed down, instead biting her nails nervously; the audience don't look happy and Raymond has noticed too.

"It certainly did take some courage for you to give such a- unique opinion. Give it up for the Slate family" all three Slates march off stage "Next we've got an interesting one folks- the family of Santana "Lupa" Wolf had been forced to cancel due to important previously made arrangements but her sister was able to agree to come here at the last minute- Laila Wolf everyone!"

In reality, Santana's parents had pulled some strings and were allowed to reject their invitation; it'd been all over the news but not The Raymond Show; no chance. Laila Wolf takes a deep breath and glides across the stage, ignoring the audience completely. Raymond kisses her hand and due to her lack of makeup, her blushing is all too clear.

"Good evening Laila; now let's talk about you and your sister. Are you close?" Raymond pulls his chair closer attempting to comfort her but actually causing a series a wolf whistles from the audience; Laila ignores them again.

"Actually it's quite the opposite" Laila smiles shyly "I've messed up with her; I act like I'm so much better than her but I'm not. I just do what my parents tell me. But Santana is so- honest. I get that now. All these years I've thought she was jealous of me but all this time I've acted how they wanted and spoke how they wanted and I'm just- sick of it" her voice becomes shaky and Raymond slowly puts his arm around her- more wolf whistles.

"It's alright hon" he gestures to someone backstage then takes his arm off of Laila "We weren't going to tell you this but these interviews are steaming into the arena as we speak."

"They are? So she heard what I just said?"

"Most likely; would you like to say something else?"

"Yes. Santana, I'm so sorry. Please try and get home; we can sort things out with my mum and dad. Please."

With no goodbyes, she leaves the stage.

"Too bad she's underage" someone mutters in the audience; Laila swerves round.

"Goodness gracious why don't you just shut your pie hole?" she snarls.

Even though she walks off by herself, two peacekeepers escort her and they run into the Ares Tower's mother causing a minor pile up.

"Jesus Christ" Raymond sighs "Kaitlin Tower everybody!"

"Yes hiya" Kaitlin breathes heavily and keeps looking up at the ceiling "Why- what lovely- lights."

"You seem a little nervous; would you like a glass of water?" Raymond asks; Kaitlin nods quickly "Water please! Right, let's talk about your son Ares; he became co-leaders of his alliance with Angel West very early on. Was this leadership a trait you were aware of?"

"He's always been very high functioning; he has a lot of friends too. I was so proud of him when he stood up to the post like that."

"And now?"

"He's lost; he might seem like he's fine but I know my son. His heart's just too big."

"Ooh speaking of his heart; Angel West of district 8 certainly stole it am I right guys?"

The audience cheer but Kaitlin stiffens.

"Anyway, tell me what you thought of Angel? If the situation was different would she and your son have got your blessing?" Raymond asks.

"What kind of a question is that?" Kaitlin snaps "The girl is dead and you want to treat it like some petty gossip?"

"No- wait- I mean-"

"That girl made my son happy and that's all I can ever hope for. Thanks to you he can't be happy because you killed her; you and the god damn Capitol."

"Alright that's enough of that- thank you Mrs Tower."

Not unlike with Laila Wolf, a pair of peacekeepers escort Kaitlin offstage.

"Perhaps my final guests will be slightly less… lively than the previous; you gushed at her cuteness, now let's see where this dear little Ruby came from. Come on out Rodriguez family!" Raymond says "Woah, we said family only; we never said every farmer in district 10!"

Frankly he's exaggerates what's actually about eight people, three of them infants.

"We're all Ruby's family" beams 10 year old Rani "That's mama, daddy, Rosie, Riley, Ricky, Randy and that right there's Penny; she's Ruby's best friend."

"Wow ok big family" Raymond regains his focus "If some of you would like to take a seat we can get started."

After some shuffling around Rani, Rosie and Ruby's mother holding Riley, get the seats.

"First off Rosie tell me about your family; what's it like living in district 10?" Raymond asks.

"Actually we used to live in district 1 and that meant a lot of training but district 10 is a lot more relaxed. I kept training and I used to complain to Ruby that she- that she took too many risks. I guess she's proved me right" Rosie smiles sadly.

"Oh isn't that sweet? Now Mrs Rodriguez-"

"Honey call me Darcy."

"Fine Darcy; I assume you lived in district 1 through your childhood so do you think Ruby has lived up to her Career roots?"

"Definitely; Ruby's what we like to call "rough around the edges". She doesn't quite have the district 1 call down but she's strong enough. I like to think she's living my dream. You see, I was supposed to be the district 1 female in the 76th Hunger Games before the rebellion but" Darcy wipes away a tear that isn't there "It wasn't meant to be."

"I am truly sorry for you Darcy. We all are" Raymond nods at the audience and murmurs of agreement can be heard "Final question to Penny; if you can I'd like you to go back to when you lost Ruby for the first time. What was it like?"

"It was just awful; that nasty district 1 girl just kept stabbing her over and over. It was a dark day when she died. Then she was brought back only to be put back in the arena; I mean truthfully sir, that's a waste of a life if ever I did see one."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Ladies and gentleman I'm afraid that all we have time for! So thank you to all my great guests and tune in tomorrow for Day 18 of the 77th Hunger Games!"

**I ended it kind of abruptly since this has taken me long enough. I'm telling you; next games is either going to be the final 4 or the final 3 family interviews. It's so hard to think of different ways of an interview happening. Luckily I have my ideas all set in my head so hopefully Day 18 shouldn't take as long. Fingers crossed!**

**Death List**

**27th- Lewis Simmons: I had no problem with him but I thought one of the all****i****ances should have a loss plus I think following Ruby is the kind of thing Lewis would do. I will miss him though; he was all cheery.**

**26th- Mai Moonheart: I always felt so sad when I was writing for her; I had no idea what to do with her character. I thought it'd be best if I just ended her pain.**

**25th- Coal Hartcell: I felt kind of bad killing him because he's been pretty pop****u****lar but I struggled to write for him.**

**24th- Terrian Demetrius: I'm sorry to his creator but he was one of the hardest characters for me to write for. I have no idea why. Plus, he was all bitchy t****o****wards Cersai and I'm thinking "this girl has enough issues without you targe****t****ing her".**

**22nd- Dusty Abernez: In short, I thought I should have another death and b****e****lieve me, choosing who to kill off was pretty bloody hard. In the end I chose Dusty, just because I thought he'd fallen under Whittier's spell the most and was therefore most likely to do something stupid.**

**21st- Ruby Rachel Rodriguez: I literally chose the first person who I could think of a death for; it was the only way.**

**20th- Annaliese Slate: Pretty much the same reason as Ruby but also because I didn't want her death end up too cliché.**

**19th- Jayden Williams: He wasn't as popular as some other tributes and I thought he'd run his course.**

**18th- Reedman Phelps: Like Jayden, he wasn't overly popular but I did like him quite a bit; at least he died a good man.**

**17th- Jenneth Myra Speare: She was actually reasonably popular but I just wasn't feeling her storyline anymore; also, I unfortunately left her in an awkward position what with her critical inj****u****ries and all.**

**16th- Clio Slate: I just couldn't think of much more to write about him and I thought he should go out before his storyline got boring. Also, selfish as it is, I kind of felt like his death will somewhat do Annaliese good.**

**15th- Nicole Jade Smith: I just felt like- "You know what, she's done enough." Also, it was a crazy on crazy meet up so… WHAT THE HECK DID YOU THINK WAS GONNA HAPPEN?**

**14th- Luke Matthew Pond: I've always considered him a pretty smart character, the type that looks at things from a logical point of view so it's the not that surprising the whole Ruby thing freaked him the crap out. To be honest, I did think about him winning at some point, but after Jenneth got stabbed I was just like, this isn't gonna happen really is it? Still, an awesome character and I'm sorry to get rid of him.**

**13th- Angel West: Call me self centred, but I love writing for my own chara****c****ters. However, Angel's story had to come to an end because I've been writing it like that I guess. Plus, love has to end in tragedy in the games. It's a shame r****e****ally because I loved her and Ares as a couple.**

**23rd/12th- Riddell Thicket (first time): After not giving him an alliance, I didn't know what to do with him. Sorry to everyone who supported him.**

(second time):** I quite liked him and like I said I probably could have given him more storyline but ultimately while he was a good character, he was one of the harder to write for characters.**

**11th- Aurora Felici: Poor thing was basically just another victim in Cersai's little riot; I always liked her but I just never really thought of much storyline other than the one at the last minute.**

**10th- Dandelion Wildflee: Loved her; loved her a lot. She has always been one of those character who act****u****ally cares about a lot of people. She never went crazy but she had a cowardly moment and I dunno, I just feel like, after a while, she got lost in the crowd.**

**9th- Juliette Ryde: Ok I'm gonna level with you guys; when I kill someone off I'm not entirely ho****n****est in why I kill them off. A lot of the time I love the character but I just find a way that their death will fit for a good st****o****ry and I'm afraid this was the case for Juliette.**

**8th- Lupus Cobaine: He was killed by popular demand basically; you guys were saying one of the evil people had to die soon and frankly he was starting to piss me off so I imagined Whittier's p****a****tience would probably ware thinner than my own thus no more Lupus.**

**7th- Cersai Grace Helms: I guess I decided to have a 2 for 1 sale on killing off the bad people. But honestly, in one of my personal brain rambles I thought "Seriously Ellesse this girl is just too crazy and she's not going to get that back in the like few days left of the games." Plus I just thought her time was up in general and I wasn't sure how else I could write for her.**

**Remaining Tributes**

**Both District 1 Tributes**

**Annaliese Slate of District 3**

**Santana Wolf of District 4**

**Ares Tower of District 6**

**Ruby Rachel Rodriguez of District 10**


	49. Day 18

**Day 18**

**I'm just gonna come right out and say it. Day 19 is going to be the final day; I've planned a huge finale full of fireworks and ice cream and also, neither of those things. There's a poll on my profile for you to pick who you want to be victor but whatever you do DON'T GO ON IT NOW! Seriously, unless you like huge spoilers just don't do it. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Annaliese Slate POV**

It feels great to be back; killing that district 9 girl really gave me the rush. Plus it's one less thing that can hurt Ruby. Just because I get a thrill out of killing other tributes doesn't mean it's selfish. I'm sure when the time comes she'll be the victor. I'm a little hard on her but I'd never actually hurt her or put her in danger.

"Right, what I think we should do next is go after the Whittier; she's the biggest threat of them all. Kill her and we've got this in the bag" I smile over at her but she's curled up in a little ball, facing away from me.

"I don't want to" she says.

"Don't you understand? You could win if we just get her out of the way."

"No I couldn't."

"Course you could; I wouldn't hurt you."

Ruby turns around and sits up.

"You didn't have any problem killing the district 9 girl" she says flatly.

"She killed Dani."

"But you didn't have to kill her; she wasn't thinking straight. She wasn't a threat to us."

"Look we don't have time for this; let's go."

"No."

"Ruby!"

"No!"

"You'll do as you're told!"

I grab her hair and pull her up. I keep hold of it as we walk. Eventually I let go and she follows anyway. I use my free hand to fan myself; did it get hotter?

Whittier lies in the largest clearing, a sword in either hand; she's arrogant enough to sunbathe without being afraid of a threat. I give Ruby a push. She starts running and Whittier's eyes flicker open. She smirks at Ruby and jumps up. I hurl a knife at her leg, but she just rips it out and keeps running as if nothing happened. She's getting closer to Ruby. I run towards the two of them; both are fast but Ruby is slightly faster. God what the hell was I thinking? As Whittier prepares to lunge her sword I pounce on her but no before one sword pierces my stomach. Ruby still thinks she's being chased so climbs into a tree. She looks back just before Whittier stabs me in the neck.

"I'm sorry!" I call to her.

"Annaliese!" she screams.

**BOOM**

**Santana Wolf POV**

I don't think I've ever felt more crap in my life. You know, I didn't even care about winning; I would have been perfectly happy to let Ares or Scout win it though if it had been Whittier I would have took that bitch down regardless. Then, Laila has to go and make one of those warm loving family speeches. She's pretty naïve if she thinks things will be ok with our parents or us, to be totally honest. Although now that god damn seed has been planted in my brain, I can't help but think "Well it would be nice to have someone who gives a shit about me." Jesus what happened to the days when all I had to worry about which sitcom scene Whittier and Lupus would re-enact? Actually I know the answer to that; Lupus died most likely trying to get into Whittier's pants and I'd assume Whittier is torturing Scout over what a coward he is.

"Santana?" Scout calls.

Oh damn. This is what I get for choosing to stay in some Santana size cave. I thought I was so smart, especially since some dope left their supplies here. Maybe if I crawl out slowly I can make a run for it. Slowly I start crawling and I run almost instantly into two pairs of feet; double damn.

"What are you doing?" says another male voice.

"Ares?" I cautiously get myself up and see the two of them looking pretty concerned "What the heck do you two bozos want?"

"We want you to ally with us" Scout says.

"Oh no; I'm not allying with your psychopathic girlfriend again. Ares why are **you **here?"

"Basically, the heartbreak kid here left Whittier and asked to ally with me" Ares explains.

"The confusion as to why you said yes aside, what does this have to do with me?"

"Last I checked you hate Whittier?"

"Pfft, do I need a sign on my head proclaiming it or will you settle for my word?"

"Look we need your help to kill her."

"You must be 50 shades of crazy to think I owe you anything."

"This isn't about owing each other; just old fashioned revenge."

"I'm in."

Not that Whittier's directly done anything to me other than be a total asshole bitch but I suppose I can give her some payback for everyone else she's killed. I flick a speck off of the cave and I feel a string. A red blister has appeared on my index finger. I look on the top of the cave. It's gone bright orange and it's cracking.

"Hit the deck!" I push both of them over as the crack begins to spew lava.

I hear a second crack and then the whole cave explodes.

**Whittier Lear POV**

I've got her now; I won't be outsmarted by this cutesy little girl. She thought I'd let her take her little ally's knives? Did she think I'd go easy on her because she's young? Please, I let my emotions stop me killing Scout; it won't happen again. As I get close, I yank her pony tail and she falls. I lean over her with my swords but before I can make the fatal blow pain rushes through my leg and I jump back. The ground is cracking; a river of lava divides us. I could jump it easily if my leg wasn't messed up. I follow the narrow path back to the clearing where I killed the poor Lisey. I smirk as the lava takes her body; the girl from 10 sniffs. I see the other 3 tributes following similar paths, all of us heading towards the centre; some kind of stone plate. So we're starting a new Bloodbath; well this won't take me long. I limp as fast as I can towards it but some stone wall with random cracks in it falls in front of my feet.

**Ares Tower POV**

We got split up soon after the explosion; me and Scout either side with Santana in the middle. This is a weird kind of feast. A light shines by the stone wall as I walk towards it and soon it becomes a figure.

"Angel" I whisper.

**Scout Parker POV**

As Angel appears in front of Ares I know who I'm about to see and I back away until the lava starts to burn my shoes. Juliette stares right through me.

"Hello tributes" she says monotone "Welcome to this year's feast."

**Ruby Rodriguez POV**

The girl from 6 pauses and then Annaliese's eyes spring open.

"Each of us has been affiliated with one of you in some way" she continues from where Juliette left off.

**Santana Wolf POV**

I've got Aurora; I guess technically speaking she's the person I got closest to here that died.

"Friend or foe you must kill the person in front of you; only the first three can get to the first stone plate. Inside are three backpacks, each smaller than the last" Aurora's body stays stiff as she speaks, like she's still dead.

**Whittier Lear POV**

I can't believe they've put Lupus in front of me; even with only one leg working properly I'll kick his ass.

"The remaining two will be engulfed by the lava; how much are you willing to sacrifice for victory tributes?" his eyes seem more full of hate than the rest; pity.

**Ares Tower POV**

Angel and the others snap out of their trance.

"Ares!" she runs up to me and her lips meet mine; for a moment everything slows down.

"I missed you so much" I go to kiss her again and without warning she steps back.

Then she pulls out her bow and arrow and takes aim.

"I'm programmed to attack; they thought I'd resist" her fingers begin to leave the bow string.

I put my hands up to soften the blow; I watch as the arrow flies through the air narrowly missing me. Angel lowers her bow and breathes out in relief.

"Thanks Johnny" she looks up at the sky and blows a kiss.

**Santana Wolf POV**

"This is nothing personal Aurora" I say to her.

"I know, but I have to try" she says "They have my sister."

She runs up to me and rams her spear into my shoulder. I slice her cheek with a throwing knife. Aurora tries for my neck but I trip her and she falls face first, landing up to her torso in lava. I stab her as deep as I can with several of my throwing knives; she doesn't deserve to suffer.

"Good game Auri" I stab a final one in her back and run through the gate, grabbing the largest backpack.

**Scout Parker POV**

"I'm sorry Juliette" I try to come close to her but she pushes me to the floor "You can kill me; if anyone should it's you."

"Shut up! Just shut up; for once someone is gonna listen to me" she yells "You're a coward Scout Parker and I wish I'd never loved you!"

It hurts more than any fatal wound. Juliette sits down by my side with her legs crossed. She takes my hand and squeezes it.

"I also wish I still didn't" she sighs "One day, years after you've won, we'll meet again and maybe I'll forgive you."

"I don't wanna wait" I sit up.

"So what does that mean?"

I kiss her softly on the lips and then I put my arms around her.

"It means I'm not going to leave you again."

**Ares Tower POV**

Angel puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Ares, you have to kill me" she says but I shake her hand off "Listen, you'll die regardless. We can never be together."

"We'll find a way out."

"No we won't. But you can live on; for me."

I cover my face so she won't see me cry. I'm not ashamed to cry in mourning but I am ashamed for being weak.

"Was it true what Cersai said? Are you from district 13?" I say quietly.

A tear appears in her eye and she nods. She pulls me close and slips an arrow into my hand.

"Do it" she smiles sadly.

"No" I try to move away but she doesn't let me; instead, she pulls me into another kiss and when I pull away, her t-shirt is bloody.

I look down at the arrow and see the red. The wall moves as Angel falls.

"Run" she says "Run you clever boy."

**Whittier Lear POV**

"Missed me babe?" Lupus goes straight for my bad leg but I block it with one my swords.

"Yeah, I missed my sexually frustrated man slave" I grin; he knocks the sword out of my hands "Son of a bitch."

"You know the Capitol's promoting me as the hot guy with a vengeance but am I bitter?"

He stomps down on my toe and pounces on me.

"Damn right I'm bitter."

**Ruby Rodriguez POV**

"I don't want to fight" I sob "I can't."

"Stop being such a whiny little kid; didn't I teach you anything?" Annaliese growls.

I curl into a ball on the floor.

"I can't-" I drop my knives.

**Whittier Lear POV**

"Why don't start with those all seeing eyes" he puts his sword near my eyelid but I nudge his arm so it leaves a scratch on my forehead instead "Or those tempting whore lips maybe?"

**Ruby Rodriguez POV**

"You can't do anything! You're such a waste of-"she groans and clutches the throwing knives I've hurled in her stomach.

"I'm so sorry" I run towards her "I got angry and-"

"Well done" she chuckles, the blood bubbling in her mouth "I knew you were a fighter."

As she grows limp, I almost throw up but I hold it back.

**Whittier Lear POV**

I see the district 10 girl approach the stone plate.

"No!" I kick Lupus in the ribs and hear a crack.

I cut his head off and hurl it at the wall. It doesn't move so I run up to it and spring off my working foot. The lava rises up to take me but I'm over the wall before it gets the chance. The stone plate starts to rise.

**Scout Parker POV**

Juliette and I clutch each other tighter; out of the corner of my eye Ares salutes me.

**BOOM**

**Ruby Rodriguez POV**

The girl from 4 helps me onto the plate but I lose my balance when she's barged out of the way by Whittier.

"You thought you could get away; foolish little girl" she cackles manically before pushing me to my death.

**Santana Wolf POV**

**BOOM**

"Oh that does it" I pull out my throwing knives "Ares, let's do this. Ares?"

"Your boyfriend's not gonna help you; he's too depressed over his lost love" Whittier gushes mockingly.

"I've been waiting to do this ever since the moment you opened your mouth."

I line up my throwing knife.

"Tributes, you may not injure or kill each other until you are commanded otherwise; that is all" a voice says.

I put the knives away and Whittier smirks. The stone plate rises higher until we're up in the clouds. I hear something come out under the stone plate. It moves away from us but we don't fall. The clouds somehow keep us up.

"Welcome to Mount Olympus!" says the voice.

**Death List**

**27th- Lewis Simmons: I had no problem with him but I thought one of the alliances should have a loss plus I think following Ruby is the kind of thing Lewis would do. I will miss him though; he was all cheery.**

**26th- Mai Moonheart: I always felt so sad when I was writing for her; I had no idea what to do with her character. I thought it'd be best if I just ended her pain.**

**25th- Coal Hartcell: I felt kind of bad killing him because he's been pretty popular but I struggled to write for him.**

**24th- Terrian Demetrius: I'm sorry to his creator but he was one of the hardest characters for me to write for. I have no idea why. Plus, he was all bitchy towards Cersai and I'm thinking "this girl has enough issues without you targeting her".**

**22nd- Dusty Abernez: In short, I thought I should have another death and believe me, choosing who to kill off was pretty bloody hard. In the end I chose Dusty, just because I thought he'd fallen under Whittier's spell the most and was therefore most likely to do something stupid.**

**21st- Ruby Rachel Rodriguez: I literally chose the first person who I could think of a death for; it was the only way.**

**20th- Annaliese Slate: Pretty much the same reason as Ruby but also because I didn't want her death end up too cliché.**

**19th- Jayden Williams: He wasn't as popular as some other tributes and I thought he'd run his course.**

**18th- Reedman Phelps: Like Jayden, he wasn't overly popular but I did like him quite a bit; at least he died a good man.**

**17th- Jenneth Myra Speare: She was actually reasonably popular but I just wasn't feeling her storyline anymore; also, I unfortunately left her in an awkward position what with her critical inj****u****ries and all.**

**16th- Clio Slate: I just couldn't think of much more to write about him and I thought he should go out before his storyline got boring. Also, selfish as it is, I kind of felt like his death will somewhat do Annaliese good.**

**15th- Nicole Jade Smith: I just felt like- "You know what, she's done enough." Also, it was a crazy on crazy meet up so… WHAT THE HECK DID YOU THINK WAS GONNA HAPPEN?**

**14th- Luke Matthew Pond: I've always considered him a pretty smart character, the type that looks at things from a logical point of view so it's the not that surprising the whole Ruby thing freaked him the crap out. To be honest, I did think about him winning at some point, but after Jenneth got stabbed I was just like, this isn't gonna happen really is it? Still, an awesome character and I'm sorry to get rid of him.**

**13th- Angel West: Call me self centred, but I love writing for my own characters. However, Angel's story had to come to an end because I've been writing it like that I guess. Plus, love has to end in tragedy in the games. It's a shame really because I loved her and Ares as a couple.**

**23rd/12th- Riddell Thicket (first time): After not giving him an alliance, I didn't know what to do with him. Sorry to everyone who supported him.**

(second time):** I quite liked him and like I said I probably could have given him more storyline but ultimately while he was a good character, he was one of the harder to write for characters.**

**11th- Aurora Felici: Poor thing was basically just another victim in Cersai's little riot; I always liked her but I just never really thought of much storyline other than the one at the last minute.**

**10th- Dandelion Wildflee: Loved her; loved her a lot. She has always been one of those character who actually cares about a lot of people. She never went crazy but she had a cowardly moment and I dunno, I just feel like, after a while, she got lost in the crowd.**

**9th- Juliette Ryde: Ok I'm gonna level with you guys; when I kill someone off I'm not entirely ho****n****est in why I kill them off. A lot of the time I love the character but I just find a way that their death will fit for a good story and I'm afraid this was the case for Juliette.**

**8th- Lupus Cobaine: He was killed by popular demand basically; you guys were saying one of the evil people had to die soon and frankly he was starting to piss me off so I imagined Whittier's p****a****tience would probably ware thinner than my own thus no more Lupus.**

**7th- Cersai Grace Helms: I guess I decided to have a 2 for 1 sale on killing off the bad people. But honestly, in one of my personal brain rambles I thought "Seriously Ellesse this girl is just too crazy and she's not going to get that back in the like few days left of the games." Plus I just thought her time was up in general and I wasn't sure how else I could write for her.**

**20th/6th- Annaliese Slate: I built up to killing her; from the whole, being a bitch, being nice, r****e****verting to her originally bitchy ways but ultimately after death, combining the two and being a bitchy for a good cause.**

**5th-**** Scout Parker: Here's the thing, I thought to myself "At least one of them would totally refuse to kill but who?" I thought it was Scout's kind of gesture to be brave and**** apologise to Juliette and you know.**

**21st/4th- Ruby Rachel Rodriguez: I interpreted my decision of who to bring to the final 3 out of her and Whittier in the story; I loved Ruby but ultimately I prefer Santana and Ares and without a vi****l****lain in the top 3 I just- it just doesn't work for me.**

**Remaining Tributes**

**Whittier Lear of District 1**

**Santana Wolf of District 4**

**Ares Tower of District 6**


	50. Day 19

**Day 19: The Final Day**

**Ok, I'll admit I've screwed up again and just waited too long. But I have some news which some of you are probably gonna be mad about. Basically, I've got very distracted lately and I've got my A Level exams soon so I'm making the decision to finish my last three chapters then take a month or so out before starting my next SYOT. If you want me to reserve a place for you, let me know over PM; some people have already so I can tell you which places are full and stuff. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Santana Wolf POV**

"Mount what?" I say.

"Mount Olympus is the home of the Gods in Greek mythology; now you have reached God level, Hades grants one underworld soldier to each of you for every kill you've made" the voice says.

**Whittier Lear has killed- Lewis Simmons, Dusty Abernez (with assistance from Angel West), Ruby Rachel Rodriguez (twice- the second time with assistance from the Annaliese Slate mutant) Juliette Ryde, Lupus Cobaine and Annaliese Slate (second time).**

**Santana Wolf has killed- Mai Moonheart and Riddell Thicket (with assistance from Whittier Lear).**

**Ares Tower has killed nobody.**

"Release the soldiers!" the voice says.

In a midst of smoke seven purple Greek looking soldiers and two blue ones appear; Whittier smirks at Ares and I.

"Go!" she commands "Tear them apart!"

"Well I think it's time I left" I turn to my soldiers "Hold them off boys."

Annoyingly, Ares follows me; those guys aren't going to last long- the last thing I need is to be going the same way as another target. Still, I'd probably be the prime target regardless. Not that I'm a bigger threat than Ares, Whittier's just the type to act on impulse which means she'll go for the person she hates the most. Ares and I run into a large temple, not unlike the one me and the other Careers got stuck in on Day 1. We're both gasping for air but Ares is able to aim an arrow at me before I can get my breath back.

"Really? You want to go up against Whittier and her little army together?" I say.

Ares lowers his bow slightly but I know I've already convinced him. He's pretty but he's not dumb and for once, my opponent's strength is working in my favour.

**Whittier Lear POV**

See I'm living breathing proof; you can have it all. I'm beautiful, strong and smart and now I've got a whole army to show for it. Santana's pathetic soldiers take out one of mine before the rest destroy them. I'm saving **my** strength for Santana and the insignificant boy from 6. The soldiers will do whatever I want so if that means I choose to… **prolong** my "competition's" deaths so be it. We follow them into the temple but when we get in- it's empty.

"Come out cowards!" I say then glare at my soldiers "Find them! It's hardly a big temple is it you dopes?"

The soldiers all look confused at my demand. Do I have to do everything myself? I click my fingers at the soldiers and mime looking around. I look around a pillar as a knife flies past my head; found them. I lead my army towards the knife's source. Santana and the boy backed right up against the wall.

"Did you really think hiding would help you win? I'd expect it from a district 6 inbred but Santana I'm disappointed" we close in on them.

"Now!"

**Ares Tower POV**

Santana and I jump out the way, letting the soldiers fall into the pit of fire below. Five of them fall before the last realises the mistake. I look down to see the bodies of the soldiers melting like wax. Santana and I move to the centre of the temple, away from Whittier who smiles at us both. Slowly she begins to clap.

"Well you guys have been hilarious. Hey, if nothing else you've made this game more interesting" she says.

"It's over Whittier; we can take on one stupid soldier and you can't kill us both" Santana says.

Whittier looks between both of us, desperately trying to work out a solution; her lip quivers and she bursts into tears.

"No- no! I won't let you kill me! I won't do it" Whittier pulls out a berry from her pocket.

It's dark blue, like a blueberry but we all know different. Santana comes towards her.

"Don't be a coward Whit" she warns her.

Whittier spits at her and angrily eats the berry. In seconds, she falls. Cautiously, we walk towards her body and I kneel down to check her pulse.

"Hang on, if she's dead where was her canno-"

Her blood splatters onto Whittier's body.

**Whittier Lear POV**

"Surprise Santana" I say.

I grab the boy from 6's hand and pull him down; I hear a crack as he hits the floor. I nod at the soldier then drag Santana away from the boy, pinning her against a pillar. Blood drips from her lips.

"Don't worry dearie, you're wound isn't fatal. The bad news is you're going to wish it was" I say.

**BOOM**

Santana's body slumps before I can make one cut. The arrow in her head says it all. I storm over to the boy from 6.

"Fine, since you were so eager to speed up Santana's death, you can take her torture yourself!" I lunge my sword into his shoulder "Didn't you have a little girlfriend? Yes, the girl from 8; the one who they brought back. I doubt she'll ever want to kiss you again now but just in case…"

I slice his top lip slowly, all the while forcing him to look me in the eye.

"You know, to be honest I kind of wish I could have been the one to kill her. It'd have made these little cuts here and there a lot more personal. But what can you do? Of course you won't see her again so I think your eyes are somewhat useless don't you agree idiot?" I look over to my soldier but he's nowhere to be seen "Idiot?"

I turn around just in time to see a red decapitate him. When I look back at the boy he punches me square in the face.

**Ares Tower POV**

She drops her sword and without thinking I throw it away from us before she can use it again.

"You asshole!" she tries to punch me back but I grab her hand twisting it, waiting for that crack.

But it doesn't come; because she rams her elbow into the shoulder she just stabbed and I can barely breathe through the pain. Wait, is the red soldier mine? Because I killed Santana? I whistle at him.

"Hey- soldier guy; a little help?" I say.

Whittier gasps and swerves round.

**Whittier Lear POV**

I jump out the way of the boy's soldier, landing face first on the stone floor. Now I'm getting slightly annoyed. I grab my sword and leap onto the red soldier, stabbing his face and torso until long after he stops moving. That fall messed up my legs; he is going to pay. I jump on top of him again but he's ready for me this time and two arrows meet my face. They scratch down my face but don't get close enough to actually do anything. He'll have to try harder than that.

**Ares Tower POV**

I try to stand but I can barely feel my left leg. I shakily try and pull back and arrow but Whittier slams her sword against it before snatching it off of me and breaking it into two. She raises her sword, cackling hysterically, though that may be the blood loss talking. I do my last resort and make a grab for the handle. I try to push it away but the blade slowly comes down. I close my eyes as if it'll help my concentration and then I see them. Angel, Juliette, Scout, Santana; all four of them grab the handle and start helping push it away. I open my eyes again and the sword is almost in the middle of Whittier and me again. As I push harder, so does she. Then, when she's off-guard I yank the sword from her hands. Whittier shrinks back.

"Come on, you wouldn't hit a woman would you?" she says.

"You're not a woman. You're not human" I say.

Her whole face suddenly drops.

"Well what am I then? What am I?" she screams.

I lunge the sword into her stomach.

"You're just another victim of the Capitol" I say.

**BOOM**

The hovercraft picks us up and I pass out.

**Ok I realise that chapter was probably pretty bad and I'm sorry; it's so anti-climactic. You don't know how bad I feel but I didn't want to leave it any longer and it was getting to be a bit of burden. I pray when I do my next SYOT the finale will be better. I genuinely will have the victor's story and the funerals up sometime this week I swear to God. Sorry again. By the way, Whittier won the poll but I genuinely could not think of a way of her winning without it ending on an awful note. In my defence though I did say it wouldn't guarantee the winner. Oh and I wasn't starved for ideas and tried to redo the whole "killing before torture" thing like I did with Riddell and Santana. I did that deliberately; I hope you guys understood the irony I was trying to convey. Thank you and goodnight!**

**Death List**

**27th- Lewis Simmons: I had no problem with him but I thought one of the alliances should have a loss plus I think following Ruby is the kind of thing Lewis would do. I will miss him though; he was all cheery.**

**26th- Mai Moonheart: I always felt so sad when I was writing for her; I had no idea what to do with her character. I thought it'd be best if I just ended her pain.**

**25th- Coal Hartcell: I felt kind of bad killing him because he's been pretty popular but I struggled to write for him.**

**24th- Terrian Demetrius: I'm sorry to his creator but he was one of the hardest characters for me to write for. I have no idea why. Plus, he was all bitchy towards Cersai and I'm thinking "this girl has enough issues without you targeting her".**

**22nd- Dusty Abernez: In short, I thought I should have another death and believe me, choosing who to kill off was pretty bloody hard. In the end I chose Dusty, just because I thought he'd fallen under Whittier's spell the most and was therefore most likely to do something stupid.**

**21st- Ruby Rachel Rodriguez: I literally chose the first person who I could think of a death for; it was the only way.**

**20th- Annaliese Slate: Pretty much the same reason as Ruby but also because I didn't want her death end up too cliché.**

**19th- Jayden Williams: He wasn't as popular as some other tributes and I thought he'd run his course.**

**18th- Reedman Phelps: Like Jayden, he wasn't overly popular but I did like him quite a bit; at least he died a good man.**

**17th- Jenneth Myra Speare: She was actually reasonably popular but I just wasn't feeling her storyline anymore; also, I unfortunately left her in an awkward position what with her critical inj****u****ries and all.**

**16th- Clio Slate: I just couldn't think of much more to write about him and I thought he should go out before his storyline got boring. Also, selfish as it is, I kind of felt like his death will somewhat do Annaliese good.**

**15th- Nicole Jade Smith: I just felt like- "You know what, she's done enough." Also, it was a crazy on crazy meet up so… WHAT THE HECK DID YOU THINK WAS GONNA HAPPEN?**

**14th- Luke Matthew Pond: I've always considered him a pretty smart character, the type that looks at things from a logical point of view so it's the not that surprising the whole Ruby thing freaked him the crap out. To be honest, I did think about him winning at some point, but after Jenneth got stabbed I was just like, this isn't gonna happen really is it? Still, an awesome character and I'm sorry to get rid of him.**

**13th- Angel West: Call me self centred, but I love writing for my own characters. However, Angel's story had to come to an end because I've been writing it like that I guess. Plus, love has to end in tragedy in the games. It's a shame really because I loved her and Ares as a couple.**

**23rd/12th- Riddell Thicket (first time): After not giving him an alliance, I didn't know what to do with him. Sorry to everyone who supported him.**

(second time):** I quite liked him and like I said I probably could have given him more storyline but ultimately while he was a good character, he was one of the harder to write for characters.**

**11th- Aurora Felici: Poor thing was basically just another victim in Cersai's little riot; I always liked her but I just never really thought of much storyline other than the one at the last minute.**

**10th- Dandelion Wildflee: Loved her; loved her a lot. She has always been one of those character who actually cares about a lot of people. She never went crazy but she had a cowardly moment and I dunno, I just feel like, after a while, she got lost in the crowd.**

**9th- Juliette Ryde: Ok I'm gonna level with you guys; when I kill someone off I'm not entirely ho****n****est in why I kill them off. A lot of the time I love the character but I just find a way that their death will fit for a good story and I'm afraid this was the case for Juliette.**

**8th- Lupus Cobaine: He was killed by popular demand basically; you guys were saying one of the evil people had to die soon and frankly he was starting to piss me off so I imagined Whittier's p****a****tience would probably ware thinner than my own thus no more Lupus.**

**7th- Cersai Grace Helms: I guess I decided to have a 2 for 1 sale on killing off the bad people. But honestly, in one of my personal brain rambles I thought "Seriously Ellesse this girl is just too crazy and she's not going to get that back in the like few days left of the games." Plus I just thought her time was up in general and I wasn't sure how else I could write for her.**

**20th/6th- Annaliese Slate: I built up to killing her; from the whole, being a bitch, being nice, r****e****verting to her originally bitchy ways but ultimately after death, combining the two and being a bitchy for a good cause.**

**5th- Scout Parker: Here's the thing, I thought to myself "At least one of them would totally refuse to kill but who?" I thought it was Scout's kind of gesture to be brave and apologise to Juliette and you know.**

**21st/4th- Ruby Rachel Rodriguez: I interpreted my decision of who to bring to the final 3 out of her and Whittier in the story; I loved Ruby but ultimately I prefer Santana and Ares and without a vi****l****lain in the top 3 I just- it just doesn't work for me.**

**3rd- Santana Wolf: She was probably one of my favourites but ultimately she wasn't well liked other than being fantastically sassy. I did contemplate letting her win though.**

**2nd- Whittier Lear: I'm sorry but I was glad to be rid of her. Come on, she was a bitch and you all know it.**

**1st- Ares Tower: I just wanted a decent human being to win; I don't ask for much people! But ser****i****ously, he grew on me through the games and to start with I wasn't too bothered about him but I think he grew as a person so yeah…**


	51. The Victor's Story

**The Victor's Story**

**I had my first exam today; two and half hours of media yay. But I think it went pretty good so I thought "Hey Ellesse, screw revision for English tonight; why don't you write the victor's story?" So here I am. Now let me just say I was so touched by the reaction to my last chapter. I mean the fact people still cared to read and review was really sweet. ****I'm excited to write the new one. Check my profile on the 18****th**** because I have a feeling the new story will be up. ****I literally have about 11 spaces left.****Again, I'm very touched so thank you. Anyway, if you've seriously taken the time to read this far I'm sorry for distracting you for so long. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Ares Tower POV**

I'm sat outside the president's office. As soon as I woke up from passing out they sent me here. I'm not an idiot- I know what happens to the victors. As if on cue, Amy Leigh Gizmo, last year's victor passes through the hallway. She wears a short black dress that shows a lot of cleavage. I don't stare; she'll get enough of that when she gets to her destination. Then she looks up and her eyes meet mine. They're not sad- they're bitter.

"Mr Tower?" says a woman "The President will see you now."

I sigh and walk in. Salem's chair is turned away from me. I could try and kill him if I had the guts. But I don't so I sit down instead. He's silent for a few minutes and I look around the room. A large picture of him hangs on the left wall with smaller pictures of the former presidents underneath. When my head is turned, Salem swerves round.

"Ares Tower" he says "Congratulations my boy! District 6 is in celebration, for you of course."

I stay quiet. Salem stands up and walks over to the portrait of Paylor and strokes it, his back turned again. I take the letter opener from his desk and as he turns back around, stab him in the chest. He clutches the wound and makes a weak grab for the letter opener. I stare at him blankly as the life leaves his eyes.

"You know Ares; I see much of myself in you. Strong, a born leader; it's no surprise your popular with the ladies. Of course men like us can't just give ourselves to anyone now can we?"

I blink quickly, returning to reality. A few seconds later he looks around expectantly. I shake my head.

"In which case, I have a proposition for you. Your little friend from district 8; Angela?" he says.

"Angel" I correct him.

"Unfortunate mistake; I have no idea how she got reaped. So we need her to be forgotten."

"What do you mean forgotten?"

"I mean, forget her; forget any "relationship" you may or may not have had. She's unimportant now."

_She's unimportant now._

It's the words I hear as I'm interviewed. It's the words I hear as I sit on the train. It's the words I hear every time I wake up.

"Ares" Johnny says.

I look up. I remember where I am. I'm sat in the justice building opposite Angel's friend Johnny wondering what the hell I'm doing here.

"What do you want?" I say.

"Look dude, I just want to help. She would have wanted me to tell you this" he says before leaning closer "I know of a train heading straight to district 13 tonight, not stopping anywhere- except district 6."

"What's so great about district 13?"

"I've heard about you Tower; you've been doing your research, looking into secrets that are better kept hidden. Don't wait until it's too late to run. It's already too late for me."

A peacekeeper opens the door.

"Time's up" he says.

"Lead the way bro" Johnny says.

He follows the peacekeeper out the door. The gun shot rings out seconds later. I get up. I've got a train to catch.

**I may well update you on Ares story if I can be bothered. We shall see. Tune in on the 18****th**** though I may let you know earlier if necessary. I'm not writing funerals because last time it just took too long and it ended up the same thing over and over. Maybe I'll write a little about what happened to the families though. But I don't know when so don****'t nag me please.**

**Death List**

**27th- Lewis Simmons: I had no problem with him but I thought one of the alliances should have a loss plus I think following Ruby is the kind of thing Lewis would do. I will miss him though; he was all cheery.**

**26th- Mai Moonheart: I always felt so sad when I was writing for her; I had no idea what to do with her character. I thought it'd be best if I just ended her pain.**

**25th- Coal Hartcell: I felt kind of bad killing him because he's been pretty popular but I struggled to write for him.**

**24th- Terrian Demetrius: I'm sorry to his creator but he was one of the hardest characters for me to write for. I have no idea why. Plus, he was all bitchy towards Cersai and I'm thinking "this girl has enough issues without you targeting her".**

**22nd- Dusty Abernez: In short, I thought I should have another death and believe me, choosing who to kill off was pretty bloody hard. In the end I chose Dusty, just because I thought he'd fallen under Whittier's spell the most and was therefore most likely to do something stupid.**

**21st- Ruby Rachel Rodriguez: I literally chose the first person who I could think of a death for; it was the only way.**

**20th- Annaliese Slate: Pretty much the same reason as Ruby but also because I didn't want her death end up too cliché.**

**19th- Jayden Williams: He wasn't as popular as some other tributes and I thought he'd run his course.**

**18th- Reedman Phelps: Like Jayden, he wasn't overly popular but I did like him quite a bit; at least he died a good man.**

**17th- Jenneth Myra Speare: She was actually reasonably popular but I just wasn't feeling her storyline anymore; also, I unfortunately left her in an awkward position what with her critical injuries and all.**

**16th- Clio Slate: I just couldn't think of much more to write about him and I thought he should go out before his storyline got boring. Also, selfish as it is, I kind of felt like his death will somewhat do Annaliese good.**

**15th- Nicole Jade Smith: I just felt like- "You know what, she's done enough." Also, it was a crazy on crazy meet up so… WHAT THE HECK DID YOU THINK WAS GONNA HAPPEN?**

**14th- Luke Matthew Pond: I've always considered him a pretty smart character, the type that looks at things from a logical point of view so it's the not that surprising the whole Ruby thing freaked him the crap out. To be honest, I did think about him winning at some point, but after Jenneth got stabbed I was just like, this isn't gonna happen really is it? Still, an awesome character and I'm sorry to get rid of him.**

**13th- Angel West: Call me self centred, but I love writing for my own characters. However, Angel's story had to come to an end because I've been writing it like that I guess. Plus, love has to end in tragedy in the games. It's a shame really because I loved her and Ares as a couple.**

**23rd/12th- Riddell Thicket (first time): After not giving him an alliance, I didn't know what to do with him. Sorry to everyone who supported him.**

(second time):** I quite liked him and like I said I probably could have given him more storyline but ultimately while he was a good character, he was one of the harder to write for characters.**

**11th- Aurora Felici: Poor thing was basically just another victim in Cersai's little riot; I always liked her but I just never really thought of much storyline other than the one at the last minute.**

**10th- Dandelion Wildflee: Loved her; loved her a lot. She has always been one of those character who actually cares about a lot of people. She never went crazy but she had a cowardly moment and I dunno, I just feel like, after a while, she got lost in the crowd.**

**9th- Juliette Ryde: Ok I'm gonna level with you guys; when I kill someone off I'm not entirely honest in why I kill them off. A lot of the time I love the character but I just find a way that their death will fit for a good story and I'm afraid this was the case for Juliette.**

**8th- Lupus Cobaine: He was killed by popular demand basically; you guys were saying one of the evil people had to die soon and frankly he was starting to piss me off so I imagined Whittier's patience would probably ware thinner than my own thus no more Lupus.**

**7th- Cersai Grace Helms: I guess I decided to have a 2 for 1 sale on killing off the bad people. But honestly, in one of my personal brain rambles I thought "Seriously Ellesse this girl is just too crazy and she's not going to get that back in the like few days left of the games." Plus I just thought her time was up in general and I wasn't sure how else I could write for her.**

**20th/6th- Annaliese Slate: I built up to killing her; from the whole, being a bitch, being nice, reverting to her originally bitchy ways but ultimately after death, combining the two and being a bitchy for a good cause.**

**5th- Scout Parker: Here's the thing, I thought to myself "At least one of them would totally refuse to kill but who?" I thought it was Scout's kind of gesture to be brave and apologise to Juliette and you know.**

**21st/4th- Ruby Rachel Rodriguez: I interpreted my decision of who to bring to the final 3 out of her and Whittier in the story; I loved Ruby but ultimately I prefer Santana and Ares and without a villain in the top 3 I just- it just doesn't work for me.**

**3rd- Santana Wolf: She was probably one of my favourites but ultimately she wasn't well liked other than being fantastically sassy. I did contemplate letting her win though.**

**2nd- Whittier Lear: I'm sorry but I was glad to be rid of her. Come on, she was a bitch and you all know it.**

**1st- Ares Tower: I just wanted a decent human being to win; I don't ask for much people! But seriously, he grew on me through the games and to start with I wasn't too bothered about him but I think he grew as a person so yeah…**


	52. The Tributes' Families

**The Tributes' Families**

**My new story, "Once Upon a Massacre: The 80****th**** Hunger Games"**** is up now so ****if you've reserved a place or if you want to submit a tribute, then take a look. This is just a short summary basically of what happened to the tributes' families. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

Scout Parker's funeral was attended only by his two sisters. His best friend, Alexis was forced to attend Whittier Lear's instead, a funeral to celebrate "a true district 1 Career through and through." The sobbing of Chiffon Lear echoes through the room. But times goes on; they say one Gracie Parker grew up to become a bitter thug, making potential Careers fear leaving the training centre alone.

The attendees of Aurora Felici's funeral are arrested on suspicion of conspiring in her "crimes". Lupus Cobaine's funeral is completely empty; nobody wants to mourn a man defeated by his own lustfulness. Seven of the twenty two arrested disappear including Aurora's sister Opal. Some believe they were executed, others that they were beaten black and blue then made into Avoxes, unrecognisable as themselves.

There are no funerals for Annaliese or Clio Slate. They're bodies are sent to district 3 but never accepted by the family. So the two are forgotten- nobody cares. Their bodies go missing. The two serve as true ghosts of the games, as if they never truly existed.

Laila Wolf scares a bunch of district 4's from the training centre into attending her sister's funeral, swearing that the spirit of "Lupa" will come after them as it's came after her. Not a lot of people believe it but attend out of respect for the new "Lupa". Dusty Abernez' funeral is attended by his parents and surprisingly, Sandy, though it's questioned if she's just there in case the event is televised. It's sad even in death Dusty is used.

Mai Moonheart's funeral is full of flowers; her mother thought Mai would have wanted her funeral to be bright and beautiful. All she ever wanted was for everyone to be happy. Her father awaits trial, having caused "disturbance" through the streets when his daughter died. Riddell Thicket's funeral is small and simple. Oddly his whole family seem guilty rather than sad, other than his sister Electra who just cries by herself. She hasn't spoken in weeks.

Ares and his mother disappeared on the train. Nobody ever did find out where they ended up. Well, anyone who did never spoke about it. Anna sat in Juliette's funeral repeating "I'm sorry Juliette" until she was hoarse and then continued to mouth it for hours. Her family comfort her best they can, though they soon come to realise Anna is as quiet as their daughter was now. She was silenced by her guilt.

Lewis Simmons's family don't attend his funeral; instead they spend the day playing half-hearted pranks on each other. They're sadness still comes through but nobody said obliging the dead's wishes was easy. Nicole Jade Smith's death is celebrated- people are glad not to owe her anymore. Only her ex-boyfriend Cole mourns her, blaming himself for her kills, as she had intended.

Like with the Slate siblings, Angel West's funeral doesn't happen. This is the Capitol's doing but they can't change the fact that Angel was loved; not just by her family but by others in district 8. She'll never be forgotten to them. Jayden Williams's funeral is more like a club opening with a man standing by the door to stop certain people getting in. There are a lot of cat fights on that day.

Cersai Grace Helms's funeral is empty other than her brother, but this made up for as her father is arrested for his abuse towards his family, reported by Garrett for Cersai so he could say what they both always wanted to. Terrian Demetrius funeral is full of family including a very confused Riley who wonders if she could have done something to stop what happened.

Mali tearfully carves "Reedman Phelps" into the wall below the names of last year's dead tributes. She underlines his name just so it sticks out. His family watch from afar. This has more worth to them than a Capitol arranged funeral. In contrast, Ruby Rachel Rodriguez's funeral is full to the brim. Not a single person is kicked out.

Luke Matthew Pond and Jenneth Myra Speare have a joint funeral where both Ruby and Percy mourn their lost loves neither quite understanding the nature of their "relationship". Peacekeepers keep out Jenneth's sisters only offering a sinister trade for their entry. They catch the eye of Luke's family; nothing is said but Luke's father places a flower on Jenneth's coffin for them.

Coal Hartcell has no one. His body is dumped in the forest near district 12. Eventually a family of badgers nests nearby, possibly children of Lala. The attendants of Dandelion Wildflee's funeral are mainly coal miners; as speeches are given, a quiet, solemn humming can be heard.

**So this is it. As one story ends, another begins but I just want to thank all those who submitted and those who have supported this story. Thank you so much; I enjoyed writing this story and hope that the next one is even better.**


End file.
